Lily and James The End is Almost Here
by RosexScorpius4ever
Summary: Lily, James and their friends enter their fifth year at Hogwarts and things are starting to change. James is finally gonna admit he might like Lily but Lily remain stubborn as ever. Will the new discovery bring them closer or tear them even more apart?
1. The 5th Year

Lily and James – The End is Almost Here19:11

The sun was cascading over the Hogwarts Express and Lily Evans was almost jumping with excitement about the fact she was entering her 5th year of Hogwarts. As many before her know, the fifth year is a very important year for students attending Hogwarts. At the end of the year, 5th year students take the Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L's for short). The O.W.L's are what will determine what kind of future you will have in and out of Hogwarts. Most students dread this year because rumors from older siblings have been spread that teachers are nothing short of brutal when it comes to preparation for the Exams. Of course, Lily Evans did not let this bother her. She was top of her year in every class and had been appointed Prefect, a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House and Headmaster or headmistress. One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects, and would continue to be prefects in their sixth, and seventh years until they graduate. So you can see how Lily Evans was proud to be chosen amongst the many students at Hogwarts. She already knew the other Gryffindor Prefect though. Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin was a good friend of hers who happened to be friends with someone she loathed. James Potter.

Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed straight towards the Prefect's carriage, curious to see whom the other Prefect's would be as well. She arrived there and was greeted cordially by Remus but almost doubled back when she saw who the Slytherin Prefect was. Severus Snape.

"Severus!" cried Lily shocked. "You're one of the Slytherin Prefects?"

"Always the tone of surprise, Lily," said Snape, grinning. "But yes, I am Prefect along with Rita Skeeter." As he said this he crinkled his nose in hatred. Lily knew of his disliking of Rita because she always referred to him as a slimy nosed git. Lily just smiled and sat down next to Remus, and for the first time just hoping for the meeting to hurry up so she could join her friends in their compartment.

"So, how was your summer Lily?" asked Remus politely.

"Oh, all right," replied Lily, laughing. "My sister if possible reaching a new level of annoyance. She actually is getting married this coming July."

"To _what_?" asked Remus shocked? He had heard plenty of stories from Lily to know that her sister was a wizard hating muggle and pretty much a sour-pus.

"Some over-sized whale named Vernon Dursley," said Lily, scathingly. "Who is just a wizard hating as she is. Needless to say they're _perfect _for each other." They started laughing until the new Head Boy and Girl walked in. It was Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt.

"Alright everyone," began Molly, "seeing as all of you have been chosen to be Prefect must mean you're very responsible and ready to take on the challenge."

"That's right," agreed Arthur. "And it is your duty to watch out for the younger students and show them right from wrong. Especially the new first years."

Everyone in the carriage nodded.

"Alright, well that's basically it," said Molly. "You can all go to your own carriages so…"

"So you guys can make out?" blurted Rita. Molly turned red and Arthur replied angrily; "you watch your mouth Ms. Skeeter or it'll be detention."

Everyone else left the carriage hastily knowing that it took a lot to get Arthur Weasley angered and didn't want to face his wrath. Lily bid goodbye to Remus as she walked into a compartment where she saw her friends and he walked into his where his where.


	2. Back at Hogwarts

**Back At Hogwarts**

"Man, for a second this summer I thought coming here was only a dream," said Lily, sighing as she gazed at the towers and turrets.

"Me too," agreed Alice, Lily's best friend since the second they got on their very first ride on the Hogwarts Express. "It almost doesn't seem real being back."

"Not me," said their friend Amy. "There was no way I could forget the hot guys here."

Lily and Alice rolled their eyes. If anyone in their school was a flirt it was their best friend Amy. If anyone was a bigger flirt it would be-

"Sirius Black is back!" said someone behind them. They spun around and Lily came face to face with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and of course; James Potter.

"Ah, Lily. The love of my life and apple of my eye," joked Sirius, bowing to her. "After you." He helped her get onto the carriage that pulled itself to the castle.

"Nice to see you too, Sirius," said Lily, grinning. "How are things at home? Any better?"

Sirius' hearty grin turned into a grimace. "Same as always," he replied. "Parents unbearable jerks and brother sticking his head up their Asses so far his head could come out of their mouth's." Everyone laughed including Remus and Lily who were usually the polite ones. They knew how vile Sirius' parents could be towards muggle-borns and muggles. They arrived at the castle ten minutes later and everyone except Sirius, James, and Lily got off. Once again Lily was staring at the castle awestruck until Sirius said, "OI! James, can you pick up the pace?" Before Lily could get off herself though, James picked her up under her armpits and lifted her down.

"Get off me!" shrieked Lily, kicking back and forth. She could smell his breath from behind and almost died, it smelt like onions (she remembered he had a bet with Peter to see if he could eat more than 10 in 3 minutes). She kept kicking back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth until finally her kick located him right in the groin.

"EOW!" yelped James, dropping her on the ground. Everyone else was laughing at his misfortune. "That hurt Evans!"

"Good," replied Lily, tantalizingly. "Maybe next time you won't dare to touch me." She stalked off closely followed by Amy and Alice.

"You know most girls would die if James Potter lifted them off their feet," said Amy, grinning.

"Mainly because his breath smelt like onions," retorted Lily.

"Needless to say you're not like most girls," said Alice, looking to her right to see a bunch of girls staring enviously at Lily. They must have witnessed the encounter.

Lily noticed too and replied, "maybe one day James will notice that too."


	3. In the Great Hall Once Again

**In the Great Hall Once Again**

It felt great to be sitting in the Great Hall again surrounded by all her fellow peers. Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up and said; "let the feast, begin!" There was a round of applause and some wolf whistling from James and Sirius when the food appeared. Sirius, who started eating as usual at an alarming rate, quickly lightened the tables groaning under the strain of so much food.

"So, how was your summer Evans?" asked James, helping himself to another chicken leg. "Remus told us your sister is getting married this July?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Lily. "I had to go through the whole summer with them commenting on wizards and how they're freaks, lunatics, etc. and etc."

Remus, Sirius, Amy, and Alice all growled but James just ruffled his hair thoughtfully and didn't say anything else.

"How about you Remus?" asked Lily, turning to her left. "What did you do?"

"I went to America with my mother and visited some relatives," replied Remus, playing with his food. "It was awful."

"How come?"

"All the Americans are so rude, especially my family," he replied, blushing. Lily decided not to reply there and just gave an understanding nod.

20 minutes later after the last of the treacle tart had been devoured Dumbledore stood up again to announce the start of term notices.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts," he said. "And to our old students, welcome back! Let me start by saying we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Felix." There was a round of applause as Professor Felix stood up and gave as jovial wave before she sat down.

"Jeez, I hope she's better than the last four we've had," muttered James to Sirius. "Let's see; one sacked, one killed, one on the run, and the other disappeared."

Lily remembered all these teachers as well and hoped as well that this teacher would be good. She really enjoyed D.A.D.A but never felt that she was actually learning anything from the teacher. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore who was now saying, "And may I let you all be aware that the Dark Forest is forbidden. A couple of older students would do good to remember that as well." As he said it his eyes twinkled towards James and Sirius who smirked.

"And finally," said Dumbledore, "let me be the first to let you know a Dark Force is slowly gaining power outside these walls. And this person goes by the name of Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort."

There was a collective silence was broken by a curly haired Hufflepuff who cried, "where is he right now?"

"His exact whereabouts are still unknown but he is gathering supporters by the name of Death Eaters," replied Dumbledore, sighing. "I can not stress enough the importance of following curfew this year and not wandering on the grounds after dark."

There was more silence until Dumbledore said, "alright, that's all for now. Off to bed!"

"So what do you think of this Voldemort?" asked Sirius, unpacking his hair gel and placing it gently on his bedside table.

"Well, if Dumbledore is worried he must be the real deal," replied James, casually. "But, as long as Dumbledore is headmaster of Hogwarts we're safe."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Dumbledore was the only person Voldemort was ever afraid of."

"Yeah, and it's getting ridiculous how many people are starting to call him _You-know-who_," said Remus. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. It's time for people to call him by his true name, _Voldemort_."

"Dumbledore seemed really anxious about Voldemort," said Alice, braiding her hair and Lily's before bed. "He was almost begging us to listen to curfew."

"We shouldn't have to be begged to listen," said Lily matter-of-factly. "But yeah, he did seem upset."

"I'd be too if I knew a Dark Force was trying to penetrate through my school," said Amy, putting on her pajamas. "At least one good thing came out of tonight."

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"James couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

A/N: Thanks for replying to my stories guys! You made my day and shout-out to Shadestorm for giving me my first review! You rock! So guys, if you like my stories please tell your friends so I can get new ideas and I'll make sure to give you guys credit at the end of chapters. (I'll also make my chapters longer as the story progresses, don't worry) One last thing, when you reply would you mind saying what you like/dislike/funny quotes/fave character/least fave character/etc.


	4. The Midnight Prank

**The Midnight Prank**

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't mention this before but anything not recognizable belongs to me and anything in harry potter books belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling! So no one can touch me now, yeah that's right not even you lawyers! Anyway, back to the story:

"JAMES POTTER!!!" shrieked Lily, when she woke up and looked at herself in the mirror the next morning. She stormed down the stairs to see James standing there laughing his butt off.

"This isn't funny Potter!" fumed Lily, slapping him and making him fall back shocked. "We have breakfast in an hour and I can't go down looking like this!"

"Well, I'm sorry you think that Miss Evans because unfortunately that spell doesn't ware off for a month," replied James, smirking.

"WHAT???" screamed Lily. Now practically the whole Gryffindor common room was watching and snickering at her now _hot pink hair _with _purple streaks _through it. "That's it, I'm going to Dumbledore."

"Why?" asked James suddenly nervous.

"Because you have to be close to perform a spell like this, and I'm absolutely sure that you're not to be up in the girls dormitory."

James gaped at her as she stalked back upstairs to get ready for breakfast.

"You are so clueless sometimes Prongs," said Remus coming up from behind him. "You like Lily right?"

"W-w-what?" sputtered James. "M-me like h-h-her? You've g-got to b-be joking!"

"If you want her to like you back you've got to start laying off on pranking her."

"Moony's right mate," said Sirius. "Take it from the Love Doctor when I say girls like Lily do not appreciate being pranked."

"Since when are you the 'Love Doctor'?" asked Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Since I've been out with girls and you guys have been out with no one," replied Sirius, smirking. James had to hand it to him though, he knew a lot of girls liked him but he'd never decided to ask anyone out.

Down in the Great Hall Lily's new hair attracted a lot of interested stares. When she walked past the Slytherin table Snape did a double take and almost choked on his toast before his friend Avery took pity on him and slapped him on the back. Amy and Alice though were trying not to laugh at Lily's face though when she saw the teacher's staring as well. Once Sirius, Remus, and James had arrived Professor McGonagall stood up however and said, "Will James Potter report to the head table at the end of breakfast?", James looked at Lily who smirked derisively. Later though when McGonagall was passing out timetables James murmured, "you win this time Evans."

After breakfast Lily, Amy, and Alice walked to Transfiguration with the guys walking closely behind them.

"We need to play an amazing prank," said Sirius not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Any ideas, Remus?" asked James. "You're usually the one who helps us organize the plans."

Before Remus could reply however Lily spun around and said, "he's a Prefect, his days of that are over. Right Remus?"

"Kindly leave me out of this," whispered Remus. Lily glared at him while Sirius and James snickered behind their hands.

"Let me guess, another prank for the Slytherins?"

Sirius looked at James who nodded and said, "not just any Sluterin. Snape."

"Why do you have it out for him? He's never done anything bad to you," retorted Lily furiously.

"Well besides the fact of him being born."

"That's your freakin' excuse for everything!" cried Lily. She spun around and flounced off with Amy and Alice on her heels.

"That girl has some issues," said Sirius.

"Some?" muttered James.

"Why do you even hang out with him?" asked Amy while they were doing their homework in the common room.

"Who?" asked Lily, not looking up from her Transfiguration essay.

"Snape, of course," replied Alice as though it was obvious.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because he's a freak," replied Amy bluntly.

"He's not a freak he just – hangs out with freaky people," finished Lily lamely.

"Face it Lily, nobody likes him," said Alice. "He knows more curses than half the people going into their seventh year for goodness sake!"

"She's right you know," said a voice from behind them.

"Ugh, go away Sirius," groaned Lily, whacking him with her Potions book.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a friend," pouted Sirius.

"But I'm not treating a friend like that," said Lily teasingly. "I'm treating you like that."

"I need new friends."

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Amy. "Don't you have a Jamesie boy to look after?"

"First of all, it only works when I say it," said Sirius. "And second of all, he's off in detention thanks to Miss Pinky over here," he said, pointing to Lily who smiled mischieviously.

"How 'bout Remus then?" asked Alice, looking around the common room for him.

"Reading a book," replied Sirius, rolling his eyes than saying sarcastically, "he likes to mix things up a little."

"You should try reading a book once," said Lily. "Maybe then you'll earn better than a "T" on your Potions homework."

"I had no one to copy off of!"

"Moron," coughed Lily, but not subtly enough because Sirius stood up and stalked away.

Sirius walked up the stairs and wrenched through his suitcase until he found what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" asked Remus, ducking as one of Sirius cologn bottles narrowly missed his head.

"You'll see in a sec," said Sirius, through gritted teeth. "Ah, finally." He pulled out a dusty mirror and blew off the dust showering it on Remus.

"Why the hell do you have an old m-mirror? Achoo!" asked Remus, sneezing.

"It's not just any old mirror," said Sirius, sitting on the edge of Remus' bed. "My granddad gave this to me along with another one. He was a pranker in his day and used to use it when he was in separate detentions from his friend."

"Wow, apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," muttered Remus. Sirius stared at him confused until he said, "muggle expression." (Remus took Muggle Studies)

Looking back to the mirror Sirius said loudly and clearly, "James Potter." All of a sudden Remus could see James' face looking at his and Sirius'.

"Whoa!" shouted Remus.

"Keep it down," muttered James. "McGonagall is right next door and has ears like a halk, or something like that," he said when Remus raised his eyebrows. "What do you want?"

"Your girlfriend is getting on my last nerve," said Sirius, through gritted teeth again.

"That's what was so important?" asked Remus and James in unison.

"Well you like her," said Sirius, grinning.

"I do not like her," hissed James. "I've got to go, McGonagall could come back at anytime and she swore if I don't finish disemboweling this frog that I'd be back to do it tomorrow night. If my friend you won't put my through that torture."

"Alright, see ya," said Sirius and Remus.


	5. Hotness is key

Disclaimer: Not J.K, any unrecognizable stuff is mine or I got inspiration from other people. No getting sewed for me!

The next day in the Great Hall Lily, Amy, Alice, and the Marauders were sitting around talking about last nights Potions Assignment. All except for James, who practically was bouncing out of his skin, which was waiting for his prank to take off.

"How much longer?" he asked Sirius for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes.

"If you ask that one more time I'll hex off your nose so you make Rosie Parker's off center nose look cute," replied Sirius thoroughly annoyed. "Ask Remus right don't you?"

"Remus, how much longer?" said James with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Not much longer," muttered Remus, looking at his watch. "In five, four, three, two…" They all looked over at the Slytherin table to see Snape fidget uncomfortably. James nudged Sirius to tell him to get ready and when he did at that moment Sirius' wand emitted emitted a loud voice that said; "The Marauder's are…"

"HOT!" yelled Snape, jumping out of his seat clutching his bottom. Only a few people laughed not hearing the whole thing yet.

"_The Marauder's are…_" said the voice again.

"HOT!" yelled Snape.

"_The Marauder's are…_"

"HOT!" At this Professor Dumbledore stood up and shot water towards Snape's backside. By this point the whole Great Hall, (besides the Slytherin's and Professor's), were laughing hysterically at Snape's embarrassment. It was known that Slytherin was the most unpopular house all throughout Hogwarts History, especially its founder: Salazar Slytherin.

James and Sirius stood up and took a bow to everyone's round of applause and looked up to the Great Table to see Professor McGonagall whispering something furiously to Dumbledore. Dumbledore, whose mustache was twitching, nodded as Professor McGonagall stood up.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin are to report to my office at 8:00 this evening." She sat back down again to many snickers among the hall.

"10 galleons please," said James, holding an outstretched hand towards Sirius. Sirius groaned and pulled some change out of his pocket. When James saw Lily looking at him puzzled he said, "I bet Sirius 10 galleons that my name would be first when McGonagall called us for detention. And it always will be that way," he added to Sirius who scowled heavily.

"You still shouldn't have done it," said Lily quietly, but with a hint of a smile on her face. And that was enough to make James' day even if he didn't know it.

A/N: Sorry this is so short but I'm running low on ideas so I'd appreciate if more people respond saying what you like/dislike, fave couples, fave character/least fave character, etc. Thanks, peace!


	6. Darkness is Descending

_Sorry, my fanfiction account was down for some reason and I just got back on it. Thanks for being patient! As I promised, here's chapter 6!!! YAY!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP, if I did I'd be filthy stinkin' rich. :D_

**Darkness is Descending**

Lily woke up and yawned on Wednesday morning to hear whispers going on in the bunk next to hers. She sat up and the whispers stopped abruptly.

"Morning Lily," said Amy hastily. "How'd you sleep?"

"Uh, good I guess," replied Lily confused. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing," said Alice suddenly. "Nothing whatsoever is going on in the _Dailey Prophet_!"

Amy looked at Alice who blushed and said, "Well nothing has."

"Subtle," said Lily, grinning and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. She was out in 10 minutes and walked down the spiral staircases with the others to find commotion in front of the common room board.

"What the hell?" said Lily, pushing through the anxious looking first years. "Sorry, excuse me, oh my!"

**All future Hogsmeade trips have**

**been postponed due the massive**

**amount of Death Eaters roaming around.**

**ministry officials are roaming the city**

**trying to catch those behind the masks.**

**if caught and put behind bars, the next trip is postponed to October 10****th****.**

**Remember, no student under third year is permitted in Hogsmeade and all third year students are to submit permission slips to their Head of House or Head Boy and Girl.**

**Thank you and have a good first week.**

"How are we gonna have a good first week after that?" groaned Sirius from behind Lily. "I was gonna hit on Rosmerta and pick up some more beer, we're running low."

Lily spun around not missing a beat and said, "That's illegal Black. You can't be drinking under 18!"

"What's the problem now Evans?" asked James, walking up to the pair of them. "Still can't remove that stick up your ass?"

"Nice to know where your eyes wander Pothead!" cried Lily. With that said she stormed off muttering under her breath.

"She needs to get her priorities straight," muttered Sirius. "So, are we still going to Hogsmeade?"

"You bet," replied James. "Plus I need some other supplies. It's two weeks 'til a full moon and we still haven't finished the Potion."

"I can't wait," whispered Sirius.

"That makes one of us," a voice muttered behind them. They spun around to see Remus looking grimmer than normal. "How much longer do you need to brew it?"

"Probably just three more days and it'll be ready," replied James, grinning then looked seriously at Remus. "Mate, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," snapped Remus and was taken aback by his harshness. "Sorry, you know, just my "furry little problem". Some people turned around and looked at him curiously until he said, "My hamster, totally out of control." James and Sirius stifled a laugh and opened the portrait hole to walk down to the Great Hall.

The rest of the week passed with nothing more exciting happening. That is, until Friday.

Everyone was down in the Great Hall as usual and looked up surprised when they saw black owls flying in. Lily looked up at the head table and noticed the twinkle leave Dumbledore's eyes as he met hers.

"Look at the _Dailey Prophet_," whispered Amy, handing Lily and Alice the paper. They put their heads together and read the first page.

_"We're sorry to report (says Rufus Scrimgeor, 23) that there were reported muggle murders in England today. The wizard who calls himself "Lord Voldemort" entered houses flanked with his Death Eaters, and murdered families of those at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." No further news was brought to light about this tragic accident and Ministry officials are on the… (continued on page 8)._

"Tragic accident!" cried Lily, indignantly. "Voldemort is nothing more than a murderer, and this is no accident." She ignored Amy and Alice as they winced at her saying his name. To many people now they believed saying Voldemort's name was like saying a filthy curse word. To those people, they just decided to call him "you-know-who" or "he-who-must-not-be-named" or even go as far as "The Dark Lord" (but those were only his followers).

Lily looked up and saw her snow-white owls Mr. Tibbles swoop down that looked like a note written by her mother. She opened it and read,

_Dearest Lily,_

_Firstly, how are you and how is Hogwarts? Everything is fine here. Tonight we're having a party at our house for Petunia and Vernon. Obviously it is not their wedding yet but I thought it'd be nice to have my side of the family and your dad's come over and meet him. We really wish you were here to enjoy it with us (Petunia disagrees though, but she never saw eye-to-eye with this whole wizard thing) but we understand you need your education._

_Much Love,_

_Mom and Dad 3_

Before Lily had even finished the letter however another owl swooped down and dropped a letter in her eggs and bacon.

"Whose that one from?" asked Alice curiously but Lily didn't say anything. Her heart just dropped to her stomach when she noticed the color of the owl. It was _black_. She untied the letter from its leg her hands shaking and read the second letter to herself.

_Miss Evans,_

_It is our sorrowful duty to let you know that your family was one of many murdered by he-who-must-not-be-named. The only survivors were your sister and fiancé who had not arrived until after the tragedy._

_Hoping you our best and sincere apologies,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

By the time she finished reading her letter she was not the only one in the hall with tears glistening in her eyes. But unlike the others she did not wail, scream, or yell like the others. She didn't want to believe it. She looked at the letter from her mother, which was addressed the morning of her death. Lily realized then that those were the last words her mother would ever say (or write) to her. She tried to hold back her tears considering the whole Gryffindor table was staring at her now puzzled. It was only 'til James walked in, sat down next to her and said, "So, how's your family Ills?", did she run out tears cascading down her gentle cheeks.

"Was it something I said?" said James baffled. Amy and Alice glared at him and ran after Lily and it was only once he saw the black banners now hanging in the Great Hall did he realize what was wrong.

"Oh no," gasped James. "I'm a git."

"Well we all knew that," said Sirius, shoveling food in his mouth not catching on. "Why the sudden realization?"

"Dude, someone in Lily's family must have died," said Remus, shaking his head and Sirius. "Sometimes you are so tactless."

Sirius swallowed then said horrified, "well, it couldn't be that bad could it?"

Remus picked up the two letters Lily left on the table and read them quickly then looked up horrified.

"Well?" asked James, expecting the worse.

"Lily's only family she has left is her horrible sister and good for nothing, fat oaf of a brother-in-law to be," whispered Remus.

"Crap," said James, getting up and running out of the Great Hall after Lily.

A/N: OOO, somewhat of a cliffhanger. Maybe more people will review now! Sorry this took forever to put up, there are technical difficulties with me logging onto my account and I don't know why. So, will Lily accept her family's death? Will James rush to comfort her? Will Sirius ever stop gorging himself? All those answers will come soon in Chapter 7!


	7. A little talk, choco cake, and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**A little talk, some chocolate cake, and Quidditch**

James sprinted out the Great Hall with Lily's notes still clutched in his hand and sprinted up the marble staircases. Once he arrived at the Fat Lady he yelled, "caput draconis" who swung open automatically, shocked by his behavior towards her. He jumped through the portrait hole much to the surprise of others and thrill of some 4th year girls who starting giggling and fluffing their hair at him. He ignored this (very much to their dislike), froze the staircase (so it wouldn't turn into a slide when he walked on it), and ran up the girl's route to their bedrooms (he knew this now by heart). He spotted Lily's door and knocked on it. Alice came to the door.

"What do you want?" said Alice roughly.

"Is Lily in there?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Lily, it's James," she said to someone in the back of the room. James obviously couldn't see it but she shook her head violently. Alice turned back to James and said, "Sorry, she's not here right now."

"_What?_" said James indignantly? "I just heard you talk to her."

"No I didn't." She tried to close the door but James put his foot in it and shoved it open. Lily was sitting on her bed clutching a heart shaped necklace (James assumed it had been from her parents).

"Can I talk to Lily alone for a second?" James asked. Amy got up from her seat and trudged out with Alice who whispered, "we're still gonna listen right?"

"Oh yeah." Amy closed the door with a snap.

"Wh-what do you want P-potter?" stuttered Lily.

James sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "I wanted to say… I'm sorry about your parents."

"H-how did y-you k-k-know?" asked Lily, tears filling up in her eyes again.

James disregarded this. "I know I can't really understand how you feel but… I hope you feel better," he finished lamely.

She stared at him with beady eyes for a moment before saying, "Thanks."

James got up and smoothed her hair out and before she could stop him, planted a kiss on her cheek. She reached up to feel it numbly.

He walked to the door and dropped the notes on her bed, which she noticed and didn't say anything to. He opened the door and Amy and Alice fell in.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," he said coldly, striding on out.

Alice and Amy grinned sheepishly at Lily who ignored them and took the one letter from her mother and folded it neatly in her heart.

James slid down the staircase just as Remus and Sirius walked in.

"So mate, how'd it go with Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Good I suppose," replied James shrugging. "I just told her I was sorry, we talked, and Amy and Alice fell in from listening."

"Oi!" cried Sirius. "We'd, me and Remus that is, would never do that!"

"No Sirius, I wouldn't do that," corrected Remus. "You on the other hand would definitely do that."

Sirius thought for a moment then said, "Yeah that's probably true. Did you kiss her?" he asked turning back to James.

"Just on the cheek."

"Oi!" cried Sirius again. "Some cheek action huh?" This caused half the common room to stare at them. Only then did James say to everyone, "kissing someone on the cheek is news to Sirius, he usually finds a broom closet for kissing." All the guys in 6th and 7th year clapped while Sirius took a bow and all the girls giggled again.

"So, you wanna move this conversation upstairs to our room?" asked Sirius. "Okay, in no way did that sound right."

"We always knew you were secretly gay Sirius," said Remus. Sirius and James laughed and climbed up their staircase.

Lily spent the rest of the weekend in her room and Professor Dumbledore allowed the mourners to be excused a week from classes. During which time they could either go home and visit their other family or stay up in their common room. But seeing as Lily's only family was the sister and brother-in-law to be that she hated, she just stayed cooped up in her room.

"Hey Lily, do you wanna play exploding snap?" asked Alice one day.

"No," replied Lily looking at her for a moment then returning her gaze to the Quidditch Pitch outside.

"How about Twister?" asked Amy.

"No."

"Makeover?" suggested Alice.

"No."

"Lily, you've got to do something!" cried Amy. "All you've been doing for the past week is either homework or gorging yourself on ice cream."

Lily looked up and said, "Fine no more ice cream." Then asked, "Do you guys have chocolate cake?"

"Ugh!" complained the two girls. "That's it, you're coming with us. You have five minutes to make yourself presentable."

Lily trudged to the bathroom, took off her pajamas, and took a shower. The hot water felt soothing against her back that she grew absent minded and stayed in there for an hour and a half.

"LILY!" shrieked Amy. "Get out of there! All the hot water will be gone!"

"Fine," grumbled Lily and turned the shower off. She got off, wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to her room.

"Here," said Amy. "I laid some clothes out for you." Lily looked towards her bed and saw a tank top and jean shorts laying there.

"It's almost freezing out there," said Lily.

"Tough," both Alice and Amy said together. Another five minutes later, Lily was done getting dressed and asked, "So where are we going?"

"Down to the Quidditch Pitch to hang with the Marauders," replied Amy, walking down the stairs.

"Noooo," groaned Lily. "Potter and Black will be there."

"Then talk to Remus," said Alice. "He's practicing commentating for the game this Saturday."

"Fine."

10 minutes later Lily automatically regretted her consent to come down here (not that she had a choice really). Remus was fine, actually quite enjoyable to hang out with a guy who was a pompous, bigheaded, asshole. No, it was Potter who was getting on Lily's good last nerve. He kept on ruffling his hair whenever he made a good catch with the snitch and to make matters worse, he was _captain_. Lily had no clue why or how Dumbledore thought it would be good to make him captain of the team. As far as Lily was concerned, it only inflated his bighead to the point where he wouldn't be able to walk through doorways anymore.

"Hey Lilpot!" cried James from above. "Watch this." He zoomed across the pitch on his broom, did a flip, and grabbed the snitch with one hand.

All the girls in the stand erupted with cheers and giggles except for Lily who continued to either talk with Remus or read her Potions book, much to James' disappointment. 20 minutes later, much to Lily's relief, James blew his whistle and ended the practice.

"Alright, good work everyone," said James on the way to the dressing room. "Bell, try practicing on catching the Quaffle better. You just have to focus. Johnson and Spinnet, I know you're not great friends but try and pass more." They both nodded grimly and walked into the changing room. "Wood, I know you're more capable of blocking the hoops. Just keep focused and circle the hoops." A burly 7th year nodded and walked off too. "Okay, whose left? Oh, Black and Fletcher. Good job guys, make sure to break the Slytherin's noses on Saturday and we'll have the game in the bag." Fletcher walked away smelling similar to stale beer. This left James and Sirius alone.

"Good practice mate," said Sirius as they walked up to the castle. "Looks like Lily didn't think much of it though."

"Yeah I know," replied James sighing. "Every time I looked over there she was either reading her stupid book or chatting with Remus."

"Maybe Remus was hitting on her," joked Sirius. James glared at him. "Right, no time for joking. Not being 'Sirius'." James glare intensified. "I'll shut up now."

"That's the best suggestion you've had all day," said James then groaned. "Sorry mate, I'm just pissed at the fact that everything I do isn't enough to impress her."

"Well," said Sirius, thoughtfully. "Maybe if you deflated your bighead a little…" James glared at him again. Sirius cowered then said, "maybe you should ask Remus."

They walked up to the Gryffindor tower and took a shower waiting for Remus to come back and talk to them. He never did.

A/N: OoOoOo. Real cliffhanger! If you look back to previous chapters you'll probably be able to figure out why. Good luck and review!


	8. Cats, Grease, and Infamous

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, No poseo Harry Potter. Anyone know any other languages that I can say it in?

**Cats, Grease, and Infamous**

The next day deemed gloomy and rainy from the second Lily looked out the window. Her, Amy, and Alice ran to the Great Hall in a hurry since they had Transfiguration first and couldn't afford to be late with OWL's approaching (they also didn't want to face McGonagall's wrath).

"_Wow, what a lousy day_," thought Lily. "_We're gonna have to trek through ankle deep mud to get to Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures_."

Absent-mindedly she looked up at the ceiling and saw it matched the weather outside. Like usual. Lily very well knew this from having read _Hogwarts, A History _the summer before her first year, which it was bewitched to look like that. Her gaze wandered then to the Head Table. She noticed Dumbledore was also looking at the sky, apparently deep in thought with his head resting on his entwined fingers…

"Lily? Lily! LILY!" shouted Amy, waving her arms in front of Lily's face. "Are you still with us?"

"What? Yeah, of course!" She hadn't realized 'til then that she had zoned out. She looked around and saw Amy now sitting with her current boyfriend, Jacob Stewart. Then she looked over by Alice who was conversing amicably with Frank Longbottom, whom she has been crushing on since their 2nd year.

"_This was Hogwarts_." She thought to herself and sat down smiling, helping herself to some scrambled eggs and bacon.

James and Sirius did not sleep well at all last night. They had sat up continually worried about the fact the Remus hadn't come back after commentating. They had learned of Remus being a werewolf in their third year and had worked tirelessly to become illegal animagus right under Dumbledore's nose. Now they were finally able to transform whenever they pleased but they still were worried that somehow Remus' secret might have gotten out. Somehow in the back of their mind though they knew this wasn't possible because no one else knew but them. _They hoped_.

"Alright class," said Professor McGonagall when they were all seated. "Practice turning your teapot into a cat. And by the end of class none of them should be…" But stopped mid-sentence when James and Sirius ran in out of breath 10 minutes late.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black," said McGonagall sternly. "I trust you know you are 10 minutes late for my class and I won't accept it."

"I'm really sorry Professor," said James seriously. "But we just really needed to make sure our "furry little _friend_" was okay." He gave her a meaningful look and her eyes widened considerably.

"Oh, well then you are excused just this once," said Professor McGonagall. Then she gave them a weak smile that was rare to anyone who knew her. "Please take your seats." She turned her back to them just as Sirius whispered, "nice thinking mate! We should use that more often…" but stopped when he saw Lily looking at them curiously as she had already transfigured her teapot into a cat.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Evans," whispered Sirius, flashing her a grin, which most girls would melt under. Lily however was not one of those girls. "Ha, get it? _Cat_."

"Real witty Black," retorted Lily snorting. "Where'd you get that? The back of a cereal box?"

"Ouch, she nailed you mate," said James, raising his hand to give her a high-five. She glared at him and he quickly pretended to be ruffling his hair. This annoyed Lily even more.

Next Lily and Alice ran off to Double Potions (Amy had divination) preparing for a test on their homework they had done last night. They walked in and saw the desks re-arranged into where pairs would be sitting.

"Oh no," muttered Lily. "Slughorn assigns the worst partners."

"Ah, Miss Evans," greeted Professor Slughorn. "My star pupil. Just stand in the back of the room with the others until everyone gets here."

They didn't have to wait long until everyone was here and that's when Professor Slughorn started calling off pairs.

"Potter and Snape," he called.

"Malfoy and Smith." (Alice groaned)

"Evans and Black." (Lily secretly thought at least she didn't have his cousins Bellatrix, a known Junior Death Eater)

Slughorn finished calling out the other couples and once everyone took their seats began the lesson. Lily took notes and occasionally shot glares at Sirius who was passing notes with James.

S: Ha, I get Evans and you get Snivellus

J: We'll see whose still laughing when she hexes you for passing notes the whole class

S: She should be grateful she get's me

J: Oh yeah? Why's that?

S: Cuz, she could have gotten my dearest cousin Bellatrix

J: No arguments there, Miss Junior Death Eater

Just then Snape raised his hand and said, "Professor, I can't concentrate on what you're saying because Potter and Black are passing notes."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, detention my office tonight," said Slughorn without looking up (Snape was a star pupil as well).

Snape smirked just as James said, "Watch it Snivellus, next time I'll pass my notes and stuff them in a place you won't forget them."

When lunch came around after Potions Lily walked into the Great Hall and saw a big scene unfold in front of her.

"I told you to watch it Snivellus," said James menacingly. Snape was lying on the floor with an extra arm coming out of his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" shouted Lily at James who started?

"Well, as you can see…" started James but Lily interrupted.

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter?" asked Lily, shaking with fury. "He never did anything to you!"

"He got us in detention," cried Sirius indignantly.

"Oh, really?" said Lily with her hands on her hips. "Because I would have sworn that every morning if you hadn't succeeded in getting detention before lunch the day would have been considered wasted to you!"

"That's so not true!" said Sirius. "We usually get it before breakfast!"

"Ugh! Change him back now."

"But he looks so much…" began James.

"NOW!"

There was a flash of light and suddenly Snape was back to his two-armed, nerdy looking self.

"Why don't you run off and go read your Potions textbook Snape," suggested James. "I'm sure there are some pages that your greasy nose hasn't soiled yet." With that the group dispersed and James and Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor Table along with Lily still shaking in fury.

"Calm down Lily," said Amy who had just walked in.

"Yeah, no need to get all worked up," added Alice. "Your blood pressure no doubt is over 200!" (Alice was one of few who took Muggle Studies)

"She's right Evans," agreed James with concern in his voice. "Even though I have no idea what blood thingy is. Give me one reason why you think Snape is nice though."

"Well let's see," mocked Lily. "He's smart, not an asshole like some people I know, and he isn't a biased, egotistical, jerk whose head can't even fit through the doorway!"

"Jeez Evans, he only asked for one," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"He's not the only one who fits into that category!" shouted Lily making Sirius gape at her. "If anything your head is bigger."

"Is not, oh, hey ladies," said Sirius, turning his back on the others.

"My point exactly," concluded Lily getting up. "Oh and Potter?"

"Yes Evans?"

"Remember me by this." He waited hopefully but with a swish of her wand he suddenly had humongous flying boogers coming out of his nose trying to strangle him. It was her infamous Bat Bogey Hex.

Leaving him struggling at the table and with many laughs among them, she stalked off with Amy and Alice in her wake.


	9. Recovery, toadstools, and St Mungos

D- don't own Harry Potter

I- I never will

S- sorry but it all belongs to J.K

C- clearly I'm not as amazing as her

L- lately writing disclaimers is annoying

A-apples are fruits (sorry couldn't think of anything)

I- if you're still reading this pathetic disclaimer I'd move to the story. But if you're a lawyer or one in training please continue reading

M- mama mia this takes long!

E- eventually I'll be done

R- Read on fellow Earthlings! (Or I hope so anyway)

**Recovery, toadstools, and St. Mungos**

It didn't take too long for Remus to come back out of the Hospital Wing (or mothers house, wink wink) but when he did there was uproar.

"MOONY!" shrieked Sirius practically wetting his pants. "I missed you!" He jumped into Remus' arms that rolled his eyes along with everyone else in the common room but greeted him all the same.

"Good to have you back buddy," said James, pulling him into a hug. "Truth be told, Sirius is more bearable when we have one smart person around."

"I resent that," said Sirius indignantly. "I happen to be part…" he started but stopped at James' warning glance. "Part… err… woman!"

"You got that right," joked Remus. "I'm so glad to be…" but stopped mid-sentence as someone came storming down the girls staircase, walked up to James and slapped him.

"What the hell did you do?" shouted Amy.

"Hi nice to see you too, my day is fine thanks for asking," joked James causing Sirius and Remus to crack up laughing.

"This isn't funny!" screamed Amy and once again slapping him. James staggered this time, and his cheek was seriously irritated.

"Who are you to come here and…?" began Sirius and earned a slap as well.

"Care to say something too?" she asked Remus who carefully shook his head and took a step back. "Smart man. Now will someone tell me, why the hell you put poisonous toadstools in Lily's pillow?"

"What are you talking about?" asked James recovering from the shock of being repeatedly slapped.

"Someone put poisonous toadstools in Lily's pillow," explained Amy furiously. "Now which one of you did it?"

"I wouldn't do that, I swear!" said James. "And Remus here just got back." They all looked at Sirius who whistled nonchalantly.

"SIRIUS!" they all screamed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Sirius cowered at them all and then said, "well in my defense, I didn't know they were poisonous."

"Where'd you even get them?" asked James suddenly curious.

"Forget that," said Remus frantically. "Where in Merlin's pants is Lily?" Right on cue, Alice came down the steps dragging an unconscious Lily.

"Sorry it took so long," panted Alice. "But when you're carrying dead weight it's not so easy."

"Never mind that," said James horrified. He swished his wand and conjured a stretcher from thin air. "We need to get her to the hospital wing stat."

News that Lily had been attacked, or poisoned, spread like wildfire (it didn't help that she was popular also). To make matters worse, she was moved to St. Mungos and there were also some nasty rumors going around that one of the Marauder's did it to her. Most people knew Remus was the kind and sensitive one so he was crossed off. Some wouldn't put it past James Potter to do it but he had a current crush on her so he wouldn't do it. Last left Sirius Black. It didn't help that his family was as murky as the lake and he had to endure snide remarks from everyone. Especially the Slytherin's. But seeing as he was used to it, it didn't bother him at all.

"Hey Black," said Snape one day in the hall. "Rumor has it that Flint is going to knock you off your broom at tomorrow's match."

"Yeah right," snorted Sirius. "Flint's aim is so poor, I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me." The other Marauder's burst into laughter, which wiped the smirk, right off Snape's face and he ran down the hall after his cohorts. (A/N: This was from HP and the OOTP, not mine!)

It was a month before Lily came back (the damage was fixed early so she was okay) and when she walked into the Gryffindor common room there was an explosion.

"LILY!" shrieked Amy and Alice at the same time. "YOU'RE BACK!" They pulled her into a bone-crushing hug until Remus who also gave her a hug rescued her.

"Good to have you back Lily," whispered Remus so only she could hear.

"Thanks Remus," said Lily, grinning from ear to ear. She let go and then turned to Sirius and James who were standing there nervously.

"Alright, which one of you morons put poisonous toadstools in my pillowcase?" asked Lily. James pointed to Sirius who took a step back.

"Listen… Lily…" began Sirius but she interrupted him.

"What kind of idiot doesn't know the difference between poisonous and non-poisonous toadstools?"

"An idiot like him," helped James but received a glare from Lily. "I'll be quiet now."

"Good idea," agreed Lily. "Come here Black." She walked up to him and gave him a hug. When she was done James looked hopeful towards her. She rolled his eyes and gave him a hug too.

"Alright, I'm really tired," said Lily to many groans. "Sorry, I'm going up to bed. Wingardium Leviosa." Her trunks lifted themselves up and she brought them up the stairs with her.

"Nice going Prongsie!" said Sirius, giving James a high-five. "She gave you a hug!"

A/N: I know this is on the shorter side and I don't really like this chapter but sometimes you just have to have a bad one to fill in the gaps. The next chapter will be better I promise! And if not, well… I'll close my head in the door, okay? Peace!


	10. Ball Preparations, awkwardness, Mudblood

Disclaimer: All J.K's somehow. I don't own anything!  A/N: Ooo, and by the way, I know I mentioned there was going to be a Quidditch math Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Instead I made it rescheduled due to stuff happening in the war in and out of Hogwarts. It'll be the week after the Ball.  Enjoy!

**Ball preparations, awkwardness, and Mudblood**

Halloween was approaching now and there was excitement floating around the castle. This was the first year that Hogwarts was having a Halloween Masquerade Ball. There was only one downside to this. The _girls_ had to ask the guys to the dance.

"So, who are you going to ask?" inquired Amy, during breakfast a week before the ball.

Lily noticed James had stopped talking to his friends and was listening closely.

"I don't know," answered Lily honestly. "I was thinking about Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff." At this James spit out his pumpkin juice all over Sirius causing the girls passing by to laugh at him.

"Thanks a lot Prongs," grumbled Sirius. "I'll make sure to do that when you're talking to Evans."

"It won't matter," groaned James. "She's thinking about asking Amos Diggory to the Ball."

"Oh, Diggory? I always liked him." James glared at him. "I mean… ugh he's gross, stupid, dreadful to be with." James' glare intensified ten-fold. "I'll shut up."

"What do you think Moony?" asked James.

Remus took a swig of pumpkin juice then said, "She obviously wants to go with Amos, but look at it from her perspective. She just got back from being poisoned by one of the Marauder's. She's not going to be all happy and talk with us."

Just then Lily got up and asked, "Hey Remus, will you go over the Charms Essay with me later in the library?"

Remus nodded his consent then looked at James who was gaping at him. He took another sip of juice then muttered, "then again, what do I know?"

Later that evening after Remus had gone back to the common room (it was almost curfew) Lily was sitting in the library studying alone when Amos Diggory came up from behind her.

"Hi Lily," he said smiling. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much," replied Lily. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," he said getting excited. (He heard from Lucy in Hufflepuff, who heard from Macy in Ravenclaw who heard from John in Gryffindor who heard from Jeannette also in Gryffindor that Lily was thinking of asking him to the ball)

Lily took a breath then asked, "would you like to go to the ball with me?"

_YES!_ "Sure," he said calmly. "I'll meet you then in the entry hall beforehand." He walked off with a spring in his step and Lily packed up to leave also. As she left though she never noticed the messy haired Gryffindor sigh behind the bookshelf.

Amy was walking in the hall alone coming back from the library where she had been finishing homework. As she walked along a corridor a 6th year Prefect stared at her curiously even though she still had two hours left before curfew. She turned the corner and ran headlong into Sirius.

"Hey, watch where you're… oh hey Black."

"Hey yourself. And I have a real name," said Sirius, flashing his infamous smile. "Excited for the ball?"

"Yeah," admitted Amy. "Has any bimbo asked you yet?"

"Yes," he replied. Amy raised her eyebrows. "But I turned her down." Amy's eyebrows rose even higher. "If you raise your eyebrows any higher they might just disappear into your hair."

"Ha, ha," laughed Amy. "I'm just surprised, usually you'd throw yourself at the first slut to ask you."

"Yeah, well I'm matured now," joked Sirius then seeing Amy's incredulous look added. "Okay maybe not, but she wasn't who I wanted to go with." As he said this he looked deeply into her baby blue eyes.

_He couldn't mean… thought Amy shocked._

"So," continued Sirius, coming out of his stupor. "Whom are you going with?"

"Not that it's any of your business," said Amy. "But Jacob Stewart."

Sirius couldn't helped but looked surprised. He really had never talked to Jacob before but knew he was as much as a womanizer as he himself was. No girl should go out with him but he couldn't say that to Amy. Anyone who has seen her temper before would agree in a heartbeat.

Before he could stop himself though he said, "that jerk?" He clapped his hands over his mouth just as Amy glared at him.

"That _jerk_…" began Amy, her temper rising steadily but was interrupted.

"So, that's what you think of me?" said a voice from behind Amy. She spun around and came face to face with Jacob.

"No! Jacob… it's just Black being a…" said Amy but whatever Sirius was no one ever found out.

"I heard him," said Jacob hurt. "I just didn't think you'd agree. I'm sorry but we're over." He walked away without looking back. Amy turned around to look at Sirius and was trying and failing to hold back tears.

"Amy…" began Sirius but words failed him. He had no intention of this happening. Amy just stared at him and then sprinted past him to the Gryffindor tower. This is when the tears began to flow.

Lily thought she distinctly heard sobbing when she walked into the Gryffindor common room. She walked upstairs to her room to find Amy, laying on her bed with her eyes all puffy.

"Amy!" cried Lily, running to her side. "What happened?" At that moment Alice decided to walk in and cry, "I asked Frank and he said yes!" only to make Amy cry louder.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" asked Alice, hurrying to Amy's other side. "Is it Jacob?"

Amy let out a wail then hiccupped and nodded.

"He broke up with you?" asked Lily shocked. Amy nodded finally running out of tears. "How come?"

Amy seemed like she was choking on a chicken bone then finally uttered, "B-black." Lily got up so suddenly that both Amy and Alice started.

"I'll be right back," she said before they could stop her. She stormed down the staircase just as Sirius walked in. He saw her the tried to make a run for it up the guy's stairs but she was too quick for him. "Oh, no you don't," she growled. "What did you do to Amy and Jacob?"

"Nothing!" cried Sirius but when Lily whipped out her wand he said hastily, "by total accident I broke them up."

"Why would you do that?" screamed Lily. The whole room went quiet. "Do you know how torn up she is now?"

"I didn't mean to!" shouted Sirius back. "I was going to talk to her and…"

"I think you've done enough damage thanks," said Lily coldly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Sirius. "Always acting like you've got a stick up your ass!"

"Me? At least my mother raised me with some respect!"

"I wouldn't be too sure! Your mom must have been a lunatic if she thought this was respect!" He crossed the line. Next thing he knew he was lying on the floor with his nose broken.

"I'll have to make sure to thank Severus for teaching me that," said Lily, tears flowing down her face. Bending down she also said, "Never insult my mother again." And slapped him across the face.

Breakfast the next day was an awkward event. Lily, Amy, and Alice weren't talking to Sirius, James wasn't talking to Lily, and Remus was the only one who wasn't holding a grudge or had one aimed at him.

"Am I missing something?" asked Remus puzzled. "And that's weird hearing that come out of my mouth."

Sirius didn't say anything but James said, "Lily and Diggory are going to the ball together."

"Oh."

Sirius continued to say nothing, which was exceptionally weird for him.

"Hey Paddy, what's wrong?" asked James. "You seem awfully quiet this morning." Lily then decided to get up and head early to classes. As she passed the Marauder's she glared coldly at Sirius who stabbed his eggs moodily. Amy and Alice ran after her who also shot disgusted looks at him.

"Am I missing something?" asked James. "Since when is Alice furious at anyone?" Sirius looked up with fire gleaming in his eyes. This was always a dangerous sign.

"It's nothing okay?" He stood up and stalked off to Charms.

"I'm totally missing something," said Remus.

Once in Charms, James and Remus were able to weasel out what happened between Sirius and the girls.

"You broke them up?" asked Remus shocked. They were sitting in the back of the room, the perfect place for talking since there was so much mayhem in the front.

"I told you I didn't mean to!" cried Sirius, banging his fist on the table the howling in pain.

James snickered behind his hand until Sirius whacked him with his pillow he was supposed to be banishing.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it," muttered Sirius.

"So are you going to tell us what happened between you and Lily?" asked Remus, changing the topic. Sirius sighed and then told them how he insulted her mother by "accident".

"She used one of Snape's charms on you?" asked James horrified.

Remus slapped him. "You insulted her mother? Her _dead _mother?"

"I know," groaned Sirius. "I acted like a complete arse. But she'll never forgive me now."

"Maybe she will, if you apologize," said Remus, making his pillow land neatly in the box they were aiming for.

"He's got a point," agreed James, flicking his wand and to his surprise, his pillow landed right on top of Remus' too.

To everyone's surprise, (especially the older kids who knew how things went around Hogwarts), the rest of the week was given no classes. To some this was considered a treat rarely given. To other's however, thought it was horrible and a waste when Owl's were around the corner.

"Oh, Lily calm down!" complained Alice. "When do we ever get a break?"

"Yeah, but…" began Lily.

"And testing isn't for another eight month's!" exclaimed Amy.

"I know! I should have began studying even earlier," said Lily, collapsing on her bed.

"If you had started any sooner it would have been before you arrived here," teased Alice.

"She did," reminded Amy. "She read all our course books before first year!"

"She's ridiculous," joked Alice.

"I'm sitting right here you know!" cried Lily, throwing a pillow at both of them. "Fine, I get your point. How 'bout tonight we go shopping for dresses?"

"Now we're talking!" said Amy and Alice together.

At 7:00 that night, Lily, Amy, and Alice like many others set off to Hogsmeade to purchase dresses. Even though Amy was the only one going single now (she couldn't find anyone else), she still was trying to enjoy herself as she picked out a dress.

"Oh Lily," gasped Alice. "You're dress is beautiful!" Lily was wearing a strapless emerald green dress that not only complimented her hair but also brought out her eyes. It was short cut, so it ended a little above her knees, and she had also found a pair of green high heels.

"Really?" asked Lily, spinning around. "Thanks!"

"Alright my turn," said Alice, running into the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing a midnight blue dress that complimented her as well. This dress came all the way down to the floor and swished elegantly as she walked. She found some beautiful shoes that matched it as well.

"Gorgeous!" cried both Lily and Amy. "Okay, Am's it your turn."

Amy walked in and three minutes later came out wearing a spaghetti strapped off white dress. Hers was longer than Lily's yet shorter than Alice's and fit her nice and snug (she found matching shoes as well).

20 minutes later after grabbing a quick butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, they were walking back towards Hogwarts when some Slytherin's approached them.

"Hello Mudblood," said one named Amycus Carrow.

A/N: Sorry, I knew I said the ball would be in this one but it was already over 2,000 words (new record by the way!) and anymore would have been pushing one chapter. Besides who doesn't love a cliffhanger. Ha-ha, review please and tell me what you think!


	11. Danger, the ladies, and snogging

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter… only in my dreams  Oh, and I don't own "Whatever it Takes" by Lifehouse either unfortunately. I love the song though.

**Danger, the ladies, and snogging**

A/N: I'm just going to do a recap…

"**Hello Mudblood."**

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" cried Amy furiously.

"Calm yourself Johnson," said Amycus Carrow. "You're not much better being a Blood-Traitor."

"Why don't you go to hell?" suggested Alice braver than she felt.

"Ooo, is wittle baby Alice afwaid?" cooed Bellatrix Black. "Why don't you shut up? You're out numbered," she said, dropping the baby voice.

"No," said Lily. "We out number you." But this wasn't true. Out of the Slytherin's there was Amycus Carrow, his sister Alecto, Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Avery; another fellow Slytherin.

"Uh… mudblood? I thought you were smart," said Alecto, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "There are five of us and only three of you."

"Oh… no, no I know there are more of you," said Lily smiling. "I was referring we out number you in skill."

"Why you little…" Bellatrix let out a string of curse words that Lily had never heard before. With much effort, the other four had to hold her back from attacking right yet.

"Don't worry Bellatrix," whispered Rodolphus. "We'll get her soon."

"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind the junior Death Eaters. They all turned around to see a slimy haired 5th year, two years younger than them all.

"Snape, what are you doing here?" hissed Amycus and Avery.

"Leave Lily alone, she didn't do anything to you guys," said Snape defiantly.

"She's a mudblood Snape!" cried Bellatrix. Snape winced at the foul word.

"Sorry to interrupt this little gathering," said another voice from behind Lily. They turned around to see Sirius, James, and Remus. "Actually I'm not sorry at all."

"Black, still being a disgrace to the family name?" sneered Bellatrix.

"Bella, still kissing Voldemort's ass?" retorted Sirus, showing immense dislike in his facial expression. Bellatrix brandished her wand but no faster than Sirius, James, and Remus did.

"Snape, why is it no surprise to see you here?" asked James, snarling in his direction.

"Potter," hissed Lily but he waved her off.

"Why don't you rot in hell Potter?" smirked Snape, whipping out his wand as well. But before anyone could act, Professor Slughorn walked past them then stopped.

"No trouble I hope children?" asked Slughorn nervously.

"No Professor," they all chorused. "Just finishing discussing the latest Potion assignment."

"Ah, excellent!" said Slughorn jovially. "Then why don't you Slytherin's follow me back to the castle and you Gryffindor's carry on?" They all nodded and shot filthy looks at each other. James, Lily, Sirius, Amy, Alice, and Remus continued to walk back up to the castle as well.

"What the hell was that about?" asked James, rounding on Lily. "You didn't have your wand out!"

"I wasn't about to fight unless it was absolutely necessary," fought Lily. "I'm not like you, who hexes everyone who gets in my way."

"Better than getting blasted into a million pieces!" shouted James. "I told you Evans, Snape is up to no good."

"Actually, he was the one trying to stop the Slytherin's from acting on us!" cried Lily, turning as red as her hair in fury. She looked at Amy and Alice for support.

"She's right James," said Alice, nodding. "If it wasn't for Snape they probably would have acted sooner."

"B – b – but…" stuttered James. "That's _so _not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" asked Lily, stopping in her tracks with her hands on her hips.

"The point is… what were you doing in Hogsmeade anyway?"

"If you must know I was getting a dress for Saturday," said Lily, shaking with anger. Always a danger sign. "And what were you three doing?" she asked rounding on the others.

"We were picking up dress robes," replied Remus calmly.

"And prank supplies," added Sirius.

"Do I want to know who your going with to the dance?" asked Lily, ignoring Sirius completely.

"Nancy Brown from Hufflepuff," replied James smirking.

"Nancy Brown that _tramp_?" cried Amy for the first time.

"She's not a _tramp_," argued James. "She's just…"

"A) A slut, b) a temptress, take your pick."

"Nobody asked you anyway," said Sirius, jumping to James' defense.

"Oh don't talk like your all high and mighty," snapped Amy.

"I'm not, that's your job," shot back Sirius who received another slap in the face. "Stop slapping me! My face can't be damaged, the ladies would be heartbroken."

"What ladies?" snorted Lily, "you've already slept with half the girls at Hogwarts!"

Sirius looked like he'd been slapped again. "I can _not _believe you just said that!"

"Well believe it honey, 'cause it's true." On that note, Lily stormed the rest of the way to the castle without looking back.

The next two days raced by and before you could bat and eyelash it was already Saturday evening. Amy made Alice and Lily promise though that she could do their hair for the dance and Lily was on make-up run so they had to get ready at least five hours before.

"Remind me again why girls have to be so melodramatic when it comes to beauty," groaned Alice as Lily continued to pluck her eyebrows.

"Because without it we'd have nothing," joked Amy.

"Speak for yourself!" cried Lily laughing. "I have beauty _and _brains."

"Maybe but don't let it get to your head honey," said Amy. "Alright, I think we're done. Now what are we forgetting? Oh! The masks." They had gotten the masks yesterday from Hogsmeade, but this time teachers were patrolling around so no trouble got in their way. They each took a mask that matched their outfits and checked each other one more time.

"Why'd we have to wear make-up if we have masks on?" asked Alice.

"We're not going to leave them on the _whole _night are we?" replied Amy patiently. "Alright, we're good to go." They walked down the granite staircase to the common room where they met many jealous stares from girls and boys. They received even more stare when they reached the entry hall.

"_Wow," thought James as Lily walked down the stairs. "She looks beautiful."_ He smiled at her then remembered no one could see his face and it wouldn't have mattered seeing as they were fighting.

"_Wow, she looks beautiful," thought Snape. "I wonder who she's going with."_ When he looked over he saw though it was none other the Amos Diggory. He let out a growl that went unnoticed except those right next to him who turned around slightly alarmed at his sanity. He blushed and continued walking into the Great Hall.

"Wow, you look beautiful," said Amos when she got to his side. (This seemed to be what everyone was thinking tonight)

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," complimented Lily. "You ready?"

He nodded and they linked arms and walked in. The usual Great Hall was decorated with its usual floating pumpkins and had skeletons all around it. It also had a big boom box and a DJ who featured wizard and muggle songs (muggle sound systems didn't usually work inside Hogwarts because of the all the magic flying around, but Dumbledore [being extraordinary] managed to get it to work).

"Wow, it's amazing," said Lily, looking around.

"Yeah," agreed Amos. "You want to dance?"

"Sure." They made their way to the center floor where other couples were dancing. Right now it was some song by Cristina Warbeck, "My Cauldron full of love"… or something like that. They danced for over an hour and talked until they were red in the face and thirsty.

"If it's okay," said Lily over the music. "I promised that I'd join Alice and Amy at some point."

"Sounds great," said Amos smiling. "Why don't you go find them and I'll go get us some punch." She nodded but didn't have to look long to find where Amy and Remus were sitting talking (neither of them got dates).

"Hey guys," said Lily smiling. "Have you seen Alice or the others?"

"Yeah, Alice and Frank have been dancing the whole time," smirked Amy. Everyone knew that they both fancied each other. "James is with _Nancy_ and Black is off flirting with random girls." As she said this she also smirked but looked troubled all the same. Lily chose to ignore this because at that moment James and Nancy showed up along with Amos bringing back drinks.

"Hey James," said Amos happily. "Nancy," he nodded politely.

"Hi Amos," giggled Nancy.

"Diggory," said James, nodding rather stiffly. They all sat down rather awkwardly but then started talking as if nothing was wrong. Amos seemed interested Remus' take on werewolves and their treatment but disagreed on why they should have jobs. At this Remus seemed to have a cold twinkle in his eyes whenever he looked at him, though Lily couldn't understand why. Before they knew it though, Amos to be polite asked Nancy if she'd like to dance. However, they didn't return for the rest of the night much to Lily and James' annoyance. All of a sudden though, one of Lily's favorite songs had been played. It was "Whatever it Takes" by Lifehouse.

"Oh, I love this song!" said Lily and before she knew it she was mouthing the words. "It's by my favorite band."

Before James could stop himself though he asked, "would you like to dance? You know since our dates seem to be having a good time together." Lily looked surprised but agreed all the same. They walked onto the dance floor and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there are a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

"This song is nice," agreed James. "What's the name of it?"

"_Whatever it Takes_ by Lifehouse," said Lily. "I'd always listen to their songs when I was feeling down about fighting with Tunie. But I haven't been able to since coming to Hogwarts."

James didn't have to ask whom Tunie was to know that is was her sister.

"She doesn't like magic at all does she?" asked James. Lily looked up at him before answering to see his normally calm eyes full of fire now.

"No, not at all," said Lily sniffling. "Every break that I'd see her she'd call me a… a… a _freak_."

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together; I know you deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

James growled at hearing how Lily, so gentle and kind, could have a sister so mean and harsh. But by this point the song ended and he couldn't say much more on the topic without getting Lily upset.

"Thanks for the dance and listening," said Lily with a trace of a smile. When they arrived back at the table however they noticed Sirius and Amy were not there and it was only Alice and Frank.

"Hey, we haven't seen you guys all night!" cried Lily, sitting down next to Alice.

"Yeah, we thought you guys had fell into the lake or something," joked James but earned a glare from Lily. "I mean, we were wondering where you were."

Frank laughed and said, "Yeah well, Alice here sure likes to dance so we were talking for a while. That last song was really nice though." Lily nodded in agreement and took a sip of her punch.

"What do you want Black?" snarled Amy. She had enjoyed watching Lily and James dancing when he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

He turned to her and said, "You look great tonight."

She blushed and muttered something incoherent.

"Sorry what was that?" asked Sirius grinning. "I didn't quite catch it."

"YOU LOOK GOOD TOO," yelled Amy. "There, you could use a hearing aid."

"Uh, what's a hearing aid?" asked Sirius perplexed.

"Don't you take muggle studies?"

"Yeah, it doesn't mean I listen though."

Amy sighed, "why am I here? I'm pretty sure it's not to talk about hearing aids."

Sirius sighed then looked directly into her baby blue eyes. "I haven't seen you all night."

"Yeah, well flirting with random girls is time consuming," said Amy coolly.

"Why do you hate me Johnson?" asked Sirius abruptly. This took Amy by surprise not expecting a question like that.

"I- I don't hate you," stammered Amy. _"I don't like you either though," she lied to herself._

"Well, you sure make it seem like you do," replied Sirius, not breaking his gaze. "And I'm sorry for insulting you the other day in Hogsmeade." Amy muttered something incoherent again.

"What?" asked Sirius laughing.

"Never mind, you seriously need to get a hearing aid," said Amy again. _Why are we still talking about his hearing?_

"We weren't talking about my poor hearing though remember?" said Sirius suddenly serious (A/N: bear with me, no pun intended) like his name. He moved in closer. "I thought I remembered saying how you looked great tonight." Without further ado, he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

A/N: Well, there's the ball and all it's glory! Who liked J/L dancing? How 'bout S/A kissing or snogging as I should say. Whose your fave character? Least fave? Will S/A become and item? How about J/L? Will Lily and James ever pick good dates? Review and you might just find out. (By the way, new record for most words!)


	12. Alliteration, 2,000 reasons, permission

Disclaimer: I do _not _own Harry Potter nor will I ever! (Not even in my dizziest day dreams- Rita Skeeter GoF)

_Recap_:

**Without further ado, he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.**

**Alliteration, 2,000 reasons, permission**

The end of the ball did not go as Lily had hoped. Firstly, it started when Severus came up to ask her to dance. Just before she could say yes, James had hexed him into a snail.

"Ha, Severus Snape the snail from Slytherin whose Head of House is Slughorn," said James. "Try saying that 10 times fast."

"Potter! Turn him right!" shrieked Lily angrily. "If you don't I'll hex you into oblivion!"

"Calm yourself Evans," said James and with a swish of he wand changed him back. Then looking at James disgusted he ran off.

Second, they finally found out where Amy and Sirius had been. _In a broom closet_!

"Hey, where have you guys been?" asked Alice when they came back.

"Oh, ya know, in a broom closet," replied Sirius, smirking.

When the others gaped he added, "snogging."

By this point, Lily couldn't stand to be around James anymore and decided to make her leave. If only then Amos Diggory decided to stagger out of the Great Hall and ask if he could stay.

"Whatever! See if I care," cried Lily, tears pouring down her face. Before she could say bye to him though James had done some spell Lily had never seen and made Amos grow tentacles instead of arms and legs. "POTTER!" she had yelled for the millionth time that evening. "TURN HIM RIGHT!"

So James turned him back to normal (if that was much better), and let him scurry away.

"Potter, just go up to your room," said Lily. He walked up with Remus (Sirius was still dancing) and whispered to him, "man, they get scary when they're older."

"POTTER YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!" sobbed Lily and pushed past him up to her room.

Remus gave him a knowing look that he just shrugged off so Remus ran after Lily.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked Remus while he knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

He thought he heard her hiccup yes but he wasn't positive so he opened the door a crack to see her nod. He walked in and sat down on his bed.

"You know he isn't that bad a guy really," said Remus quietly.

"Wh – who?" choked Lily as she wiped off her make-up.

"James," he replied, ignoring her glare.

"I know he's one of your friends but…"

"Your right, he is one of my friends," agreed Remus. "So it would make me a bit biased. But he's been there for me when I needed it the most."

"What…?" asked Lily puzzled?

Remus sighed and took a deep breath before saying, "Lily, I'm a werewolf." She just stared at him at loss for words so he continued. "Once a month I transform in the Shrieking Shack. You know the Whomping Willow?" She nodded. "That was planted the year before we came for _me_. Most headmasters wouldn't have wanted someone like me in a school, but Dumbledore was different. As long as some led me out there I could transform and nobody would be at risk due to the tree's flailing."

"Wow," said Lily. "But where does J- I mean Potter come in to this?" _Did I almost call him by his first name?_

"Him and Sirius became illegal animagus…" began Remus but was interrupted.

"They did WHAT now?" shouted Lily.

"I know what you're thinking, and they did it at great risk for _me_," said Remus seriously. "They needn't have to but it was a way to get my transformation to be a little less painful."

Lily sat there for a moment taking all this in. Remus was a werewolf, the Whomping willow, Dumbledore… Potter…

"So just cut James a little slack alright? I know he can be a bit conceited…" admitted Remus and got interrupted again.

"Don't forget an egotistical womanizer," reminded Lily, laughing.

"Yes those too, just give him a break. He only does what he does because he cares." Giving Lily a fleeting smile, he gave her a hug and walked out to allow her to wallow in her thoughts.

The next day was Sunday so Lily and her friends decided to have a girl's night and stay up in their room doing nails and other girly makeover stuff.

"So, who was the first boy you liked?" Amy asked the others.

"Jesse Rodriguez," answered Tina Williams, another girl who shared their room but had many other friends. "He went to the Muggle School I attended before Hogwarts."

"You went to a _muggle _school?" cried Alice, Amy, and Mary-Kate Brown.

"I did too," said Lily, jumping in. "All muggle-borns did since we obviously didn't know about Hogwarts." Tina nodded and the others just gaped at them.

"So what kind of stuff do you learn in muggle schools?" asked Amy.

"Don't you take muggle studies?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean I listen," answered Amy then remembered that's what Sirius, _her boyfriend_, had said to her.

"You learn stuff like English, math, social studies, science, and foreign languages," replied Tina, grinning.

"Thank god for Hogwarts," said the other four.

"Well we all know whom Alice first liked," said Amy, staring knowingly at Alice who blushed. "Frank, her one and only love. But what about you Mary-Kate?" asked Amy, raising her eyebrows. "Who did you first like?"

Mary-Kate turned red, looked around the room and giggled. "James Potter," she whispered.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that," teased Alice. Lily didn't say anything since she just blanched.

"JAMES POTTER!" shouted Mary-Kate now crimson red.

"Did someone call?" asked a voice from the door. They looked around and saw James standing their with a grin on his face. "Ooo, makeup can I join?"

"Shove it Potter," growled Lily. She magicked the door shut and muttered, "muffliato", so no one outside could hear them.

"Another one of Snape's spells?" asked Alice. Lily nodded and sat back down. "James wouldn't be too happy if he knew that."

"He probably already does," replied Lily shrugging.

"Doubt it," said Mary-Kate, happy that the subject was off her. "Snape only shared his spells with Miss _Lily Evans_."

"You better watch it Brown or I'll use one of my own spells on you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Oh, it's quite simple," joked Lily. "I just take your wand like so and shove it up your nose."

"Moving back to topic," said Amy and was greeted by Mary-Kate's groan. "Looks like you've got some competition Lily."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily even though she knew perfectly well what they were talking about.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," argued Amy. "Besides, you've never been too good at Occlumency."

"Since when are you a skilled Occlumens?" asked Tina surprised.

"Since never, but Lily's expression is really easy to read," explained Amy. "Like right now she's probably thinking about how she'd like to throttle me." All the girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Christmas was slowly drawing nearer upon the castle and the spirit of it all was certainly being spread around. On a snowy day you'd be able to witness the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid lugging one of the 12 Christmas Trees into the Great Hall. On others you could see Professor Flitwick (who happened to be a Charms expert) conjuring lights and mistletoe to hang around the school. Even Filch decided to bring a little holiday joy of his own to the school. Instead of threatening to have kids hung by their thumbs he mixed it up and said he'd be to happy to hang them by their toes (this received some gossip about who has been threatened with this) until Filch was forced by Professor McGonagall to say it was just a joke (he admitted grudgingly). To many students surprise, there were also some teachers like Slughorn and Flitwick who gave up on teaching kids and just let them have free time in classes. And there were others like Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall who would no sooner have games in class then they would adopt the Marauders. The Marauders however had a fun idea to add to the Christmas fun.

"When will it happen?" asked James at breakfast to Remus.

"In five, four, three, two…" muttered Remus. "Now."

Suddenly (as if my magic) all the people in the Great Hall were transformed into Christmas Characters. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw merely got fake Santa beards and hats. But for the Slytherin and Professor's it was different. The Slytherin's got Rudolph antlers and a glowing nose but that was not all. They were also transformed into bathing suits, and not any bathing suits. _Bikini's_! The teachers however were meant to just get Santa outfits, but there seemed to be a mistake and they got bikini's also to the Marauder's horror. So here came Professor McGonagall walking down the Hall livid and in a bikini, something no one in his or her right mind would ever hope to see.

"Looking good Minnie," said Sirius getting laughter from the Gryffindor Table. No one however was laughing at this next proclamation.

"200 points from Gryffindor!" she shrieked then looking at Remus said, "I would have expected more thought from a prefect."

"Well, it did take a lot of hard magic to plan this," muttered Remus but only Sirius could here it causing him to throw his head back and laugh. Next came Dumbledore, and seeing him in a bikini… well let's just say it was a sight for sore eyes. Considering guys weren't made to wear bikinis and Dumbledore's frail body didn't really compliment it either.

"I think detention for these three are in order as well," said Dumbledore. Though James thought he saw a twinkle in his eyes when he bent down and whispered to them, "An excellent branch of magic if I do say so myself."

"Thank you Professor," said James. "And the effects shall wear off in an hour." Sirius and Remus shot him incredulous looks but they were shrugged off. Dumbledore nodded but instead waved his wand and turned the teachers back to normal (much to the students relief).

James noticed that Lily, Amy, and Alice got up at the end of the table and thought he was about to get a telling off.

"Look, it was just for some Christmas Fun," said James coolly before she could say anything.

She glared at him before saying, "Well, if you had let me talked you would have known I was going to say that was some impressive magic." She sauntered off leaving him with his mouth wide open and feeling stupid.

"Smooth Prongs," said Sirius then stood up on the benches and wolf whistled at the Slytherin's earning him many laughs from everyone including Dumbledore.

"Hey Evans, you looking forward to Christmas?" asked James but mentally slapped himself. This would be Lily's first Christmas without her family.

Lily felt her eyes well up with tears but she pushed them back and said, "yeah I suppose." Amy glared at him and he retreated to the other side of the common room where Remus and Sirius were sitting supposedly studying. More like Remus trying to study while Sirius goofed off as usual.

"Hey Remus?" asked Sirius once James returned and slumped in a chair depressed.

"What is it this time Sirius?" asked Remus who sounded pissed off. "Want to know who makes crayons? How babies are born? Who the idiot was who named you Sirius when your far from it? What, was crazy taken?"

"The first question I'll save for another time, the second one is obvious! The stork! I know my mother was the idiot who named me that and crazy was taken by my brother, duh!"

"So what's the question then?" asked Remus still laughing about number two (A/N: And not that kind of number 2!).

"Why can't guys where bikinis?" he asked.

"I could think of one obvious reason," said James disgusted.

"I could think of over 2,000 reasons," replied Remus thoroughly disturbed.

"Nice mind Moony, but my real question is where did the Goblin Rebellion in 1584 take place?" he asked grinning.

Remus and James gaped at him until he said, "Oh man, I can't even ask it with a straight face." Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to his work but Sirius looked at James with concern in his eyes.

"So, how'd it go with Lily?" he asked.

"Great, terrific, sucky, lousy, pathetic!" cried James.

"Well make up your mind! So you'll admit finally that you like her?" asked Sirius. James had been living in denial for the past four years and it was getting on his last nerve.

James sighed. "Fine, I can't get her out of my freakin' mind. You want to know what I asked her when I went up there?"

Remus looked up automatically and Sirius said, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking but what did you say?"

"I asked if she was looking forward for Christmas!" groaned James and banging his head against Sirius' unopened textbook.

"Hey! I was aiming to keep that in mint condition so it looked like I've never opened it!" cried Sirius, yanking the book back. "And what's the big deal with asking her that? It's a simple yes or no question."

"Firstly, you never had opened that book so it doesn't matter," said Remus, pulling the book out of his hands and slamming it down on the table making several second years jump. "Sorry," he said to them. "And James has every right to be upset for asking a question like that."

"Is someone going to explain why it was so wrong to ask Evans that?" asked Sirius still confused.

"_Lily_ obviously is going to be miserable this Christmas because her parents just died recently," said Remus. "Prongs, sometimes you lack so much tact."

James just shook his head. "I'm going to bed." He trudged up the stairs.

A/N: This scene is going on at the same time as the Marauders are talking.

"Don't worry Lily," said Alice soothingly. "We'll try and take your mind off it all during Christmas. This is going to be one of the best damn Christmas' ever!" As she said this several first years jumped. "Sorry," she said quickly.

"She's right though Lily," agreed Amy. "I already sent a letter to my parents and said that I'd be staying here this year."

"Same," added Alice. "And my mother said that sounded great since she needed to visit a sick friend of hers."

Lily looked up at her two best friends in the world, "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me. More than can ever be expressed through words." She got up and gave both of them hugs. "I think I'm going to go to the Owlery and send Petunia a note just to tell her I'm staying. Not that she'd care much though."

She walked off to the Owlery not minding which route she took since she was used to going there by now. She arrived at the Owlery and held up her hand to let her owl Mr. Tibbles come down. He had been a present from her parents on the summer before her very first year at Hogwarts. Would he be dead one day like them? _"I wish I was dead," she thought but immediately reprimanded her for even thinking it. _"Don't think that. Your parents would be disappointed to hear you say that, they didn't give birth to you so you would give up at the first moment something bad happened." She hadn't really given thought to how great a life she had had for the past 15 years. I mean, she could have had a dysfunctional life like…

"Oh, hey Lily," said Snape from the doorway. "Potter isn't here is he?"

"No, don't worry no one is going to turn you into a snail," laughed Lily croakily. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying and her voice was cracked.

"Good, are you okay?" asked Severus stupidly. "I mean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I mean… just thinking," said Lily, looking back at her owl that was waiting for an unwritten letter expectantly. She quickly wrote a letter to Petunia explaining her staying at Hogwarts and how she'd be back for the summer. She attached it to Mr. Tibbles and watched as he flew away. She turned back to Snape and said, "By the way, I never did thank you for helping us in Hogsmeade the other day. So thanks."

"No problem."

"I do have one question for you though," said Lily trying to think of the right way to ask it.

"Hmm?"

"Why do hang out with those guys? What I mean to say is… I've seen you hanging with them yet you don't like what they're doing so why even bother with them?"

He looked surprised at this question. _What had he been expecting? Thought Lily. _He thought a minute before answering however.

"I honestly am not sure," said Snape. "I just… they're just… we just connected somehow." He stared into her eyes as if trying to get her to understand. She did. She often wondered why Remus would hang out with troublemakers like Black and Potter. But after what he had explained, she kind of understood better. She looked back out the window and sighed. She only looked back up when he said, "While we're remembering things, I never did get to say I'm sorry about what happened to your family." Her eyes filled with tears again but she quickly got rid of them but not before he saw them. "The Dark Lord is getting very powerful."

Lily looked up at him shocked. "What did you say?"

"He's getting powerful?" asked Severus confused.

"No, what did you call him?"

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yeah that's it. Don't only his followers call him that?" asked Lily. Severus' face-hardened. He looked scary like that.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said roughly. "Just because the junior Death Eaters say it doesn't mean that I'm going to be one."

"I'm sorry, but… why can't you just call him _Voldemort_?" Snape winced.

"It's supposed to be a curse to say his name," he replied harshly.

"Professor Dumbledore says fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," said Lily just as harshly. He seemed surprised by her tone. He had never heard Lily be harsh with anyone except Potter, and that's how he had always liked it. Before he could retort however Dumbledore walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Evans," said Dumbledore with his usual twinkle in his eyes. However Lily suspected that he heard the whole conversation about him. "But I need to talk to Mr. Snape in my office so I suggest you head back to the Gryffindor Tower. If anyone prefect stops you let them know that I give you my permission to be out." She nodded and walked out leaving Severus and Dumbledore alone and recapping on the conversation with them both.

A/N: Whoa! That was longgg! I broke over 3,000 words but whose counting right? I hope you like it! Who's your favorite couple? Who should get into a relationship if not already? Should I be worried about the school year restarting soon? Whoops, how'd that last one get in there? Please Review and tell me what you think even about the last one! Peace! :D


	13. Pence smentch, Karma, & Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer: I'd hope by now you'd know who I'm not. But if you don't, I'm not J.K Rowling, I don't have three kids, and I don't live in Edinburgh, Scotland.

**Pence smentch, Karma, and Astronomy Tower**

Christmas was officially here at Hogwarts and all students (even Lily) were glad for a break from work and classes. So Christmas day Lily awoke from a squeal across the room.

"Ugh, Alice," groaned Lily. "It's 7:30 in the morning."

"Yeah, but it's Christmas!" cried Alice already opening presents.

"I'm up," said Lily automatically then bonked her head causing her to curse in pain. The others snickered as she sat down at the foot of her bed and went through a smaller pile than usual.

"Whoa, Lily thanks this is awesome," said Tina. Lily had gotten her new riding gloves because she knew that Tina had wanted to try out next year for the Gryffindor Team.

"No problem," said Lily, unwrapping Alice's gift. "Thanks for the necklace Alice!" It was a necklace that had Lily written on it. "It's beautiful!"

"No problem, now you'll never forget your name on a test," teased Alice and received a pillow aimed at her but ducked. "Missed me!" Unfortunately for her, Lily was right next to Amy's bed too so she yanked the pillow out from under the covers and aimed it again.

It turned out that Alice had gotten necklaces for everyone with their name engraved so they'd all match together. Lily unwrapped her final present. It was from Petunia. There was no note (but Lily assumed that she had gotten the other note she sent by now) and all that was in there was 50 pence.

"Wow, that's thoughtful," said Lily sarcastically. It made her think that she should take back a vase she found in Hogsmeade for her. Mary-Kate however was fascinated that is wasn't gold like galleons and started flipping it over to see where the goblin and when they created it would be. Lily was so amused by this she just let her keep it and went into the shower to get ready for the day of fun ahead. While she was in the shower though she wondered when the next full moon would be.

Lily, Alice, and Amy walked down to the Great Hall alone (Tina and Mary-Kate met up with their other friends) and were greeted by the morning post. Lily sat down just as Mr. Tibbles swooped down narrowly missing her coffee. She saw it was a return from Tunie but didn't think it would be very nice. She however didn't expect the message she got.

_Lily,_

_Do you think I give a damn where you spend your holiday? Vernon and me are off to a resort and don't send any letters with your freaky bird. Vernon almost fainted when he saw it fly in and starting pulling out bunches of his mustache, something he was never brought to do before. Don't send any more letters to me, it's your entire fault that our parents are dead now. If that freak hadn't murdered them we'd be enjoying ourselves, but no, you had to ruin everyone's happiness. Ask your freak of a headmaster if you can stay for the summer because you're not welcome here._

_Yours truly,_

_Petunia_

Lily reread this letter three times and let the words sink in. Her eyes started to fill up again when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up bleary eyed to see Dumbledore there with a sad smile.

"Don't fret over your sister," he said kindly. "It does not do good to dwell on upsetting matters and forget to live." (A/N: Sorry, I was trying to repeat somewhat of what Dumbledore said to Harry about the mirror of erised). Lily nodded and ignored the puzzled looks of her fellow Gryffindor's. Just then James, Sirius, and Remus walked in to the Great Hall and sat down next to them.

"Happy Christmas Remus," said Lily then with sudden inspiration asked. "Do you know when the next full moon is? I need to write it down on my Astronomy paper." She looked at him meaningfully and he looked at her unnerved before he answered.

"Next Saturday, the day of the first Quidditch Match," replied Remus. Then answering Amy and Alice's confused looks he added, "they postponed the matches farther back because of the sightings of Voldemort." Alice and Amy winced but everyone ignored it.

"Okay, thanks Remus," said Lily, flashing him a smile and leaving the Great Hall. When she left though that's when James and Sirius rounded on him.

"What the hell was that about?" they both cried. "She doesn't know does she?"

"So what if she does?" inquired Remus, defensively.

"Well, she might tell people!" cried James.

"For your information, she promised she wouldn't say a word and I only told her to make you look like a better person so don't be getting up my grill!" he yelled the stomped off after Lily and her friends. James watched him go open-mouthed and only shut it when some girls started staring at him. He ruffled his hair absent-mindedly and said, "He's been hanging around us wayyy too long."

Remus didn't know what had gotten into him. Usually he was the calm and levelheaded one of the group but today something flared inside him. He supposed it was because the full moon was coming in five days but even that didn't make him so rude. Then the fact that James had been accusing him that Lily couldn't be trusted pissed him off even more because no way would he have told her if she couldn't be. _And _he had done it for James (even if he hadn't known it). He saw Lily in the distance under the Marauders famous Beech Tree (which was now practically frozen) conjuring blue fire, one of her specialties. All of a sudden he got an idea. He ducked behind another tree, then magicked up a snowball and threw it at her.

"So what were you talking about with Remus?" asked Amy curiously.

"I'll answer that question only if you tell me what's going on between you and Black," replied Lily, whipping out her wand to conjure a fire (it was one of her specialties).

"Not much, when you snog one guy you snog them all," shrugged Amy. "And will you stop calling him Black and call him by his first name. He really hates his family and it only reminds him of them."

"I'll stop calling him Black the day him and Potter stop being conceited, egotistical, jerks," replied Lily. Alice laughed but Amy just glared at the pair of them.

"Anyway," said Amy, changing the subject, "what were you talking about with Remus?"

"It was pretty obvious wasn't it?" asked Lily. When both Amy and Alice gave her a baffled look she said, "I didn't know when the next full moon for my start was!"

"I don't buy it," said Amy. "I know you like school work but any more than you already do is ridiculous!"

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Lily sarcastically. Then picking up a snowball she threw it at Amy's face leaving her sopping wet.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one!" shrieked Amy but before she could make a snowball Lily got hit on the side of the head.

"OW!" cried Lily indignantly. "Well there's a whole new meaning to the expression 'what goes around comes around'."

"Wait a second," whispered Alice, looking out in the distance. "I see someone behind that tree."

They all looked out to see if they could see the mysterious snowball thrower.

"I think its Remus," whispered Amy excitedly. "Let's go get him!"

"Oh, he is so dead," growled Lily, wiping the snow off her head. "Be quiet and let's get over there." They ducked behind frozen trees and bushes and made their way over to the squatting Remus who had no idea where they were now. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped up surprise.

"Hello Remus," said Lily, forming a snowball in her hand. "What brings you here?"

"It isn't what it looks like," said Remus hastily, dropping the snowball.

"It looks like you made Lily's karma come true," said Amy, receiving a glare from Lily and confused stare from Remus.

"It looks like you hit me in the head with a snowball," said Lily.

"Oh, then I guess it is what it looks like," laughed Remus. Without further ado, he made another snowball and threw it in her face.

"You're so dead Lupin!" shrieked Lily.

"Since when have you called me Lupin?" asked Remus surprised.

"Since you got on my bad side," replied Lily, aiming a snowball at him.

"Oh, well okay then _Evans_."

"Uh, oh," said Amy. "I think you crossed the line Remus."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because of this!" shouted Lily and threw a snowball that hit the side of his head with a splat. They spent another hour throwing snowballs at each other until they were soaked to their skin and had to go inside to avoid the risk of frostbite.

"Brr," shivered Alice. "You s-sure know h-how to aim a s-snowball R-remus."

"Well, I won't argue with that," agreed Remus then muttered, "flagrate" to dry off his clothing and the others.

"Why didn't you do that 10 minutes ago?" cried Lily. "We were freezing to death!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to watch you suffer?"

They all smacked Remus and laughed at his abashed face as they entered the Gryffindor common room to find Sirius and James sitting there talking.

"Where've you been all day Moony?" asked James. "Don't tell me you've been outside with _them_?" The three girls scowled at him and Remus nodded.

"They're a lot more entertaining then you guys I'm afraid," teased Remus, laughing at Sirius' mock hurt face.

"You've replaced me Moony?" he pouted. "But surely I'm still great 'cause I'm the original right?"

"Oh trust me Black, it'd be easy to replace you," said Lily earning a glare from Sirius and Amy. "I'm just saying…"

"Why don't you say nothing?" suggested James more harshly then intended. Lily gave him a death glare and stomped off to her room followed by Alice.

Amy gave Sirius a look and he took it as that they should go somewhere together and leave the others. They headed towards the portrait hole but not before James could cry out, "Hey, where you going?"

"Out," they both replied waving. "See ya."

"I could have told you that," laughed Remus as James pouted about his best friend abandoning him alone with the other who was mocking him.

Amy and Sirius had practically stayed out the whole rest of the day and didn't even come back for Christmas Dinner. They just spent the night on the Astronomy Tower (the local couple spot) and watched the stars.

"It's beautiful out here tonight," sighed Amy, lying on her back and watching the clouds move across the sky.

"I know," agreed Sirius. She turned towards him and noticed that he was looking at her. Randomly he said, "You're not like other girls."

Amy looked at him and laughed before saying, "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one," said Sirius sincerely. "You're not all giggly and empty minded like the others which is nice."

"Well thank you, I try to be as non-empty minded as I can be," replied Amy. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I've never been so happy." (A/N: I know cliché but bear with me)

"Me neither." As if someone sprinkled sleeping dust on her, Amy fell asleep in his arms. Sirius looked down softly at her and tucked a strand of hair in her face behind her ear. Trying his best not to wake her, he got in a more comfortable position and fell asleep right under her.


	14. Other side,waddiswasi,loony loopy Lupin

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, never will! (In this chapter I changed quite a bit on how the exams worked to fit it into their perspective not when Harry saw it, and I got rid of Peter's lines or just put them for someone else). R&R

**The other side, waddiswasi, loony loopy Lupin**

Now that Christmas was over and they were on the other side of vacation it felt like an empty feeling was spreading throughout you. The excitement that Christmas was around the corner had melted into depression especially for the 5th and 7th year's that had their tests coming up soon. Every rumor they had heard about test nerves was true unfortunately. Once in January, their roommate Tina had a meltdown and had to be taken to the hospital wing for a soothing medicine. Then in May right before exams you'd see people snapping at each other in the common rooms for interrupting the quiet. Lily and Remus actually handed out detentions for breathing and whispering too loud when they tried to quiz each other on Charms. The only people who were able to keep their heads and a few laughs were James and Sirius and even they could be seen trying to study every once in a while.

"Would you stop tapping your quill so loud?" snapped Lily in the common room one night when James was poring over a sheet of paper.

"Sorry," said James harshly. "I'd seriously get that stick up your ass removed soon Evans or else be at risk of becoming annoying. Oh, wait too late!"

"Potter, we all know you're going to fail so why don't you just go somewhere else and leave us alone?"

"Because that would mean doing something for you Evans," replied James, smirking. But he picked up his stuff and walked up to the boy's dormitories leaving Lily red-faced and irritable.

It was the last day of the exams (finally) and everyone was starting to breath peacefully again. But with the stress of their second to last make it or break it test the Great Hall was completely silent as they took their Defense Against the Dark Arts Test. Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light.

"Five more minuets!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Than, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius sitting four seats behind him.

James gave Sirius a thumbs-up and laughed as he was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. James turned back to his seat and started doodling on a spare bit of parchment. He drew a snitch and then traced the letters 'L.E.' in it. He couldn't get his mind off her no matter how mad he was.

"Quills down, please!' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!_"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desk got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you … thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

James hastily crossed out the L.E. he had been embellishing and stuffed his exam papers messily in his bag and stood waiting for Sirius. Out of the corner of his left eye he noticed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper, round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitching manner that recalled a spider, and his oily hair was jumping about his face.

"_What a git_," thought James with a smirk on his face.

A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James, Sirius, and Remus as they walked out.

"Did you like question 10 Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly. "'_Give five signs that identify a werewolf_.'"

"Excellent question," the other two said in unison with a smile.

"Do you think you two managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think so," said Remus seriously. "One: there's one in my chair. Two: there's one wearing my clothes. Three: his name is Remus Lupin…"

Sirius was the only one who didn't laugh and tried to keep a straight face for what he said next.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he joked mock anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else –"

"How thick you are, Padfoot?" teased James, knowing fully well he was joking. "You run round with a werewolf once a month –"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus.

James and his two friends worked their way over to the beech tree and sat down calmly underneath it.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," said Sirius. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Sirius.

"Nicked it."

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" asked Remus.

James shrugged and he started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. The girls huddled next to them watched him in awe. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls (Lily and her friends) who had just left the Great Hall was sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Remus pulled out a book and started reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. The girls in the vicinity were watching him with their mouth's open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, the girls gasped and applauded. After certain periods of time James ruffled his hair again as if to make sure it didn't get too neat and kept looking over to where the girls were sitting.

"Put it away, will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and the girls let out a cheer. "Before those chic's wet themselves with excitement."

The girls scowled at Sirius, but James just grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're so bored you could test me. Here …" and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"If you're so bored Paddy," said James excitedly, "Over there…" he pointed to a clump of bushes, "… is our favorite entertainment."

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that had scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "_Snivellus._"

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Remus remained sitting: staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows.

"All right, Snivellus?" asked James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway in the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. James smirked and Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta!_" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watched laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular.

Sirius let loose another laughed and James smirked again. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on his; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You – wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you – wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubbles stream from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, and choking him –…

"Leave him ALONE!"

"That last test was horrible," groaned Alice. "I know I'm getting a troll. D.A.D.A. is the only class I can't understand."

"I'm sure you did fine," said Lily reassuringly. She took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet in the water. "At least we have Transfiguration next."

"_At least_?" cried Amy shocked. "You make it sound like a treat."

"Well, I like Transfiguration," replied Lily, shrugging.

"Kind of like someone else I know," said Amy with an evil grin.

"If you're talking about Potter…"

"Of course I'm talking about Potter!" cried Amy. "You guys have so much in…" but stopped mid-sentence as she looked up the hill. "What's going on up there?"

"Looks like a fight Einstein," replied Alice. Amy cupped some water in her hands and poured it on Alice's head. "HEY!"

"I can see two people from the distance," muttered Lily, squinting to see well. "It's Potter and Black, probably bullying some poor first year Slytherin." She turned to look at Alice and Amy who both had incredulous looks on their faces. "What?"

"No Slytherin, no matter how old, is unfortunate," said Amy before Alice could.

"I usually try to avoid agreeing with Amy," Alice said with a smirk. "But she's right, all Slytherin's are vile and cruel."

"Not Severus," replied Lily, getting up from the ground. "He's nice…"

"Only to you," pointed out Amy. Lily ignored this and pulled her socks and shoes back on and started to march up there.

"Hey! Where are you going?" cried both girls.

"To put a stop to this madness," replied Lily over her shoulder. "See you guys in the common room."

She walked up and set her eyes upon a scene unfolding. Potter and Black were terrorizing Severus. _Again_.

"Leave him ALONE!"

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"Hey Evans, what's up?" asked James, trying to be nice. Sirius had talked him into asking her out today. Unfortunately this wasn't probably the best time to do it.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, ignoring James' comment all together.

"Yeah we heard you first time Evans," said Sirius coolly. James glared at him.

"What's he ever done to you?" Lily questioned.

"It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean …" James finally added after a long silence.

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius included. Remus however did not and continued staring intently at his book.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"OI!" shouted Sirius.

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robe falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the, now very large, crowd, cheered. Sirius and James roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, 'Let him down!'

"Only if you go out with me," James challenged.

Lily stood with her hands on her hips, "I would rather date the Giant Squid. Let him down," she ordered again.

James sighed. He couldn't believe Sirius had talked him into asking Lily out. _She said no!_ No one had ever said no to a date with James Potter. But Lily was different and left his heart aching. With a flick of his wand at Snape, he fell to the ground, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over. Again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now.

James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed again deeply then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily's heart split in two. He had been her friend! She had helped him and he repaid it by calling her a mudblood?

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just gotten off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, now who looked furious, "right–"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

The whole crowd jeered except Remus who finally put down his book to James and Sirius' surprise and ran in the same direction Lily had gone.

"_The nerve of him for asking me out!" thought Lily furiously. "That arrogant toerag has no right to act like he's King of the World."_

Lily thought this as she walked up the stairs and walked down the 5th floor corridor.

"_And Se – Snape!" she corrected herself now. "Nothing more or less than a jerk. How dare you call __anyone__ a Mudblood!"_ It tore her up that she was no longer friend with Snape, but she wouldn't associate with people who talk to others like they were less than them. Last time she checked she didn't have _as much _of a dysfunctional family as he does.

"_The Bloody bastard," she thought then reprimanded herself but in vain._ She walked up another floor and saw Peeves sticking gum in the supply closet where Filch kept his cleaning items. As much as she hated Filch she started to tell Peeves off.

"Peeves! STOP that this instant!" she commanded. "If you don't I'll go report you to the headmaster!" Professor Dumbledore was the only one who could get Peeves' respect (along with the Bloody Baron but Lily was in no mood to talk to anyone in Slytherin right now).

Peeves, who had been placing the gum in the lock upside down, flew right side up and blew a raspberry at her.

"PEEVES!" she shrieked. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" He was like a floating version of Potter and Black.

"Ooo, ickle Evans has a nasty temper," cackled Peeves, blowing a raspberry again. He turned upside down again to put more gum in the whole.

Lily brandished her wand and muttered, "Waddiswasi", making the gum fly up Peeves' nose.

Peeves shrieked and floated away letting out strings of vulgar slang not fit for anyone to say or write. Lily looked after him with slight triumph but before she could start off walking again someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Lily," said Remus as she turned around.

"Oh, hi," she replied coolly. She was ticked that he, being a prefect, did nothing to stop his best friends even if they were terrorizing a prat.

"Cool trick," said Remus, making conversation as they headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. "Maybe you could teach me?"

"Maybe." He sighed and turned to face her as they walked.

"Listen, Lily," he began but she stopped him.

"No, you listen," she said more forcefully then intended. "I understand Potter and Black are your friends. But that gives you no right to be just sitting there while they're bullying someone. Even if that someone is a bitch," she added when he raised his eyebrows.

"I know."

"And another thing… wait what?"

"I know I should have stopped them," sighed Remus. "I reckon that's one of the reasons Dumbledore appointed me prefect. But I couldn't."

"Why?"

He looked at her a long moment before responding.

"I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. Ever since they found out about my 'furry little problem' I was worried that they'd dump me as a friend."

"I know they're jerks but they wouldn't…" started Lily but Remus held up his hand to silence her.

"You'd be surprised how many people want little to do with… - " he looked around then whispered, "…werewolves."

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing," said Remus seriously. "They're the best friends I've ever had. I don't want to do anything to ruin that."

Lily nodded. She didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have Amy and Alice. Even though they all have different views on things, like the Marauders did, they still brought out the best in each other.

"How about the last Hogsmeade we get together and talk some more," suggested Lily, smiling at Remus.

"Sounds great, and you teach me the theory of that spell you used on Peeves," added Remus. "Something tells me I'll need it one day." Lily laughed and agreed.

A/N: Well, not my best chapter since I had to use a lot from HP and the OOTP. But still, tied up a few loose ends I guess. Tell me what you liked and didn't because it's hard to come up with new ideas. I'm going to do their summers and 6th and 7th years too so I'll need bunches of ideas. Oh, and about Quidditch, sorry I really never elaborated on that but just assume Gryffindor won because I'm going to briefly mention them winning the House Cup next chapter or two. I don't know yet. But I mean, Gryffindor had to win once right? Ha, ha. Alright, I think that's it… Have a good weekend!


	15. Packing again,chocolate chip & beautiful

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter; please tell me you know that by now. No? Spooky…

**Packing Again, chocolate chip, and beautiful**

Hogwarts Exams were officially over now and everyone was ecstatic for the last Hogsmeade Trip. Lily kept her promise and told her friends that she couldn't go with them; she had to meet up with Remus.

"Can't you just cancel?" begged Alice. "It's the last Hogsmeade until next year."

"Yeah, and who knows how powerful you-know-who will be by then," added Amy, sulkily.

"I'm not talking to you guys until you call him by his true name," said Lily, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Amy and Alice sighed. "Fine," said Alice. "Who knows how powerful V-Voldemort will be by then?" Lily smiled then looked at Amy expectantly who was suddenly interested in her shoes.

"Amy," warned Lily. Amy looked up suddenly alarmed at Lily's rising temper.

"Okay, okay," groaned Amy. "Voldemort might have taken over Hogsmeade by next year."

"Thank you, and I won't spend the whole time with Remus," explained Lily. "I'll meet you guys around noon in the Three Broomsticks." They nodded and headed off to Hogsmeade together.

"Can you believe we only have two years left here?" asked Alice sadly. "Then we'll be out in the real world."

"Please don't remind me, it really bums me out," complained Amy. Lily and Alice laughed but then Lily turned serious.

"It's true though isn't it?" said Lily. "I can think of one thing funny though."

"What's that?" asked both girls.

"If Potter breaks a rule, he won't end up in detention, he'd end up in Azkaban." The other two laughed but stifled it rather suddenly.

"That's not funny," said Amy.

"You laughed," pointed out Alice.

"Yeah, but imagine living around Dementors." Lily and Alice shivered.

Dementors were amongst the foulest creatures in the magical world. They sucked all the happiness and joy from your thoughts. It affected some worse than others though, especially if you had horrific memories in your past (however it had nothing to with how strong you are).

"I never thought of it that way," admitted Lily, quietly. "No one deserves torture like that."

"No one?" asked Amy obviously thinking of Voldemort.

"No, I don't care the crime," said Lily firmly. "That's a horrible ordeal to go through. Especially if they kiss you."

A Dementors kiss is their final act of torture. Their kiss will suck your soul out of you leaving you an empty shell. You'll still be alive but incapacitated. It was a fate worse than death.

The girls arrived at Hogsmeade and Lily bid goodbye to them and headed towards the Hogshead. She walked into the filthy bar to see dirt the looked like it had collected on the floor for centuries. She walked up to the barman who she knew to be Dumbledore's brother Aberforth and ordered a Butterbeer. She paid her two sickles and joined Remus who was sitting in the back waiting for her.

"Hey Remus," she said happily. She took a sip of her drink and sat down. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"James," answered Remus. Lily groaned and put down her drink.

"Why him?" she asked, kicking herself mentally for not seeing this coming.

"Because, it's fun trying to prove to you he's not as bad as he seems," replied Remus, staring at the barman warily. "But first, can you believe that's Dumbledore's brother?"

"No, no offense to him or anything but Dumbledore sure has a lot more class." As Lily said this she blushed. She rarely ever tried to scrutinize people like that.

"I agree with that statement," said Remus, smiling at her. "I heard he fiddled with some goats too."

"I heard that too," agreed Lily nodding. "But I don't believe it in the horrible sense."

Remus looked surprised at this proclamation. He waited a moment before asking, "Care to elaborate?"

"Sure," said Lily. "Well you know how Dumbledore and Aberforth had a younger sister?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me backtrack further because it would sound to confusing chopped up." Remus nodded and motioned her to continue. "Well, Dumbledore's sister was not a squib as everyone believed. She did have magical abilities and showed them at the age of six. But some muggle boys saw her do it. The harassed her and it ended disastrous causing her unable to produce magic without exploding. When I say exploding I mean sending out dangerous sparks." Remus nodded and she continued. "I think Aberforth tried to get a bezoar out of the goat to see if it would save his sister from dying."

"Whoa, hold on a second," said Remus suddenly. "How do you know she died?"

"Well firstly, it's pretty obvious seeing as Dumbledore refuses to talk about her. Secondly, I heard Molly Prewitt's Aunt Muriel talk about it. And thirdly, I think that's one of the reasons he battled Grindelwald in 1947."

"You think he battled Grindelwald because his sister died?"

"I think he battled Grindelwald because I know at one time both of them lived in Godric's Hollow, they are known to be the same age, and there is a pretty good chance that they were friends."

"If they were such good friends what do you think happened?" asked Remus almost afraid of the answer.

"To that, I'm not totally positive," said Lily. "But I've given it some thought, and they must have had some falling out…"

"I could have told you that," said Remus but Lily looked at him sternly. "Sorry."

"…They must have had some falling out. And my guess is they had a duel. In this duel however the sparks of light must have attracted Ariana towards them. Knowing that you can put two and two together that one of them must have killed her. Plus since punching Dumbledore and breaking his nose at her funeral made Aberforth known, he must have had something to do with it. And their mother couldn't have restrained Ariana because she was already dead."

"Wow, that's some interesting theory," laughed Remus. "I always knew there was a reason everyone said you were the smartest witch of your age."

"Thanks," she said blushing. She looked towards Aberforth and could tell from the look in his eyes that her talking about his family had carried over to him and almost everything she said was true. She gave him an apologetic look and he nodded and walked to the back of the shop.

"Anyway," said Remus, kindly ignoring this little exchange. "Let's move onto James."

"Ugh, I thought you'd have forgotten by now," moaned Lily.

"Nope, sorry," grinned Remus. "Anyway, why don't you cut the guy some slack? He really likes you."

"Yeah right," scoffed Lily. "He's only leading me on and if I say yes he'll walk away. It's just for the thrill of the ride."

"I take back what I said about you being the brightest witch of your age."

"But you didn't, you said I was the _smartest_ witch of my age," teased Lily. "Here, let me teach you the theory for the spell I used on Peeves. It's the spell capable of returning an item to its owner."

James walked down from the boy's dormitories the morning of his Hogsmeade trip and ran into Sirius.

"Hey mate," said James. "Do you know where Moony is? He has my socks and I need them back soon."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know why he has them," said Sirius with a grin. "And he's off with Evans today at Hogsmeade."

"What?" cried James furious? "Why the hell would he do this to me?"

"I doubt that he's actually on a date with her," said Sirius.

"Yeah, you're right," said James, absentmindedly ruffling his hair. "I'll see you later."

"Wait, you're not going to join them are you?" asked Sirius alarmed. "Lily will hate you forever."

"I doubt she'll _hate_ me," said James, rolling his eyes. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe just intensely dislike." Sirius nodded as James walked out the portrait hole.

"Oh man, I'm going to get my camera quick if I want to get a picture of him and Lily for my scrapbook," said Sirius excitedly.

"And that's how you use the returning spell," said Lily as Aberforth's dishrag zoomed towards him.

"Thanks Lily," said Remus. "Oh dear."

"What?" asked Lily, then saw the problem. James was standing at the doorway looking at them. "That dirty little…"

"Whoa, before you say anything you'll regret, I have a bet for you."

"A bet? Remus Lupin proposing a bet?" mocked Lily, pretending to be shocked. "Black and Potter must have brainwashed you."

"Yeah, well here it is. If James can go the whole time he's here without bragging about himself… you give me two galleons. If he brags about himself, I give you two galleons."

"Sounds pretty easy," agreed Lily.

"But wait, there's more," said Remus, smiling nastily. "You can't insult him or imply anything rude or mean, you have to be cordial to him the whole time the bets going on."

"Fine," said Lily through gritted teeth. Suddenly this bet didn't sound so fun anymore.

"Hey James!" called out Remus. "Come join us."

James looked up relieved. So he wasn't going on a date with her. Turns out Sirius was correct when he said they were just _going out _as friends. He walked over and noticed Lily gave him a smile and said hi. What was going on?

"Hi Potter," said Lily, smiling stiffly. _I think he thinks I'm being nice. How thick can he get?_

"Hey Evans," replied James uncertainly. "So, how'd you like the Quidditch game last Saturday?"

Remus froze. Quidditch was the thing James bragged about himself the most. He prayed that James would be on his best behavior.

"Yeah, you were… great," said Lily who looked like she had a piece of wood in lodged in her throat.

_At least she's keeping her end of the deal, thought Remus hopefully._

"Thanks," said James surprised. "Well, I was good if I do say so myself. But of course the team was okay too."

Remus banged his head against the table causing a curious look from Aberforth who seemed to be questioning his sanity. Lily smiled a genuine smile and got up to go next to Remus.

"Two galleons please," she said sweetly, holding out her hand.

Remus groaned and took two galleons out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you," she said. "I've got to meet up with the girls." She mock saluted to James and walked out leaving James confused.

CLICK!

Even though the other two didn't realize it, Sirius taken pictures the whole encounter.

Lily had met with the girls around noon as she promised but to Lily's amusement and Amy's annoyance, Frank had joined them too. Him and Alice were sitting and talking in the Three Broomsticks as Amy had her eyes closed as if begging for patience.

"They have been killing me for the past three hours," hissed Amy to Lily when she had walked over. "Make an excuse and get me out of here." Lily looked at the other two and almost burst out laughing. They had started snogging each other.

"Uh, guys, Amy and I have to head out since we still have some last minute packing to do so we'll see you later," lied Lily. She usually never lied.

Alice and Frank just waved their hands and continued kissing while they had walked out.

"They are so annoying!" burst out Amy after they had left the restaurant.

"It's cute," said Lily, grinning at Amy's repulsed face. "Just because you and Sirius can make out wherever you want doesn't mean other people can't."

"Yeah, but it's cute when we do it," argued Amy lamely.

"Sure, oh I almost forgot," remembered Lily. "Guess what happened in the Hogshead with Remus?" She told everything from talking about Dumbledore (and making Amy swear she wouldn't tell anyone since obviously Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know), to teaching Remus the spell, to making the bet with Remus. When she reached the part about James looking confused however Amy cracked up hysterically.

"Wow, that's so like Potter," gasped Amy, clutching her side. "I can't believe you were nice to him though even if it was fake."

"I can't believe I kept a straight face when he believed it," laughed Lily. "Oh, man I wish we had a picture of his face."

Little did she know that they did.

"Hey Alice, did you take my lip-gloss?" asked Amy. As usual, she waited 'til the last night to pack.

"Ugh, gross," said Alice, making a grotesque face. "I'd never use someone else's lip-gloss! Wait, I thought you left the Three Broomsticks to finish packing."

Lily and Amy exchanged a glance and cracked up laughing.

"Amy made me make an excuse to get out of watching you and Frank kiss," said Lily, gasping for breath. Alice blushed which made the situation even more hilarious.

"We didn't think you'd remember we even left," laughed Amy. "Oh here it is." She picked up her lip-gloss from the floor. "Man do I love Chocolate Chip flavored lip-gloss. And the guys can get enough of it."

"Jee, I don't think that's the only reason they come to you," muttered Lily. Alice burst out laughing and Amy through her high-heeled shoe at Lily who ducked just in time. "Why do they even make such a disgusting flavor for lip-gloss? Strawberry isn't good enough anymore?"

"I honestly really don't care as long as it gets me guys. Oh, can I have that back?" asked Amy timidly. Lily laughed and tossed the shoe into Amy's suitcase. "Oh yeah, my parents said you could come home to my house this summer since you know… your sister is a bitch. They'll be picking us up at Kings Cross."

"Sounds great," said Lily, thankful that she didn't have to listen to Petunia and Vernon making kissy noises. "Thanks. What are you doing this summer Alice?"

"Visiting family in America," groaned Alice. "For the _whole _summer!"

"I feel so bad for you," said Amy sympathetically. "Having to go to America."

"Oh, America isn't that bad," said Alice hastily. "It's just my family. They bug me about Frank all the time." Lily and Amy laughed. They knew from stories how bad Alice's family could be when it came to minding their own business.

"Come on," said Lily. "If you don't hurry we'll miss the end of year feast and you know how I love gloating that we win the Quidditch Cup over the Slytherins."

"When do you ever gloat?" asked Alice. "I thought you were friends with Snape."

Lily bit her lip and looked at the ground. She hadn't told Amy and Alice about her and Severus' falling out.

"Well… about that actually…" began Lily but was interrupted.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Severus. He looked at Amy and Alice standing there glaring at him and he added coolly, "alone?"

"Fine," said Lily just as coolly. This took Amy and Alice by surprise. They knew how such good friends Lily and Snape had been and didn't expect to see the day where they wouldn't be. "You guys go on, this won't take long." Amy and Alice shot one more cold look at Snape and walked off not bothering to keep their voices down on how Snape was a… well nothing fit for writing.

"What do you want?" asked Lily. "I don't want to be late."

"I'm really sorry about the other week," said Snape. "I didn't mean to call you a you-know-what."

"Yes you did, if you didn't you wouldn't have said it."

"But I didn't mean it."

"I've heard you call other muggleborns that."

"So? You're different."

"Snape," she said, shocking him that she addressed him by his surname, "one day you've got to get it through your head that one you call one person something, it goes for everyone else around them."

"But Lily – " he began but she stopped him.

"No, I've tried to look past the fact that your friends our horrible, that you call other people horrible names, but I won't do it anymore. Goodbye, Severus." She walked past him ignoring his calling back to her. As she walked away though she couldn't hold back the tears that became to flow down her cheeks.

Lily walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Amy. She tried to wipe off her tears but they kept coming.

"Lily's what's wrong?" asked Amy alarmed. "Did Snape do something to you?"

Lily shook her head and noticed Potter and Black walk in. She hid her face so she wouldn't be subjected to a million questions.

Dumbledore cleared his throat a few times but James and Sirius kept talking.

"Will Mr. Potter and Mr. Black please sit down?" asked Dumbledore politely.

James and Sirius looked up to Dumbledore then grinned at each other. Sirius wolf whistled and James yelled, "ALBUS YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

The whole hall exploded with laughter (even the Slytherins) and even Dumbledore chuckled along with the rest. McGonagall however tried to look disapproving but failed dismally.

"Alright, now that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have shared with us that constructive joke let's get down to serious matters," said Dumbledore, allowing a few chuckles in before continuing his annual speech. "As you all hopefully realize, another year is over at Hogwarts. Many of you are about to now eat your last feast here and go out to the real world."

"Told you," muttered Alice to Amy who stuck her tongue out at her.

"As most of you are aware of by now, Lord Voldemort is gaining power quickly," continued Dumbledore and ignoring the winces throughout the hall. "And this is my last time to tell you for two month's that you must all take caution. I was one of few who taught Voldemort and know his skill and trust me when I tell you that he is fully capable of many things. Murder is one of them."

The whole hall shivered and he ignored this as well.

"The only thing that stands between Voldemort and his grasping the Wizarding World is _you_. Only you, the next generation, can stop him."

The whole hall stared intently at him.

"Now, on a happier note, let the feast begin!"

The food filled the table just as it had at the beginning of the year. Lily looked up at Dumbledore and couldn't believe this man had such an unfortunate past. She continued staring at him until he actually looked her direction. He saw the twinkle leave his eye momentarily and thought for a second that he knew what she was thinking.

_I'm sorry about Ariana, she thought, staring at him hardly. I couldn't help but my own assumptions and Aberforth heard me too at Hogsmeade in his bar._

Dumbledore's twinkle returned and he smiled at her. Throwing his beard over his shoulder he began to eat with the rest.

The train ride back to Platform 9 ¾ was fast and made it all the more depressing. Lily patrolled the corridors and stopped in to visit her friends from time to time but mainly talked to Remus and ignored Potter as he tried earnestly to get her attention.

When the train stopped and they had dragged off all their luggage Lily and Amy bid goodbye to Alice and walked off to meet Amy's parents so they could go to her house and have what looked to be like a nice summer.


	16. Amy's, bloodtraitor, and Mr Tibbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never did and never will.

**Amy's, bloodtraitor, and Mr. Tibbles**

They arrived at Amy's house around 4:00 PM and went up to Amy's room. She had a lovely house and a humongous room.

"Amy, it's even lovelier than I remembered," gasped Lily, looking around amazed. "Thanks so much for inviting me."

"No problem, you didn't think I'd make you go home with your sister and new brother-in-law," said Amy, laughing. "Come on, we can put our stuff down here and go outside to visit Buddy."

"Cool, I can't wait to see him again. I brought a Frisbee for him."

"What's a Frisbee?" asked Amy.

"I'll explain outside."

James, Sirius, and Remus got off the train and looked at each other.

"Well, I've got to go meet my mother," said Remus. "We all getting together at James' again?"

"Yeah, I'll send to a letter when Sirius gets to my house," said James. "My dad said he's come and do side-long apparition."

"Sounds great, see you all later." Remus waved goodbye and walked off.

"Can I come as soon as possible?" asked Sirius. He hated going home to his family for the holidays.

"Come whenever you want," said James. "I swear you're like the second kid my parents never had."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and pulled James into a hug. "Oh, and wait. Is it okay that I invited Amy over when I get there?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and pulled James into a hug. "See you, mate."

James waved goodbye and walked off to meet his parents.

"Alice, honey hurry up!" called Alice's mother from the bottom of the stairs. "The Portkey is about to leave!"

"I'm coming mom! I just have to finish a letter," cried Alice. She turned back to the letter she was writing to Frank and started scribbling quickly.

_Dear Frank,_

_How's your summer going so far? Is your mom still yelling about your new haircut? If so I feel so sorry for you._

_I'm going to America all of July to visit my family in New Jersey. Then from August to the start of term I'll be with Amy and Lily at the Potter Manor (my mom decided that I didn't need to stay the whole time so I'll be taking another Portkey there and Amy was invited there by Sirius)._

_I've got to go, I'm leaving now._

_Have a great summer!_

_Yours truly,_

_Alice_

"Alice, hurry!" shrieked her mom.

Alice bounded down the steps with her suitcase and owl and jumped the last two steps.

"I'm here," she cried, out of breath. "What's the portkey?"

"That mankey old boot," said her mom. "Put your finger on it now."

They both put their fingers on it and five seconds later both felt a pull behind the navel and were whisked out to America.

Dinner that night at the famous house of Black was one Sirius wouldn't forget in a hurry. It wasn't a happy dinner though.

"Sirius, can you pass the chicken?" asked his brother Regulus Black. He was several years younger than Sirius and in their parents eyes the perfect son.

"Are you kidding me?" cried Sirius indignantly. "They're closer to you then they are to me!"

"Don't talk to your brother like that!" barked Mr. Black. "And give the chicken to your brother now."

Sirius got up furiously and walked across the table to Regulus who was now smirking. He pulled the plate of chicken two inches closer to Regulus and then walked back to his seat.

"Thank you," jeered Regulus.

When his parents weren't looking Sirius leered at his brother with utmost fury.

"So, mother, did Sirius tell you about his girlfriend?" asked Regulus, innocently.

"What's this?" asked their mother sharply. "What's her name?"

"Amy Johnson," answered Regulus. "She's a blood-traitor. She's friends with the mudblood Lily Evans."

"You bastard," hissed Sirius. Unfortunately his father heard him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said… that shirt you're wearing is rad."

"Mmm, hmm, you're to dump this girl," his father said. "Explain that you won't go out with someone whose friends with a mudblood."

"Don't say that word!" shouted Sirius furiously. "That _muggleborn _happens to be a friend of mine too!" That set the bomb off.

"I WILL HAVE NO SON OF MINE BE FRIENDS OR MORE WITH MUDBLOODS OR BLOODTRAITORS!" yelled both his parents. "YOU ARE TO GO TO YOUR ROOM AND NEVER TO SPEAK OF THIS OR THEM AGAIN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M SICK OF THIS CRAP, I'M LEAVING AND NOT LOOKING BACK!" yelled Sirius if anything louder than his parents. "I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN HELL!"

He kicked his chair and the house-elf named Kreacher out of the way and stormed out leaving his parents open-mouthed.

"This is the last time I'm coming here," said Sirius furiously. He packed all his stuff in his bag and got out his broomstick. "But just in case…" He whipped out his wand, not caring about the age restriction and cast some permanent sticking glue on certain pictures in his room so his parents couldn't take them down.

"Good, I'm getting out of this hell whole while I can," he muttered. "To Prongs'."

He mounted his broom with his suitcase attached the back and jumped out the window and soared to James'.

James had just finished dinner and was walking up to his room. He opened his door and saw his wet-haired friend sitting on the extra bed in there. He did a double take and ran over to him.

"Padfoot! What are you doing here so soon?" asked James surprised but pleased to see him so soon.

"Sorry for not sending notice, but I couldn't take it at my parents anymore," said Sirius. "I'm not going back."

"Okay, you can stay with us from now on," said James excitedly. "I'll go tell my parents you're here and ask the house-elf if he can bring up some food for you and a towel." Sirius was soaked to his skin. "Once we do that you can tell me what's up."

"Sounds good, thanks mate," said Sirius with a grin on his face. He didn't bother to say he had eaten already. I mean, you could never have enough food.

Remus was sitting in his room reading after eating dinner when he got a letter from James.

He opened it up and read it quickly:

_Moony,_

_Padfoot ran away and came to my house so you can come over any time now. I'd suggest sending a response quickly because my dad will come and pick you up._

_See you soon,_

_Prongs_

Remus laughed, typical James. But he was also alarmed that Sirius had been driven to run away from home.

"Hey mom, can I go over to James' tonight?" he called down the stairs.

"Sure, honey," his mom replied. "How will you get there though?"

"His dad will come and take me by side-long apparition."

"Okay."

_Prongs,_

_My mom said I can go._

_~Moony_

He tied the letter to James' owl's leg and watched it take off back to the Potter Manor.

Remus went back to reading his Potions book and half an hour later heard a crack from outside. He looked outside and saw Mr. Potter make his way up their staircase and rang the bell.

Remus quickly but carefully packed up all his belongings and ran down the stairs.

"Hello Remus," said Mr. Potter with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

"I told you Remus, call me John."

"Okay… John," he said awkwardly. "Bye mom." He gave his mom a hug and kisses and walked out.

"Alright, son, you know what to do?" asked Mr. Potter. Remus nodded and put a firm hand on his left arm. All of a sudden Remus felt like he was being squeezed through a tight tube and was losing air. As soon as it started though it stopped and Remus was able to take in gulps of fresh air again.

"Good job, you'd be surprised how many people throw-up on their first try," said Mr. Potter said kindly.

"I can't imagine why," said Remus sarcastically. Mr. Potter laughed and levitated Remus' trunk up the steps.

That night while Lily was in the bathroom Amy opened a letter that Sirius had written to her.

_Dear Amy,_

_I'm now living at James' house since I ran away from home. James said you could come over as soon as you'd like so I was thinking you guys could come over tomorrow._

_Send your response quickly by Lily's owl. I can't wait to hear how she reacted to when you tell her._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Sirius aka your serious boyfriend_

Amy laughed at Sirius' signature. That pun was five years old now and was starting to lose its touch.

"Hey Lily, can I borrow Mr. Tibbles to write a response to Sirius?" asked Amy, silently laughing at the name.

"Sure," came Lily's voice from the bathroom.

Amy wrote a quick response saying yes to Sirius' request and sent it with Mr. Tibbles before Lily came back out.

Lily walked out of the bathroom just as her owl was leaving and plopped down on the guest bed. "So, what's up with Black?"

"Not much, he ran away from home, invited us over tomorrow to James', he's convinced he's serious…"

"Whoa, back up a second," said Lily, suddenly alarmed. "What was that last comment?"

"He thinks he's serious?"

"No before that."

"He ran away?"

"No after that."

"Oh, we're going to James' house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that," said Lily angrily. "Why'd you agree if I was with you?"

"Because I know how much you love James," replied Amy.

"I do NOT l-love Potter!" stuttered Lily. "He's an arrogant, egotistical, toerag…"

"Yeah, keep believing that," grinned Amy. "Goodnight."

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I'm going down the shore to Wildwood Crest and I'll be down for a week. I have my computer though so I'll try and work in the early morning and late night. Other than that I'll be outside so sorry! What's your favorite part of this chapter? Which scene is the best in your mind? Who's your favorite character? Etc.

Peace! :D


	17. PotterManor,surprises,Ishouldhaveknocked

Disclaimer: I hope you know I'm NOT J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter.

**Potter Manor, surprises, I should have knocked**

The next day at the Potter Manor was so beautiful that James, Sirius, and Remus decided to sit outside and relax underneath one of James' trees. While relaxing, Remus decided to give James lessons on how to get Lily to like him.

"Okay, so what do you do if Lily falls down?" asked Remus. They had been doing this for two hours with little improvement.

"Help her up," answered James promptly.

"Good, and if she does bad on a test?"

"Laugh at her," said James with a goofy grin.

"No, you say she'll do better next time and that everyone already knows she's the smartest in the year."

"She's not the smartest in the year, I am!" cried James indignantly.

Remus banged his head against the tree. "Why me? Why not Sirius?"

"Because he's too busy flirting with my mother. _AGAIN_," replied James, grinning.

"TMI," said Remus disgusted. "When are the girls – I mean Amy arriving?"

"Hold it… what do you mean _girls_?" asked James alarmed. "I thought it was just Amy."

"It… it is," stammered Remus, suddenly alarmed. "Sirius!"

Sirius poked his head out of the back door annoyed but walked over to them.

"What? I was making my move on your mother," complained Sirius.

"Did you invite someone else besides Amy that I didn't know about?" asked James. He was getting very alarmed now.

"N-no," stuttered Sirius, something he rarely did. "Did you tell him?" he hissed at Remus.

"Tell me what?" inquired James.

Remus sighed. "He invited Amy knowing Lily would be at her house and would have to come too."

James reacted quicker then Sirius expected. He pounced on Sirius and tackled him to the ground.

"Why the hell would you do that?" shouted James. "You know how much I like her and you invited her _here_ without even consulting me?"

"I told you Amy was coming, and it's your own fault for not knowing Lily was staying with her," pointed out Sirius.

"How is this my fault?"

"Because you never asked."

James glared at him and got back up.

"When are they coming?" he asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"In 10 minutes by Floo Powder," answered Remus.

"10 MINUTES?" yelled James. "Does my mom know?"

"Yeah, I told her last night," said Sirius, smirking. "I must have forgotten to tell you." But James wasn't listening anymore. He ran into the house and skidded to a stop on the kitchen floor, slipping and falling. His glasses flew off and broke.

"James," his mother sighed, repairing his glasses, "how many times have I told you not to run in the house?"

"Over a million times but whose counting, really?" said James, putting his repaired glasses back on. "Did you know Lily was coming with Amy?"

"Yes, of course honey," she said, a little confused.

"Why didn't you tell me? Where are they staying? Are they here the whole summer?"

"It must have slipped my mind, they'll be next to you three in the blue room, and yes they'll be here all summer and Alice will join us in August."

James just gaped at her shocked.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet Lily after all you've said about her," said Mrs. Potter, breaking the silence. "I can show her all your baby pictures…" she trailed off as James let out a cry.

"You will do no such thing!" cried James. "I swear, if you do anything to embarrass me I'll… I'll…"

"You'll do what, exactly?" asked Mrs. Potter amused.

"I'll hex you when I'm 17!" They both knew these were empty words though because he wouldn't be 17 until this August.

Mrs. Potter just rolled her eyes and continued cleaning the house as James walked back outside to Remus and Sirius.

"They should be coming in a moment," said Remus nervously. "It'll be fine, Prongs. And remember, don't ruffle your hair, Lily hates that."

"Yeah, I guess," said James, equally if not more nervous. Absentmindedly his hand went to his hair and he ruffled it. Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus just sighed. "Come on we should go in and wait for them."

The morning after Amy told Lily that they'd be going to the Potter Manor, Lily was terrified. She knew Potter's family was rich and she didn't know what his parents would be like.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Amy, yawning the next morning.

"Great," lied Lily. She hadn't slept at all last night since she was so worried about the following day. She convinced herself however she was just nervous because she had just gotten out of school and had to get used to changes. "How are we getting to Potter's?"

"By Floo Powder," replied Amy, getting dressed. "His dad was able to get it arranged since he works in the Ministry."

If this did anything it just made Lily more nerve-wracked. A ministry employee at the house?

"Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet," said Amy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, then we'd better get going." They ran down the stairs and to the fireplace where Amy's parents were waiting.

"Bye dears," said her mother, hugging them both. She moved out of the way and allowed her husbands to do the same. "You're welcome back anytime Lily," she added.

"Thanks Mrs. Johnson," said Lily, smiling. "Thanks Mr. Johnson." They both nodded and waited for them to leave.

Amy stepped into the fire and yelled, "Potter Manor." She disappeared in the green flames leaving Lily alone at her house. Lily stepped in with help from Mr. Johnson and repeated what Amy did.

"Potter Manor." She was whisked away in the green flames, leaving the sparkly blue tile floor behind.

"When are they going to get here?" asked James, as he paced around the living room. "I thought you said 10 minutes."

"I did, they are probably on their way now," said Remus, trying and failing to relax James. "Calm down, it's not like she _hates_ you."

"But she does," pointed out Sirius. Remus and James both glared at him. "No, she loves you, she wants to marry you, you'll have 48 kids together…" but quieted under Remus' piercing glare.

Out of the blue the fire shot out green flames and out popped Amy.

"Amy!" cried Sirius, rushing over to hug her dramatically. "You don't look a day over 16."

"Because I'm barely a day over 16," laughed Amy. She hugged him back then turned to hug Remus. "Hey, James. Or should I start calling you Potter when Lily arrives so she doesn't feel lonely?"

But James wasn't paying attention. The fire had turned green again and out came a fiery redhead who stumbled but James caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," she mumbled, not daring to look at him.

"No problem," he whispered. He wished that he would never have to let go of her but was brought back to reality quickly.

"Hey, Potter? Potter! You can let go of me now," said Lily, getting on her own two feet again.

He turned red then said, "sorry."

"Welcome," greeted Mrs. Potter, interrupting the awkward silence. Lily noticed she had red hair like her and was a tall semi plump woman. "Oh, I'm so happy you all could make it. My name is Elizabeth. I'll trust the boys can show you two to your rooms."

The boys nodded.

"Wait, let me guess," said Mrs. Potter, smiling. "You're Amy," she said, pointing towards Lily, "and you're Lily, the one we've heard so much about," she said, pointing at Amy. The boys and them stifled laughs but James suddenly became interested in the floral patterns next to him.

"Actually, I'm Lily and this is Amy," said Lily with a smile. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, please dear, call me Liz," Mrs. Potter said. "Alright, well I'll leave you all to each other and will be off." She walked out of the room re-awakening the awkward silence that had been there before she entered.

"Well, seeing as no one else is moving anytime soon I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping," said Remus. Of all of them he felt the most awkward even if he wasn't showing it because he was the odd one out. Amy and Sirius were together and even though James and Lily weren't an item they might as well have been.

The girls nodded and followed Remus up the stairs leaving the other two in their wake.

"So, somebody liked having somebody else in their arms," smirked Sirius. "I hope I'm not being too subtle." He smirked again as James stormed upstairs after them. "Ah, young love." And walked off after him.

"And this is your room," said Remus, gesturing to the room on this left.

"Oh my," gasped Lily and Amy. "It's beautiful."

"Alright, well I'll leave you guys in here to change or do whatever girls do," said Remus. "See you later."

"Bye Remus," they both chorused as he closed the door.

"How does someone so nice end up friends with Potter and Black?" questioned Lily, putting her bags down on a bed.

"No clue, but I'm going to catch up with Sirius so I'll see you later," said Alice, bidding Lily goodbye.

The door closed and Lily decided to change her clothes since they were all covered in soot. She took off her shirt and bra and was mid-way through taking off her skirt when the door swung open.

"Hey, Evans I-" began James and stopped mystified and horrified at the same time. He stared her up and down until Lily screamed, "POTTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU SICKO? GET OUT!"

James didn't need to be told twice. He ran out and up to the attic where no one could find him.

"Whoa," he gasped. "I should have knocked."

Lily finished getting re-dressed and collapsed on her bed disgusted and embarrassed.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?" asked Lily aloud and received a shock when someone returned the answer.

"Apparently not dear," said the portrait behind her.

A/N: Sorry about the lame ending, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Sorry it took me so long to post all these. I've gotten through like three chapters but have been down the shore with no internet connection. I'm sick tonight though so to pass the time I've been watching HP and the SS. Peace!


	18. Flour Girls, storm, and cake

Disclaimer: I know I only started this around chapter 4 but after 14 chapters I'd hope you know that I don't own Harry Potter in any shape, way, or form.

**Flour Girls, storm, and cake**

Once August came around they all welcomed Alice who was finally back from America.

"How was New Jersey?" asked Lily and Remus. They had both seen stuff on muggle news before on stuff that happened in New Jersey.

"Not bad," replied Alice, shrugging. "The people were okay, but my family wouldn't shut up about how I should live out there and not go to Hogwarts."

Everyone laughed and they showed her to the girls' room. Sirius, James, and Remus however bailed and decided to go out to check something out.

"Check what out?" asked Amy, wondering why they couldn't come along.

They were secretly going to check the Marauders Map that they had perfected last year. "Ask us no questions we'll tell you no lies," answered James, with a grin. Sirius shrugged and kissed his girl friend on the cheek before leaving.

"Boys," they all muttered.

James, Sirius, and Remus walked out and went over to the hill where James would practice Quidditch every school holiday and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," muttered James then said as an afterthought, "which happens to usually always be true."

"Amen to that," said Remus, causing Sirius into a "serious" fit of laughter. (A/N: Sorry, I know it's not punny anymore! Okay, I'm done now)

James just rolled his eyes and perused the map.

"Good, everything is still working," he said under his breath. "What is that git doing walking around?"

"Well, I've heard rumors that people with legs do that quite often," said Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"He's probably just going around cleaning and making sure everything is in order," said Remus and as usual was right on the mark.

"Doesn't stop him from being a git," murmured James.

"Hey what's you guys up to?" said voices from behind them.

The three boys started and saw the girls standing curiously behind them.

"Oh… um… nothing," said James, hiding the map behind is back.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Alice. She reached around and pulled the map out of his hands.

"Smooth," said Remus.

The girls' eyes widened as they looked over the map.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Amy. "Look, I can see Dumbledore pacing his office."

"And I can see Mrs. Norris roaming the 4th floor above Filch," said Alice, mystified. Mrs. Norris was the caretaker's cat. Even as the caretakers change, she gets passed along to the next. It is widely known through the school many would like to give her a good kick.

"And I can see… Snape," finished Lily, disgusted. Her and Snape used to be friends until last year after their Defense Against the Dark Arts Exam. During which time, Sirius and James took it upon them to make his life even more miserable then it already was. Finding this out, Lily rushed to Snape's side and yelled at the others to let him down, resulting in his saying that he didn't need help from "filthy little mudbloods". The worst possible thing to call Lily.

James shifted uncomfortably. It had been mainly his fault that Lily and Snape were no longer friends. However, he knew Snape had a big old creepy crush on her and was glad to get rid of any competition, no matter how pathetic of a chance it was (plus he was still uncomfortable after the encounter in Lily's room a few weeks ago). Sirius however stood firm and snorted at Lily's facial expression.

"Well, come on girl's," said Amy, breaking the silence. "Liz put out some cooking supplies for us so we can make anything we like."

"Ooo, let's make a cake," suggested Lily. Cooking was her favorite thing to do when she had a lot on her mind.

"Chocolate please," said Sirius.

"What makes you think you'll be allowed some?" joked Alice.

Sirius made some puppy dog eyes that made the others crack up.

"Fair enough," amended Alice. "We'll tell you when it's ready. Oh and before I forget, cool map."

The other two girls nodded their consent and followed Alice into the house.

"Girls," the boys muttered but with smiles on their faces.

The girls were still baking an hour and a half later when the boys walked in.

"Mmm, smells good," said Sirius, inhaling deeply.

"That's Sirius language for he wants food now," said Remus. "You guys almost done?"

"Barely," sighed Alice. "Lily made us start over because we added too much flour."

"It wouldn't rise then! It's come out all dry," said Lily. (A/N: Thank you to my mom for telling me that)

"Whatever, I want cake now!" complained Sirius.

"Calm down and just wait over there," said Amy, pointing to the table and accidently flicked flour at Sirius' face. It was now all white.

"I know you did not just do that," said Sirius, mock angry.

"And what if I did?" teased Amy. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'd just have to flick you back," he replied, flicking flour at her.

"I know you didn't just do that. Because if you did, I'd have to do this," she said, separating eggs over his head.

"Oh, it's go time."

They all dropped what they were doing and started flicking flour and batter and eggs at each other. Amy took Sirius, Sirius took Amy; Lily took Remus, Remus took Alice; Alice took James, James took Lily. Before they knew it the whole place was covered with raw batter, flour, and cracked eggs and they were slipping and sliding all over. Alice and Remus tripped over each other and fell over laughing, Amy and Sirius slipped on raw batter and once they fell began making out, and Lily who had taken to throwing eggs at James, slipped on shells and before he could catch her fell down with him on top of her.

"Look at the mess," laughed Alice. "I hope Liz knew what she was up for when she allowed us all in."

"Yeah, she doesn't care," said James, staring into Lily's emerald eyes.

The others lifted themselves up and began cleaning up.

"Um, Potter? You can get up now," said Lily.

"Oh, sorry," said James, turning red once again. He got to his feet and pulled her up too. Just in time too because just then Liz walked in and started cracking up.

"Oh my, I should have figured this would happen," she giggled. "Tergeo." She flicked her wand and the kitchen was spotless.

"Thanks mum," said James, grinning. "I think we'd all better go up and take showers before dinner."

"Then can we have cake?" asked Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, we can have cake later," sighed Remus, rolling his eyes. "Let's go because we know how long you take in the shower."

Sirius pouted but made his way out after Remus.

"Don't forget everyone, James' father John is coming home in two hours for dinner," said Liz, walking over to the stove. "So I'd hurry up if I were you."

"It took them a little over an hour to finish getting washed up and dressed (the batter was super sticky) before they could get downstairs.

"John will be here any minute," said Liz while she was setting the table. "So you all can sit down."

They sat down and all turned towards the Potter's big clock on the wall. Unlike most clocks it didn't have numbers on it, it told stuff about where all the family members were. The were separate arrows for James, Liz, and John with different things that could be going on that varied from work to mortal peril. These clocks were very rare and hard to find.

"Oh!" started Liz. John's arrow had switched from work to traveling and then to home. They heard the door open and close as he walked in.

"Hello everyone!" he cried happily. A man shorter than James walked in. He had a bushy beard but was built the same way James was and obviously had worked out before.

"Hello dear," said Liz, running up and kissing him. "Where have you been?"

"Work," sighed John. He was an auror and was working on tracking down Voldemort's supporters. "Voldemort's supporters are very good at eluding capture."

"You'll find them one day honey," said Liz, walking back to the counter and taking off the food. She was an excellent cook.

"I hope, before they find us," he said, grimly.

The whole table was silent as they contemplated this. Voldemort seemed to be getting even more followers.

"Does anyone know where Voldemort is right now?" asked Lily, breaking everyone's train of thought.

"We've only heard rumors," said John, sighing again.

"Which are?" asked James curiously.

"Albania and some cave around a lake where orphans go for day trips," he replied, cutting his chicken. "But we haven't been able to find him there yet and no one really wants to look for him."

"Well, wouldn't signing up to be an auror mean that you'd be willing to do anything at all costs to stop Dark Forces?" asked Lily.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" said Liz. "But sometimes it's not as simple as that."

"How so?" asked Remus.

"Well think of it this way, loads of people are dying or being captured and we barely have any leads on it," explained John. "The fact that we haven't really had to worry about Dark Wizards like this and the Ministry is collapsing is enough to turn anyone away. You don't know who you can trust since anyone could be under the imperius curse, and you don't want to speak up because your worried your family will be targeted next."

"So basically, there's a storm coming," said Lily. Everyone except Liz and John stared at her like she was crazy.

"Exactly," replied John, smiling at her.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Try and find something that was mentioned in the actual Harry Potter books (I'll sometimes do stuff like that). Sorry it took so long to post everything once again because of course I have no Internet connection by me and for the little while I did I forgot to post anything. (whacks self in head) Have a nice rest of the summer!


	19. Diagon Alley, git, and Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I am _not _J.K. Rowling!!! Back off lawyers and other people who I don't like. (You know who you are)

**Diagon Alley, git, and Malfoy Manor**

Summer was coming to a depressing end and the Hogwarts students located the Potter Manor were now about to enter their sixth year.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley today everyone," announced Liz the morning their book list arrived. "You all need new robes and spellbooks.

So everyone got dressed after breakfast and met downstairs by the Potter's fireplace where Liz and John were waiting.

"Alright, since there are so many of us we're traveling by Floo Powder," said John, picking up a bowl with dust in it. "James, you first."

James walked up to him and took a handful of dust. He walked up to the fireplace and bent down so he wouldn't bonk his head.

"Diagon Alley," he said loudly and clearly. The green flames consumed him and before Lily could blink, he was gone.

"All right, Lily you next," said John. She walked up to him and did exactly as James had done before her.

"Diagon Alley." She spun and spun until she started to feel sick and jumped out at the gate where James had.

"Oh, hey Evans," said James. "By the way, I'm sorry I walked in on you a while back. I was just going to say…"

"It doesn't matter anymore Potter," said Lily, coolly. "What's done is done and I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"What?" cried James indignantly? "You think I'd do that on purpose?"

Before she could answer however Amy and Alice appeared so she just glanced at him coldly and walked over to talk to them.

James sighed just as Remus popped out of the fireplace.

"She hates me Moony," he said depressed.

"I doubt it, what could you have possibly done?" asked Sirius who had just appeared as well.

After James was done whispering in a corner to them what happened Moony gazed at him horrorstruck.

"Moony?" asked James. "Man, you'd think he had seen Fenrir Greyback."

Hearing the name of the werewolf who passed his condition to him he growled and came back to his senses.

"James, I can't believe you did that," said Remus.

"Me neither," said Sirius. "Why didn't you invite me?"

James slapped him and turned back to Remus.

"It's not like I meant to," groaned James. "I was just going to tell her mum would have dinner ready soon."

"You should have knocked."

"Yeah, well I know that now."

"You could have at least taken pictures," muttered Sirius, earning a slap from both Remus and James.

"Come on boys no fighting," said John. "We've got a tight schedule and I can't be here all day."

As they walked around Diagon Alley they noticed that things were a lot different. There weren't many people walking in big groups or stopping to chat anymore, they were just with one or two other people scurrying around or leaving in a hurry. A lot of shops were also boarded up.

"Alright, the girls will come with me to Madam Malkin's robes for all Occasions while the guys will go with John to Flourish and Blotts," said Liz, hurriedly. "This isn't a great time to be here but the only time John could get off."

They all went in their separate directions and hurried as quickly as they could, saying brief hellos to their fellow classmates.

The girls and Liz walked into Madam Malkin's easily and stood up on the platforms like they did every year to get measured. They heard the bell on the door ring and someone walked in and dropped his things.

"Oh, let me help you," said Alice kindly until she saw whom it was.

"I don't need your help you filthy Blood-Traitor," said Snape in his oily voice. He yanked the book from Alice and turned to see Lily staring at him her eyes on fire. He turned away embarrassed and walked out with his shoulders hunched.

"What a jerk," muttered Amy as Alice jumped back up unbothered by the encounter.

"Tell me about it," said Lily furiously, yet sad at the same time.

The boys and John walked into Flourish and Blotts and perused the aisle where they were to find their books.

"Umm, let's see what books we need this year," said Remus, looking down at his list.

~6th Year Book List~

The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts – Bathilda Bagshot

Transfiguration, _Year 6_ – Bathilda Bagshot

A History of Magic, _Year 6_ – Bathilda Bagshot

Moste Potente Potions – Bathilda Bagshot

"Okay, I think we've got the idea that Bathilda Bagshot wrote pretty much all of our books," said Sirius, grinning.

"Maybe you can work some of your charm on her and get her books for free," said James also grinning.

"Guys, she's like Dumbledore's age," said Remus disgusted.

"Never mind. I can't make out with someone that old."

They all laughed including John until they saw who was approaching them.

"Malfoy," said John, through gritted teeth.

"Potter," said Abraxas Malfoy, curtly. His son Lucius, who went to school with the Marauders, smirked. "Always a pleasure."

"So, how's it going being Voldemort's number one supporter?" shot James suddenly.

"If he was Potter, he sure as hell wouldn't tell you," said Lucius nastily.

"You watch your mouth," said Sirius, angrily.

"Sirius," said John, warningly.

"He's right, Black. You don't want to go picking fights," taunted Lucius, who was making his father laugh. "I heard you ran away from home, smart move. Now the Black family will be pure again."

It took a lot from Remus and John to hold back James and Sirius from jumping on Lucius.

"Farewell, Potter," said Abraxas, addressing John again. "Next time I'd watch which riffraff I hang around with."

With that said and done, the Malfoy's walked out leaving both Potter's and Black seething.

"Guys, calm down, he's just trying to infuriate you and make you do something you'll regret," said Remus.

John looked down at Remus and nodded. "You're right Remus, you're absolutely right. Let's go get the books and leave before we mix up with the wrong sort again."

They walked back to where they were previously and continued searching for their desired books.

By noon everyone had gotten all their supplies and had gone back to the Potter's to discuss their time shopping.

"Well, we ran into Snape," said Alice. She explained what happened though Lily was quiet throughout the whole discussion, which James noticed alone.

"What a creep," said Sirius, his mouth full of potatoes. "But guess who we ran into?"

"Worse than Snape?" asked Lily, coming out of her stupor.

"Umm, hard to say," said Sirius thoughtfully. "Malfoy and his father."

"Ugh," the girls and Liz groaned. Lucius Malfoy was one of the worst Slytherin's in their year and his father was sure to be no better.

The boys, with help from John, told their tale of woe and had fun abusing the Malfoy's along the way.

"You shouldn't let them intimidate you," said Liz.

"I know, but it's so obvious they're behind most of the catastrophes," said John grimly.

"You should try searching their Manor for Dark items," suggested James, menacingly.

"I have, whatever they're keeping is hidden well."

"Alright, well we can talk about this another time because you lot have got to get to bed so you'll get to the train in time tomorrow," said Liz, not missing a beat. "Off you go!"

A/N: I know this was short and kinda crappy so I'll work harder on the coming chapters. It's not as easy to write when you're half asleep in a moving vehicle. Plus I've had no Internet for the past week! Okay, peace!


	20. Back to Hogwarts, hope, and walls

Disclaimer: 16 chapters of this so far. Who am I not? (J. K. Rowling!)

**Back to Hogwarts, hope, and walls**

They all woke up early the next day and it was ridiculously hectic. Everywhere you went you could see people running to pack their new school items, which seemed to be almost anywhere. Then there were accidents. Since James and Sirius had already turned 17 that August they were trying to levitate everything they could and lunatics levitating their school trunks is not a good mix. They were running from their room down the stairs just as Lily was coming up and collided their trunks with her sending her flying down the steps. Thankfully she didn't hit her head and Liz was able to fix her up but she was still livid with the pair of them.

"COULD HAVE DONE HER SERIOUS INJURY!" she yelled at both of them. "DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING – NO ONE ELSE DID IT – USE MAGIC EVERYWHERE…"

John on the other hand was helping the others with their stuff down the staircase and trying to avoid his wife's wrath. (Her face was now as red as her hair)

"I was able to extend the car's space so we could all fit in comfortably with our items," whispered John. "But don't tell Liz, she might explode again from all this magic."

So ten minutes later tempers were high and James, Sirius, and Liz were not talking to each other.

"To think I flirted with her," said Sirius. James snorted but stopped when he saw Amy's expression. "But no one could replace my Amy." Amy laughed and snuggled closer to Sirius.

They arrived at Kings Cross and got in a group by platform 9 ¾ to lean on the barrier. Two by two they got in and placed their luggage on the carry-ons.

"Bye everyone," said Liz. "I'll hope to see you all next summer or this Christmas if you want to come back."

They all nodded and thanked her and got on the train.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit," said Lily, waving goodbye to Amy and Alice. "The meeting won't take long."

Her and Remus walked off to the Prefects carriage where they'd meet to the Head Boy and Girl. They walked in and came face-to-face with Snape, one of the Slytherin Prefects. Lily stared at him and coolly and Remus looked at both of them awkwardly.

"Hi Lily," said Snape, ignoring Remus.

"Snape," she said coldly. He winced. She supposed it was the fact that she had called him by his surname instead of Severus like she used to. Besides, he was her first friend at Hogwarts.

"Can we talk?" he asked, still ignoring Remus.

"There's nothing to talk about."

He was about to reply but the Head Boy and Girl walked in and asked them all to sit down. The new Head Boy and Girl were Ludo Bagman and Gideon Prewitt of Ravenclaw. They talked about the regular stuff and assigned times for patrolling the corridors. By the time it was over the lunch trolley had already passed and they were starving as they walked back.

"See you later, Remus," said Lily, walking up to her compartment.

"Bye – " he began but stopped suddenly. The whole train went ice cold. They looked around for the source of the problem and so was everyone else. Heads were popping out of compartments confused. Even first years knew they couldn't possibly be there yet.

"W-what's g-g-going on?" stammered a second year, walking up to them. "W-we c-can't possibly b-be the-there yet!"

"I d-don't know what h-happened but j-j-just go back to your c-c-compartment," stuttered Lily then turned to Remus who froze solid. "Remus? W-what's wrong?"

He whispered something inaudible.

"Wh-what?"

"D-d-dementors," he said horrified, pointing to the end of the corridor. Cloaked figures were drifting down the corridor as people we scurrying to run back to their compartment.

"Remus, what d-do we d-d-do?" squeaked Lily, trying to back away.

Remus didn't answer. Instead he took out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _he yelled, producing a silvery light. The Dementors got blasted full where their chests should have been and were pushed off the train where everyone was now shaking. All of a sudden Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came running towards them.

"Mr. Lupin that was astounding!" said McGonagall weak-kneed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"When I was little there was a boggart in my attic," explained Remus. "I didn't tell my mother for a while and I practiced on it until I mastered it."

"Needless to say Mr. Lupin that _was _astounding," agreed Professor Dumbledore. "How would you like to teach a class of some-sort this year on how to produce Patronuses."

"That'd be great, sir," said Remus. "With all due respect, how come you're not teaching it since I'm sure you could produce a stronger one."

"That may be so but I think students would react better if they knew someone their own age could do it," said Dumbledore, wisely. "Now I must be going. I have an important message to send."

He turned on his heel and strode off. With one last fleeting look, McGonagall followed him.

"That was amazing Remus!" gasped Lily. "Wait until the others hear!"

He nodded. "Let's go sit down before some other horrible creature makes its way in."

The news that Remus Lupin, the quiet friend of the famous James Potter and Sirius Black, produced a Patronus and got the Dementors away spread like wildfire. For once Remus was actually getting some of the limelight he's been watching his friends get for the past five years. All the way up to the castle random people from different houses were coming up to him and patting him on the back.

"So Remus, how does it feel to have everyone know who you are?" asked Sirius once they arrived in the Great Hall.

"I'm not like you Sirius," said Remus, rolling his eyes. "I don't need strangers I don't know complimenting me."

James laughed. "Wow, he nailed you Sirius!"

Sirius pouted. "Why do I hang out with you guys?"

"Because no one else could deal with your conceited nature," answered Remus, grinning. "Right James? James?"

But James wasn't listening anymore. He was to busy staring at Lily who had just walked in. She looked so beautiful with her red hair cascading gently down her back.

"_And her emerald green eyes," thought James_. _"She doesn't even look remotely bothered about the Dementors on the train. And she was there!"_

"Earth to Prongs!" yelled Sirius, waving his hands in front of him. "Ugh, Lily 7:00… now 6:00…"

Remus rolled his eyes and slapped James.

"Hey!"

"I don't think Lily would like it if your eyes fell off your head and landed in her soup," said Remus.

"Hey Evans," said James, trying and failing to act cool by ruffling his hair.

"Potter," said Lily stiffly, not even looking at him.

"Will you go out with me?" he blurted out before he could stop.

This got her attention. She looked up angrily and moved to the other end of the table with Amy and Alice following her.

"I guess that's a no," said Sirius, patting James on the back. "Tough luck mate."

James sighed and nodded. He looked up at the head table and saw Dumbledore stand up.

"Let the feast begin," he said and clapped his hand. Everyone cheered (Sirius and James the loudest) as the tables filled with food as far as they eye could see.

"He's so obnoxious!" complained Lily, taking a sip of soup. "Asking me out every chance he gets."

"He only likes her," muttered Alice to Amy. Lily however caught this.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" shrieked Lily, causing the whole hall to grow quiet. She grew extremely red and looked apologetically up at Dumbledore who had, if possible, a greater twinkle in his eyes. "Sorry Professor."

"Quite all right, Miss Evans," he said, smiling. "Please continue with this marvelous feast everyone."

The chatter automatically continued as if nothing had happened but James still hoped that Lily had not been talking about him.

"If I told you once I've told him a million times not to ask Lily out!" cried Remus frustrated. "It's like I'm talking to a wall."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius. "Except a wall would listen better." James glared at him then sighed.

"I can't help it, she's not like other girls," he said. (A/N: I know it's tacky, get over it!) "It's so much harder with her."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" shrieked a voice somewhere in the hall. The Marauders turned and saw Lily standing up red faced.

"Sorry Professor," she said.

"Quite all right, Miss Evans," he said, smiling. "Please continue with this marvelous feast everyone."

The chatter automatically continued as if nothing had happened.

"Wow, someone is pissed," laughed Sirius and Remus smiled. James however hoped she wasn't talking about him.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I wanted to add more but if I did it would have felt to packed and even lousier. Not one of my better ones. Oh and shadowpast… how do you like it? Care to contradict cuz I'm sure you will eventually. K, peace!


	21. Birds eye view, Ariana, & seeing red

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling for the 17th time, but whose counting really?

A/N: Sorry if this sucks because at least thru the beginning I had no idea where I was going with this. Please enjoy and review!

**Birds eye view, Ariana, & seeing red**

Lily headed off with Alice to Herbology the next day (Amy had muggle studies) but was intercepted by Sirius.

"What do you want Black?" snapped Lily. Out of all the Marauders she only liked Remus (especially since he didn't cause her to fall down a flight of stairs).

"Listen, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. "Alone?"

Lily stared at him for a minute and nudged Alice. She huffed and continued down the grass to Herbology by herself.

"This better be important Black," said Lily annoyed. She wasn't going to let him make her late for class especially with N.E.W.T's next year.

"Well you kind of hit my main point already," said Sirius. When Lily looked confused he explained. "Will you please stop calling me Black?"

Lily automatically felt sorry for him. She always called him by his surname and it probably bothered him because he hated his family so much.

"Sorry, but there's got to be more than that," she said and started to continue walking with him next to her.

"There is. Why don't you cut James a break?"

Lily stared at him annoyed again.

"Why is it that every conversation we have is about something I hate?" she asked.

"I don't know. But you know what they say, opposites attract," said Sirius in a mock flirtatious manner that he used on other girls.

"Ha, wouldn't James be pissed at you right now?" asked Lily, opening the door to Green House six.

"Probably, mainly because I can talk to you for more than 2 minutes without you blowing up at me." They both laughed so hard they started getting cramps in their sides.

"What's so funny?" questioned James, coming up with Remus from behind.

"Nothing Potter," said Lily, automatically. "See you Sirius. Remus."

She walked away with James gaping at her.

"Since when does she call you Sirius?" he asked, clearly upset.

"Since we became friends."

"When did you become friends?" cried James now furious.

"Just a few moments ago."

James slapped him over the head and in return Sirius poured dirt on his head.

"Ugh, you guys make me wish I had new friends," groaned Remus.

"Whatever turns you on," said Sirius. The other two looked at him horrified. "Yeah, that'd probably only work with Lily."

Lily headed to Potions alone this time since they other two had free time, not getting "Outstanding" on their O.W.L's like she did. But when she walked in what she saw made her groan. They were working in pairs this year. _Again_.

"_Well," she thought. "It couldn't be any worse then being paired with Bl- I mean Sirius."_

How wrong she was.

"Good morning Miss Evans!" said Slughorn, happily. "How was your summer?"

"Excellent, sir," said Lily. "And yours?"

"Fantastic, now why don't you take your seat right here next to where Mr. Potter will be sitting."

"_Oh, you've got to be kidding me," groaned Lily, in her head. "I'd rather sit next to Snape."_

She looked over towards him and almost snorted.

"_I take that back, I'll take my chances with Potter. Wait! Did I just say that?"_

Lily cursed at herself out loud for her own stupidity causing James and Sirius to crack up laughing.

"The first sign of a lunatic," laughed Sirius. "Talking to yourself."

"Shut up Sirius," said Lily, smacking him across the face with her book. That shut him up immediately.

"I thought you guys were friends," said James with a grin. He couldn't help it, he didn't want his own friend to be a step ahead of getting Lily on his good side then he was.

"Haven't you ever seen friends smack each other?" asked Sirius, sheepishly but quieted when Lily raised her book threateningly.

"Mr. Black will you please take your seat next to Mr. Bulstrode?" asked Slughorn.

Sirius turned around to face Jacob Bulstrode, one of the bigger Slytherins who played beater for the House Team.

James smirked and mouthed to Sirius, _"nice partner"_, until he saw Lily's expression of hatred towards him.

James turned towards her and leaned his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Evans, why do you hate me?" asked James. _Hey, I might as well know, he thought to himself._

She seemed taken aback by this question.

"_I don't __**hate **__him," she thought. "Wait, what?"_

"Because you're an arrogant toerag," she said as if he had asked her what the weather forecast was. (Not that a wizard had ever heard of that before)

"Oh, well as long as you've got a good reason," he joked. She rolled her eyes and started to take the notes Slughorn was writing on the board about the Adoramus Potion. (A powerful love potion lasting for two weeks) However, she couldn't get her mind off the fact that she had almost laughed at one of his jokes.

Lily ate lunch quickly and hurried off to the library for her free period right before double Transfiguration. She began working on her potion's assignment when she heard rustling out from behind her. She automatically took out her wand but saw Snape standing there.

"Oh," she said, harshly. "What do you want?"

"Will you talk to me already and stop avoiding me?" he asked, begging.

"No, you've already blown your second chance when you called Alice a Blood-traitor."

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out – " he stopped mid-sentence and gazed into her eyes.

"Uh… hello?" she called, looking at his dazed expression.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her.

"_What the hell is he doing?" she screamed in her head. "Ugh, his greasy hair is rubbing my face. Gross is that his tongue?!" _She tried to wiggle free and when she finally did she slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, voicing her thoughts. "You don't go up to random people who hate you and kiss them."

"You _hate _me?" he asked, sadly.

"YES! Just stay away from me already," cried Lily, tears pouring down her face. She didn't even know why exactly she was crying. She guessed it was because she never imagined he'd stoop so low.

"Sorry to interrupt this little gathering, _again_," said Dumbledore, coming out from behind the bookcase. "But I must bring Miss Evans to my office for a word."

Thankful for any escape from Snape, Lily followed him to his office, tears still streaming down her face.

James walked out of Potions class with Sirius way after Lily had who had practically ran out in a hurry.

"So, Prongs how did class go with your partner?" asked Sirius, smirking.

"As well as dating Moony would go," teased James.

"How is it that my name always happens to come into your perverted discussions?" asked Remus, walking out of his Ancient Ruins class and joining them.

"I don't know, perhaps it's my sexy mind and body," said Sirius. Remus stared at him shocked. "Another line only for Lily."

"You should make a list," suggested James.

"Ugh, but that would require work," grumbled Sirius. "Moony will you…?"

"No," said Remus automatically.

"How do you know…?" began Sirius but was interrupted again.

"You wanted me to make you a list of lines to use on Lily when you _already _have a girlfriend and I can read you like a book Padfoot."

"Why are we friends with him?" teased James.

Remus' insides went cold. "Because none of your plans would work if I didn't finish them?"

"I knew there was a good reason," said James and Sirius let out a bark-like laughter. Remus laughed along to happy to have such great friends.

"So where are you guys going next period?" asked James.

"Astronomy Tower," said Sirius.

"For astronomy or to make out with Amy?" asked Remus.

"Both," replied Sirius, grinning.

"How about you Moony?" asked James.

"Free period, going up to the common room to catch up on work."

"It's only our first day!" called out Sirius as Remus picked up the pace.

"Exactly!" he called back.

"See ya, prongsie," said Sirius, walking off in the other direction.

"Bye!" he called and headed to the library. He walked in and saw Lily and Sirius kissing. _KISSING!_ He ducked behind a bookshelf and jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" whispered James startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as most, checking out a book but it seems like there is something more interesting to you." He looked through the bookshelf and James distinctly saw the color drain from his face.

"Professor?"

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you go off to your designated destination and catch up on any homework," said Dumbledore icily. "I don't think Miss Evans would be too thrilled if she knew you were back here watching."

James nodded and walked off in the opposite direction but continued to watch from another bookcase as Dumbledore lead Lily out.

"Oh ho, Snape you are going to get it," said James, under his breath.

Lily and Dumbledore continued down the corridor to his office where Lily had only been before for brief Prefect meetings.

"Lemon Drop," said Dumbledore. Lily watched as the two stone gargoyles nodded and moved out of the way admitting a spiral escalator.

"After you," said Dumbledore, politely. Lily leaped onto the step just as it began to spiral upwards and Dumbledore leaped up behind her with what Lily thought a lot of spring for a man of his age. They moved their way up and reached his door and opened it to a circular room with many knick-knacks.

"Please take a seat, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore, indicating to the seat in front of his desk. She sat down and watched him closely.

"Lemon drop?" he offered. "I must say they're my favorite muggle sweet."

"Thank you," said Lily, taking one from the dish he offered. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

"Firstly Miss Evans, are you all right?" asked Dumbledore concerned. At this Lily's eyes automatically filled up with tears that she tried and failed to hide.

Dumbledore handed her a tissue and she blew her nose into it.

"I'll take it upon myself to make a restraining order against Mr. Snape and yourself while you are in school," he said, kindly.

"Thank you, sir but that's not alone the problem." He looked surprised.

"Oh, what is?"

Lily didn't know how to phrase it. "Does it ever get easier sir?"

He automatically knew what she was talking about.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about next. It has come to my awareness that you have met my younger, if not nobler, brother."

Lily nodded but looked mildly confused on the last part.

"You really are the smartest witch of your age Miss Evans," said Dumbledore. "Not many could or would have come up with such an closely accurate theory as you did on my sister Ariana's death."

Lily looked up at Dumbledore to see tears in his eyes this time. She offered him a tissue.

"I know it might sound, for lack of a better term; tacky but you and I are and probably will remain in the same boat, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore. When she looked puzzled he continued. "Both of us were orphans at a young age, and both with siblings who… intensely disliked us."

Lily let out a little chuckle only because it was so true.

"I would also like to ask you a favor," said Dumbledore more seriously.

"Anything sir," replied Lily.

"Would you please refrain from mentioning about my family to anyone else, I don't feel comfortable when people say they feel sorry for me," he said, awkwardly.

Lily nodded and swore not to tell anyone, not even her friends.

"Thank you, now you better be off to class and you can tell Professor McGonagall you had to see me on Prefect business."

Lily nodded again and ran off to her next class.

"So, we're pulling another prank I presume?" asked Sirius as James walked over with his quill and fresh sheet of parchment after dinner.

"You've got that right," said James, menacingly. "You'll never believe what I saw in the library."

He told the two Marauders what happened and they gaped at him once he was done.

"Well, Lily obviously had nothing to do with it," said Remus, hastily. "If she really was crying…"

"And we all know Snape has a big creepy crush on her," added Sirius disgusted. "Lily always gets the freaks chasing after her." James glared at him. "I mean… Moony what did I mean?"

"You meant that Lily somehow has a knack for guys who are nothing like her to chase after her," said Remus, earning a glare from James. "Oh come on, you know you two are nothing alike."

James thought it over and Remus was right, no matter how much he hated it.

"But opposites attract right?" asked James nervously.

"I don't know, you tell me," replied Remus, staring pointedly at the portrait hole.

Lily had just walked in with Amy (Alice was on the astronomy tower with Frank) and was making her way across the common room. James got up so quickly that Remus' inkbottle splattered all over Sirius.

"Hey!" cried Sirius. "Tergeo," he muttered, pointing his wand at himself and the ink disappeared.

James however couldn't care less and was thankful that Lily missed this little encounter.

"Hey Evans," he said, walking up to her and Amy. "What's up?"

"Not much J- I mean Potter," said Amy, forgetting whom she was with for a second. "Do you know where Sirius is?"

"Over there," said James not taking his eyes off Lily who was glaring at him. _'Will she ever like me?' he thought._

"Thanks." She abandoned them and walked over to start snogging Sirius.

"So, is there something you want Potter or can I go now?" asked Lily irritated.

This shook James out of his trance. She was still the same person she's always been insulting and hating him.

"What the hell is your problem Evans?" he asked before he could stop himself.

'_What the hell is __**my **__problem?' Lily thought, angrily. _"Excuse _me_?" she retorted, furiously. "I don't go up to random people and ask what the hell is their problem."

"See! That's exactly it!" cried James, not knowing where he was going with this. "You always have a stick up your ass."

Remus, who had heard what James said, sighed. This was not going to be pretty.

Everyone was starting to gather around now to watch the famous Evans vs. Potter brawl. Some people looking back and forth like it was a tennis match. (Too bad no one knew what that was)

"A stick up my ass?" shrieked Lily, seeing red now. "At least I'm not a conceited, egotistical, big-headed, bubble-brained, ass like you are!"

"I noticed you like snogging people you hate in the library though!" retorted James. He hit a nerve, he noticed. Lily was drained of all the color in her face.

"You saw it?" she asked, weakly. "He kissed me."

"You kissed back."

"Who'd she kiss?" asked a 4th year girl curiously.

"Oh he's not gonna," prayed Remus, approaching the inner circle now.

"Severus Snape of Slytherin!" yelled James to the crowd.

Remus moaned. "Yep, he's gonna."

Lily didn't say anything, she just stared at James like she saw him for the first time and burst into tears. Before anyone could say anything though she had pushed her way through the crowd and ran up to her dormitory where she slammed the door.

"Prongs, you're an idiot," said Sirius, walking over since Amy had run after Lily. "And that's coming from me."

"I really went to far huh?" said James, sighing. "Do you think I'll ever learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

"No," chorused the whole Gryffindor Tower.

A/N: Review Please!


	22. Quidditch, cheating, & toilets

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters, I'm sorry but if you don't know whom I am not by now please seek help. : D

**Quidditch, cheating, & toilets**

As the Quidditch season was approaching James had no time to ponder on how to win Lily back. Also, seeing as he was now Captain of the Gryffindor team, he had to host tryouts.

"Will everyone settle down and get in groups by their year?" he asked to the large crowd.

Everyone kept talking.

"QUIET!" barked Sirius.

The whole stadium fell silent.

"Thanks," said James. "Now, will everyone line up according to his or her year? Second years on the far left, please."

They all obliged and waited for him to make further announcements.

"Alright, we're going to do it like this," began James. "Second years, you're up first and wherever we need someone from another year we'll add them into that position." (A/N: Sorry, I know this might sound confusing but I couldn't think of how to word it)

They nodded and kicked off into the sky.

20 minutes later James had already screamed himself hoarse. Most of the people who had come had either not really been interested in trying out or had been from other houses.

"If you're not here to tryout leave now!" he had screamed five minutes ago. At first he hadn't understood why this was happening but then Remus explained it was because he was one of the most popular in the school.

A bunch of giggly Hufflepuff girls had ran out at that and went to tell their friends.

James sighed. "Alright, all seekers please line up." It was weird watching other people try for seeker when he had been it for so long.

**~Flashback~**

"Mr. Potter can you please stay after class for a moment?" Professor McGonagall had asked during Transfiguration.

He nodded, assuming it had been for the fact that he instead of changing his toad into a cup; he had been flicking its guts at Snape. So he walked up to her desk after class to awaited being told off.

"I got your letter over the summer, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall. "Do you really wish to change from seeker to chaser?"

"Yes," James had said, nodding.

"Very well, but you'll have to take it up with the new captain."

"Who is it?"

"You."

He did a double take.

"Really?" he had asked surprised.

"Really," confirmed McGonagall. He said his thanks and was half way through opening the door when she said; "if it changes anything Potter, you did make a bloody good seeker."

James spun around shocked at was his professor had said a shook his head smiling then ran out.

**~End Flashback~**

"Lily, you can't avoid James forever," said Alice, that Saturday, exasperatedly.

"He told the whole common room that me and Snape kissed," croaked Lily. She had been crying all day. "And now it's been spread through the whole school."

She had had to endure everyone making snide comments to her in classes when teacher's backs were turned and in the corridors. The worst were from the Slytherins.

"Hey mudblood, thinking about dirtying anyone else's lips?" asked Zabini, one of Snape's friends.

Lily had ducked her head and ran away to her next class that was thankfully by Hagrid's, the gamekeepers, hut.

"Alice is right Lily," added Amy. "It's not worth crying over spilt potion."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Come on, let's go down to the Quidditch Pitch," suggested Tina, who wasn't hanging out with her friends today since they had a fight.

"No thanks, Potter will be there," said Lily.

"When are you going to call him by his real name?" asked Alice.

"The day Sirius isn't conceited," replied Lily. They all laughed except for Amy who threw a shoe at her.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to find him," said Amy. "Peace."

All three of them rolled their eyes and went back to lounging.

Quidditch practice ended and Sirius left before James could run over to talk to him. They had a pretty decent team this year and had good hope in creaming Hufflepuff in the first match of the season. He changed in the changing room then walked over to his famous beech tree where he then heard sniffling.

"Hello?" called James, looking up. The sniffling suddenly ceased. "Whomever is up there I'm coming up.

Being in the great shape from Quidditch that he was, he was able to hoist himself up onto a branch and shimmy his way up.

"Amy?" he said, surprised. "What are you doing up here? I thought you were meeting with Pa- I mean Sirius?"

Amy sobbed louder. "I was h-heading to the astronomy t-t-tower where w-we were g-g-g-going to m-meet," she stuttered. "When I s-saw through the d-d-door," she didn't continue.

"You saw what?" James was starting to dread what was going to be said.

Amy shook her head, spraying everything with tears.

"Amy, you can tell me," said James, consolingly.

"I saw him s-snogging Nancy B-Brown," she wailed. James growled at the name of the girl he took to the Halloween Ball this year. True, she was pretty but she had hung out the whole time with Amos Diggory, Lily's date. And now Sirius was cheating on Amy with her!

"That foul loathsome…" said James, jumping off the tree and landing on the ground.

Amy jumped off frantically after him. "Wait!"

"What?" asked James impatiently?

"Don't tell Black I know," she said. This surprised James. When she saw his expression she added, "I don't want everyone to know, and especially don't tell Lily or Alice."

James nodded and sat back down next to her. He stroked her long blond hair.

"What does it feel like when you see Lily with someone other than you?" asked Amy, suddenly.

"Oh, um," said James, awkwardly.

"I've seen the way you look at her James," said Amy, resting her head on his shoulder.

James looked up to see Sirius crossing the lawn with Nancy, not seeing the two of them by the tree. Before he could distract Amy however, she saw too and her eyes filled up again.

"It feels like this."

James didn't talk to Sirius for a fortnight before Sirius realized something was up.

"Hey Prongsie, what's up?" asked Sirius.

"I could ask you the same question," replied James, stiffly.

Sirius looked at him like he had five heads.

"Might I suggest we move this conversation upstairs?" suggested Remus.

"Why's that?" asked James.

"Because Amy is shooting you death glares."

James looked at her and noticed the same thing. Trying to convey he wouldn't break his promise, he walked upstairs with Remus and Sirius following him.

"So, what's your problem mate?" asked Sirius, once he closed the door.

"You should know damn well what my problem is Black," growled James, losing his remaining temper.

"Whoa, hold it just one second," said Sirius. "You found out?"

"Yes I damn well found out!" yelled James.

"But… you didn't throw it away?"

"Throw what away?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"I dropped your toothbrush in the toilet last week," replied Sirius, grinning sheepishly.

"You WHAT?" screamed James. Remus made a gagging sound as James ran out of the room. When he came back he was pale in the face and wiping his mouth.

"Okay, now that I've burned my mouth, that was totally _not _what I found out."

"Then what did you find out?" asked Sirius, puzzled.

"Tell me Sirius, do you know how Nancy is doing lately?" asked James and Remus' eyes widened.

"Does she know too?" whispered Sirius.

"YES SHE KNOWS! SHE SAW YOU IN THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!" cried James, making Remus start and bump his head. "Sorry Moony."

"Yeah, my head is pretty sorry too," he grumbled, massaging his scalp.

"I j-just… I didn't t-think," stammered Sirius.

"Yeah, you're right you didn't think," growled James. "Do you know how torn up she was? _Is?_ She made me promise not to tell you or anyone else due to the fact she was devastated!"

"Well that was a pretty stupid promise to make seeing as you already broke it," said Sirius. There was a flash of light and Sirius was hanging in mid-air by his ankle. James and Remus looked around for a sign of the curser and saw Amy standing by the doorway. James had rarely seen her like this, with fire burning in her eyes.

"Amy!" cried Sirius but she silenced him.

"Silencio," muttered Amy. She walked over to him and dropped him to the ground. "Petrificus Totalus." He went as rigid as a board.

"Amy, calm down," said Remus, quietly.

Amy ignored him and continued to approach Sirius. "You're a right foul git, you know that right?"

He couldn't though nod or shake his head so instead you just saw fear in his eyes.

"Needless to say, we are over." With one last disgusted look she stamped on his nose, causing it to spurt blood all over. She spun around and looked at James.

"And you, you promised you wouldn't tell."

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"…pissed, yeah right," she said, reading his thoughts. With a flick of her wand, James now was suspended in mid-air. She turned on her heel and stalked out.

"Well, in all fairness, you did deserve it," said Remus. "Liberacorpus," he muttered and James fell in a heap onto the ground. He also muttered the counter-curse for Sirius and watched him stand up wearily.

"That girl is scary!"

A/N: This chapter sucked, it's harder to keep writing new ideas especially when they won't work 'til their last year. Anyway, I'll try and work harder and come up with new ideas. Peace!


	23. Marauder Christmas, Charles, and elves

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You know that right?

**Marauder Christmas, Charles, & elves**

Christmas was around the corner now and the Marauders were planning one of their fully-fledged parties. There was only one flaw in the plan though.

"You will not throw a party in the Gryffindor common room!" screamed Lily two days before Christmas.

"Oh, so you're done avoiding us?" asked Sirius, with a cocky grin on his face.

Lily chose to ignore this and continued yelling at James.

"You can't have it here!"

"So what? You're going to make us have it in the Slytherin common rooms?" asked James, smirking.

"Oo, that's way better than having it here! The green glow on the wall will add to this Christmas spirit," babbled Sirius, excitedly.

"It's also impossible," said Remus.

"Technicalities."

James rolled his eyes and turned back to Lily.

"Evans, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times to remove that freakin' stick up you ass. If you do I might even let you come to the party."

Lily's face was red with anger now.

"You know what? Fine! Have the damn party wherever you want!" she cried, hysterically. "Have it on the astronomy tower so people can get drunk and think they can fly. I just hope your one of those people so you'll rot in hell." She turned on her heel and strode off.

"I'll see you there!" yelled James, angrily. "What's her problem?" Just like last year he tried and failed to ask this as a throwaway question.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic Prongs."

James looked shocked. "Me? _Pathetic_?"

"Yes, and you're horrible at hiding your emotions," added Remus. "You wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Anything else?" asked James, pissed off now.

"Yes," said Sirius. "Before toilet paper was invented, French royalty wiped their bottoms with fine linen?"

Remus and James looked at each other and then at Sirius for two minutes before saying anything.

"I question his sanity," said Remus, laughing.

"I question how we became friends with him," joked James, laughing as well.

"I question why I'm even hanging around you guys when I could be hexing a Slytherin," said Sirius, but pouting. "See ya."

The Marauder Christmas party was going to be off the chain, as Sirius put it and was taking place right this moment.

"Hey, mate, I'd say another success," said Sirius, slapping James on the back. "Do we know how to throw a party or what?"

"What," joked James. "Have you seen Evans at all?"

"Prongs when will you learn?" asked Remus, walking up from behind.

James turned around. "What are you my conscience or fairy godmother?"

"Conscience, it sounds more manly," joked Remus. "And you like Lily right?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop calling her Evans for Christ's sake!" cried Remus, attracting some attention. "What I mean to say is, you've got to show some more tact."

"He's right, mate," agreed Sirius. "I have no idea what he said but he's right."

"Man, I must look like a genius since I hang around you two," teased Remus.

"Yeah, wait a sec!" cried Sirius. "I think your implying… whoa."

"I'm implying… oh wow," gaped Remus.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" asked James, baffled.

Sirius spun James around who saw what the big deal was. It was Lily, or what Lily would look like if she were a girl version of Sirius and James.

"What gives her any right to dress like that?" said James, indignantly. Lily was wearing a sexy red tank top with a short jean skirt, dancing it up with some boy.

"Yeah Lily! Shake that…" started Sirius but stopped at James' expression. "…Shake that… uh… butterbeer."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Who is that guy?" asked James, his jaw clenched now. "And who invited him?"

"He's Charles Nouhan from Gryffindor," answered Remus. "And Sirius invited him."

James glared at Sirius.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know Lily would dance with him?" asked Sirius. "Why don't you go and dance with Lily? It looks like fun." James glare intensified. "I mean… dreadful, horrible, pitiful."

"Sirius," warned James.

"I'll shut up now."

Remus rolled his eyes again and walked over to talk to some Ravenclaw girl.

James spent the rest of the night watching Lily dance and talk with Charles and couldn't help but feel jealous. Charles made it seem like talking to Lily was an easy feat and James couldn't help but feel like he was a loser for not being able to accomplish that. So when he overheard Charles saying he had to go to the bathroom James took his chance and walked over to Lily.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked before he could say anything.

"He's using you, Lily," said James automatically, even though he knew it wasn't true.

'_Did he just call me Lily and not Evans?' thought Lily. _"How could you _say_ that? He's really nice, not like you." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?" she asked, irritably.

James just stared at her at a loss for words. Why had he pulled her back? He didn't even have anything to say.

"Goodbye, Potter." She turned on her heel and stalked off to where Charles had just walked back in.

James sighed and went over to join Sirius again.

Christmas, Lily decided, was to stay at Hogwarts and since she wasn't talking to James, there was no other option.

"I talked to my mum but she said she wanted me home," said Alice, frowning.

"I wanted to but couldn't either," said Amy, sadly. "Me and my parents are going to visit my brother Mason in France."

Lily nodded. She couldn't expect for both friends to always stay with her. Not at times like these when their families would want to see them.

"I'll just hang out with Remus, he's staying too," said Lily.

"So, I guess you and Charles are an item now huh?" asked Amy.

"I guess," said Lily with a trace of a grin.

"Good, because now I can bug you all the time about it."

"Terrific. So how are you and Frank doing Alice?"

"Good, he's going home too for the holiday," answered Alice, nonchalantly. "That much I pity him."

"Same," chorused both girls. They had met Mrs. Longbottom in the past and knew her to be very strict. She was always nagging Frank too to cut his hair, saying it was much to long and people were going to mistake him for a girl.

Knowing this all three girls shuddered.

"So when's your next date with Charles?" asked Alice, changing the subject.

"In January, after the first Quidditch game," replied Lily.

"Why is it starting so late?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, I think Dumbledore's worried that Voldemort might be penetrating forces around Hogwarts right now."

They all sat quietly, pondering the possibility.

Christmas was a very dull occasion this year for Lily. Seeing as Remus was the only one there, they both spent most of their day outside trudging through ankle deep snow.

"So how come you didn't go home for Christmas?" asked Lily as they passed Hagrid's house.

"Why? You don't want me here?" joked Remus, playfully slapping her on the arm. "No, I just didn't feel like packing everything up and Christmas at Hogwarts is nice and serene."

He didn't notice that Lily was no longer walking next to him and instead forming a snowball in her hand. She angled it right, and threw it at his head.

_SMACK!_

"Still nice and serene huh?" teased Lily. "REMUS!" He had just hit her square in the face with snow. "Oh, you are so dead!"

They spent god knows how long outside throwing snowballs at each other until it was dark out and they felt like they were getting frostbite.

"Brrr, let's go in and get some dinner," chattered Lily. She took out her wand and did some complicated movements pointing at both her and Remus' clothes drying them off.

"Thanks," said Remus. "Hey, do you want to go to the kitchen instead?"

Lily stopped short and had a troubled look on her face.

"I hardly think students are allowed in there," she said.

"Oh come on, what's the point of having it if we can't go in?" pleaded Remus. "The elves are amazing."

"Fine." They walked down the stairs towards the dungeons right under the great hall and stopped at the picture of fruit.

"Uh, Remus? Why are we stopping here?" asked Lily confused.

"You'll see," replied Remus, grinning mischievously. He reached out and tickled the pear. _It giggled! _Then all of a sudden a doorknob formed where the pear had been and he opened the door.

"Oh my," gasped Lily. It was a room, not unlike the Great Hall, filled with hundreds of elves cooking and sending dinner out to the hundreds of people above them.

"Can we have tonight's dinner in here?" Remus asked the closest elf.

"Yes, sir," said the elf. He snapped his fingers and a table with two chairs appeared. They sat down and started eating pork chops.

"Wow, this place is amazing," said Lily, breathlessly. "I can't believe I never knew where it was. You'd think people would hear all the noise going on in here."

"I think Dumbledore and Headmasters/mistress' before but enchantments on it so no one could find it easily," said Remus matter-of-factly. "Us Marauders didn't find it 'til our third year."

"So what exactly do you guys do besides pulling pranks?" asked Lily, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, we mainly explore, like the nights on the full moon," whispered Remus. "We've explored the grounds, castle, Hogsmeade…"

"Whoa, back it up a second," said Lily, dropping her spoon in a clang. "You go around Hogsmeade and the castle as a _werewolf_?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "I know what you're thinking, and sometimes I think the same thing. How many people have I put at risk by doing this? But when I look back at how much we've discovered I push it out of my mind."

"But what if you had bitten someone by accident?"

"I know, but James and Sirius are big animals and are able to control me."

"What type of animals are they anyway?" inquired Lily, suddenly interested.

"James is a stag; that's why we call him Prongs, and Sirius is a dog similar to a grim; that's why we call him Padfoot because of his padded feet."

"And they call you Moony because… that?" whispered Lily now absolutely fascinated.

"Yep."

"Who came up with the names?"

Remus laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Lily, insulted.

"It's not you, it's just… Sirius came up with the names," choked Remus, tears pouring down his face.

"S-Sirius?" sputtered Lily then started cracking up too.

They laughed for a good 10 minutes before going back to eating.

"So, I here you're dating Charles Nouhan now," said Remus. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"How'd you know?"

"A little birdie told me," joked Remus.

"More like a obnoxious stag told you."

Lily saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew she was right.

"If I said it once I've said it close to a million time, James likes you Lily," said Remus. This time his eyes looked sad, but Lily couldn't understand why.

Lily bit her lip. "He's always making fun of me or ruining a good time I'm having. He's convinced Charles is horrible."

"That's only because he's jealous," replied Remus. The elves came over to collect their plates and served them treacle tart.

Lily didn't say anything else and ate her desert in silence.

"I really like you Lily," said Remus all of a sudden.

"W-what?"

A/N: Dum, dum, dum!!! I love a good cliffhanger, it makes people review more because they know if they don't, I could take forever and leave it here. Imagine if I just ended my story there! (Don't worry I'm not that cruel) And for the record, Charles Nouhan is my grandfather so yeah, not J.K's. He's awesome! K, peace!


	24. Ignorance, glummy bears, & revenge

Disclaimer: Please read previous chapters.

_Recap:_

"**I really like you Lily."**

"**W-What?"**

**Ignorance, glummy bears, & revenge**

Throughout the rest of the Holiday and weeks to come, Lily and Remus were not talking to each other. James seemed to be quick on the update and was curious to see what the falling through was about.

"It doesn't concern you Potter," snapped Lily when he asked her one-day in DADA. James glanced over at Remus and saw he was looking sadly at Lily.

"Something is definitely fishy," said James that night to Sirius. "They've been ignoring each other for two month's!" He was right, it was already the beginning of March and it didn't look like Remus and Lily were going to make up anytime soon.

"I just wish we knew why they're not talking," said Sirius.

James heard the light bulb go off in his head.

"Sirius, mate, you're a genius!" cried James ecstatically. "You're the best snooper if I've ever seen one."

Sirius pretended to look flattered and embarrassed causing James to roll his eyes.

"Alright here's the plan…" started James and whispered it into Sirius' ear.

Lily walked to her Ancient Runes class with Alice; Amy didn't make it into the N.E.W.T class, and was deep in thought. She hadn't talked to Remus in three month's, and she was missing his funny personality. But she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Remus _liked her_. Her mind wandered back to the scene in the kitchen when he told her he liked her. She had stammered and then he ran out of the room leaving her speechless.

"Earth to Lily!" hissed Alice. "Why aren't you taking notes? You know between the two of us you're the better note taker!"

Lily was shaken out of her stupor and looked at Professor Rodriguez, who was glaring at her with those beady eyes he was known for.

"Anyway class, now that Miss Evans has kindly paid us her attention (Lily turned red), we can continue talking about how to correctly use silent spells."

He turned his back on the class and started writing more notes on the board for them all to copy down.

"Did you never notice how we've never had the same DADA teacher for more than a year?" whispered Lily to Alice.

"Yeah," agreed Alice, quietly. "Did you ever realize how cute Frank looks when his hair is slicked to the right?"

Lily looked over to where Alice was pointing and almost broke out laughing.

"I don't feel right answering that for a few reasons," said Lily, refraining a snort. Alice glared at her.

"Come on, Moony," begged James. "Will you please tell us why you and Lily are suddenly not talking?"

"For the millionth time, and I have been counting, it's nothing!" cried Remus frustrated. He had been reviewing his notes from HoM and couldn't concentrate with the constant questions.

"Well it's got to be something since you're basically the only Marauder she likes," said James. Remus blanched.

"Hey!" cried Sirius indignantly. "I'm her friend! I did it in one day and you can't even accomplish that after five years."

"Shut up Sirius," said Remus. He sighed, the full moon was approaching and Remus was getting very testy again.

James and Sirius realized this too and backed off.

"So, are we going to plan any big excursions this Friday night?" asked Sirius, looking hopefully at James.

"I think we'll just extend the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest this time," said James calmly.

Sirius pouted and Remus just rolled his eyes.

"Lily come on!" cried Amy. "Why won't you freakin' tell us why you're not talking to Remus?"

Lily sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. (She had been counting)

"It's nothing, all right?" she replied, reading through her DADA notes. After many glares from Professor Rodriguez she thought it would be a good idea to try and concentrate even though most of their lesson was practical.

"It's got to be something," pressed Alice. "He's like, the only Marauder you'll talk to."

"That's not true! I talk to Sirius sometimes," she said then saw Amy's expression and fell silent. Amy and Sirius hadn't talked also in month's and when they did it was screaming matches or to ask to pass the gerbil in Transfiguration.

"Anyway," said Amy, hastily changing the subject, "we want to know because you look so glum."

"Glum? Who say's glum anymore?" asked Alice puzzled.

"You know glum? Kind of like plum except with a 'g' in front. The glummest, glummer, glumly…"

"Are we quite done?" asked Lily, officially weirded out.

"GLUMMY BEARS!" shouted Alice. Amy and Lily looked at her worried about her sanity. "Sorry."

"Anyway… fine, I'll tell you why me and Lupin aren't talking," said Lily. Amy and Alice looked surprised by hearing his surname but didn't say anything due to curiosity.

"Remus said he liked me."

Amy and Alice gasped. However Sirius from the doorway just muttered, "No, way!"

"Prongs," said Sirius, walking into the Great Hall after him the next day, "we have a _huge_ problem."

"Are all the elves protesting about cooking hamburgers?" asked James nervously.

Sirius shook his head and James looked relieved.

"Well then there's nothing we can't fix."

"I found out why Moony and Evans are not talking," whispered Sirius, careful not to let Remus overhear.

"That's great Padfoot!" said James, thumping him on the back. "So, what's the reason?"

"Moony told Evans he liked her."

James looked like he swallowed a lemon. Remus? _Their Remus_? Liked _his Lily_? No, no, no!

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I heard it outside Lily's dorm."

James didn't even bother asking how he got up there, he marched over to Remus where he had been talking to Alice and pulled him away. He ignored the many looks of people in the Great Hall and pulled behind the statue of Emeric the Evil.

"Um… James? What's this about?" asked Remus confused.

"IfoundoutwhyyouandLilyaren'tspeaking," said James, it all came out in a rush.

"Come again?"

James took a deep breath and exhaled. "I found out why you and Lily aren't speaking."

Remus blanched and all the remaining color in his cheeks left. James noticed and looked concernedly at him against his will.

"Look James… I'm sorry…" began Remus but James held up his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. _'It definitely would have been a lot less painful than this,' thought James._ He didn't tell Remus this though.

"Because… I thought you wouldn't be my… friend anymore," said Remus, not making eye contact. He suddenly became fascinated in his shoes.

James was shocked. Remus thought that James wouldn't be a friend with him anymore? He put his hand on Remus' shoulder like a father would do.

"That's ridiculous Moony, our friendship is really important to me."

Remus looked up.

"Lily is yours, you guys were meant to be together even if she doesn't know yet," he said, grinning a little.

James smiled too. "Thanks, mate. And you'll find that special someone one-day who likes you for you."

Remus grimaced but nodded all the same.

"We should get ready, tomorrow night is going to be painful."

In classes and in the corridors Snape was forced to be at least 20 feet from Lily and can't talk to her. These orders of course made things difficult sometimes but teachers were aware of the charges and accommodated if need be. But that didn't happen in History of Magic.

Lily was walking to class with Amy and Alice and just as almost everyone walked in there was only one seat left. Directly behind Lily and in between Potter and Sirius. Naturally, Snape was the last to arrive.

"Ah, Snivelly, what do we owe the unpleasantness of sitting next to you?" asked James. He swore later that he saw Lily give a little smirk.

"Shut up Potter," said Snape, coldly. He looked around and noticed James was right. There were no other seats and Professor Binns didn't seem to notice or care.

Snape raised his hand. "Professor, there don't seem to be any other seats left."

Professor Binns looked up like he had never been interrupted before.

"Sure there is, why next to Mr. Potter and his cohort."

James and Sirius snorted at this reference to Sirius.

"Too bad you'll get in trouble for breaking your restraining order Snivelly," taunted Sirius. "Can I get one too? Your hair is enough to scare anyone off."

James smirked and Snape turned red furiously.

Class flew by quickly much too quickly for Sirius and James' pleasure and before Snape could leave they blocked the exit.

"Move Black, Potter," growled Snape.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood," said James, grinning. "How about you Padfoot?"

"Nope, I kind of want to play with Snivelly," said Sirius. Snape brandished his wand but no sooner did he have two pointing at him.

"Uh oh, trouble at 3:00," said Alice. Lily looked in that direction and saw James and Sirius cornering Snape once again. She knew it was her duty to stop this sort of thing, but she didn't really think Snape deserved it or would care about her help.

"No one to save you this time Snivelly," mocked James. "Not even Lily." (He read her expression correctly)

"I don't need filthy little mudbloods for help," said Snape. This was a mistake.

James blood started boiling at the same time as Sirius' but he wasn't the first to shoot a curse. It was Remus!

"Deprimo!" shouted Remus. Snape was forced to the ground painfully.

"Way to go Moony!" said James and Sirius in unison.

The battle broke out then. Snape's friends Avery and Nott joined. James dueled Snape, Sirius to Avery, and Remus to Nott. As Lily watched, she had to admit Remus was very good at silent spell work.

"Furnunculous!" shouted James at Snape. Snape blocked it and sent Incarcerous curse tying James up in ropes but only because he was distracted by Sirius' piercing howl. Avery had sent the Cruciatus curse at him. Everyone knew this is a curse that sends unbearable pain to the victim and Lily decided this was enough.

"Stop! Stop!" she shrieked but got hit by a shot too by Avery. It felt like every bone in her body was burning hot white. She screamed.

"Lily!" she heard from the distance. She couldn't recognize the voice though; she just wanted the pain to stop now.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" said a booming voice. The spell stopped and Lily distantly saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing by the doorway. McGonagall's face was white and her lips practically disappeared. Dumbledore was livid, something you rarely saw in him. His usual twinkling eyes were full of fire.

"Will Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, Avery, Nott, Snape, and Miss Evans come to my office right now," he said. It wasn't a request. It was a command.

McGonagall helped both Lily and Sirius to their feet and led the way along with Dumbledore to his office.

"Pumpkin Pasty," said Dumbledore to the stone gargoyle. He turned to Lily and smiled. "They're one of my favorite treats."

She returned the smile but weakly and walked up the spiraling escalator/staircase with the others.

They entered the office and saw the portraits looking at them all surprised, and not feigning sleeping like they had on occasions before. Dumbledore conjured more chairs and they all sat down.

"Miss Evans, can you please tell me what happened?" asked Dumbledore, gently. Lily nodded and explained how there was only one seat in History of Magic behind her and how Snape had to sit there, then how Potter and Sirius had been bothering him the whole time, then how they blocked the exit and started dueling and how Remus, Avery, and Nott jumped in. Then how Sirius' piercing scream distracted Potter because Avery had shot the unforgiveable curse at him. After, how Lily finally jumped in to try and stop it but got hit by the curse.

By the end Dumbledore looked furious, however he wasn't yelling. His calm voice was enough to make anyone frightened.

"I would have expected much different from all of you," he said, resting his chin on his fingers. "You, you, and you," he said, pointing to James, Snape, and Remus, "are in detention with Hagrid for the remainder of the year starting Saturday. And you other three will be in detention with Professor McGonagall." Sirius did not look pleased with the arrangements but didn't argue.

"Miss Evans, I'd like you to go to the hospital wing and rest there for a while, same goes to you Mr. Black." Sirius winced at his name and Dumbledore looked concerned but then turned to Avery. "You however will stay here with me to talk."

He nodded and everyone else walked out tiredly, all except Sirius who was hatching a revenge plan that had to do with Snape.

A/N: Does anyone know what this revenge plan is? Answer in the review box right under this message!


	25. Revenge isn't sweet, knowing, & betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**Revenge isn't sweet, knowing, & betrayal**

Sirius' plan was almost fully into action, he just had to go up to Snape to finish it. He couldn't wait for tonight during the full moon.

"I can't wait for tonight," said Sirius, voicing his thoughts to James and Remus.

"That makes one of us," said Remus. He had gotten very bitter lately especially with the whole Lily issue. "The transformations keep getting more and more excruciating."

James smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry Moony, we'll be there for you."

Remus attempted a smile too but it turned out to look more like a grimace.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later," said Sirius, getting up from his bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked James.

"Snivelly," was all he said.

Lily was getting worried. She still hadn't talked to Remus for a while and tonight was a full moon. Usually she would stay up and rub dittany and give him essence of murtlap to sooth his cuts.

"Lily, are you okay? You've been blanking out a lot lately," said Amy concerned.

Lily nodded but didn't say anything. She had promised Remus that she would never tell anyone his "furry little problem", not even Amy and Alice.

"Did you ever notice that Remus always disappears once a month?" asked Alice, suddenly.

"No," said Lily a little too quickly. No one noticed.

"Yeah, you're right," said Amy.

"He visits his mother, she's gravely ill," intervened Lily, trying to get this conversation out of treacherous waters.

"I'm not buying it, he always come back scarred and…" started Alice but stopped with a dazed expression.

"Alice?" said Amy nervously. "You still with us?"

"Lily… is there something you're not telling us?" asked Alice, shaking now. Amy turned to Lily, obviously concerned about her best friend.

Lily looked down at her feet.

"I'm not the one to say anything," said Lily quietly. "Remus can if he wants to."

Alice sprinted out of the room and Amy and Lily followed. They ran up to the boy's dorm and burst in.

"Um… hello?" said James confused. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, actually you can by answering a question for us," said Alice, breathing heavily.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other confused.

"What's that?" asked Sirius equally puzzled.

"Remus… are you a werewolf?" asked Alice.

Remus stiffened and looked at Lily. She gave him a look and he knew Alice had come across this on her own. He turned back to Alice and nodded.

"Moony! You can't go telling everyone what you are!" cried James.

Remus turned to him and glared.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't tell, you originally thought that I shouldn't tell Lily and she didn't break her promise. And what am I exactly?" he asked, coolly.

James looked uncomfortable now with everyone staring at him. This wasn't usually a problem for him.

"All I'm saying is… you shouldn't tell any more people," said James finally. "Back me up here Lily!"

Now it was Lily's turn to look uncomfortable. She looked over at the girls to meet Amy's shocked gaze. She turned to James again.

"I agree with Remus, he can tell who he wants."

James looked shocked.

"Potter, Remus has his own right to tell whomever he wants," said Lily, firmly. "Its his condition not yours."

At this James glared at Lily and opened his mouth several times before closing it again.

"Where's Padfoot?" he finally croaked. This question was directed to Remus.

"I don't know, probably god-knows-where flirting with some girl or girl's," replied Remus. "But we've got to get going now, bring your cloak Prongs."

"Cloak? What cloak?" asked Lily sharply. "You don't mean your invisibility cloak?"

James looked nervous now.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," said James. Lily remembered on other occasions him saying this. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the dittany for later Remus," she said.

"You don't have to stay up…" he began.

"See you later!" she called, ignoring him.

"Your one lucky guy Prongs," said Remus.

"I know."

A/N: (Happening at same time as Remus, James, and the girls are together)

"Hey Snivelly," said Sirius, walking up to him before he could walk into his common room.

"What do you want Black?" asked Snape. "Come to try and attack me?"

"Actually, I heard that you were curious to where Remus Lupin disappeared every month," responded Sirius with a nasty grin on his face.

Snape suddenly perked up.

"That's right."

"Well if you come to the Whomping Willow in five minutes you'll be able to find out."

"Is this a trick Black?" asked Snape.

'_Damn he's smart.'_

"Would I trick you Snape?" asked Sirius, feigning to look hurt.

Snape surveyed him.

"Looks like Remus' secret won't be so secret anymore," said Snape snidely.

"Guess not, and if you back out Snape believe me I'll let the whole school know you're a coward." Leaving Snape fuming he walked off to get ready for tonight.

A/N: In my story the animagus can talk to each other.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" yelled James causing Sirius to jump out of his skin. "Where the hell have you been?"

Sirius tried not to look guilty.

"I've been making Snape's life miserable, something you won't do anymore."

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, Moony is already heading there."

Sirius nodded and noticed Snape walking towards their direction.

"Let's go."

Sirius and James made their way down and little did James know that Snape was following.

"Let's go," said Sirius. He transformed behind a bush into his dog self along with James into a Stag.

Sirius moved on his stomach under the flailing branches and hit the knot under the tree. James pranced under and started making his way down the hallway and heard Remus howl.

"Oh man, that sounds bad," said James to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and got into the room and opened the door wide. James was about to walk in but saw something out of the corner of his eye. _Snape!_

He galloped quickly into the room and changed back to his human form and ran out to Snape.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" asked James.

Snape smirked.

"Black told me to come down here to see why Lupin disappears every month," he replied.

James boiled with anger. Why would Sirius do this? He promised Remus that he'd never do exactly this!

"Snape, get out of here it isn't safe!" cried James.

"Why do you care Potter? Worried you'll get expelled now?" asked Snape, smirking.

The door opened and revealed Remus. He growled and lunged at Snape but James pulled him out of the way and up under the Whomping Willow's branches. His fast reflexes from Quidditch didn't help him after though because before he could move again the willow whacked him. He felt searing pain go through his arm. He looked to see where Snape was and saw him running back to castle, most likely to go to the Headmaster.

James got up too but before he could escape the branches got hit full in the face and felt his nose break. He spit blood out of his mouth and ran up to the castle leaving Sirius to look after Remus.

Snape ran up to Dumbledore's office with Potter in hot pursuit.

"POTTER! SNAPE!" yelled Professor McGonagall, walking out of her office. "What are you doing at this time of night?" She took one look at James' face and gasped. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at James who flinched.

"Episkey," she muttered and James' nose was healed. Only blood was now splattered on his face. "Now Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, what are doing out of your common rooms? You're not dueling again are you?" James knew she didn't want to take any more points from her house and there weren't enough days in the year to give him more detentions.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore," said Snape hastily. He also knew that if he lost points his house would kill him, _literally_.

"So do I," said James. "Could you tell us the password?"

McGonagall looked at them both suspiciously then said in distaste, "lemon drop."

James grinned and ran off down the hall again with Snape following him. He yelled the password at the gargoyle and ran up to spiral staircase jumping the last two steps. He banged on the door louder than intended.

"Come in," said a tired voice.

Him and Snape walked in and saw Professor Dumbledore in a purple dressing gown with blue stars. He looked surprised to see them.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" asked Dumbledore.

"Black told me to go to the Whomping Willow tonight sir where I saw Remus Lupin as a werewolf," said Snape hurriedly.

Dumbledore looked very alert now. He didn't say anything however but listened to what they had to say.

"I never knew though sir," said James. "Sirius never told me that he had lured Snape."

"You just don't want to get expelled Potter," sneered Snape.

"Why you little…" began James but Dumbledore held up his hand so he fell silent.

"Enough," said Dumbledore. "Where is Sirius?"

James knew that Dumbledore was a skilled Occlumens and thought will all his might that Sirius was with Remus. He made sure not to break eye contact with Dumbledore since that was key with Legilimency.

Dumbledore nodded and looked down at his hands again for a moment.

"James, will you wait outside for a moment? I have to talk to Severus and then we can go down to wait for Mr. Black."

James winced at the name and felt bad for calling Sirius his full name earlier. His middle name was his father's after all.

Dumbledore noticed this and apologized. James nodded and got up but before he could Dumbledore stopped him. He flicked his wand and the dry blood came off.

"Thanks sir," said James and walked outside.

Lily sat up with Amy and Alice in the common room that demanded to wait with her even though they should be sleeping.

"Thank goodness McGonagall doesn't do her evening inspections anymore," said Lily, yawning profusely. During their first year the sixth and seventh years decided to throw a party that lasted all hours and were so drunk McGonagall came in and had a cow. And a sheep, a pig, and the rest of the farm animals. The party throwers punishment was so abhorrent that Lily thought the Marauders got scared.

"Yeah really, I think she got disgusted at some of the things she found in here she gave up on it as a bad job," said Amy. She was referring to certain items of the after party if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, and most of them yours," teased Alice, sending Lily into hysterics. Amy turned crimson red and hit Alice with a pillow.

"Ugh… don't remind me," groaned Amy. "Those were days with… Black."

They were all silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Are you and Sirius ever going to stop fighting?" asked Lily, breaking the silence.

"Probably not," replied Amy. "Are you and James going to get married?"

Lily rolled her eyes but didn't answer automatically. Alice and Amy shot each other a knowing look but didn't get past Lily.

"I don't like him," she said but wasn't totally convinced herself. She did have a boyfriend though and she liked him a lot.

Just then Remus and James walked in looking furious and plopped down on the couch.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Lily and Alice. Amy pursed her lips and remained silent.

"With Dumbledore," said James and felt Goosebumps as Lily rubbed some dittany on his scarred face.

"How come?" asked Alice handing him a bowl full of murtlap tentacles. (A/N: I think I screwed that name up earlier so sorry) He sank his hands into it and smiled gratefully at her.

"So how come?" repeated Alice impatiently.

Remus just shook his head.

"He betrayed me."

A/N: Sorry for somewhat of a cliffhanger, obviously Lily and Remus are on somewhat of a talking basis again but this is not how I planned the end. I meant for Remus and Lily to be alone but obviously that couldn't happen now that the others knew. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	26. Quidditch Final, silence, & commentary

Disclaimer: We've been through this; no I am not J.K. Rowling. Would by writing this if I was her? No! I'd be god knows where doing god knows what!

**Quidditch Final, silence, & commentary**

"Lily wake up!" cried Alice on Saturday morning. "You and Remus are the commentators for the Quidditch Match today. It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

Lily groaned. She hated Quidditch with a passion and it increased tenfold when Potter joined the team in their second year.

"Lily! You can't be late," said Amy, yanking her out of bed.

Lily groaned again and took a quick shower, changed, and ran into the Great Hall. Once she sat down the Gryffindor Team walked in to applauses from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables and boo's from the Slytherin end.

Lily in particular thought it was bad that the other Houses were cheering because it was mainly since James was captain and it boosted his ego even more.

"Hey Lils," said James, sitting down and adding jam to his toast.

"Don't call me Lils," warned Lily.

"Aw, I thought we were friends after you applied dittany to my scars last night," said James mock pouting.

"Well, apparently you thought wrong," retorted Lily. "I've got to go."

She sauntered off to go down and prepare for commentating.

"Hey Moony, don't you have to go too?" asked Sirius, piling food onto his plate. "What?" he asked to James' disgusted look. "I'll need my energy."

"Yeah, I guess I'd better get going," sighed Remus, ignoring Sirius. "Good luck Prongs."

He walked off after Lily but at a much slower pace.

"They still haven't talked to each other huh?" James asked Amy.

"Nope, and speaking of not talking, how about Remus and Black?" asked Amy also disgusted at Sirius' food intake. His mouth was full to a breaking point.

James shook his head and got up. "I'm going to check out conditions, see you all at the stadium." He walked out to more applause and down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Lily was heading down to the Quidditch Pitch when she saw three Slytherins and a first year Ravenclaw.

"Watch where you're going," snarled Snape. "You filthy little mudblood."

"Oh I don't know Snape, she's kind of cute," said Yaxley, smirking. "I think we should invite her to our common room later for some fun."

The little girl look terrified out of her wits but before she could run Lucius Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Let go of her!" shrieked Lily furiously.

"And here comes the Queen Mudblood herself," mocked Yaxley. "Isn't that right Snape?"

Snape said nothing, which made Lily even more furious.

"Let GO of her!" repeated Lily her anger bubbling to the surface.

"Hey Lils, what's all the fuss about?" called James, walking down the sloped hill. "Oh hey Snivellus."

"Stuff it Potter," snarled Snape, brandishing his wand, as did James.

"Potter no," hissed Lily.

"Yeah Potter, listen to the mudblood and go," said Lucius.

James turned red with fury. "Don't. Call. Her. That. Word."

"What are you going to do Potter?" taunted Snape. "You don't have Black with…" but stopped talking. The other two looked at him confused.

"Silencio!" cried Lily. Snape fell silent and opened his mouth several times trying to yell.

"Undo it!" yelled Yaxley. "Turn him right!"

"Why don't you?" asked Lily innocently.

"You know fully well only the caster can undo it," growled Lucius.

"Or it'll wear off on its own," said James proudly. "Now let go of her." He had just noticed the first year cowering to the side of them.

"Fine," said Lucius and let go of her. She ran off towards the castle terrified. "Let's go guys." They walked off to the pitch leaving Lily and James alone.

"Nice silencing charm Lils," said James politely, putting his arm around her.

"_Don't _call me Lils," said Lily, removing the arm and walking towards the pitch as well.

"Welcome to the final Quidditch Match of the season!" cried Lily. The stadium exploded with cheering and hissing from the respected houses.

"The line up for Gryffindor is: Potter, Bell, Spinnet, Wood, Black, Miller, and… Rogers!"

The Gryffindor Team walked out with their brooms under their dominant arm and stood awaiting the Slytherins.

"And the Slytherin line up is: Yaxley, Blaise, Avery, Black, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy."

The Slytherins walked out to many boo's but stood smirking at the Gryffindor's.

"Captains shake hands," said Madam Hooch.

James and Lucius shook hands trying to hurt the other but neither grimaced once.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you," said Madam Hooch, looking particularly at the Slytherins. They smirked and ignored it. She opened the box containing the balls and released the bludgers and the snitch. She then took out the Quaffle and threw it up.

"The Quaffle is up… and the game begins!" shouted Remus as they kicked off.

"It's in possession of Potter who passes to Bell, he dodges a bludger and swerves past Yaxley, come on… and he scores!" cried Lily. "10-nil Gryffindor!" The stands exploded and there were groans from the Slytherin end as Regulus missed it.

"Nice try little bro," mocked Sirius from above.

"Spinnet in possession who passes to Potter who dodges a bludger sent by Crabbe was it? He shoots and… misses, good try Gryffindor," said Remus.

The Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff groaned while the Slytherins cheered for Regulus.

"Come on Roberts, look for the snitch!" cried James.

"I'm trying!" said Roberts, a 4th year Gryffindor. "Lucius is always in the way."

"Then knock him off his broom!"

James sped in the other direction.

"Slytherin in possession," commented Lily. "It's Yaxley, now Blaise who drops it to Avery who just got hit with a bludger! Nice one Sirius!" McGonagall glared at her. "Sorry Professor." The crowd laughed and cheered as Avery dropped the Quaffle into James' ready hands.

"Potter again in possession," said Remus excitedly. "He's going to shoot! FOUL! What the…" he shouted a mix of swear words that Lily never thought she'd hear come out of his mouth. "Sorry Professor, it won't happen again." James had been making his way up the pitch when Avery came up from the side and almost bumped his off his broom.

"Penalty for Gryffindor!" shouted Madam Hooch. James got the penalty shot and made it in easily. The game went on for another three hours and by that point it was 300-20 Gryffindor. The crowd had yelled themselves hoarse and resulted to just waving flags and making obscene gestures if the other team scored.

"So Remus," said Lily, putting her hand over the microphone so no one would hear while James did another three foul shots, "are we ever going to talk about what you said?"

"What did I say?" asked Remus, playing dumb. He did not want to talk about it least of all here.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It was a mistake," sighed Remus. The wrong thing to say.

"So what, is being friends then a mistake?" asked Lily on the verge of tears.

Remus looked horrified. "No, no I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what do you mean?" asked Lily as James made a shot in. "310-20 Gryffindor!" She didn't cover the microphone again.

"I mean that I didn't mean I liked you liked you, I like you like you're my sister."

"I didn't get that impression when you ran out."

Remus was getting angry now.

"I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE JAMES LOVES YOU!" he cried.

The whole crowd went deadly silent as well as the players above. James heard just as he was about to throw the Quaffle again and dropped it shocked.

Lily was shocked too. She shoved the microphone at Remus to commentate and ran up to the castle, her eyes glistening with tears.

"LILY!" cried James from above but she didn't look back. The game resumed but at a slower pace.

A/N: I know this is short but I wanted a cliffhanger so deal with it, lol. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	27. Fights, makeups, & chicken bones

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter unless there is actual magic and I can turn into J.K. Rowling. Sorry!

_So, Lily ran away from the match after Remus announced to everyone accidently that James loved her. Not a __**big **__deal since practically everyone knew that. But what will James say?_

**Fights, make-ups, and chicken bones**

Lily ran through the castle that was practically empty, pushing random people out of the way to make her way to the common room. Once there she ran up to her room and flopped on her bed crying.

'_Potter can't love me!' thought Lily, sobbing. 'Why me? There are plenty of prettier girls in the school?'_

'_Of which he's dated already and fall at his feet,' thought a voice in the back of her head._

'_I was the only girl who didn't go head over heels for him,' thought Lily._

'_What about now?'_

"NO!" screamed Lily to the empty room. "I am not in love with James Potter!"

"Whatever you say dearie," said the mirror next to her bed.

"Lily, when are you going to leave your freakin' bed already?" asked Amy, handing Lily some food. Her and Alice have been going to the kitchen (from Lily's direction, of course) to bring her up food during the past weekend. "Tomorrow we have classes again and you can't miss them."

"We'll cross that bridge when we have to," muttered Lily. "Can't I be homeschooled?"

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day when Lily Evans wanted to miss class," teased Alice and Lily gave a strained smile.

"So, who won the Quidditch Match?" asked Lily, trying to change the subject. "Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"We won, Roberts finally caught the snitch when everyone was watching you guys," replied Amy. "You should have seen James' face when he touched down."

"What was it like?" asked Lily, nervously. She had only seen James made on a few occasions and it wasn't pretty. The twinkle in his eyes burned out and he had a horrible temper. _'Kind of like me,' she thought._

"Well Remus had left after you did so McGonagall was commentating," explained Alice. "But once James got to his dormitory everyone from the common room could hear a screaming match going on between them."

"Oh my god," whispered Lily. James and Remus were close and couldn't imagine them fighting like that.

"Yeah," agreed Amy. "And you should have heard it when Sirius tried to step in." Amy and Alice shivered.

"What happened?" inquired Lily, dreading what she was about to hear.

Alice sighed before replying. "Both Remus and James then starting yelling at Sirius about what happened with Snape. It turns out that Snape was forced by Dumbledore not to tell _anyone_ but they were still furious at Sirius."

Amy nodded. "James was yelling on how in gods name would they be able to trust him again. Then Remus started ranting on how Sirius had promised not to tell anyone."

"But… they didn't yell what it was right?" asked Lily horrified.

"No, but when they came down and saw everyone heard they paled and left the common room in different directions," said Alice.

"It looks like the end for the Marauders," said Amy sadly.

Lily's heart plummeted to hell. The Marauders couldn't be over! Sure, she was furious at all of them but they couldn't be over because of her. She had to go talk to Remus.

"I have to go talk to Remus," said Lily, getting up. She took one look at herself in the mirror and almost fainted. She was as white as a ghost and her hair was lying limp due to the fact she hadn't bothered showering for two days.

"Yeah, but first I suggest a shower," said Amy, noticing her appearance too.

Lily nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

_20 minutes later._

20 minutes later, Lily's hair was full again and she had some of the color back in her cheeks. She changed into some clean clothes and walked down the spiral staircase to the common room.

"Hi Lily!" cried Tina, looking up from her DADA essay. "I haven't seen you out in ages!"

"I know," said Lily, sighing at the staring people. She should have realized people would be staring after yesterday's incident. "Do you know where Remus is?"

"Yeah, in the library doing the Transfiguration Essay," replied Tina confused.

"Alright thanks, I'll see you later." She walked out with her bag slung over her shoulder. As she walked to the library there were people from all houses staring and whispering at her. Just then a second year Hufflepuff stepped in front of her and stared at her.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," barked Lily. The girl ran away with her friends and Lily continued to the library ashamed of her behavior. She walked in ignoring Madam Pince's beady eyes and walked over to where Remus sat poring over books.

"Hi Remus," said Lily warily. "Can I sit here?"

He looked up mildly surprised and nodded. They sat through a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before someone spoke.

"Look, I'm really sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Remus puzzled. "I'm the one who lost my temper yesterday and yelled… what I did over the megaphone."

"Yeah, but I've been acting like an asshole ignoring you," said Lily not allowing him to take total blame.

"But I ignored you too," pointed out Remus.

"Yeah but…" started Lily but broke off mid-sentence at Remus' raised hand.

"We're both at fault," said Remus wisely. "We've acted like idiots and it ends here."

Lily nodded smiling warmly. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"One last question," said Lily.

"Yes?"

"How long have you liked me and why didn't you tell me?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "First of all, that's two questions," he said, laughing. "Alright, I don't really know when I began liking you but I never mentioned anything because I _know_, no matter how much you my dislike it, that you and James are meant to be together."

Lily bit her lip, a bad habit that she had developed in the past year, and didn't say anything.

"What's this I hear about the Marauders… for lack of a better term… breaking up?" she asked, stifling a grin.

Remus let out a mini chuckle then turned serious again.

"We've been rocky for a bit now," admitted Remus. "Ever since Friday mainly."

"But what about you and Potter?"

Now it was Remus' turn to bite his lip.

"James and I… I honestly don't know what's going to become to us," said Remus thoughtfully. "I could have done a lot of things to him but I did the one thing that destroyed him. It was worse due to the fact that we were best friends, something he still hasn't been able to do after five years."

"I guess it didn't help when me and Sirius became friends either, huh," said Lily, comprehension dawning on her.

Remus shook his head. "Not at all, I think that was close to the final straw."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Lily.

Remus shrugged. "Alright, I really have to get back to this essay."

"Can you help me then because I suck at Transfiguration," said Lily, giving Remus puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Lily, don't give me those eyes," moaned Remus. "You know I can't stand that! Fine I'll help you."

Lily grinned and took out her homework and set to work.

Sirius walked down to the Great Hall for dinner alone that evening since he wasn't talking to the others. He didn't see what the big deal was with Snape. This is specifically why he didn't tell anyone his plan because they would have never let him do it.

'_And would that have been bad considering how well everything worked out?' asked a nagging voice in his head._

He pushed the voice out of his brain and proceeded into the Great Hall only to be attacked by Julia Vane, known leader of the Sirius Black Fan Club.

"Hi Sirius!" squealed Julia. "What's up?"

"Not much Julia," sighed Sirius, trying to walk around her but she got in the way.

"So I was thinking that maybe on the last Hogsmeade we could go together…?" began Julia but Sirius shook his head violently.

"First, I can't I'm going with someone else and second, don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James and Remus snort into their steak and kidney pie. He winked at them out of reflex and turned back to Julia.

Julia turned red furiously.

"Then whom are you going with?" asked Julia, briskly.

Sirius stared at her blankly until comprehension dawned on him.

'_Damn it,' he thought. 'Um…'_

James stepped in here. "He's going with Lily Evans."

Sirius and Julia stared at him shocked.

"But I thought _you _liked her," said Julia, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"He does, that's why me, him, Sirius, Lily, Amy, and Alice are all going together as friends," jumped in Remus, saving their butts.

Julia spluttered at Remus and flounced off back to her friends.

"Thanks guys," said Sirius, gratefully. "And I'm really sorry about the… _incident_," he whispered.

"It's okay, mate," said Remus. "I'm sorry about yelling at you and Prongs I'm sorry about… yesterday."

James nodded. "I'm sorry for blowing up at both of you."

"Well I'm sorry we're still standing here talking when I could be eating!" cried Sirius and started piling food on to his plate. James and Remus laughed as he began to eat at an alarming rate.

Just then Lily, Amy, and Alice all walked in and sat down on either side of Sirius.

"Man, Sirius' appetite never ceases to amaze me," said Alice, disgusted.

"So, are you guys friends again?" asked Lily from Sirius' left side.

"Yep," replied James, grinning. "And all six of us are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Sorry I can't," said Alice. "I'm going with Frank."

"I can't either I'm going with Jeffery Barn," added Amy.

"And I'm going with Charles," said Lily, grinning at the boys' shocked looks. (Sirius' was the most hilarious seeing as he had a chicken bone sticking out of his mouth)

"You're still dating Nouhan?" cried James indignantly. "I thought you broke up!"

"No, but he had Dragon Pox so he had to go home for a while," said Lily, eyeing James curiously. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," said James quickly.

"Yeah, I get that from your eyes," said Lily, rolling hers and drinking some pumpkin juice.

A/N: Okay, I don't particularly like this chapter so yeah. I had to come up with an excuse for Charles' absence and that last line was from Sonny with a Chance, just saying. So… yup! K, peace.

~Puzzsta


	28. Lily’s Birthday, Hogsmeade, & breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. does so sucks for me!

**A/N: Check out my other story on here, **_**Traveling Through Time**_**I think you'll really enjoy it! Oh, and I'm finally gonna get some Amy and Sirius fighting so stay tuned! (Warning: There is some crappy fluff so back away while you still have the chance. [Fluff my include vomiting, nausea, constipation, dry mouth, itchy tongue, liver failure, etc. etc.])**

**Lily's Birthday, Hogsmeade, & breakup**

The final trip of Hogsmeade this year was May 10th and fell on Lily's 17th birthday. She was excited to finally see Chuck again, especially on her special day but she didn't want anyone to throw a party for her.

"Lily! Why must you be so stubborn?" moaned Amy. "We just want to throw you a party tomorrow!"

Lily shook her head violently.

"No! I do not need the whole world knowing that it's my birthday tomorrow!" cried Lily.

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" asked a voice from the doorway. Lily spun around from her position to see James standing there.

"Ugh, what do you want Potter?" asked Lily, getting up and putting her hands on her hips.

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" he repeated.

"Whose birthday is it tomorrow?" asked Sirius, coming up from behind.

"It's Lily's birthday tomorrow, duh," said Remus also walking up. "So, why are we standing out here talking?"

Lily groaned and turned to Amy and Alice.

"This is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know!" complained Lily. "Potter and Black are enough to deal with on a regular basis."

"Hey!" cried James and Sirius indignantly.

"Speaking of which, what are you even doing here Black?" asked Amy coolly.

Sirius winced at his name but Amy didn't seem to care.

"Living Johnson," retorted Sirius. "Something I hope you won't be doing for too much longer."

"Why don't you go back to your real family?" inquired Amy, turning red in fury. "I'm sure the main reason you left is because people who are similar tend not to get along."

She struck a nerve. James and Remus had to hold Sirius back from hitting her. Amy smirked and walked out of the room.

"So does this mean that you won't throw me a party?" asked Lily hopefully.

"Nope, we still are," said Alice, speaking for the first time. She grinned at Lily's expression and ran off after Amy.

"Come on Padfoot, let's go get some pudding," said Remus, pulling Sirius out of the room.

"Yay! Pudding!" cried Sirius, forgetting the last encounter already.

"Looks like it's you and me Lilybear," said James, grinning.

"Do NOT call me Lilybear, Lils, Lilykins, or any perverted name you'll come up with in due time."

"Okey dokey Lilpot!"

"Ugh! Don't you have some girl to snog?"

"Well…" began James.

"Besides me! Especially since I have a _boyfriend_!"

"I still can't believe you're going out with him," said James, sighing.

"And why is that?" asked Lily, staring at him intently.

James shifted awkwardly. It was like she was x-raying him.

"I just… don't think he's… you're type," finished James lamely.

"We're almost exactly the same except for the fact that he's a boy," said Lily, smirking.

James rolled his eyes. "Exactly, don't they always say that opposites attract?"

Lily fixated another glare on him and he realized what he just said. _Uh oh._

"I'll see you later James," said Lily, starting to walk out but he grabbed her arm. "_What_?"

James stared at her shocked.

"You just called me _James_," he said, gaping at her.

"It's your name isn't… oh," she said, realizing what she did. She yanked her arm away from his grip. "Don't think too much of it Potter."

The next morning Lily woke up to find six presents surrounding her bed. It was sad realizing that she wouldn't get a present or even a card from her parents considering it was her coming-of-age.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" cried Alice, waking Amy up. "Come on Amy, it's Lily's birthday."

Amy sat up automatically and cursed as she bunked her head on the roof of her four-poster.

"Happy Birthday girlies!" said James, walking in to their room with Sirius and Remus dressed.

"Potter! We could have been getting changed," shrieked Lily.

"All the better for us," said Sirius, smirking. He dodged the pillow Lily through at him and sat down on her bed.

"Open your presents Lily," said Remus, sitting down on Amy's bed.

She first opened Alice's, which was a necklace with the name Lily on it.

"I love it Alice!" cried Lily, putting it on then hugging her friend. "I'll open Amy's next." She unwrapped a small box and found this unique perfume that smelt wonderful.

"Where'd you get it?" asked Lily, hugging her.

"I made it myself," said Amy sheepishly. "I hope you like it."

Lily grinned and opened Remus' next due to the fact it'd probably be the last normal one. It was an ancient charms book that goblins would use to break old charms in Egypt.

"This is amazing Remus!" squealed Lily. "Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I knew how much you liked Charms and it's been going through my family for generations. So I thought that I'd pass it to you instead." She got up, walked to Amy's bed and hugged him.

"My present next!" cried Sirius excitedly. Lily unwrapped it and saw 50 boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Wow, gee thanks Sirius," said Lily, laughing. "At least we know if the kitchen elves fail I'll never go hungry!"

"That's just me, always thinking ahead," said Sirius as Lily hugged him. "And last but certainly _not _least… Prongsie's present!"

Lily took the second to last present and opened it carefully. It was an iPod.

"What's that?" asked Sirius, Amy, and Alice.

"It's what Muggles call an iPod," said James wisely. "But this isn't any old iPod. This one I've changed so you can work it inside of Hogwarts and listen to any song you want, muggle or wizard. I got the idea over the Christmas before last."

"Thanks James," said Lily, getting up and hugging him. James felt Goosebumps form on his arms and Lily felt something too, but she passed it off as being hungry.

"Hey Lily, who's that last present over there from?" asked Remus, pointing to the very small box.

Lily looked to where Remus was pointing and shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, unwrapping it. "I doubt it from Petunia… oh my." She had opened the box to find emerald earrings.

"They're beautiful," said Amy and Alice, getting up from their beds and walking over to her. "Who are they from?"

Lily looked for a note and found it buried at the bottom.

_Lily,_

_First of all, happy birthday and I can't wait to see you in Hogsmeade today. Secondly, I hope you like the earrings. I heard Potter and Black discussing your birthday and ran quickly to Hogsmeade._

_Yours truly,_

_Charles_

"Aww, Charles and Lily sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G," chanted Amy.

"Shut up," groaned Lily, putting the earrings on. "They're beautiful, I'm going to go get ready for Hogsmeade." She walked off to the bathroom and closed the door.

An hour later after Lily had finished getting dressed (she was now wearing Charles' earrings, Alice's necklace, and Amy's perfume), she went down the common room staircase where Charles was waiting.

"Wow, you look amazing," complimented Charles. "The earrings look great on you."

"Thanks, I got it from someone who has really good taste," she joked. They laughed and headed on out to Hogsmeade. As they walked they passed the Quidditch Pitch that was currently empty due to the end of the season.

"Have you ever tried out for the Quidditch Team?" asked Charles, turning to look at Lily.

"No, the only time I've ever been on a broom was our first flying lesson and I hated it," replied Lily, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said Charles reminiscing. "Potter and Black decided to jinx your broom to keep gaining height."

"And it only stopped once Madam Hooch grabbed on and half the class helped pull us down," giggled Lily.

"Oh man, those two were so terrified at McGonagall back then, I swear they almost wet their pants when they had to go to the Dumbledore's office." They both cracked up and were wiping tears from their eyes when they arrived at Hogsmeade.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Charles.

"How about the Hogshead? It's kind of dark and gloomy but more private then the Three Broomsticks."

"I agree, I was worried you'd ask to go to Madam Puddifoots," said Charles, mock wiping his brow.

"Why's that?"

"Then I'd be too pressured to kiss you."

They laughed easily again and walked into the Hogshead where the only occupants were an witch with a long nose and the bartender Aberforth. It smelt like goats kind of like the last time and the floor looked like it collected even more dirt.

"Two butterbeers please," said Charles, sitting down at the back table.

Aberforth came up to them and handed them the drinks and walked back to the counter.

"That's Dumbledore's younger brother right?" whispered Charles, sipping his drink.

"Yeah," said Lily. "I hear Dumbledore will come sometimes for a drink and a chat but they don't really get along."

"Why's that?"

"Long story, I'd explain it but you never know who's listening here." They looked over at the witch who had just ordered a smoking cup of something. They laughed and continued drinking their butterbeers. It was only when someone else walked in that Lily put her glass down shocked.

"What the hell is Potter doing here?" asked Lily furiously. Charles just shrugged and continued drinking his drink.

"Oh hey Lily, Charles," said James stiffly. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," lied James. "Just here to have a chat with my old bud Ab."

"You're lying," said Lily through clenched teeth.

"Oh am I?"

"Charles, would you excuse me for a second?" asked Lily sweetly. Charles nodded and waited patiently and Lily pulled James outside.

"Why the hell do you always have to ruin everything Potter?" cried Lily. "I can't even go out without you harassing me and my boyfriend."

"He didn't seem to mind," said James not missing a beat.

"That's not the point, you can't just be happy unless I'm miserable can you?" asked Lily her eyes filling up.

_Oh boy._ James hated it when girls cried, he was used to it when he broke their hearts but with Lily it was a million times worse.

"Lily I – " began James but she held up a hand to silence him.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were getting nicer," said Lily, crying now. People walking around them were watching now shocked. "Just stay away from me Potter!"

She turned on her heel and walked back into the bar, leaving James on the sidewalk.

The rest of Lily's date when by uneventfully until they starting walking back.

"Potter is such a toerag!" cried Lily for the 50th time. "He has no consideration for anyone but himself."

"I know," said Charles sighing. "You've said that all day."

"Even when he's not here he's annoy… where are you taking me?"

Charles grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the lake.

"Lily…" said Charles awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, I like you a lot… but all you can talk about it Potter… and I also like someone else."

Lily stared at him shocked.

"I'm really sorry – but I'm breaking up with you."

"Is this because I talked about Potter too much?"

"Not so much, I kind of liked someone else but I didn't want to hurt you," replied Charles. "Her name is Phyllis and I met her when I was home sick."

Lily nodded and hugged him.

"Alright, I'll see you around Charles." She was about to take off the earrings but he stopped her.

"Keep them."

She nodded again and walked up to the castle.

A/N: Dum Dum Dum!!! Well, bye, bye Charles! I had to get rid of him eventually. Plus he was getting to dull. And my grandfather actually did marry a Phyllis! So yea! I was shocked when I just randomly picked May to be Lily's birthday month and emerald was the stone. How ironic is that? K, peace! (Review!)

~Puzzsta


	29. Ignoring, repacking, & fishy the fish

Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I'm not saying it again. Check previous chapters if you're not sure who I am.

**Ignoring, repacking, & fishy the fish**

"Hey Lily, you're back early," said Amy when Lily arrived to the library. It was exceptionally odd to see Amy sitting in a library on a Hogsmeade weekend. Lily just assumed however that she needed to get away from it all.

Lily just nodded solemnly and sat down. She hadn't been too affected when Charles broke up with her. Now though the affect was kicking in. A single tear came down her cheek and then more and more flowed too.

"Lily!" cried Amy shocked. "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"Ch-Ch-Charles and I b-b-broke up," faltered Lily, resting her head on Amy's shoulder. She didn't want anyone to see her especially since mascara was now running down her face.

"That jerk!" shouted Amy to nobody. A few stray first years stared nervously at her. She ignored them however and started to rub Lily's back.

"Oh honey, not in here those first years will question your sanity," soothed Amy. "Let's go to the common room."

Lily didn't raise any objections and explained what happened in Hogsmeade from walking there and laughing to breaking up. Amy was furious when James came into the story though.

"Ugh, I'm such an arse!" cried Amy. "I was telling Alice you'd be at the Hogshead while James was in the room."

"It d-doesn't matter," said Lily, choking on tears. "He'd ruin it either way."

"Mandrake," said Amy to the Fat Lady. She nodded and looked concerned at Lily, as she swung open.

"Is she okay?" she whispered to Amy. Amy nodded and tried leading her to the girl's dormitories but James and Sirius intercepted them.

"What's wrong with Lily?" asked James. He looked concerned which made Amy all the more furious.

Lily took one look at James and broke free from Amy. She ran up the staircase and all three heard the door slam.

"What's her problem?" asked Sirius. Amy walked up to him and kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" shrieked Sirius. "Violence is not the answer!"

"I thought violence is always the answer," teased James.

"Not when Johnson's on a rampage, it's every man for himself."

"Shut up, both of you," said Amy, shaking with fury. She turned to Sirius. "Do you realize your best friend ruined Lily's date with Charles and now he broke up with her?"

Sirius was shocked. Obviously James hadn't told him yet. James cringed.

"Why would you do that?" asked Sirius. "Oh wait I know, because you are _in love _with Lily!"

"How do you know Moony didn't do it?" questioned James.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Remus couldn't ruin a date if it was dancing right in front of him stark naked."

"Excuse me?" said Remus, walking up to them. "I don't like my name being used in statements like that. What's going on?"

"Your best friend ruined his dream girls relationship," said Sirius, angrily.

Remus was shocked.

"I didn't know Amy was…" began Remus. Sirius kicked him in the shin. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" she asked, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Nothing," said Sirius, quickly. "Your other friend Moony."

"You ruined Lily's relationship Prongs?" asked Remus. "How could you?"

"I didn't try to," said James, submissively.

"Oh come on! You showed up to the Hogshead and interrupted her date!" shouted Amy. The common room was staring at them now.

"You told me she was there!"

"I told Alice, you happened to be in the room unfortunately."

"Where's Lily?" asked Remus.

"You can't just let her be happy?" asked Sirius.

"I wasn't trying to not let her be!" cried James.

"Where's Lily?" repeated Remus.

"You can't just get over her? It's obvious she doesn't have feelings for you right now!" cried Amy. She crossed the line.

"Why you little…" started James, trying to pounce at her but Sirius held him back.

"GUYS! WHERE IS LILY?" asked Remus loudly.

"NOT NOW!" screamed Amy and James.

"WELL I'M SORRY!" yelled back Remus, going up the girls' staircase.

"AND NOW I CAN'T HEAR!" shrieked Amy.

"NEITHER CAN WE!" screamed James and Sirius.

McGonagall banged open the common room door.

"NO YELLING IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

She slammed it shut again.

All three of them looked around.

"Hey, where'd Remus go?" asked Amy.

Lily lay down on her bed and silently began to cry. She was more upset that James had ruined her date than the fact that Charles had broken up with her.

There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"Remus," called the voice from outside.

"Just a second!" She got up and wiped off the remaining makeup in the bathroom. She sat back down on her bed and sighed.

"Okay come in."

He opened the door and she made room on her bed.

"Hey," he said sitting down. "I heard about what happened in Hogsmeade."

"I think about everyone did," replied Lily, laughing a bit. She had heard the yelling from everyone when she was changing her clothes.

Remus laughed too. "I know. I escaped before McGonagall came in and let out her wrath."

Lily smiled and leaned back on her pillow.

"So… is there a reason you came because I doubt McGonagall would be that fascinating to come up here to talk about."

Remus leaned back on the wall and said nothing.

"James is an idiot," was all he said.

Lily raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Remember when he dyed my hair hot pink with purple streaks last year?"

"Oh yeah, and you slapped him so hard," said Remus, clutching his sides from laughing. "And in fourth year when he took all your possessions and but them on the roof."

"Oh man, I was so pissed at that," giggled Lily. "Third year was hilarious looking back because he put a hex on Snivellus so he'd portray his love to McGonagall. He got in so much trouble!"

"And second year when he sent you a Valentine card that blew up and tinged your hair."

"And last but not least, first year when he kept trying to get into the Forbidden Forest to ride a centaur. Hagrid swore he spent half his life chasing him and Sirius away from there and always looked on the bright side saying James could have a twin."

"For all that they're separated, Sirius and James might as well be twins," laughed Remus.

"Yeah," said Lily, smirking. "Good times…"

"You two would make a good couple," said Remus.

"REMUS!!!" shouted Lily. "Ugh, I hate you! We would not be a good couple!" She whacked him with her pillow.

"You know what they say, opposites attract," joked Remus, ducking from Lily's flying pillow.

"It was YOU who told him that!" cried Lily furiously. "He told me that earlier!!!"

"Wow, I didn't know he listened to me," said Remus. "Well, I'm going to make my leave before my present to you becomes the death of me." He got up, walked to the door and opened it. Amy, Sirius, and James all fell in from crouching.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," said Remus, smirking.

"What are you guys _doing _here?" asked Lily shocked. "Especially you, Potter."

"Well…" began Amy, trying to think of an excuse. "We're saving you guys the trouble of telling us what happened. It's really a consideration thing." (**A/N: I got this from Hannah Montana, so yeah I don't own it**)

"Oh is that so?" said Lily, now smirking too. "Anyone who doesn't have female parts, get out of this room."

James and Remus left but Sirius stayed put.

"I'm secretly a girl on the inside," he began.

"BLACK!!!" screamed Amy and threw a jar that smashed above his head.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." He dashed out of the room.

"Reparo," said Amy and her glass formed back together. The water however that had been in it didn't come back. "Tergeo."

The water disappeared.

"And that's how I role," said Amy, receiving a high five from Lily.

May was over quickly and June flew in a breeze that they were packing to leave again.

"No! This is so depressing," moaned Alice. "Next year is our final year at Hogwarts."

"Don't remind me," groaned Amy.

"Oh but Amy dear, I'm sure she didn't mean you," comforted Lily. "We all know you're as educated as a first year." Her, Alice, Tina, and Mary-Kate laughed as Lily dodged a high heel shoe. It landed in Lily's bag.

"Must you do that every year?" asked Lily. "This time, I'm not giving it back to you."

Amy pouted and finished stuffing her clothing in her bag.

"You're just like Sirius," laughed Alice, latching her trunk.

"Never. Compare. Me. To. Black," said Amy threateningly. "He's vile… and _part _girl."

They laughed again.

"That's true, you're secretly all boy. Isn't that right Amy?" joked Tina. The other high heel was aimed at her but landed in the fish tank.

"Oh well, Fishy was due to die anyway," said Mary-Kate, sighing. She picked up the bowl and took it to flush down the toilet. Lily came with her (secretly holding the second shoe) to say the final words.

"Hey, wait a second. My shoe is in there!" cried Amy. They locked the door. "Damn, I forget how to unlock the door."

"Told you she was on a first year level!" cried Lily from the other side. There was a flushing and gurgling sound.

"MY SHOE!" said Amy fake sobbing. Then she shrugged. "At least I have the other shoe."

They opened the door.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," said Lily, grinning mischievously.

"LILY EVANS!!!" shrieked Amy and jumped on her. "THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE FREAKIN' SHOES!"

There was a wolf whistle from the doorway.

"I always love a good cat fight," said Sirius, leaning against the doorframe. "Try ripping some clothes."

"Shut up, Sirius," laughed Lily, getting up. "We just attended a funeral."

"For whom?" inquired Remus.

"Fishy the fish," replied Mary-Kate.

"Fishy the fish? You couldn't do better than that?" asked James.

Mary-Kate blushed. "I was three! And I couldn't change him name now, that would just confuse him." (**A/N: Another of Hannah Montana quotes**)

The Marauders and Lily rolled their eyes.

"Come on guys, we'd better go down to the feast now or we'll be late," said Lily, closing her suitcase and owl cage.

They all nodded and made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Another year over," said Dumbledore once the feast was over. "And another year of people graduating."

He looked around the hall at the graduating students.

"Many of you are going out into the real world now, and many of you are going to make the wrong decisions."

Everyone was silent at this accusation.

"Years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. He seemed a student like any other. His name was Tom Riddle. Today, the world knows him by another name: Voldemort." There was an intake of breath at the name from many and the Slytherin's scowled at Dumbledore intensely. He ignored both of these doings and continued.

"Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls," said Dumbledore calmly. "But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you."

There was a collective shudder and Lily turned to see Snape whispering something to Mulciber. He caught her eye and she glared at him before turning back to Dumbledore.

"The safest you will be is in Hogwarts but unfortunately it will not last forever. For many, this is the last time I can warn you about the war out there but bear this in mind. There are always to sides of a war. Your side, Voldemort's side, and the right side. Okay, that's all I have to say. Off to bed pip, pip!"

The benches scraped and everyone headed up to sleep, awaiting the train the next day.

A/N: Review please!


	30. Potter Manor, wrestling, & love

Disclaimer: No, I dO nOt OwN hArRy PoTtEr! GeT oVeR iT aNd MoVe On WiTh YoUr LiVeS lAwYeRs!

**A/N: I'm going to warn you now; this chapter is very depressing and may cause depression, dry mouth, fatigue, vomiting up slugs, and lack of balance. You have been foretold, enter at own risk!**

**Potter Manor, wrestling, & love**

Lily was ready and packed the next day but the only problem was she didn't know where she was going. Last summer, well last summer had been crazy and she didn't want to impose on the Potters again. At least, not Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I mean… Liz and John.

"Hey Lily, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked James seriously. She looked up from the book she was reading and saw his hazel eyes were serious.

"Um… sure, I guess," she replied, placing her bookmark in the crease of her book and closing it. She got up and walked over to the other side of the common room.

"So, what's up?" she asked confused.

"I was wondering… I've already asked the others…" he began. _Damn it, I'm rambling, he thought. I better just get out and ask it. _"Would you like to come over this summer? You know with everyone else?" His hand went nervously to his hair but she didn't notice thankfully.

_Did Potter ask me to his house __again__? I'll just have to be straight and say…_

"Sure," replied Lily before she could stop herself.

"Really?" said James surprised. She hadn't even waited five seconds!

"Um… yeah, sure," repeated Lily hesitantly. "But how is everyone getting there and who's coming?"

"It'll be me, Pad- Sirius, Remus, you, Alice, and Amy there and my dad was able to arrange ministry cars for us."

"Okay, sounds cool. I'll see you later." James watched opened mouthed as Lily walked away, her long red, curly hair bouncing in the light behind her. _God, she's beautiful_.

They got on the Hogwarts Express at noon that day and went their separate ways. James, who had hoped they could all get a compartment together, walked off with Remus and Sirius while Lily walked off with Amy and Alice. It appeared that Sirius and Amy were not safe too close together so he'd have to remember that this summer.

Lily walked into her compartment and closed the door behind them.

"So," said Alice once Lily sat down. "Are you looking forward for a _whole _summer with James Potter?"

"Ugh, Alice don't go there," complained Lily. "He's just being friendly."

"Gasp! I never thought I'd live to see the day where Lily Evans would think James Potter is being friendly," said Amy, grinning wickedly.

"Shut it," said Lily, throwing some owl treats in Mr. Tibble's cage.

"Lily Potter, has a nice ring to it," mused Alice.

"Yeah!" said Amy excitedly. "And if you have a baby you can name it… Harry!"

"I always did like that name… Harry James Potter… wait a second!" cried Lily, reading the smirks correctly on Amy and Alice's faces. "I don't like Potter!"

"Sure you don't," teased Alice. "But a lot can change over the course of a summer."

Lily spent the rest of the train ride sulking in the corner while her friends talked about this summer. It was only when she saw platform 9 ¾ that she jumped up and dragged her stuff on the train.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous, I can use magic outside of school now!" cried Lily. "Locomotor Trunk!" Her trunk started moving in mid-air off the train for her and landed in a cart.

"Ugh, Lily you're so lucky," moaned Sirius. "Can you do mine?" Needless to say, Sirius was very lazy and Lily only did it because she had dropped it once on her foot and did not want to relive that.

"Why not ask me Padfoot? I turned 17 right after Lily!" cried Remus. "Or am I suddenly not good enough?"

"The latter," grunted Sirius. "Please Lily?" He gave her puppy dog eyes that suited his animagus.

"Let's see… no," said Lily flatly. "Quit being so lazy, you're turning 17 this summer. And don't waste those puppy dog eyes on me, that only works on Potter and the other girls at Hogwarts." The others laughed and ran through the platform leaving Sirius depressed. Once they arrived on the other side James led them to the car he knew they were taken.

"Couldn't you have had them magically extended?" asked Sirius as he squeezed in between Alice and James making sure not to sit too close to Amy.

"Not if you pay them not to," whispered James, winking as he sat on the right side of Lily. Sirius grinned at his friends' smartness and tried to flirt with Alice aimlessly, who just laughed and shrugged his arm off her shoulder.

An hour and a half later James decided just as they were about to arrive that he'd tell them the car wouldn't take them directly to the house.

"Then how the hell are we going to get there?" asked Amy puzzled.

"We walk stupid," retorted Sirius, earning a slap from both James and Amy (Lily couldn't reach her arm out).

They arrived about a mile away from the house but they could still see it in the distance.

"Man, it's a million degrees today," moaned Lily, taking her shirt off revealing a green tank top. James gasped but was able to pass it off as a cough, but everyone (not including Lily) wasn't fooled.

"Ugh, I don't want to walk," said Lily.

"Me neither," agreed Alice.

"At least Lily and Moony can levitate their trunks," said Sirius.

"That sounds so wrong!" cried everyone.

"Hey Lilpot, you want me to give you a piggyback ride?" offered James, smirking.

"I think I'll pass Potter… PUT ME DOWN!!!" she shrieked. James had scooped her up fireman style and began to run with her. He ignored Sirius' wolf whistling and was mesmerized by the fact she fit perfectly in his arms. She barely weighed a feather and they were there long before the others.

"POTTER! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME… finally," grouched Lily. "It wouldn't kill you to listen once in a while."

"It wouldn't kill you to have fun once in a while," said James, moving closer to her.

"I can have fun," said Lily heatedly. "It's you who just can't listen to the rules."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be a Marauder anymore than would I?" said James, moving in as close as he could. Her emerald eyes met his hazel and she could see her reflection in his eyes. Before she could back away though he pulled her into an tight embrace. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and fireworks go off in her head but she passed it off as the heat getting to her. They lasted for what felt more like hours than minutes until she finally realized where she was and whom she was with. She yanked back away from him, causing him surprise.

"Potter, I don't like you," she said. He felt his heart breaking into a million pieces. "But I'll admit; you are a good kisser."

He grinned cockily and she backed farther away.

"OY! We could use some help over here carrying _your_ luggage!" called Sirius grumpily.

They looked away from each other and ran over to help their panting friends, besides Remus who was portering (levitating) his and Lily's trunks.

"Thanks Remus," said Lily, taking over her own luggage. "Can you open the door James before Sirius dies?"

Everyone looked shocked at her.

"What?" asked Lily, playing confused.

"You just called him James," said Amy, Alice, Sirius, and Remus in unison. Even James looked surprised but happy.

"Don't get too hung up over it," teased Lily and walked up to the door.

James unlocked the door and said some other enchantments and they walked in. They walked into the same house as they did last summer except this time it felt surprisingly empty. Perhaps, Lily thought, it was the fact that there was no Mrs. Potter running towards them happily, greeting them cordially.

"Mom?" called out James. "We're home!"

Instead, a mournful Liz came out and welcomed them sadly.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked James, nervous that something bad happened.

Liz sighed. "James, we didn't want to send you a letter during school to concern you but… your father is gravely ill."

Everyone gasped, especially Lily who clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"How did this happen?" asked James scared. His father had never been sick a day in his life and now he was suddenly _gravely_ ill?

"We don't know… he thinks it'll pass over, but he's rarely been sick so his defenses are weaker," explained Liz. "I think he only has…" but her voice trailed off.

James didn't wait another moment and tore off to his parent's room where his dad was laying upright in bed.

"James! So good to…" began his father but broke into a coughing fit. It lasted two whole minutes before he could talk again clearly. "So good to see you," he croaked.

"Hi dad," choked out James. He couldn't believe it. This was the man who was tough as nails, used to wrestle with him every Sunday, he was a Dark Wizard catcher for Christ's sake! (**A/N: Sorry 'bout language, just making a point**) He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this man might not be around for his graduation, marriage, or grandchildren.

James must have said this either out-loud or shown some emotion because his father looked concerned. When he zoned back in he realized that tears had been coming down his face.

"James? James, don't worry I'll be around for all that," said John. (James realized he had done both) "And even if I'm not here physically I'll still always be in your heart."

A single tear rolled down James cheek and he nodded. He didn't totally understand but he nodded all the same, knowing later in life he would.

"I also would like to talk to you about something else," said John seriously.

James didn't say anything and waited.

"I saw everything about you and Lily out there," he said frankly.

James blushed crimson. He wondered if he'd seen the piggyback.

"Yes, I saw that too," said John, reading his mind. (**A/N: I don't care if Snape said that's not what Legilimency is, that's what it sounds like! Bear with me with these Authors Notes**)

James looked up and saw his father grinning and frowning at the same time.

"I also saw you kiss and heard the whole conversation afterwards," added his dad.

This made James go from crimson to a overly ripe tomato.

"I know you and her are perfect for each other, especially due to the fact that you bring out the best in each other. That's one of the reasons I married your mother. But even if I'm not around when you get married, I want you now to go at her own pace, for me."

James chuckled a little and nodded.

"Is that all dad?" asked James.

John shook his head. "Congratulations, you only have one year left at Hogwarts."

James grinned. "Thanks." He walked up to his dad and hugged him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, James."

A/N: I know this was short and pretty depressing but it was quarter to ten at night and I had a sleepless night last night. Plus I have to wake up at 7 tomorrow! I'll most likely update tomorrow. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	31. Chillaxing, water guns,& spin the bottle

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.

**Chillaxing, water guns, & spin the bottle**

Through the vacation James tried to act as normal as he could. He knew everyone was worried about John and that they thought he, meaning James, wouldn't be able to handle if he died.

"Hey guys, do you want to go into the pool or hot tub?" asked James one day in July.

"But we don't have any bathing suits," said Lily and the others nodded.

"There's a Muggle town close to us, you and Remus can do side apparition with us other four," explained James. "You'll just have to come back for the second time."

Lily and Remus nodded.

"Who am I taking?" asked Lily. She was nervous that James was going to say him.

"You can take Amy and Alice, and Remus can take me and Sirius," said James, remembering what his father said.

"Okay," said Lily relieved. "Let's go."

The arrived at the Muggle Town and went to the swimwear store. A guys and girls separated on the different sides of the store and shopped for the perfect suit.

"Oh, Lily that'd look great on you," cooed Amy. Lily had spotted a green one-piece suit. She wasn't crazy about two pieces like Amy who had found a pink one with flowers. Alice found one also last. It was like Lily's except it was midnight blue.

"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Alice once they had paid for their suits. (They had gone to Gringotts before hand to do the currency exchange)

"Almost," replied Sirius. All of the guys had picked out their suits but couldn't figure out how count Muggle money.

"Lily, can you help them?" begged Remus. "They're hopeless." Lily rolled her eyes and in the end used the money to pay for them.

They apparated back to James' and changed in their rooms. The guys went into the pool though while the girls relaxed in the hot tub.

"So Lily, you and James seem to be getting along," said Amy, smirking. "Anything you want to tell us."

Lily blushed furiously. "No, thank you. I'm fine just the way I am."

"I saw you checking out James' body before, Lily," said Alice, laughing at Lily's expression.

"I was not," lied Lily. This was a complete lie. She had been watching the Marauders and couldn't help looking at James' chest. He was really in shape from playing Quidditch all year, every year.

SPASH! Sirius had done a back flip in and splashed the girls.

"Oh, we have got to get them back for that," said Lily angrily.

"He ruined my hair, now its personal," said Amy, getting up.

"Didn't Remus say they had water guns in the house?" asked Alice. When they had gone to the store they had seen them in the window and were immediately interested. It was the one Muggle item that they liked.

"Yeah," whispered Lily. "Accio water guns." The three water guns came flying out of the house and they caught them.

"Quick, behind that tree!" whispered Amy.

They ran with the guns behind the tree, and just in time too. The guys turned around to the girls and noticed them missing.

"Hey, weren't there two females over there?" asked Sirius confused.

"Three Sirius, three," said Remus, shaking his head sadly.

"No three, Johnson doesn't go under the category of a female," said Sirius.

Amy growled and made to move but Lily and Alice held her back.

"Not yet," whispered Lily.

"You don't think something happened to them do you?" asked James concerned. How'd he explain it to his mother if three girls somehow managed to get kidnapped?

"No, I think we're okay," said Lily from behind the tree. The boys spun around. "CHARGE!!!" yelled Lily. They squirted the boys with everything they got. Sirius fell backwards into the pool in surprise, Remus ducked behind the wall, and James dived back into the pool.

"BLOODY COWARDS!" yelled Amy, grinning like a maniac. James grinned too, shaking the hair out of his face in the pool and pulling Sirius up from under water.

"That was for splashing us before Sirius!" cried Lily. "Maybe next time you'll think before you do a back flip near us."

They all high fived each other and jumped into the pool with the guys.

The rest of the week was beautiful at the Potters. The weather was amazing allowing them to go into the pool everyday. On Friday night, they changed in their room after dinner into their pajamas and sneaked into the boys' room.

"BOO!" said Lily, scaring James.

"Evans! Don't scare me like that," said James, clutching his heart.

"Oh, I'm Evans again am I?" said Lily, grinning. "Does that mean I have to call you Potter?"

Alice and Amy laughed and plopped down on James' bed. Lily sat on Sirius' and crossed her legs pretzel style.

"Any reason you guys are in here?" asked Remus, sitting up straight.

"And in our beds?" added Sirius, winking at Lily. Lily fake gagged and moved to Remus' bed instead.

"Let's play truth or dare," suggested Amy and Alice nodded vigorously.

Lily groaned. She knew somehow where this was going to end and didn't like it.

"Okay, I'll start," said Remus, grinning. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"DARE! Duh," answered Sirius.

"Kiss James on the cheek," said Remus. Sirius blanched but no more than James.

"Not that you're not attractive James, but I don't swing that way," said Sirius. James laughed.

"Well, it's either that or Amy," said Remus. Man, did he know how to make a raw deal.

Sirius groaned. He leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. James turned red. Everyone laughed.

"I decided I'd rather take by chances in being gay then getting slapped," said Sirius. Amy grinned evilly. "Okay… James truth or dare?"

"Um…" pondered James, weighing his options. "I guess dare."

"Kiss Evans on the cheek," said Sirius, grinning like a madman.

Lily blushed red and James sighed and glared at Sirius who just kept grinning. James sat up straight and kissed Lily. She felt butterflies form in her stomach again but passed it off _again _as drowsiness. He leaned back and started glaring at Sirius again.

"This is boring," said Alice who hadn't had anything aimed at her yet. "Let's play spin the bottle."

"What's that?" asked Sirius who wasn't aware of this Muggle game or how much he'd like it.

"It's a game where you take an empty bottle and lye it on its side. Then one-person spins it and whomever it lands on they have to kiss. If you land on someone of the same gender you can go again."

"Ooo, let's play!" said Sirius excitedly. Lily groaned but everyone else nodded excitedly so she gave in.

"Fine, who's going first?" asked Lily immediately regretting the question.

"You go Lilpot," said James. He had decided to call her this from now on since it sounded like Lily Potter.

She groaned again and took an empty bottle from James' dresser. She put it on its side and spun it. It went around several times before landing on… _Sirius!_

"Ugh! Black!" complained Lily. "Why did you have to be there? I'd rather kiss the wall!"

"Aw, Lilpot you really hurt my feelings," said Sirius, pretending to sob on Remus' shoulder. "But you can make it up with a kiss."

Lily sighed and kissed him quickly on the lips. She pulled away hastily and saw James glaring at the pair of them.

"Alright, Amy you go," said Lily, trying to get the spotlight on someone else.

Amy spun the bottle and it landed _again _on Sirius.

"What can I say? I'm just the lucky guy tonight," said Sirius, grinning. "I know you've been dreaming of this moment Johnson."

"Not since every girl in Hogwarts lips have been there," retorted Amy. Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"Just get it over with Amy," said Alice. "I don't think it'll kill you. At least not automatically."

Everyone laughed but Amy and kissed Sirius even quicker than Lily had.

"Okay!" she said loudly. "James, you go!!!"

James laughed nervously and spun the bottle. Knowing his luck it was going to go rotten. He didn't know what he'd do if landed on Lily. It finally stopped and landed on… _Amy!!!_

Both of them blanched. They both loved each other but like a brother and sister relationship. They had been friends forever and didn't want that ruined by a stupid game.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Sirius and Remus. Lily however felt sick. She didn't know why but didn't like the fact that they had to kiss. It probably had to do that Amy shouldn't have to kiss Pott- James.

James sighed for like the 500th time that night and leaned in to kiss Amy. It lasted for a nanosecond but Lily felt jealously soar through her. It was the first time she had ever felt it and she hated it.

She suddenly faked a yawn and stretched out her arms.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm going to bed," lied Lily. She got up and walked out of the room to the one next to it. She curled up in bed and tried to fall asleep but she found it very difficult. She heard Amy and Alice come in whispering some time later and pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to talk to them about what happened. She heard annoyed whispers from the guys' room and blocked it out. Eventually she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

A/N: Review please!


	32. Sorrow, Head Girl, & lemon drops

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters

**Sorrow, Head Girl, & lemon drops**

John was getting better which made the mood in the Potter Manor go from depression to sadness. Even though he had gotten better and was back to work, Lily was not happy. She wasn't talking to either James or Amy.

"Lily, please talk to me," begged Amy at the beginning. "It isn't my fault! Tell her Alice." But Alice had refused to take sides in this argument and kept quiet.

"There's no reason to be jealous Lily," said Amy annoyed.

"I'm NOT jealous, now let me go to sleep," said an irritable Lily another night. After that Amy had given up.

James on the other hand never tried to get her to understand. He seemed happy enough not talking to Lily unless it was forced by asking for her to pass something. Liz and John seemed to notice but thought it best to keep their mouth's shut.

One day though the sadness dropped way past depression to deep melancholy. They all woke up to here Liz screaming outside. Everyone ran out to see what was wrong and saw the problem. John had never returned last night so everyone assumed he was just busy in the auror office. Unfortunately, this was not the case. They walked outside to see a scene unfold. John was lying on the ground wide-eyed while Liz was kneeling next to him crying. James ran over to help his mom up.

"Mom, what h-happened?" trembled James.

"Y-your father was m-m-murdered last n-night and they b-b-brought him back h-here," sobbed Liz in James' arms. He was already two heads taller than her. "It m-must have b-been Voldemort! H-he always wanted your f-father on his s-side…" her voice failed as kept on crying.

Liz, with the help of the others, arranged a funeral for Mr. Potter. So everyone came the Sunday before school began again for the service. Lily saw people she recognized too. Many teachers from school came, including Dumbledore and even the Minister and people from the Ministry came. Needless to say, Mr. Potter was well known and respected through the Wizarding Community. Lily could tell it touched James too when Dumbledore spoke as the eulogist.

"I like many knew John Potter," began Dumbledore solemnly. He was wearing black robes instead his usual periwinkle. "As I was one of few who taught him, I know that he was a good man, a good husband, a good father."

Lily saw tears coming down James' cheeks and put an arm around his shoulder. He looked down at her surprised and she smiled weakly.

"Lord Voldemort saw John as someone who would be a powerful influence in the Ministry. Someone who had brains and could help destroy the world we've been building. John detested Voldemort and worked his hardest against him."

There was silence at the next words.

"Tom Riddle is and always will be nothing short of a coward. I was one of few who also taught him and knew him as Tom Riddle, the boy who got what he wanted by charm. You may think this is irrelevant, you may think that anyone would easily detest the Dark Arts, you are wrong. Many dabble in the Dark Arts for many reasons, in my youth I unwisely did. John Potter did not. He stayed forever more on the side of good and has earned my eternal respect."

Lily looked at the others and saw Amy crying into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius also had silent tears glistening on his smoothly cut face.

"John Potter will always remain with us and hopefully in all of us as we continue through these hard times. When you have to make the decision between right and easy, think of what John would have done. Live life as John Potter would. Thank you," concluded Dumbledore.

Everyone clapped sadly for Dumbledore and James and Lily walked up to him afterwards.

"Thank you sir, for speaking," said James, wiping his eyes. "I didn't realize how close you were to my father."

Dumbledore sighed. "James, your father was a great man. And although I imagine you're tired of hearing it but you are so much like him. Not just outside where you have his features and your mother's eyes, but in your heart." He pointed to James' heart when he said this.

James nodded and Lily rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'll see you both tomorrow night at the welcoming feast," said Dumbledore. He began to walk away but stopped suddenly. He turned around and handed them both envelopes.

"Before I forget." Was all he said. Lily put it in her purse and James put it in his coat pocket to open later.

They all grabbed a compartment together on the Hogwarts Express. Everyone seemed to have heard about James' father and walked up to him the whole time expressing his or her deepest apologies. There were no problems on the train though until Snape and Lucius Malfoy came.

"What do you want Snivelly?" barked Sirius. None of them were in the mood to deal with Slytherins right now.

"We just wanted to say we're _so _sorry about your father Potter," said Lucius, smirking. (**A/N: I know that Lucius is really 4 years older but I forgot 'til recently so get over it**)

"Get out," said Lily, standing up and pointing her wand at Lucius' throat. "NOW."

"Come on Lucius," muttered Snape. "Let's just go."

"You're honestly going to listen to a mudblood?" said Lucius shocked. "I know you like her Snape but…"

"I swear Malfoy, if you don't get out now…" began James.

"You'll what? Cry on me?"

There was a flash of light from several parts of the room and Malfoy was turned into a slug with really bad marks on him.

"I suggest you leave and take him with you," said Remus. Snape scowled and walked out with Malfoy.

"Who turned him into a slug?" asked Sirius once they were gone. Lily raised her hand sheepishly. "Oh, I should have figured."

"Oh, I forgot to say back at the Potters… I'm the new Head Girl!" cried Lily happily.

"Oh! Congratulations Lily," said Remus and Alice. They both hugged her.

"Do you know who the Head Boy is?" asked Amy.

"No… wait a second… James, what was in that letter that Professor Dumbledore gave you?" asked Lily, comprehension dawning on her.

James grinned wickedly and handed her the envelope. She opened it with shaking hands and read it with Amy and Alice looking over her shoulder.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have been chosen as the new Head Boy for this year. The Head Boy and Girl get their own dormitories that are magically moved to their tower. Your head of house will tell you the password at the end of the welcome feast and you can change it whenever you please. Remember, you are in charge of the Prefects and should have a meeting at least every other week.

Have a good term.

Professor Dumbledore

"I can't believe you were chosen for Head Boy!" cried Lily very unhappy. "I was so sure Remus would be."

"Nah, my condition is too unpredictable," explained Remus. "James is a good choice. I mean, imagine if Sirius was chosen! I think the school would blow up."

Sirius looked shock. "That would never happen." They all raised their eyebrows. "Yeah, that probably would happen."

"Come on James, we have to get to the Prefect carriage," said Lily, getting up and smoothing out her skirt.

He got up to and walked out with her. They walked into the carriage and saw all the Prefects waiting.

"James Potter! What are you doing here?" asked a sixth year boy. Many girls gasped and started fluffing their hair, much to Lily's annoyance. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"All right, I'm sure you all know by now that the Prefects job is to look out for younger kids and tell them right from wrong," said Lily. Repeating what she said heard every year. "Especially the first years." She told each house their passwords (not including Ravenclaw who had to answer a question) and dismissed them after.

"You barely talked the whole time except to hit on girls!" said Lily angrily.

"So? You did fine on your own and you always seem annoyed when I talk lately," replied James not missing a beat. "Are you jealous I'm not flirting with you anymore?"

"W-what? I'm not jealous!" cried Lily. This was an absolute lie.

"Mmm hmm," murmured James. "Come on, we should get back to the compartment."

All of a sudden there was an almighty lurch and the train stopped. There was the sound of pitter-patter on the train. It was raining.

"We can be there yet," said Lily confused. "You don't think something like last year is going on do you?"

James shrugged but looked troubled.

"Should we go up to the engineer and see what's up?" he asked.

"Yeah."

They walked up together to the front a received a shock. The engineer was laying dead on the ground.

"Oh dear," gasped Lily. There was another lurch and the train almost tipped over.

"Come on, we have to go out and see what's going on," said James bravely.

_The perfect Gryffindor, thought Lily._

"Okay."

They opened the door and stood on the side step.

"All right, we need to get up on the roof," said James as if this is something you do everyday.

"W-what?" said Lily shocked. "B-but… I can't."

"Why not? I thought a Gryffindor was supposed to be brave."

Lily turned red. But not with anger, it was with embarrassment. She had never told anyone, but the sorting hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw because of her brains. It was only in the very end that she was put in Gryffindor.

"Because I'm afraid of heights okay?" said Lily. James was taken aback. He didn't think Lily Evans was afraid of anyone or anything.

He looked back at her but she wasn't there anymore. She was climbing up the ladder already and was half way to the top.

"Wait for me!" cried James and started climbing after her.

"Why should I?" called Lily. "You'll just find another way to insult me."

"Look, I'm sorry," called back James. "You just surprised me. And you should wait for me because we need to work together. That's why Dumbledore chose us for Head Boy and Girl."

Lily sighed. "Come on, hurry up already."

"Keep your skirt on," said James. When he saw her expression he added, "please."

She rolled her eyes and looked behind them.

"Bloody hell," she muttered.

"Language Evans," teased James. She glared at him and spun him around. He cursed himself, she was right. All the way in the distance they could see Giants, Dementors, Inferi, Death Eaters, and _Voldemort _himself coming at them with all they got.

"I never knew Voldemort could fly on his own," said James stupidly.

"No time for that James," said Lily anxiously. "Are you any good at Charms and possibly Transfiguration?"

"Yeah, I got an O on both exams in our 5th year," replied James embarrassed. "Why?"

"Well, you're going to need to fix this train while I put up some protective Charms to block out all those… people," explained Lily quickly. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah." James got down on his hands and knees and got right to work. _Wow, Lily has amazing legs, thought James than cursed at his stupidity. No time for that, lives are at stake!_

"Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum…" muttered Lily, making complicated enchantments around the train. James looked up and could see all the people sitting the charms and ricocheting off.

"Nice job," he complimented Lily. She smiled weakly as to say thanks.

"How are you coming along?" she asked, holding her wand with both hands to keep the spell going strong. These spells were so unpredictable.

"Pretty good, this is the most complex train I've ever seen," muttered James.

"What other trains have you been on?"

"Not many, but I used to like to take them apart when I was little."

"Used to?"

"Well, one day my mom caught be trying to shove it up the house-elf's…"

"Forget I asked," said Lily disgusted but grinning. "Just please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

"And . . . done!" said James, getting back up. "Now what do we do?"

"You guys meet your end," said a croaky voice from behind them.

They spun around and came face to face with Fenrir Greyback.

"B-but… how'd you get it?" asked Lily shocked.

"I had already gotten in before you put up the spells, along with Mrs. Lestrange who killed the engineer," growled Greyback.

"Mrs. Lestrange – Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange?" cried James.

Greyback smirked and nodded.

"Well you know what they say," muttered James to Lily. "The blind leading the blind." Lily let out a mix between a laugh and a squeak of fright at the sight of the werewolf.

"Mm, your friend looks delicious," said Greyback, staring hungrily at Lily. "And you know how I like to play with my food before I eat it."

James stepped in front of Lily.

"You'll have to kill me before you kill Lily," said James.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Greyback. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend girlie…"

"_Stupefy_," said another voice from behind them. Greyback was sent flying back to the very edge of the train. They turned around again cricking their necks.

"Professor Dumbledore! Oh thank heavens!" gasped Lily.

"How did you get here?" asked James, rubbing his neck.

"I apparated from Hogwarts," said Dumbledore as though this was obvious.

"But sir, it says in _Hogwarts, A History _that you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts," said Lily.

_Damn, she's smart, said James._

"That is true," said Dumbledore, smiling down at her. "But being Headmaster and me has its privileges. Now, you've done excellent but I suggest you go back in now that you've fixed the train and I'll get the rest of this squared away."

They climbed back down the ladder and walked into the train shaking.

"That was amazing Lily!" said James, wiping his brow. "You defied Voldemort!"

"So did you, we'd never have been able to get this working without you," added Lily. "And I needed a push to get up there."

James just grinned and moved in closer but not before girls started to surround him.

"Is it true you saved us all from you-know-who?" one girl asked.

"Most of it was Lily's doing," said James but they weren't listening and squealing over him. Lily just rolled her eyes and walked back to the compartment where people were steam rolling her with questions. James tried to go after her but the annoyingly peppy girls were blocking the way.

"Was you-know-who there… ?"

"Was James with you… ?"

"Was there an Alaskan Bull Worm up there… ?"

(**A/N: The last one I got from the SpongeBob I watched today**)

How ridiculous rumors started she had no idea but answered them quickly nonetheless.

"Yes, _Voldemort_ was there," replied Lily, ignoring their cringes. "Yes James was with me, but no whomever asked about an Alaskan Bull Worm was just being ridiculous."

She slid into her compartment and was barricaded by the others instead.

"Oh Lily, thank goodness you're all right!" cried Amy and Alice, practically jumping on her. Sirius and Remus got up to and hugged her.

"What happened?" asked Remus once everyone had let go and Lily could breath again.

She explained everything that had happened and by the end they were all gazing open-mouthed at her.

"Man, you guys a worse than the people out there still cringing at me saying Voldemort's name," said Lily. She looked towards the door and still no James appeared.

Sirius noticed her look and grinned.

"So where's Jamesie boy?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "Last I saw him he was surrounded by a bunch of screaming girl fans."

"And you weren't one of them?" teased Amy.

Lily threw a magazine at her.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the plump old witch, pushing the cart.

They each got some candy and sat down waiting for James again.

Lily finished a box of her Bertie Botts Every Flavor and then threw it at Amy.

"Okay, that was uncalled for!" cried Amy while everyone was laughing.

"You did deserve it," pointed out Alice. Amy glared at her and everyone laughed again. Just then James came in tousle haired and frantic.

"God, I thought I'd never get away from those girls," panted James. "They're like piranhas!"

"That's an understatement," laughed Lily. "They looked more like leeches especially the way they looked at me when they saw me next to you."

"Yeah well, they'd rather be coming back from god knows where with James," said Remus. Everyone laughed, including Lily and relaxed for the rest of the train ride.

Once in the Great Hall they sat down and awaited the sorting. This time it took ages for it to be over. Lily swore that more and more first years were coming every year. Sirius' groans and stomach rumblings were unbearable for the hour they spent sorting. When the food was finally sent out by the kitchen-elf's Sirius piled _everything_ on his plate.

"Ugh, if I've said it once I've said it a million times, Sirius your appetite is appalling," said Lily.

"Dank woo," said Sirius, spraying Frank Longbottom with food. This turned out good though because Alice could spend time cleaning it off him and staring into his eyes.

Half an hour passed and finally the last of the pumpkin pies had disappeared and Dumbledore was standing up again, untucking his beard from his belt.

"Well, now that we're all well fed I think it is time for a few start of term announcements," he said, smiling around the room. "Firstly, I have the great honor of introducing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harrison."

The hall, led by Dumbledore, clapped politely as the new teacher stood up and smiled briefly. Once he sat back down Dumbledore continued again.

"As usual, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that Zonko's joke products are ban in the corridors and a full list can be seen on office door. It also lists pranks that were ban." As Dumbledore said this his eyes flickered over to the Marauders who winked at him. He grinned and went on.

"The Dark Forest is also Forbidden to go in unless you're going in their for a lesson," said Dumbledore. "And finally, I'd like to give a special thank you to the new Head Boy and Girl this year; James Potter and Lily Evans."

The whole hall applauded loudly and while James grinned cockily, Lily covered her face in her arms.

"As I'm sure many of you know by now seeing as rumors spread like wild fire here; Miss Evans and Mr. Potter have single-handedly defied Lord Voldemort."

There were winces around the hall at the name but everyone was silent.

"The rise of Lord Voldemort's has made me tighten the curfew to 7:00 PM and you can not leave your common room until 7 in the morning either. This is for your own safety so I'd appreciate it if you listen to the curfew. The consequences to disobedience may be worse than detention."

The hall stayed silent.

"All right, off to bed everyone! Chop, chop!" said Dumbledore, cheerfully.

The Prefects led the first years to the dormitories while James and Lily made their way up to McGonagall.

"Hello Professor," said Lily politely.

"Hello Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," replied McGonagall. "I assume you're coming about your new dormitory password."

They nodded and waited.

"All right, the password is… lemon drops," she said disdainfully.

James snickered and Lily elbowed him.

"Did Professor Dumbledore choose the password?" asked Lily.

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"And you don't like lemon drops I presume?" said James, grinning.

"It's not that I don't like them… but it's a very ridiculous password," said McGonagall. "Anyway, I'll see you both in class tomorrow." She walked off leaving them to head towards their tower alone.

"Wouldn't it be funny if her and Dumbledore got together?" wondered James aloud.

"Not particularly, Dumbledore is like 100 years old," replied Lily.

"Yeah, but McGonagall's like 2,000, what difference does it make?"

They laughed until their sides hurt and couldn't look at each other without cracking up.

They arrived in the Gryffindor Tower and saw a tapestry appear that they'd never seen before. Lily opened it and there led a hallway. They walked down it and came to a painting of Godric Gryffindor and Lady Gryffindor. Lady Gryffindor smiled warmly and Lily and winked at James and Godric Gryffindor did the same but vise-versa, making James glare at him.

"Lemon drops," said Lily. The portrait opened to reveal a room similar to the Gryffindor Common Room but with less armchairs.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Lily, admiring the carpets.

"It looks like we have our own dormitories," said James. He walked over to the left to see a metal wall. He traced his hand on it. "It looks like it opens at our touch and only _our _touch."

Lily nodded, furious she didn't think of that first but glad James couldn't get into her room.

"Well, goodnight," said Lily, opening the wall which had a spiral staircase.

"Night, Lilpot."

A/N: Two chapters in one day, you guys are spoiled! This is my longest ever! Over 3500 words! K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	33. Greeneyed monster, MaryKate, & tutor

Disclaimer: I'm feeling generous, so I'll tell you I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: I know I said that Lily liked Transfiguration before but now I changed my mind so sorry!

**Green-eyed monster, Mary-Kate, & tutor**

The next day Lily woke up at 7:00 out of her nature. She was lying in bed for ten minutes before realizing it was a Saturday morning. They had been lucky this year and September 1st fell on a Friday. Lily groaned and got up anyway. She figured now that she was up she might as well go downstairs and look at her textbooks. She only did this because she knew James would be sleeping in.

She walked down the stairs and opened her Potions book. An hour later however James came fully dressed down his staircase.

"What are doing down here so early?" asked Lily rather rudely.

"Good morning to you too," greeted James. "I'm fine thanks for asking."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd want to sleep in since we don't have classes since Monday."

James shrugged. "I figured I might as well come down and hang out. Have you read every stinkin' book?"

Lily nodded and flipped through her Transfiguration book annoyed.

"Ugh! I hate this stupid subject," cried Lily. "It's so boring and I can't understand it."

"I can tutor you," suggested James. "You know; if you want."

Lily thought about it carefully. If she got a tutor she'd do better in her N.E.W.T Exams. But if she allowed James to be the tutor it would mean having to spend even more time with him!

"Fine… you can be my tutor," commended Lily. "I'm going to go down to breakfast."

"Okay, I'll come too," said James. "Sirius is probably stuffing his face already."

Lily laughed and walked to the portrait hole. Her and James walked in silence down the hall lost in thought.

'_I can't wait to tell Moony that I've gotten Lily to agree to let me be her tutor,' thought James. 'Plus I have a new idea; maybe if I get a girlfriend I can make Lily jealous. I'll have to consult Padfoot. He's the "love doctor".'_

Lily was walking thoughtfully along side James. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. She might even consider going out with him one day. _'Whoa! Did I just admit that?' thought Lily shocked._

"Lily? Lily, are you okay?" asked James. She turned to him surprised to find herself in front of the Great Hall.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," said Lily. They walked into the Great Hall and saw their friends sitting there talking.

"So, Moony guess what?" said James. He was visiting their dormitory that night to tell them what happened that morning.

"What?" asked Remus, looking up from his book.

"You know, you're like a girl version of Evans," said Sirius suddenly. "Both of you are always reading."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," replied Remus, grinning. "Now _what is it_ Prongs?"

"I actually got Lily to agree to let me be her tutor for Transfiguration," said James.

"So, I guess you're not going to be doing much studying," said Sirius, grinning.

James threw Remus' Potions book at Sirius, which hit him smack in the side of the head.

"EOW!" shrieked Sirius, rubbing his head. Sirius threw the book back at James but he ducked and it hit Frank who was coming in.

"OW!" yelled Frank. He chucked it back at James thinking that's who threw it and he ducked again, making it hit Remus.

"OY!" shouted Remus. "Stop throwing my books around!" He yanked back his book and stuffed it under her bed. "Now Prongs, you're not going to take advantage of Lily are you?"

James looked shocked. "I just got Lily to agree for me to be her tutor. Why would I be stupid and take advantage of her?"

"Because you're Sirius' best friend."

Sirius pretended to look shocked.

"I would _never_ take advantage of _anyone_," said Sirius, mock wiping his eyes. "I _cannot _believe you'd even _say _that!"

Remus rolled his eyes and turned back to James.

"I know that look, you're planning something and I don't like it."

James grinned mischievously. "Actually, I think I'm going to consult the "love doctor" about this next one."

Remus looked offended.

"You're going to consult the guy who can't hold a girlfriend for more than two weeks?" said Remus.

"At least I've _had _a girlfriend," said Sirius, not missing a beat.

"True."

"Okay, Jamesie boy, the love doctor is in the house," said Sirius, pulling out his plastic ban and wrapping it around his head and sticking a circular sticker on it that read: _Heal_. "What do you need help with?" They both ignored Remus' snickers at the ridiculous thing on his head and James began to explain.

"Well," began James, "I've decided now that I've gotten her some-what interested I'd play hard to get. And by that I mean… I need to get a girlfriend who she's close to."

Sirius was grinning interested now and Remus was staring open-mouthed at the pair of them.

"James, you can't possibly – " began Remus but Sirius cut him off.

"Quiet Moony, the love doctor is on the case here," said Sirius, thinking hard. It looked like it hurt. "whose Lily's best friend?"

"Um… let's see… well it can't be Amy," said James. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. And Alice fancies Frankie over here." Frank blushed and threw a pillow at James who caught it and chucked it back.

"Okaaaay," said Sirius. "Who else is in her dorm?"

"Uh… Tina and Mary-Kate, I can't remember their last names," replied James.

"Well… Tina's got a boyfriend," said Sirius. "How about Mary-Kate? She's hot, likes you, and lives with Lily so she'll get even more jealous that it's a friend."

"Yeah okay, but I'll wait until after our first tutor lesson since it's tomorrow," said James. "That way she can't bail."

"I can't condone your guys' behavior, but it's bloody brilliant," said Remus, grinning.

"Thank you," they both said.

By Sunday night, James was ecstatic for his tutor session with Lily. He had it planned out how he was going to make her jealous but also took mind in how he looked. He tried to get a comb through his hair but it was impossible. _"You're fighting a losing battle dear," the mirror in his room said._

"_Quiet you," he had retorted._ So he gave up and walked down the stairs and to the library where Lily was waiting. She looked beautiful as always. Her long, curly red hair cascading down her delicate back. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"You ready?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," replied Lily, opening her book to the chapter they were studying.

"Okay, can you explain Grant's Elementary Law of magic to me?" asked James.

She began explaining it. She wasn't totally horrible at Transfiguration, but she just lacked in bigger details. He summoned a teacup and told her to try transfiguring it into a bullfrog. It took her a little while but in the end she did it.

"I think that's enough for tonight," said James, yawning. "We can do more next week."

"Okay." She put her book in her bag and they began making their way back. "Are we getting our schedules tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said in what she realized was a husky voice. She never had really noticed it before.

They were silent for a while until he decided to bring up the topic of Mary-Kate.

"So, do you know if Mary-Kate is in your old dorm?" asked James. She looked surprised at his asking but answered all the same.

"I don't know. I think she had the Gobstones Club tonight," replied Lily. She looked suspiciously at him. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh, no reason," said James. She relaxed. "Except I might ask her out."

She froze in her tracks.

"H-how come?" she asked. _I thought he only liked me. Wait, but I don't like him so it shouldn't matter. Right? Maybe finally he'll stop harassing me!_

"Lily?" said James, bringing her senses.

"Oh sorry," said Lily. "So, why the sudden interest in… Mary-Kate?"

James grinned in his head. Things were going exactly as planned.

"Oh… I don't know," responded James. He rehearsed this. "It's just that… I've chased you for so long and it's obvious you're not interested. I figured I might as well get a girlfriend."

_Right?_

"Oh, well I've got to go… I'm really tired and have homework to do."

"We don't have homework yet," called James as she started running.

"Fine, you wait 'til the last minute!" she called back.

"Prongs man, you're a genius," he complimented himself. _"I better go to Mary-Kate and actually ask her out."_

He continued to the Gryffindor common room with a spring in his step.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to post. My fanfic wasn't working _again_! Special shout out to Tabithatibi for being an awesome reviewer! You probably filled at least have a page being the one who reviews the most! You all should follow in his/her footsteps. Sorry, I don't know who you are. Girl? Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed and keep on making me happy! _~giggles cutely~_ K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	34. Coffee, another ball, & rings

Disclaimer: sorry you can check other chapter's I'm not saying it anymore

**Coffee, another ball, & rings**

The next day, Lily woke up from a squeal that was so loud that she could have sworn someone was attacking her. And right she was because Mary-Kate, Amy, and Alice were standing by her bed shaking her awake.

"Lily wake up! It's 7 and we have class in half an hour!" cried Alice.

Lily sat bolt upright and smacked her head on the headboard. She cursed and rubbed her head angrily.

"How did you guys get in here?" asked Lily, getting up and getting changed.

"Oh that was easy, James told all of us," said Amy shrugging. Lily cursed again and swore she'd get him tonight for giving out the password. She had half a mind to change it without telling him.

"So anyway, guess what happened last night Lily?" said Mary-Kate. "Come on, guess! Guess!"

"Potter asked you out?" replied Lily wearily.

"Yeah! – Wait, how'd you know?" asked Mary-Kate surprised.

Lily didn't feel like telling them the real reason. "Intuition."

They walked down the stairs and to the Great Hall to grab some toast before class.

"Oh, that's right, NEWT schedules!" cried Lily excitedly. The others rolled their eyes as she anxiously roamed her list of classes and their times.

"Potions, D.A.D.A, Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, Charms, Transfiguration, then Herbology," said Lily, memorizing her schedule. "Oh good, Alice you have the same schedule!" They high-five and grabbed a piece of toast each.

"OY! Lilster, you'll high-five Smith but not me?" asked James, acting mock affronted.

"_DON'T _call me Lilster, Potter," said Lily sharply.

"Why? Are you still upset about last night?" asked James.

"What happened last night?" asked Sirius, grabbing some eggs and bacon and winking at James.

"Oh I told Lily I was asking out Mary-Kate and now she's _jealous _and feels bad that she rejected me so many times while she still had a chance."

"Potter you arse! I am not _jealous_ and certainly not feeling bad I rejected you," said Lily hotly. "If I feel bad it's only because Mary-Kate is stuck dating a asshead like you!"

Mary-Kate blushed and glared at Lily.

"She said yes though didn't she?" pointed out James.

"Probably only so you wouldn't be rejected by more than one girl in the school!"

"You're a girl Evans?"

Lily took her cup of coffee and poured it on James head than stomped out of the hall leaving everyone in the Great Hall shocked.

"EOW! That burns!" cried James.

"Aguamenti," said Professor Dumbledore, standing up and shooting water out of his wand on James. They Slytherin table exploded with laughter until Dumbledore silenced them.

"Man, looks like Lily's back to hating you mate," said Sirius.

"Serves him right," muttered Remus, earning a glare from James.

Lily was so furious she didn't even pay her usual attention in any of her classes today and probably got a zero in each. Potter made her so mad. He kissed her, _numerous times_, offers to be her tutor, then goes and gets a girlfriend and not just any but one of her friends. It just goes to show you, you can't choose your classmates. Lily didn't even acknowledge when Mary-Kate kept begging to talk to her about this whole "situation". As far as Lily was concerned, there was no "situation". In fact, there was nothing, nothing between her and Potter and she was stupid to get worked up over nothing. Her parents wouldn't be happy if she was miserable and Mr. Potter, who had been like a second father, wouldn't want any of them to be unhappy either.

"Hey Evans!" said James obviously unbothered by the incident that morning. "Slow down!"

"_What _do you possibly want Potter?" inquired Lily, seething with rage.

He looked at her apprehensively as if she'd pour coffee on him again.

"I was just wondering… should we have a meeting with the Prefects? You know, to discuss the idea Dumbledore had?"

This did not improve Lily's mood.

"Fine." She took out a ring from her pocket and put it on. James looked closer and realized it had a date on it. _Today's date_.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

He kept quiet and waited for her to finish what she was doing.

"There, come on we need to get to the Meeting Room," said Lily. She ran off in the other direction with James on her heels.

"What are we doing?" asked James, gaining on her.

"_Man, Quidditch much really make you fit," thought Lily panting. _"I thought I told you to shut up Potter?"

"You did," agreed James, smirking. "Doesn't mean I'll listen to you."

She growled but ignored him and opened the door to find it full of the Prefects.

"Excellent, I see you all kept your rings on as I told you," said Lily, smiling around the room.

"Will you _now _tell me please what's going on?" asked James irritated.

A few girls giggled and Lily closed her eyes before she replied, begging for patience.

"For when we have unannounced meetings such as now," explained Lily through gritted teeth, "I put a Protean Charm on it so when I type in when and where I want the meeting it'll burn on everyone's finger."

James looked impressed. As is expected seeing as this is very advanced magic.

"Do you know what this reminds me of? The Death Eaters mark," answered James when everyone shrugged. "Voldemort touches his on his arm and it burns telling them that they have to report to him. My father told me it once…" he trailed off looking confused.

"Anyway," said Lily, hastily changing the subject, "the reason I called you all was because we needed to discuss what everyone wants to do for the social event this year."

Everyone suddenly looked interested.

"Let's do nothing!" said one boring Slytherin boy.

"Let's have a masquerade," suggested a curly haired Hufflepuff girl.

"Nah, too over done," said James and the others agreed.

"Oh! I've got it," said Lily excitedly. "How about on Halloween we have a ball where you have to dress up as a Muggle movie star?"

"I like it!" said James and everyone snickered.

"Big surprise," muttered a 6th year Ravenclaw and James glared at him.

"All right, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore and the we can decorate on Hallows Eve," said Lily. "Okay, meeting adjourned."

They all got up and started walking back to their dormitories followed by a silent James and Lily.

"So, I bet that the Head Boy and Girl will have to dance," said James, turning to Lily.

Lily turned sharply towards him.

"If you say anything suggesting – " she began.

"I'll make sure to save you a dance," said James and walked off leaving Lily confused, just the way he liked it.

A/N: I know shorter than my usual. Sorry, but my mother was telling me I had to get to bed because it was "late". Whatever, I'll type tomorrow and brainstorm tonight while I'm lying in bed. I'm just cool like that. :D

K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	35. Dancing, horror, & hot cocoa

Disclaimer: Previous chapters have the answers to _all _of your questions.

**Dancing, horror, & hot cocoa**

Lily had to work two times as hard as everyone else just to keep up in her assignments since she slacked off the day before. It didn't help that she had canceled on all of her tutor appointments and was now ignoring James, allowing her Transfiguration grade to slip beneath the cracks. Her mood did not improve at dinner.

"May I have your undivided attention please?" asked Dumbledore, standing up at the end of the feast. Lily figured this had to do with the Halloween party since she had told him that morning the plan. Others however, looked confused since Dumbledore rarely if ever stood up when it was not a feast.

"Thank you. Now as you may or may not know, there is going to be another ball this year on Halloween," began Dumbledore. There were a few groans but also some squeals of excitement.

"The theme of this ball is going to be Muggle celebrities," continued Dumbledore. There was a collective groan from the Slytherins. "However, you will not be allowed to bring dates this time.

There were here sighs of relief from first and second years but groans from third year and up.

"Obviously there will be dancing and as the Head Boy suggested, him and the Head Girl will start off the dancing before everyone else."

Livid, Lily turned to her left to see James grinning saucily at her. Mary-Kate wasn't pleased. Lily looked around for a cup of coffee to pour on him this time.

"That'll be all, and Miss Evans if you pour coffee again on Mr. Potter I will be forced to give you detention," added Dumbledore, showing off his twinkling eyes again. Lily sighed. "I wouldn't say no to a pitcher of pumpkin juice."

Lily grinned evilly and James looked horrified at Dumbledore. Before Lily could reach him he got up and started sprinting around the Great Hall.

"COME BACK HERE POTTER!" cried Lily furiously. The whole hall was laughing, even McGonagall and the rest of the staff were failing to look disapproving. You could see their lips twitching.

"GIVE IT UP EVANS, YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" yelled James, running past the cheering Ravenclaws.

"I'VE STILL GOT A FEW TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE!" screeched Lily. She whipped out her wand. "Locomotor Mortis!"

James already had his out though and blocked it with the counter curse.

"I KNOW ALL YOUR TRICKS EVANS AND MORE!" said James. This set of the trigger. No one, especially not Lily Evans, liked to be told someone knew more than she did. But James incidentally, hadn't noticed that Snape thought it would be funny to stick out his leg to trip James whom went flying and landed with a thud on the floor. Snape pulled his leg in so he wouldn't trip Lily but realizing too late that James fell she tripped over him and spilled the pumpkin juice all over both of them.

"Smooth work Evans," said James in his husky voice from underneath her.

"Me?" cried Lily incredulous. "You're the one who tripped over Snape's leg!"

"So that was who did it?" said James surprised. "Oh well, he'll pay for that. Anyway, are you looking forward to the ball?"

"Not anymore," retorted Lily coolly. "You just had to go and suggest that the Head Boy and Girl dance together didn't you?"

"Aw, come on Evans, you know you love me," said James enticingly.

"I do _not…_" began Lily but Snape interrupted her.

"Hey, lovebirds? Yeah, this is a dining room not a make-out room," said Snape, smirking but looked upset all the same. "If you're going to do anything, get a room."

Lily scowled and James growled and got up from under Lily.

"Tergeo," muttered James, cleaning up the pumpkin juice all over the both of them.

"Thank you for that lovely show Miss Evans and Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, smiling warmly at them. "I'm sure everyone else enjoyed that also."

There was a rowdy applause in reply.

"All right, I suggest you all go to bed so you're not asleep in class tomorrow," said Dumbledore and they all got up.

"Hey, do you guys want to come up and sleep in my dorm tonight?" asked Lily to Amy and Alice.

"Yeah, sure it'll be like a sleepover!" cried Amy excitedly and Alice nodded vigorously.

"All right, come on," said Lily. "Let's get there before Potter does. I have an idea."

"Lily, I can't believe you could be so cruel," said Alice, laughing.

"When it comes to Potter, cruel is my middle name," replied Lily, smirking.

"I thought your middle name was Marie," teased Amy. Lily rolled her eyes and through a cookie they had nicked from the kitchen at her.

"LILY!" yelled James from outside. "DID YOU CHANGE THE PASSWORD?"

"I don't know," called back Lily innocently. "Can you get in?"

"NO! WHEN I SAY LEMON DROPS THEY SHAKE THEIR HEAD NO!" cried James.

"Oh, well then I guess I did change the password," replied Lily. Amy and Alice collapsed with laughter on the floor.

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN?" yelled James. He was under the impression still that it was hard to hear through the portrait.

"James? What are doing standing out here and yelling at the portrait?" asked Remus confused. "No matter how much you yell at it, it won't turn into Lily."

Now Lily, Alice, and Amy were rolling on the floor laughing.

"LILY LOCKED ME OUT MOONY!!!" yelled James.

"PRONGS, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" shouted Remus. "You're almost as bad as Padfoot."

Lily laughed and walked to the portrait hole to open it up for them.

"Finally!" cried James relieved. "I need to go upstairs to get something."

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

Remus began to whistle and walk away but before he could escape Lily pulled him by the collar and yanked him back.

"No, no, no," said Lily, as if Remus was a misbehaving five-year-old. "You're staying right here."

"It's none of your business," said James even though he'd tell her. Once again, it was all part of the master plan.

"Actually it is my business if you're doing something against the rules," retorted Lily. "Now _what _are you doing?"

James feigned a sigh. "I'm getting one of my condoms."

This took Lily by complete surprise. She knew that him and Mary-Kate were going out but she didn't know they were _this _serious!

"Okay, I won't keep you any longer," said Lily moving aside, her facial expression impassive.

This was not the reaction he had hoped for. He had wanted her to run upstairs and cry, yell at him, he did not expect her to move out of the way. He looked at Remus who seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"You're not mad?" asked James upset.

Lily's face was still unreadable.

"Why would I be upset?" she asked wisely. _Looks like even if she doesn't know it she's playing the game wisely, thought James miserably._

James shrugged and walked upstairs. He didn't come down though. Lily turned to Remus who was still standing there like a stranded duck.

"Can I help you?" asked Lily.

Remus looked at her like he didn't realize the room was full of people until now.

"No, I'm just going to see where Sirius is off to," replied Remus, walking to the portrait hole. "Most likely either pigging out in the kitchens or kissing some random girl."

Amy's face blanched but she said nothing. Lily noticed this and gave her a consoling look.

"All right, see you Remus." She turned back to her friends who were giving her a knowing look. "What?"

"So you seriously think that James Potter is using a friend to make me jealous and want him?" asked Lily.

Lily and her friends had just spent an hour discussing James in the light of the Head Boy and Girl common room. Little did they know that he had been listening the whole time from the top of his staircase.

"For the thousandth time Lily," said Alice patiently. "Yes, we do."

"Do you have proof?"

James almost laughed out loud. Lily's only fault is she has the tendency to be narrow-minded and had to have everything shoved under her nose to believe it. In this case, James was thankful for this because if she knew the truth his "master plan" would be ruined.

"Well, let's review the evidence shall we?" said Amy, taking out a notebook and opened it.

"What's that?" asked Lily amused.

"A notebook where I keep gossip, notes, etc.," said Amy. "There is nothing in this school that I don't know."

"Do you know who likes me?" asked Alice.

"I don't know. Any who, evidence number one; James has never shown any interest in getting a girlfriend before now," said Amy.

"That's not evidence," said Lily, laughing. "Maybe he finally accepted I'd never go out with him."

James sighed from his hiding spot.

"Reason number two," continued Alice, "he said himself to me and Amy last summer that he didn't own a condom."

"He could have borrowed one from Sirius or Remus," argued Lily.

"_Man, she's jumping to any conclusion as long as it means I don't like her anymore," thought James miserably. He brightened up though and almost laughed at the thought of Remus actually owning a condom. Ha!_

"And lastly," concluded Amy, "We heard him and Black talking about it in the library at my free period."

"_Damn Sirius for bringing it up in such a public place!" thought James furiously. "Note to self: feed Sirius to the Whomping Willow."_

Lily was silent and couldn't think of any argument for this. If they had actually heard it first-hand, then there was no denying it.

"B-but why would he do that?" asked Lily even though they had already said it before.

"He must have thought if you never found out and you got jealous you'd want him even more than you do," said Alice. The end took James aback.

"Yeah I – say what now?" cried Lily. "Are we going to go through this again? I do NOT like J- Potter! He's an insufferable toerag who keeps on proving that he's got a head the size of a jet."

"A what?" asked Amy.

"Never mind. I think I'm going to go to the kitchen and get a cup of hot cocoa," said Lily, getting up.

"We'll come too," said Amy hastily.

"Alone," added Lily. Alice nodded and dragged an unhappy Amy upstairs to get ready for bed.

James waited until they were all gone for a few minutes before tearing after Lily.

A/N: OOO, a cliffhanger! Well, kinda. I'm done with this chapter and I don't know how long the rest of the story will be. I was aiming for 50 originally but I doubt it though I'm going to try and lengthen out their last year since I kinda go too fast. There will be an epilogue so never fear, captain puzzsta is here! K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	36. Kitchen, Quidditch tryouts, & rumors

Disclaimer: ~uses freaky voice~ check previous chapters, young grasshoppers.

**Kitchen, Quidditch tryouts, & rumors**

James sprinted down the corridor and made it to the kitchen without meeting Filch, Mrs. Norris, or anyone. Not that it would matter because he could always say he's patrolling. He tickled the pear and walked in to see Lily sitting by the fire.

"Even if I pushed you in you couldn't possibly get any hotter," said James, using one of his cheesy pick-up lines.

Lily turned around and James could see she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her hands were shaking while they were holding the cup. She put it down and wiped her eyes, trying to control herself.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me," said James even though he was terrified. He hated seeing girls cry. It made him uncomfortable.

Lily looked up and glared at him furiously.

"Why would you do it?" asked Lily, still wiping her eyes. "Why would you try to make me jealous and not with anyone, but a friend!" she cried shrilly. "We're not even talking anymore!"

"So, I guess you did get jealous," said James, smirking. "My master plan worked."

"Your master plan?" said Lily, the sides of her mouth twitching.

"Yep."

"You still didn't answer my question though," said Lily. "Why'd you do it?"

"_Damn her smartness," thought James angrily. "I can't tell her now that I'm in love with her, she'll kill me and feed my insides to a cockroach."_

"Because…" began James blushing. _'Really? Do I have to blush __now__?'_ "Because I was trying to protect you."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"So you wanted to _protect_ me from what exactly?" she asked, a shadow of a grin starting to creep on her face.

"I- I… wanted to protect you from… getting hurt," said James lamely. _"Wow, even I wouldn't buy that."_

"So in order to protect me from getting hurt…"

"Yeah, I hurt you myself," amended James. "Oh the irony." (**A/N: Got this from Zoey 101, it worked to perfectly to not use it**)

"Well, I'm not buying it," said Lily. "If you don't want to tell me, fine don't tell me." She went back to sipping her tea by the fire. She noticed James grabbed a seat and sat down next to her.

"How come you're not going to go back to your girlfriend?" asked Lily coldly.

James stared into the fire for a moment before answering. He didn't reply but just shrugged. When he did say something though, it had nothing to do with her question.

"I don't think my mom is going to outlast my dad much longer," said James. Lily turned to him and saw a tear go down his cheek and he was twisting his fingers.

"You shouldn't think stuff like that," said Lily quietly. James turned to her as if surprised to find her sitting there. "Neither of you parents deserved to die. They were wonderful people."

James nodded slowly. "I wonder what it's like to die."

"Well, seeing as anyone who knows isn't able to tell us, I suppose we won't know until we . . . do," said Lily. James cracked a smile.

"As Dumbledore says, 'To a well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'," quoted James.

Lily shivered. "But… it's still scary."

James nodded again and Lily shivered again. This time he noticed and looked at her concerned.

"Are you cold?" he asked seriously.

Lily shook her head no.

"I'm serious."

"No, Sirius is upstairs doing god-knows-what," joked Lily.

"You know, that joke lost its touch several years ago," said James. Lily laughed and curled up in her chair. In a matter of minutes she fell asleep. Before James could conjure on, the elves came over and laid a blanket and comforter over her. She twitched a little but then slept with a warm smile on her face, one that James rarely ever saw when he was in the same room. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead then conjured a blanket and comforter from his room and fell soundly asleep.

When they finally woke up the next morning it was 10:30. James woke up first and it took him a minute to remember where he was and why. Before he could wake her up, Lily awoke with a start.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"The kitchens," replied James and almost laughed at her expression.

"Bloody hell! We've missed breakfast and classes…" rambled Lily.

"Lily? Lily! LILY!" shouted James, scaring the elves. "It's Saturday morning!"

Lily fell silent, relieved.

"Oh, thank god," breathed Lily.

"Excuse me? Yes, can we please have a few leftovers from breakfast?" asked James to a tiny elf.

"Yes, Master Potter!" squeaked the elf. He scurried off and in a second brought them some food.

"Thank you, Link," said James, handing a plate to Lily. Lily shot a questioning look at him and he explained.

"Long story short, Sirius has dragged us here _a lot_."

Lily nodded, understanding and started to eat some of her cereal silently.

"Hey, don't you have Quidditch tryouts at 11:30 today?" she asked and James jumped in surprise. She was right!

"Damn it! You're right," said James, gobbling his breakfast now.

"I always am," said Lily, continuing to eat slowly like a normal human.

James ignored this since he was already done.

"Okay, well I got to run and get showered," he said frantically. "If you want you can come to the stands and watch but I _really _have to go…"

"JUST GO BEFORE YOU'RE LATE!" cried Lily, getting annoyed that he was dancing like someone about to wet his pants.

"Right, see ya." He dashed out of the kitchen and the elves were about to clean up after him when Lily shook her head.

"You don't have to clean up after _him_," said Lily, smiling. "Scourgify," she said, pointing her wand at the plates and cups. "There you go."

"Thank you, kind Mistress," said Link, tears shining in his eyes.

"You can call me Lily," offered Lily but the house elves shook their heads violently.

"Oh no, Mistress," said another elf. "'Tis the house elves code to calls each witch or wizard Mistress or Master."

Lily looked troubled but shrugged it off.

"Aright then, thanks and I'll see you all later."

"Bye, bye Mistress Evans," called all the elves and she walked out and closed the door.

"I'd better go upstairs, I bet Amy'll have a fit when she see's me," thought Lily aloud. Leaving the portrait of fruit behind her, she ran upstairs.

James walked out to the Quidditch Pitch at 11:25 to see waiting there a few hundred people. He groaned. This was going to be a long tryout.

"Lily!" cried Amy furiously when Lily walked into the dormitory. "We have a bone to pick with you."

"Amy has a bone to pick with you," corrected Alice. "I however will watch closely by the sidelines."

Amy glared at her then turned back to Lily.

"There are some very odd rumors going on in this school," said Amy as if this explained everything. Lily turned to Alice.

"Man, it would have been really annoying if she wasn't specific," said Lily and Alice laughed.

"This is no joking _or _laughing matter!" said Amy. "These rumors, Lily, are about _you_."

Lily felt her jaw drop to the floor.

"What are they about?" trembled Lily.

"That you and notorious Marauder, James Potter slept in the kitchen together!"

Lily stared at her openmouthed.

"Who started this rumor?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," confessed Amy and Alice shook her head. "I don't really think anyone knows."

"They totally tangled the truth!" cried Lily. "Yes, I was in the kitchens. Yes, James Potter and I happened to be in the same room sleeping. But _no_, we did not sleep _together_ in that sense!"

"Well, now the whole school thinks you've been taken advantage of," said Alice, speaking finally.

"I've got to go tell James," said Lily and ran out of the room before Amy or Alice could say another word.

"Man, there are some pretty crazy rumors going on," whispered Sirius while James was watching the second and third years fly.

"Such as?" asked James, making a note on his clipboard and blowing his whistle. "OKAY! FOURTH AND FIFTH YEARS ARE UP!"

"Such as you and Lily slept together in the kitchen and you took advantage of her," replied Sirius nervously.

"WHAT?" cried James, attracting a lot of attention. So this is why so many people came to tryout or watch the Quidditch tryouts. He was suddenly in the middle of school gossip.

"So, is it true?"

"It bloody well isn't true!" said James heatedly. His own friend had to believe him. "Yes, Lily was in the kitchen. Yes, I went to join her. Yes, we both fell asleep in front of the fireplace. But no, I did not _sleep_ with her in that sense and certainly did not take advantage of her!"

"Alright, I just had to make sure," said Sirius, backing away slowly. James blew his whistle again.

"6TH AND 7TH YEARS, YOU GUYS ARE UP!" He was left alone as Sirius kicked off the ground with his beaters bat. Just then Lily showed up, running frantically towards him. She looked beautiful even when she was close to tears.

"James, I swear I didn't start the rumor, I don't know who did…" she started but he cut her off.

"Calm down, Lily," said James. "I know you didn't start the rumor but I can promise you that I'll eventually find out."

Lily smiled. "Okay, well I've got to run. I probably look a sight and I got to start on homework. See you at dinner tonight."

She gave one last fleeting smile and ran off back to the castle.

He grinned and called everyone down to tell them the lineup.

A/N: OOO, who started the rumor? I already know in my head but if you know please reply with your guess.

l

v

l

v

hit the review button!


	37. G vs S, acceptance, & the kiss

Disclaimer: ~conducts choir from HP3 and they sing about checking previous chapters~

**G vs. S, acceptance, & the kiss**

Today was the Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the one everyone had been waiting for anxiously. Both teams' lineups were pretty good this year but James was positive that they'd win anyway.

"Good luck today, James," said Lily, holding her Gryffindor flag and rosette. "You'll do great." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and waved to her as she ran off with Amy and Alice.

"Aw, ickle Potter has a crush on the mudblood," said a malicious voice from behind him. James spun around and came face-to-face with Lucius.

"Don't call her that foul word," said James through clenched teeth.

"You're upset I'm calling her a _mudblood_, when I'm going to do so much worse to her this year," sneered Malfoy. "If I were you Potter, I'd find someone with purer blood to love."

"I don't give a damn how pure her blood is Malfoy," stated James.

"Well, can't say I didn't warn ya. Good luck out there Potter, you're gonna need it." Leaving James fuming, Lucius turned on his heel and sauntered out.

James wanted so badly to punch, kick, do any type of physical harm to Malfoy but he restrained himself in promising he'd get him back during the game. He followed him down and went into the changing rooms to meet his team.

"All right team," said James. "We have a good lineup this year and I know we're going to win. But there is no ignoring the fact that Slytherin has some decent players too. Knowing them, they're going to try and cover up each other's weaknesses, and that's exactly the opposite of what we're going to do. We're going to go out there and give it our all no matter how bad we could lose."

The team nodded.

"Okay then, let's go team!"

They all walked out to cheers from ¾ of the spectators. Then the Slytherins walked out to only ¼ of the spectators cheering and the rest booing and hissing. James smirked at this and got a snarl aimed at him in return from Malfoy.

"Captains, shake hands," said Madam Hooch.

"Scared Potter?" whispered Malfoy.

"You wish," said James out of the corner of his mouth. After they were done shaking, or wringing, each other's hands the mounted their brooms.

"The Quaffle is released," commentated Remus. "And the game begins!"

They all kicked off the ground and began the game.

"POTTER PASSES TO FLETCHER WHO SWERVES AROUND FLINT AND THROWS BACK TO POTTER. COME ON JAMES, SCORE! HE SCORED! 10-NIL GRYFFINDOR!" shouted Remus, his voice magically magnified.

The crowd cheered and booed as James punched the air.

"Nice pass Dung!" called James and Mundungus nodded a thanks.

"SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN MALFOY IN POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE!" yelled Remus. "HE'S LINED UP A PRETTY GOOD TEAM THIS YEAR, BUT THEY'RE MORE LINED UP BY SIZE THEN SKILL…" There were many boo's from the Slytherin end of the pitch and McGonagall told Remus off.

"SORRY PROFESSOR. ANYWAY, MALFOY STILL IN POSSESSION, PASSES TO MULCIBER WHO DODGES A BLUDGER SENT BY BLACK, WHO'S LIKE A HUMAN BLUDGER HIMSELF…"

"Hey! That's not true!" cried Sirius and the crowd laughed along with McGonagall. "Tell him, Prongs," he said to James who was close enough to talk to.

"Sorry, Pads I agree, gotta jet!" replied James, riding off in the other direction.

"MOVING ON! MULCIBER GETS HIT BY THE BLUDGER AND DROPS THE QUAFFLE INTO POTTER'S HANDS WHO CATCHES IT AND SCORES!"

The Gryffindor spectators were the loudest and everyone distinctly heard a lion roar from the distance. It was a girl from Ravenclaw with long blond hair. She was kind of an odd girl and was wearing a hat that had a lion roaring and eating a serpent. Many people pointed and the Slytherins booed in her general direction, which she brushed off and activated it again.

"20-NIL GRYFFINDOR… WHAT'S THIS? I THINK GRYFFINDOR SEEKER ROBERTS SPOTTED THE SNITCH ALONG WITH SLYTHERIN SEEKER BLACK!"

Sirius growled at the mention of his brother and aimed a bludger at him, which hit him in the head and he was knocked off. Thankfully, maybe not in Sirius' perspective, he was only about 5 feet off the ground so it wasn't a bad fall. It looked like the end for Slytherin already.

"OOO, SIRIUS BLACK FROM GRYFFINDOR TOOK OUT HIS BABY BROTHER REGULUS FROM SLYTHERIN! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY FOLKS, LOVE HURTS!"

Everyone, including Sirius and not including the Slytherins, laughed at that.

"ROBERTS PULLS A DIVE AND… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I DON'T BELIEVE IT! ROBERTS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!! THAT'S 170-NIL GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole stadium erupted with cheers from Gryffindor and the lion could be heard roaring as everyone made their way down to the pitch. Even Dumbledore could be seen clapping hardly and McGonagall dancing happily.

The Gryffindors hoisted James, Sirius, and Roberts on their shoulders and made their way inside. James looked around and in the back he could see Lily cheering too, which was a surprise seeing how much she loathed Quidditch. This was one of the happiest days of James' life.

"So, looks like you and James are finally getting along," noted Amy as they walked up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Lily evasively. She had finally admitted to herself after the kiss that she liked James. Maybe soon she'd be even _in love _with him.

"Don't be evasive, we saw you give him a kiss before the match," said Alice, grinning. "You _so_ fancy him."

"Fine, I like him, is that what you want to here?"

"Yes," said both Amy and Alice. Lily rolled her eyes and opened the portrait hole. There was a big group surrounding two people but Lily couldn't make out whom they were.

"Oh no," murmured Amy and Lily turned confused at her. She shook her head and tried to pull Lily towards their dormitory.

"If it's someone making out I need to break it up! I'm Head Girl for gods sake!" said Lily, pushing through the crowd. The two people were sitting on the couch practically sucking each other's teeth out of their mouths.

"All right, all right, break it…" said Lily then faltered. She would know that hair from anywhere. The couple stopped kissing and she saw it was James with the local Gryffindor slut Francesca Anderson. She was about 5'4, had tan skin, and dirty blond hair which now looked like a rats nest.

"Lily – " began James but she held up her hand.

"Excuse me, I have to go vomit," was all she said. She pushed her way back through the gaping crowd and out of the common room. She ran down the staircases and made her way to an empty classroom. She usually never would go to a classroom and instead a bathroom but she didn't think she could hold her tears in anymore.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Peeves who was bobbing up and down. Lily glared at him and noticed a quill on the ground. She swished her wand and it poked Peeves in the eye. He floated out cursing and slammed the door.

Lily sat down at a desk and began to cry softly into her knees. Out of nowhere birds started to fly around her head. She guessed that if was because she was upset and that's usually when you do magic. Before long, the door opened.

"Hello?" said a voice. It was a boy's voice.

Lily looked up and saw Sirius standing there uncomfortably.

She didn't bother to wipe her puffy eyes and walked over to him. Not even caring what he thought she broke down again and ran into his arms. He was surprised at first but got eventually more comfortable and began rubbing her back.

"W-when?" asked Lily and Sirius automatically knew what she meant. She was wondering when did James and Francesca get together.

"Right… right after the match," said Sirius awkwardly. "The crowd had taken us upstairs and she kind of… kind of… leaped on him."

This made Lily if possible sob louder. She knew she'd need to go to Madam Pomfrey for a throat-soothing potion after this. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He summoned one from the Hospital Wing and gave it to her. She drank it and hiccupped.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to kill you," said Lily seriously.

"Ah, Poppy loves me, if she killed me she'd have to try and bring me back to life," joked Sirius. "And I've been in her infirmary way too many times, she's sick of me."

Lily laughed then hiccupped again.

"I must look a sight," said Lily. She flicked her wand over herself and looked normal again.

"You look fine now," said Sirius, sitting in the seat next to where she had been sitting. "You want to talk?"

Lily hesitated. "Sure."

They were silent for a while before Sirius began talking.

"How long have you loved James for?" he asked and Lily glared at him. He seemed unbothered by this and waited for her response. Lily sighed.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I guess since we talked in the kitchen. You don't believe that ridiculous rumor do you?"

"Of course not," said Sirius indignantly.

"Sorry, just checking," said Lily hastily. She didn't want to upset him. "I just wish I knew who started it."

Sirius turned to look into her eyes.

"I'll find out, I promise," he said sincerely. "By the way, nice birds."

Lily scoffed at the last comment but addressed his first statement. "That's what _he_ said before he went and kissed _her_."

"Yeah, well I'm 'Sirius'," said Sirius, smirking. Lily mock hit him on the arm but turned as the door opened.

In walked James and a giggly Francesca. Lily just stared at them wiping her eyes and Sirius glared at James.

"Um, hey," said James, staring at his feet.

"Oops," giggled Francesca. "Look's like this room is taken. I'll meet you back in the common room, Jamesie." He winced at the name as she skipped out happily.

All three were silent. Lily was staring at the ground, Sirius was glaring at James, and James was looking at Lily confused.

"… What's with the birds?" asked James puzzled. Lily got up and glared at him.

"Oppugno!" she screeched. The birds that had been circulating her flew over to James and began pecking at him.

"EOW! Bloody – Gerroff me! Get them off of me, Lily!" yelled James but Lily paid him no mind and ran off crying down the hallway.

A/N: Aww, Lily and Hermione are so alike! I had to actually adjust this because originally I had Lily and Sirius in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom but James and his (rolls eyes) girlfriend wouldn't be likely to go in there. It fit too well not to do it and I had already used though the lines from that scene with Amy and James and I didn't want to be too repetitive. Sorry, rambling. Hope you enjoy the chapter and review! K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	38. “Discussions”, laughter, & shows

Disclaimer: I'm once again feeling generous. I do NOT own anything from the Harry Potter world. K? You get it? End of story, goodbye, the end. (Yeah, I don't own that either; Alastor Moody said it, so yeah) Anyway, enough rambling, on with the story!

"**Discussions", laughter, & shows**

Things did not look good for Lily Evans and James Potter. A week ago, after Lily had run out on both Sirius and James, they had had a heated discussion that had made its way to the common room. When Amy had come to them to ask them to take their fight somewhere else James yelled at her and told her it was a "loud discussion".

"Don't yell at her! And we too are having an argument!" yelled Sirius.

"No, we're having a discussion," said James through gritted teeth.

"ARGUMENT!"

"DISCUSSION!"

"APPLE PIE!"

"CHOCOLATE BROWNIES!"

"QUIDDITCH BEATER!"

"QUIDDITCH CHASER!"

They resulted in tackling each other to the ground and wrestling. Amy rolled her eyes and withdrew her wand from her back pocket. She remembered when she had passed Alastor Moody and he had yelled at her saying people lost buttocks' by carrying their wands in their back pocket. She had asked how many people he knew whom that had happened to and he said never you mind, and left. She had her suspicions of who these "people" were.

A crowd starting to form and yelling boys pulling at each other's hair like they were five shook her out of her thoughts.

"PROTEGO TOTALUM!" cried Amy. Her wand emitted a strong shield separating both boy's. They were both shooting daggers at each other until McGonagall came in.

"50 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detention for resorting to Muggle dueling," said McGonagall livid. "I would have expected better of you Mr. Potter, being a Head Boy and all." She strode out briskly leaving an awkward silence.

"Why won't you here me out James?" asked Sirius. This meant business; he never called James by his first name.

"Because I didn't do anything wrong in the first place . . . Black," said James.

The silence was deafening as Sirius' eyes burned with fire. _Everyone_, even Slytherins knew the Sirius hated being called by his last name. It reminded him he was related to the family he loathed.

Sirius gave James a disgusted look and stormed off furiously to his dormitory where he knew Remus was. The whole common room stared at James in disbelief. Finally, giving them all one last glare, he stormed out of the portrait hole to his own common room.

"You were a bit harsh, dearie," they heard the Fat Lady say before he slammed her shut.

When James saw Lily sitting on the couch by their bed he made a beeline over to her. He knew he didn't notice him or she would have left by now.

"Hey gorgeous," said James, grinning cheekily at her.

She looked up surprised but hastened to make it a glare.

"What do you want Potter?" she spat. It stung him to be called by his surname. He had surely thought they were over that by now.

"I wanted to see if you've figured out what Muggle costume you're going to wear," lied James. He had really come over to just relax by her.

Lily looked into his eyes. "You're lying."

James was alarmed. "No I'm not! I really want to know what your Muggle costume is."

"Well, sucks for you because you'll just have to wait until Halloween, now won't you?"

James stuck out his lower lip and pouted.

"Please, Lilpot?" he begged. "I'll tell you what I'm being!"

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. So did James, much to her annoyance.

"I doubt you even know who you're going to be," said Lily coolly. "Because if you did that would have meant you've done research on Muggle Celebrities and we both know you'll procrastinate until the last minute."

"_Wow, she nailed me," thought James impressed._

"… On their sleeves," finished Lily.

James shook his head out of his reverie. "Sorry, I missed what you said."

"I said, you're easy to read because fools like you wear their heart on their sleeves," reiterated Lily. James could feel his blood beginning to boil. He stood up and saw that he was towering over Lily, but she didn't back up or cower. She held her own and this was one of the many things he loved about her.

"So, you think I'm a fool who wears my heart on my sleeve?" said James through gritted teeth.

"I don't think," retorted Lily. "I know."

This blew James off his rocker.

"What the hell is your problem?" he cried furiously. "You're always judging everyone and everything and acting like an ass."

Lily felt her eyes well up with tears.

"When you look at yourself in the mirror what do you see?" asked Lily. This caught James off guard.

"I see a devilishly handsome Quidditch Captain who's wasting time talking to a temperamental redhead," retorted James.

Lily almost laughed at the first part but kept her face straight.

"Well you know what I see? A bigheaded, asshole, who's an egotistical womanizer and a player to boot. I can't _believe_ you have friends with the way you treat people like crap!"

With that, Lily ran upstairs and slammed her door shut leaving James gaping like a goldfish.

Halloween was approaching slowly but surely and before anyone knew it, it was the night of it.

"So Lily, is your costume ready?" asked Alice that evening. It had fallen on a Saturday this year so they had, had plenty of time to get ready during the morning.

"Yeah, I finished it last night," replied Lily, admiring her handy-work. She was going as Judy Garland from the Wizard of Oz. She had dyed her hair brown and had gotten Amy to transfigure her a stuffed dog from a book.

"Whom are you going as again, Amy?" asked Lily, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I'm going as Audrey Hepburn," said Amy, arranging her hair into a elegant bun. "And what about you Alice? You never even told us."

Alice shrugged. "I'm just going as Elizabeth Taylor." It was actually a good pick for Alice because both her and Elizabeth Taylor had the same length hair at one point.

"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Lily impatiently.

"I would have thought you were dreading this," said Amy, grinning evilly.

"And _where_ did you get that impression?"

"Oh, just because you've been saying it for the past week," replied Alice. Lily glared at her and she shut up.

"Just because I have to dance with . . . Potter," said Lily fake gagging. "Doesn't mean I'm going to let the whole night be ruined."

"Whatever you say honey," said Amy. "Let's go."

They all walked down the stairs meeting glares from younger girls and longing looks from some guys. Once they got to the edge of the staircase the Marauders came into view.

Remus was dressed as the Godfather and in Lily's opinion fit the whole perfectly. He looked exactly like him.

Sirius, of course, chose to be James Bond. Lily had the suspicion Remus chose who he'd be because she knew Sirius enough to say he had a short attention span to do that research. Sirius was carrying in his hand a gun and was wearing a suit with his usually shaggy hair slicked back.

And finally, James was dressed as Ray Bolger, who played the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. He grinned at Lily and she responded with a glare.

"Okay, which of you two told Potter who I was being?" asked Lily, clearly pissed off. Both Amy and Alice raised their hands and backed behind Sirius and Remus.

"Use that gun in your hand Black!" cried Amy, pretending to be afraid.

"A what's-it?" asked Sirius confused.

"It's called a gun, you dolt!" said Remus, taking it out of Sirius' hand. "This trigger here lets out a bullet. It's like the Avada Kedavra curse but for Muggles, and they can possibly live from it depending where it hits them."

Sirius rolled his eyes and yanked the gun out of Remus' hand and mock aimed it at Lily.

"Where'd you get that anyway?" asked Lily interested.

"Off some guy in Muggle London," said Sirius shrugging and everyone gasped.

"Sirius! That could be fully loaded and could kill someone!" cried Lily, yanking it out of his hands. "Remus, doesn't your IQ lower everyday when you're hanging around these two?"

James and Sirius glared at her.

"Everyday, I feel like I'm losing more IQ points right now," said Remus, laughing.

Lily opened where the bullets were in the gun and took them all out. She waved her wand and they magically disappeared.

"Where'd you send them?" asked James curiously. She glared at him before answering.

"I sent them to a dumpster in Muggle London," she replied shortly. "Come on, let's go guys."

They walked with the boys down the Marble Staircase and into the Great Hall that had been magically transformed for the party. It had floating pumpkins as usual, spider webs on the walls, dancing skeletons, and a DJ under the spotlight.

"It's more amazing every year," said Lily, looking over by the DJ.

"I know right," agreed Amy. "Oh! Hot DJ 12:00." She ran over to where the DJ was and Lily was the only one to notice Sirius glaring at her as she did. She caught his eye and gave him a knowing look which he responded to by sticking out his tongue.

"Come on, let's grab a table before they're all taken," suggested Remus and the group nodded. No sooner had they sat down though did Francesca sneak up behind James and cover his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," cooed Francesca, annoying Lily to great extent.

James sighed but she didn't seem to hear. "Francesca?"

"You guessed right!" she cried as if this was the most amazing thing in the world. She sat on his lap and planted a big kiss on him.

After five minutes of this nonsense, Lily couldn't take it anymore and apparently neither could Sirius.

"I'm going to get some punch," said Lily hastily.

"Me too," agreed Sirius, getting up. They smirked at Remus and Alice's expression when they couldn't get out of this and walked to the punch bowl.

"Couldn't stand it either huh?" said Sirius, ladling some punch.

"Are you kidding me? She practically is part of him," said Lily incredulously. "Do they sleep together or something because they almost never seem to be apart."

"You tell me, you have to share a common room with him," replied Sirius, taking a sip.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to stay as far away from his as possible. She'll sometimes come in with him. I think I'll change the password again soon and not take mercy on him."

Sirius let loose a bark-like laugh but stopped as Remus came over.

"I almost died over there," said Remus, panting. He must have gotten away as quickly as possible.

"You snooze, you lose buddy," joked Sirius, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"You're telling me, anyone want to get a new table?" he asked hopefully. All three nodded enthusiastically and walked across the room to another table.

"Oh, but Lily, don't you have to dance with him in a few minutes?" asked Remus pitifully. Lily groaned and Sirius emitted another dog-like laugh.

Just then Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention. Hundreds of heads turned towards him and waited for him to talk.

"Welcome to our Halloween Ball," said Dumbledore, smiling warmly at all of them. "I would like to introduce our DJ, Grand Master C." There was a round of applause as the DJ waved to them all and gave them the peace sign.

"I'd also like to thank the teachers, Prefects, and of course the Head Boy and Girl, who made all of this possible. All who helped please stand."

Lily, James, a few teachers, and all the Prefects stood up as the rest of the room clapped. When they all sat down, Dumbledore continued.

"We will start with the feast and then clear the floor after for dancing," he said. "And as I said before, the Head Boy and Girl will lead us with the first dance." There was wolf whistling and neither Lily nor Francesca looked pleased. James on the other hand looked ecstatic.

"All right, that's it. Please enjoy the marvelous food."

Everyone clapped and looked confused when no food appeared. Lily however was the first to figure out what to do. She looked at her menu and figured out what she wanted.

"Lamb Chops," she said loudly and clearly. They appeared on her plate and everyone in the vicinity gasped and copied her.

"Firewhiskey," said Sirius hopefully but nothing happened. Remus smirked as Sirius looked disappointed.

"Dumbledore is too smart for you, Sirius," teased Lily. "Butterbeer." Her glass filled up with Butterbeer and she held it up to toast.

"To Sirius' foolishness," she chanted and everyone, Sirius included, laughed.

"To Sirius' foolishness," they repeated and drank deeply.

"So Sirius," said Lily, realizing something as she cut her lamb chops, "have you gotten any leads on who started that ridiculous rumor last month?"

Sirius took a sip of his drink before answering.

"Well, I've deducted some things," said Sirius honestly. "It was definitely a Slytherin because they are the only people still talking about it. And it obviously had to be someone near the kitchens, and the dungeons are closest."

Lily nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I have my suspicions about who it is," finished Sirius.

"And who do you think it is?" asked Lily even though she had a pretty good idea who he thought.

"Snape," said Sirius simply. Lily sat quietly and thoughtful. Remus and Alice seemed to think this was whom it would be but Lily didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Lily.

"No, James and I are still working on that," replied Sirius sheepishly.

"Wait a second… you _and _Potter are finding out if Snape did it?" asked Lily, dropping her fork. Sirius nodded.

"Apparently you're not the only one who wants this case solved," said Sirius shrugging. "We have an idea though on how to get proof."

Lily snorted. "What? Are you going to sneak into the Slytherin common room and spy on him?"

Sirius looked around before replying in a whisper. "That's exactly what we're going to do."

Lily choked on her drink. Alice thumped on her back to clear her windpipe. When she was okay again she leaned in to face him.

"Are you that daft?" asked Lily shocked. She had meant it as a joke. They could get in serious trouble for that. "What if you get caught?"

Sirius paused before talking again. "We'll have the Marauder Map and James' Invisibility Cloak with us. We'll be fine, but thanks for the concern." He winked.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Remus, wondering why he wasn't going. He automatically knew what she was thinking.

"Three is too much at this point under the cloak and no offense to you Lily, but I don't feel like getting in trouble," said Remus. "Especially with (he looked around before saying), a full moon coming up."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Alice and Lily was caught by surprise. She had totally forgotten about it.

"I can't believe I forgot!" cried Lily. "I'll make the Murtlap Essence tomorrow."

Remus shook his head. "Really, Lily, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to," said Lily stubbornly. "I want to."

Remus gave her a weak smile and turned back to his food. Just then Dumbledore got up again and untucked his beard from his belt.

"All right, I hope you all enjoyed the feast," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands and the food disappeared. "Now will the Head Boy and Girl please lead us in the first dance."

Remus had to push Lily to get up from her seat, since Alice was conversing with Frank now. Lily walked slowly over to where James was standing and put on hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand. The DJ turned on the music and they swayed to it.

"Why does this sound familiar?" asked Lily, ignoring James' gaze.

"This is the song we danced to two years ago," answered James. Lily gasped. _He was right_. "Whatever it takes" by Lifehouse was now playing.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change…_

"You've lied to me, Miss Evans," said James.

Lily finally looked into his eyes confused and instantly regretted it. She was trapped in those hazel eyes like they were a black hole sucking her in. She shook herself out of her reverie and looked away.

"What do you mean I've _lied_ to you?" asked Lily puzzled. I, Lily Marie Evans, never tell a lie.

Apparently she voiced this out loud without realizing it and James chuckled. She blushed and waited for his answer.

"You told me before you were a terrible dancer."

"I am."

"Well, you haven't stepped on my foot," said James. "And as far as I can tell certainly don't have two left feet."

Lily laughed and noticed Professor Dumbledore leading a red-faced Professor McGonagall out to the dance floor. Lily was relieved to have some of the spotlight off her.

"They make such a cute couple," said Lily as they danced somewhat close to them.

James snorted. "They're totally opposites. McGonagall's hard-headed and Dumbledore is soft-hearted."

This made Lily burst out laughing and as Dumbledore passed them he winked at her. Both teenagers laughed until they had cramps in their sides.

By the time they had stopped laughing other couples were coming out to dance in their Muggle costumes.

"So, how come you're always with Francesca?" asked Lily, voicing her thoughts.

This caught James off guard. He supposed though he should have seen this coming.

"Well, we're dating aren't we?" said James. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Well, practically all you do is kiss so I'd say it's more of a 'physical relationship'," said Lily, analyzing everything like she normally does. "Do you honestly know anything about her?"

James thought hard for a long moment. Did he know anything about her?

"I know she's a good kisser," he said lamely. "As far as I'm concerned that's when I know they're a keeper."

"Yeah, in the basement," replied Lily, smirking. (**A/N: From Zack and Cody**) Now it was James' turn to laugh and Lily just grinned. She loved the way he laughed and how his hair delicately fell over his face as he did.

"But seriously," said James with a serious expression on his face now, "I was thinking… and I think I'm going to break up with her tonight."

Lily did not see this coming. She just stared at him not knowing how to react.

"W-when?" she stuttered.

"I think in a little bit," admitted James sighing. "Francesca's . . . okay . . . but I'm spending too much time with her and not enough with my friends. I mean, it's our final year and I want to remember it happily, not wishing I could go back and change it."

Lily let these words sink in. She never knew James could be so insightful. She had wanted the exact same thing to be for her last year. She didn't want to be running around jealous and hating James when she could be making the best of her time.

"Can you believe it's our last Halloween here?" asked James, looking around the room. Lily followed his gaze too before answering.

"No, honestly I can't," said Lily sadly. "I remember when I saw you and Sirius on the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

James laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that. You were with Snape (both of them grimaced) and you had told us off for picking on Snape."

Lily laughed too. "I can't believe how much I used to hate you. You've done so many things these past years I could have killed you for."

"But yet, I'm still here and no one is going to witness a murder," joked James. "At least until I tell Francesca we're over."

Lily's grin faded. She let go of his hand and stopped dancing.

"Tell her now," she said. "Get it over with."

James looked surprised but nodded and walked over to his former girlfriend. He looked back at Lily and she gave him a thumbs-up before walking back to her table.

"So, it looks like you were having fun," said Remus, smirking.

It took Lily a moment to realize what he was saying before it registered. She smacked him hard on the arm.

"Shut up!" she cried. "Where are the others? Where's Amy?"

"Alice and Frank are now dancing, surprise, surprise," said Remus, smirking again. "And Sirius went off to find Amy. He said he wanted to tell her something."

"He's so into her," said Lily, now smirking too. "I wish they'd both admit it that they're perfect for each other. They're the biggest flirts in the school, for gods sake!"

"Yeah, but I think that's why they're not so right for each other," said Remus thoughtfully.

"Come again?" said Lily taken aback.

Remus stalled a moment before answering.

"Well, you know the saying opposites attract?" began Remus.

"How can I not? It's all you guys have been telling me this past year," mumbled Lily.

"Anyway, they always say people who are too alike fight a lot more," continued Remus. "I mean, look at you and James. You're smart, tactful, and studious. All good traits in a friend because you can be fun but keep on top of things." Lily blushed but Remus ignored it and plowed on. "James on the other hand is smart, can be untactful at times, and loves getting into mischief every-other day. All good traits whether you choose to believe it or not because he can be smart and know how to have fun. You guys would be perfect because you balance each other out and bring out the best in each other."

Lily hated how intellectual Remus was. Who could argue with that logic? When Lily thought about it her and James were the perfect match. Sure he had "been out" with girls in the past year but they barely lasted because they're exactly like him.

Before Lily could respond to what Remus had said there was a shriek from outside. The whole room went quiet and even the DJ stopped playing music. Dumbledore stood up, wand at ready, and led the way out.

Remus gave Lily a puzzled look but she had a feeling she knew whom it was shrieking. She had a feeling James and Francesca had just broken up.

They all walked out to see a scene unfold in front of them. There stood James Potter, awkwardly with his hands in his pockets and messy jet-black hair. Across from him stood Francesca Anderson, trembling with fury, and angry tears pouring down her delicate face.

"W-w-why would you d-d-do this?" she faltered, glaring intensely at him.

"Because I don't want to go out with you anymore," said James calmly.

"It's because of _her_ isn't it? ISN'T IT?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said James and Lily could see his was holding back from yelling.

"YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU LIKE LILY EVANS!" screeched Francesca on the top of her lungs. It was probably due to the fact they hadn't noticed anyone around them.

James blanched. "I'm not having this discussion with you. Once again, and I'm done repeating myself, we are OVER." He emphasized the last word and started to leave when he noticed everyone standing there. If possible he turned from pale white to green and then to tomato red.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," he spat and stormed into the castle and up the Marble Staircase.

A/N: OOO, dramatic. And my longest yet! It was 4041 words and 21 pages. It was actually really funny cuz I looked down randomly to see how many pages I had and saw 16 and I almost did a black flip. (Mind you I'm not flexible at all) So I hope you enjoyed! K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	39. The talk, threats, & letters

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it all.

**The talk, threats, & letters**

_~Flashback~_

"_What do you want Black?" asked Amy angrily as Sirius pulled her out of the Great Hall._

"_Follow me," was all he said. Amy sighed annoyed but kept walking with him. They walked to the abandoned third floor and he finally stopped._

"_Are you going to tell me why you dragged me away from that DJ?" asked Amy, crossing her arms._

_Sirius looked into her eyes. She looked great in her costume, especially with her hair done up in an elegant bun._

"_Hello? Earth to Black?" said Amy, waving her hands in front of his face._

"_What? Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I was just wondering… why did we break up in the first place?"_

_Amy looked incredulously at him. They were honestly going to talk about this __now__? While they could be at a ball with all their friends?_

_Amy sighed. "I would have thought you knew by now."_

"_Well, I'm still pretty confused so can you fill me in?"_

"_You cheated on me with Nancy Brown."_

_This appeared to not be what Sirius was expecting. He thought she didn't know about that. It had been for a good reason… or so he thought…_

"_You know about that?" said Sirius hoarsely. Oh duh, of course she knows, James told you last year._

"_Yes, I know about that you dolt," said Amy, rolling her eyes. "Why do you think I broke up with you last year?"_

"_I forgot." Amy rolled her eyes._

"_Can I go now?" she asked impatiently._

"_Can we get back together?" asked Sirius. She gaped at him._

"_Are you bloody serious?"_

"_Well actually, yeah I am," joked Sirius but Amy didn't laugh._

"_Why in Merlin's left shoe would I give you another chance?" asked Amy._

"_Because I know you like me," said Sirius in his sexiest voice._

"_I like you as much as I like a Blast Ended Screwt."_

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_Hagrid is breeding them by his cabin," explained Amy, grinning. Wait? Why am I grinning at Black?_

"_All right, well we both know we're not here to talk about that," said Sirius, trying again. "Come on, kiss me, you know you want to."_

"_I'd rather eat spiders repeatedly," said Amy disgusted. There was a screech from someone outside._

"_What was that?" asked Amy a little scared._

"_Who cares?" Sirius leaned in and kissed her passionately._

_~End Flashback~_

"So, did you and Sirius do it?" asked Lily that Sunday morning.

"What?" said Amy alarmed.

"Did you talk?"

Amy sighed with relief. The truth was they didn't do much talking last night. After leaving the third floor they went up to his dormitory and stayed there all night, if you know what I mean.

"Yeah, a bit," replied Amy it what she hoped was a cool-about tone.

"We didn't see you after the James and Francesca incident," said Alice all of a sudden.

"What incident?"

Both Alice and Lily gasped.

"You weren't there?" asked Lily shocked.

Amy shook her head and continued to look puzzled.

Lily and Alice took turns explaining it from their point of view and laughing at Amy's reaction.

"She blamed you for the reason that James broke up with her?" cried Amy furiously. "That little…" but what Francesca was they never found out because Amy stormed out muttering to herself.

"Wait, Amy! Where are you going?" called Lily alarmed.

"I'll be right back," responded Amy.

She walked out and down the corridor where the other girls rooms were. She walked up to fourth year and stopped her.

"Where's Francesca?" asked Amy.

"Why? What do you want?" spat the girl. Her name was Jessica Anderson, and she was Francesca's younger sister.

"I need to ask her about the Potions assignment," lied Amy through her teeth. She decided to make it more interesting. "Slughorn is such an idiot he made us do this whole project."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I know right, he's so annoying and is trying to…"

"Can you tell me what room she's in now?"

"Oh, right, room FD."

Amy nodded and walked off.

"_Well, it FD fits her personality," thought Amy with a smirk._ She walked to the door and knocked on it. It opened and Francesca appeared, her face tear-stained, right in front of her.

"What do _you _want?" asked Francesca, wiping her eyes.

"Petrificus Totalis," whispered Amy. Francesca fell rigid as a board. "Silencio."

"Listen to me, and listen to good," said Amy venomously, "you better leave Lily the hell alone because I swear, if you do anything to her, expulsion will be the least of your worries." She was glad to see Francesca's eyes were full of terror and no one else was in the room. Amy walked up closer to her and stamped on her nose.

"If you're smarter than you look that'll teach you to mess with my friends. And if you tell anyone about this, you will be sorry." With that said she walked out and locked the door behind her. She walked back to her room and closed the door.

"What did you do?" asked Alice worriedly. "Nothing bad right?"

Amy sighed. "The less you know the better."

The Marauders walked down to breakfast that Sunday morning and sat down.

"I still can't believe you broke up from Francesca," said Sirius, shaking his head. "She was hot."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"He broke up with her because she wasn't the one," said Remus. "He made the right decision, especially since he liked someone else."

James didn't say anything. He just picked at his eggs lost in thought.

"Look, the mail is here!" said one first year. James looked up and saw his owl coming towards him. He had had him since his first year when his mother got it for him from Diagon Alley. He untied the letter and read it quickly.

"I'll be right back guys," said James. Neither of them had noticed that James had a note. Or that it had been from the Ministry.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius confused.

"I just have to ask someone something," replied James. That was all he said.

James ran out of the Great Hall and up the staircase. He had to get to Dumbledore, it couldn't wait.

He arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's staircase and realized he didn't know the password.

"Um… Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans… Droobles Blowing gum… lemon drops… oh can't you just move?" he yelled and kicked the statue. This however didn't relieve his anger and just gave him excruciating pain in his big toe. "Um… chocolate frogs?" The statue nodded and moved to the side to allow him up.

"That was the password? Wow, I was just playing," said James aloud. He ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore. James opened the door and automatically knew why James was there.

"Ah, James, my deepest apologies."

A/N: I am so mean. Can you guess what's going on? Review if you do or just if you want me to feel good. I'm starting school tomorrow so updating will probably be limited. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	40. Disappearance, sneaking, & twilight zone

Disclaimer: Previous chapters…

**Disappearance, sneaking, & twilight zone**

"Ah, James, my deepest apologies," said Dumbledore as though he had expected to see him.

"Thank you sir," said James. He felt some tears leaking out of his eyes now. He hastened to wipe them but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Just because you cry James doesn't mean your not strong," he said, peering sternly over his half-moon spectacles. "And you James, of all people, are very strong."

James nodded as if to say thanks, since his throat felt constricted. Dumbledore got the message and motioned for him to sit down.

"So, I'm assuming you came here to ask me whether you can go home or not?" said Dumbledore. He was correct.

"Yes sir," said James nodding. "And… was it… Voldemort?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Your parents were powerful people James," said Dumbledore solemnly. "And powerful people often attract attention. Yes, Voldemort did kill both your parents because they were both… for lack of a better term… important enough to be killed by his personally."

"Well that's unfair," said James automatically and blushed, realizing he sounded like a five year old and not a 17 year old.

"Yes, I agree, it is unfair," said Dumbledore smiling slightly. "And I'm sure you're tired of hearing it but life consistently in unfair."

James also smiled slightly.

"So, sir, can I go then?" asked James tentatively.

"Yes, you can," said Dumbledore. "In fact, I'm going myself tonight so unless you want to bring anything with you we can leave now."

"How sir? Isn't the Floo Network being watched?"

"Yes it is," said Dumbledore nodding. "But I can take you by side-long apparition since I'm permitted in school."

"Okay." He held onto Dumbledore's arm and felt a jerk behind his navel as he whisked to the Potter Manor.

"Hey Remus, do you know where James is?" asked Lily that afternoon. She hadn't seen him all day.

"No, come to think of it, we haven't seen him since breakfast," replied Remus thoughtfully.

Sirius looked up from his chess game with Remus and to his right and jumped.

"I didn't even realize he was gone!" he cried shocked. "I just assumed he was right next to me."

"Haven't you ever heard of the expression don't assume anything?" asked Alice. Lily nodded.

Sirius shook his head and Remus muttered, "big surprise."

"If you split up the word assume it would be "never assume anything because you'll make an ass out of you and me"," explained Lily.

Sirius stared at her with his mouth open. Remus rolled his eyes and his prodded his bishop to tackle Sirius' King.

"Damn it!" said Sirius. "Oh well, you can't be good at everything." He leaned back cockily in his chair and grinned.

"But in your case, you're not good at anything," said Amy and tipped his chair over. Sirius got up glaring at her.

"Except kissing," he retorted and Amy blanched along with Sirius who realized what he said.

"I'm going to r-return my book to the library," stuttered Amy. She ran out of the portrait hole empty handed.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen," muttered Sirius. "Maybe Prongs is there." He walked out leaving the other four confused.

"What's going on with those two?" asked Alice. Lily and Remus exchanged a knowing look but said nothing and started a new chess game. Alice shrugged and sat down with her cat Abbey to watch the game.

The next morning still nobody had seen James. They were really starting to get worried that he had been seriously injured by Slytherins and spent breakfast sneaking glances at their table. When Lily looked there she'd occasionally see Snape looking in her direction and immediately looked back to her toast. Sirius who noticed the encounter whispered something to Lily when they left the Great Hall.

"Look Lily," said Sirius, "I was planning to do it with James but since he's obviously M.I.A, how 'bout you come with me tonight to the Slytherin common rooms?"

Lily gasped. "I thought that was a joke! You can't possibly…"

"Do you want to catch Snape or not?" asked Sirius stubbornly. "He'll just keep spreading more rumors."

Lily bit her lip. She did want to bust Se- Snape. But on the other hand, she could lose her title as Head Girl. She could almost hear her mom scolding her for even considering it. They both knew a lot was on the line.

"Sorry mum," murmured Lily so low not even Sirius next to her could hear. She looked at Sirius who was looking expectantly at her.

"Fine, I'm in."

James was at home in his room. His whole family was coming over later for the funeral at his house. Professor Dumbledore was downstairs getting stuff ready since James said he'd be a minute writing a letter. No letter however had been sent in the hour he had been up there. He didn't know how to phrase it. But the other issue was who to write to first? His friends? Or the girl of his dreams? There lie crumpled pieces of paper from lousy attempts to write a letter to Lily. There was a knock on his door and his 13-year-old cousin named Danielle walked in.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. He could see that her eyes were puffy and her cheek tear streaked. Kind of like his.

"No, surprisingly I'm not okay," retorted James coolly. She didn't cry like other girls would though. She didn't go running from the room like other girls would. She sat down on his bed and asked quietly, "Would you like to talk about it?"

This didn't catch James by surprise. He was used to the way Danielle sounded more like a 23-year-old woman. He turned around and moved his chair by her.

"Not particularly," answered James honestly. If he talked about it, it meant that it was official.

Danielle nodded understandingly. She raised her eyebrows of the papers torn or crumpled around the room.

"Who's the girl?" she asked bluntly. This however took James by surprise. She was 13 for god's sake! How the hell would she know something like that? Well, she was related to _him_. And she supposed growing up with six older brothers taught her some stuff.

James sighed. "Lily Evans. She's in my year at Hogwarts."

Danielle didn't go to Hogwarts. She went to some other school in England that James couldn't remember the name of.

Danielle smiled knowingly. "The same Lily Evans that you always talk about?"

"How many Lily Evans do you know?" snapped James.

"No need to be rude," said Danielle coldly. "I was just wondering."

James sighed again. "Sorry, and yes, the one I'm always talking about."

"So she's finally giving you a chance?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said James shrugging. "But it's so freakin' hard to write a letter to her."

"Well, do her and your other friends know that you're here?" asked Danielle.

This thought didn't occur to James.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm sure they realized I'm not there but I didn't tell them why I left or that I did leave."

Danielle's eyes widened.

"How could you not tell your own friends that your mother died?" She slapped his cheek.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" asked James furiously.

"For being a bloody idiot," said Danielle angrily. "Look, I know you might not want your friends feeling bad for you. Especially since your father had died not that long ago. But you can't go running away from school and not tell them!"

"I didn't run away!"

"You know what I mean," said Danielle, rolling her eyes. "You're just going to have to wait 'til you get back because there is no way they're going to appreciate being told this through a letter."

"Can't I send them a Patronus?"

"That can't get through Hogwarts security, you big dummy," said Danielle, slapping her forehead. "Even _I _know that!"

She got up and walked to the door before turning back.

"You should at least tell them you are safe," she said. She walked out, her red hair swinging behind her and walked down the stairs.

_How is it she's smarter than __me__?_

Lily was seriously furious with James. Had she done something? She didn't think so. The last time she had spoken to him really though was the dance but that was now almost a week ago. Where the hell could he be? It was now Friday and Lily was distracted in Transfiguration class. This was not good for her considering she struggled enough.

"Lily, you've been in a twilight zone for almost a week," said Amy concerned. She had already transfigured her pillow into a book using a non-verbal spell. "You're still not thinking about James are you?"

Known members from the James Potter fan club turned to listen closely. Lily noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you girls have anything better to do than eavesdrop?" asked Lily curiously. They glared at her and went back to work.

"So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes and no," replied Lily. "I'm not hung up over James."

"Are you kidding me, Lily?" said Alice, rolling her eyes. She had also succeeded in transfiguring her pillow into a book. "You 'hated James' for six years, cried when he got a girlfriend for the first time, and had the time of your life with him at the dance. I'm pretty sure you like him by now."

No denying it, Alice inevitably correct. She did like James. She couldn't ignore it anymore. But she was worried by now he wouldn't feel the same way.

She looked at Amy and noticed that she had been watching her the whole time intently. She also seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Lily, for someone so smart, you're incredibly stupid," said Amy.

"Somebody's feeling a little melodramatic today," said Lily, grinning. "And if memory serves, the only time you are really like this is when you excited, crushing on someone, or have been kissing someone last period."

Amy blanched for the second time that week. She in fact had been kissing Sirius in the library last period when they had had no class.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" asked Alice interested. Amy noticed Sirius' eye look back and out of the corner. She caught it and saw him shake his head a fraction of an inch, if that.

"I'm not excited, crushing on anyone, or kissing anyone," said Amy. She looked at Sirius again and saw him give a little wink out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh huh," said Lily. "We'll find out eventually."

"You better not," muttered Amy under her breath.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Personally, not one of my better chapters but w/e. Sorry took forever to update but I've had school, no inspiration, and was too lazy to write. I'll try and update quicker but no promises since I'm playing tennis and have loads of HW coming. Did anyone catch the HP5 encounter with Dumbledore and Harry? I'm not going to say where… Anyway, thanks for everyone who's been updating and wish me luck for making tennis A team! (That is if you care, haha) K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	41. James is back, strip Quidditch, & busted

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. *Searches room* Nope, still don't own it.

**A/N: If you are a boy you may not want to read the end of the chapter during strip Quidditch with the girls. Just saying.**

**James is back, strip Quidditch, & busted**

It was now two days later on Sunday and Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Amy almost didn't believe their eyes when they walked into the Great Hall. There sat James, at the Gryffindor table, chatting it up with Roberts from the Quidditch team.

"PRONGSIE!" cried Sirius, practically wetting his pants and jumping into James' arms.

"Wow, we know who the gay couple at Hogwarts are," sneered Lucius Malfoy, walking with Snape to the Slytherin table.

Sirius made to go after them but James and Remus held him back.

"Good to have you back Prongs," said Remus, pulling him in for a hug. Amy and Alice took their turn next while Lily still looked shocked.

"So what, are you just going to stand there like a dead fish or what?" said Sirius laughing. James opened his arms hopefully and Lily walked up to him. Instead of hugging him however she hit him on the arm with the book she was holding.

"OW! What was that for?" cried James indignantly. He guessed he deserved it for running off and never writing a letter why. (He had been so busy; he never took Danielle's advice)

"FOR RUNNING OFF AND NOT EXPLAINING, THAT'S BLOODY WHY!" shrieked Lily. The whole hall turned to watch her storm out back to the common room.

"Well in all fairness, you did deserve it," said Remus reasonably as Amy and Alice ran after Lily.

Lily didn't speak to James for the rest of the week even though he constantly begged her to. The other's claimed Lily just needed to get over it at her own pace but Lily and James both didn't believe it. So when she was sitting in the Head Boy and Girl's common room one morning staring at the wall, it happened.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Lily, speaking for the first time in weeks.

James looked up surprised.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, abandoning his homework.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone why," explained Lily impatiently. "Plus, you still haven't even told the other Marauders."

James sucked in his breath.

"How'd you know that?" he asked stiffly. She was right. They had constantly asked but whenever they did he would tense up and change the subject.

"Remus told me, you dolt," said Lily harshly. "Now will you tell me why you left?"

James thought for a moment. Part of him really wanted to tell Lily and get a little sympathy and understanding. But the other part didn't want sympathy and he knew she'd never understand.

"Fine, I'll tell you," said James grudgingly. He noticed Lily looked surprised like she didn't expect that as his answer.

"All right, I left because . . . my mother died," finished James. His averted his eyes from her just in time because they filled up with tears.

"Oh, James," said Lily. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

James moved away from where Lily was approaching.

"Because I knew this would happen," retorted James. "I didn't want sympathy and people acting like they'd understand."

"But James, I _do_ understand!" cried Lily. _Was he that stupid?_

"No Lily, you don't understand!" cried back James. "How in hell do you understand?"

"Oh gee, only because my parents both died because of Voldemort two years ago!" shouted Lily. Her temper was rising steadily now.

James didn't know what to say. He had completely forgotten about that. What was worse, he had made Lily cry worse. He moved over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Lily, I'm really sorry, I forgot," said James meekly.

"Yeah, it's easy to forget when it's not your own parents," said Lily coldly. James blanched.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he said seriously. She looked up and he saw blue tears circling her emerald green eyes. She didn't avert her eyes though like she used to. Instead, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

It took James by surprise at first but he quickly got used to it and intensified the kiss. Soon his was licking her lips waiting for her permission to enter her mouth. She obliged and they both began exploring each other's mouths. They were so busy they didn't notice the portrait hole open or three people snickering.

"Should we leave a number?" asked Sirius, grinning from ear to ear.

James and Lily broke apart looking embarrassed. Both red-faced but Lily's were more pronounced since she had red hair. She mentally cursed genetics. James grinned sheepishly but was bursting with excitement on the inside. _He had actually kissed Lily but she kissed back genuinely this time!_

"So, what did I miss?" asked Remus, coming up from behind everyone carrying several books. He looked from one person to the next confused.

"Oh nothing, we just walked in on Lily and James while they were kissing," said Alice, trying to keep a straight face. It was proving a difficult feat.

"WHAT?" he cried, dropping all his books on Sirius' foot.

"OW! Moony, I think you've broken my toes," yelled Sirius, his eyes streaming.

Remus summoned his books and placed them on the table.

"Episkey." There was a crack and Sirius wiggled his toes delicately.

"Ah, much better," said Sirius joyfully. "I thought that only works on broken noses."

"It's ideal for noses, but works well enough on small enough body parts such as toes."

"So if I broke my…" began Sirius and Amy squealed.

"Sirius, please don't finish that sentence!" she cried. She noticed everyone staring at her and looked confused. "What?"

"You called him Sirius," said Lily shocked. _What if Amy and Sirius were…_

"It's his name isn't it?" replied Amy, trying to stay nonchalant.

Thankfully no one pursued the topic because Sirius came to the rescue.

"Hey, guys, do you know what he haven't done in a while?" he asked anxious to change the topic.

"What?" asked Remus and James.

"Play strip Quidditch."

James got an evil twinkle in his eye and Remus looked foreboding.

"I don't know, it's been six years and we have worse consequences if we get caught," said Remus uncertainly.

"Plus, it's the middle of the winter for crying out loud!" said Alice.

"That's never stopped us before," said Sirius and James in unison. "Let's do it tonight."

That night after dinner the girls were in Lily's room when they heard something outside.

"What the heck was that?" said Alice looking up. They were reading retarded teen magazines and trashing them when a blurry streak zoomed past their window.

Lily threw down her magazine and got up to open the window. A draft of cold air came in and Amy shivered.

"Close the damn window!" she cried shaking.

"No way," gasped Lily. "Look guys!"

The others came to the window just in time to see another streak pass them. _It was James!_

"They're playing strip Quidditch now!" cried Amy.

"No kidding! Let's go and watch," said Lily excitedly.

They grabbed their scarves and ran outside.

When they arrived outside they had a somewhat unpleasant, somewhat hilarious image in front of them.

There was James, who had no socks or shoes on. Also he had no shirt on who in Lily's opinion couldn't have looked better.

Then there was Sirius, who had only been forced into taking one shoe off but was still fully clothed.

Remus on the other hand was down to just his boxer shorts and nothing else. I know what you're thinking. Probably you're raising your eyebrows and saying he was miserable. Oh contraire, he was actually laughing at his misfortunate.

"So does this mean I'll have to take off my boxers now?" he asked not realizing the girls were there.

"NO!!!" cried the boys.

"Personally, I think it would put the icing on the cake," called up Lily. And the other girls nodded.

The three boys looked down in shock but then laughed.

"We should have figured you guys would be here," said James. "Come to gawk at my awesome body?"

"Not even in your dizziest daydreams," laughed Lily. "So, can we play too?"

The boys exchanged uncertain looks.

"Sure, Amy and Alice can," replied James.

"What?! Why not me?" asked Lily upset.

"Lily, have you ever even rode on a broom?" asked Sirius pointedly.

"Once, at our first flying lesson," replied Lily, staring at her feet. She sucked then too.

"Exactly, we'd have to come up with the rule that you only lose clothing items after 50 turns," said James. "You'd barely last 10 minutes."

"Aw, come on Prongs," said Remus fairly. "Give Lily a chance."

"Aw, you just want to see me naked Remus," teased Lily. Remus grinned but said nothing.

"Fine, but don't say I never warned you," said James. He was actually quite excited for this.

10 minutes passed and James' prediction had come true. Lily was completely naked except for her underwear. James couldn't stop staring at her though. He may be acting like a pervert but her body was _hot_. Amy and Alice were actually pretty good at Quidditch and didn't lose any clothing much to Sirius' displeasure and tried to mess them up on purpose.

"All right guys and gals, I think it's time to call it a night," said James yawning. "Please collect your various clothing items." He made it sound like a business deal instead of a game.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account," said a cold voice of a woman. They all spun around to face Professor McGonagall.

"Unbelievable," she said, spreading the word out like cream cheese. "Put on your clothes and come with me. _Now_."

A/N: OOO, they were busted by the man! And by man I mean _wo_-man! What a cliffhanger and by cliffhanger I mean… well ya cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed! K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	42. Trouble, Order, & missing

Disclaimer: Yes, I did own Harry Potter. And then I woke up.

**Trouble, Order, & missing**

Professor led them inside once they had collected their garments and put them back on. They could see she was beyond furious due to the fact that she was pale white and her lips were so thin they seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey Minnie, where'd your lips go?" joked Sirius and the other five groaned. McGonagall whipped around to face Sirius. "Not a good time for jokes…? Okay."

They arrived then at Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops," said McGonagall disdainfully. Sirius snickered and thankfully she didn't hear over the moving of the staircase. The leaped o to the moving staircase and two minutes later arrived at the top where they hopped off. They could hear people's voices in the room and wondered if Dumbledore was occupying guests.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door briskly.

"Come in," said a tired voice.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and all seven walked in. It appeared to Lily that whom Dumbledore had been conversing with was the Portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistress'.

"Ah, hello everyone," greeted Dumbledore. "I believe introductions are in order. This is my bird Fawkes."

The six stared fascinated at the big golden, red bird. Before their eyes it burst into flames. Amy and Alice gasped.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix, isn't she, sir?" asked Lily wisely.

"Yes, Miss Evans, she is," said Dumbledore nodding. "Phoenix's tears have immense healing powers and spontaneously burst into flame, then are reborn from the ashes."

They watched as before their eyes a little gray, ashy head popped out. It was adorable in Lily's opinion but to the Marauders very ugly.

"Anyway, to what do I owe this – ah- surprise visit?" asked Dumbledore, returning to his seat.

"I found these six playing _strip_ _Quidditch_ on the pitch," said McGonagall coolly. Lily, Amy, and Alice all stared at their feet.

"Ah, yes, I'm aware of that as I have view of the pitch from my office," said Dumbledore. Lily felt her cheeks burn. He _saw_ them?

Dumbledore swished his wand and conjured four more comfortable looking chairs.

"You are free to leave, Minerva," he said kindly. "I have used up enough of your time."

Professor McGonagall nodded stiffly and strode out.

"Sir," began James but Dumbledore held up his hands.

"Needless to say, I expected more from a group of seventh years," stated Dumbledore. "One being a Prefect and two being Head Boy and Girl." Remus, James, and Lily hung their heads. "And I most certainly cannot condone your behavior." They all nodded solemnly.

"Therefore, your punishment will be detention for a month, beginning after Christmas," said Dumbledore. "And 100 points from Gryffindor." They nodded and knew that they deserved it.

"All right, you are dismissed," said Dumbledore. "Except for you two." He pointed to James and Lily who froze. Were they going to be stripped of their Head Badges?

"No, you're not in any more trouble," said Dumbledore, reading their thoughts correctly. "I just need to ask you something." The other's looked curiously at them but left to head back to the Tower.

"Yes, Professor?" said Lily, breaking the silence.

Dumbledore sighed and they both realized how old he looked when he was tired.

"As I'm sure you both know by now, Voldemort is continuing to rise in rankings," began Dumbledore wearily. Both Lily and James nodded. They had been keeping up with the Daily Prophet even if it had some garbage in it.

"And seeing as you two are probably the cleverest witch and wizard of your age, Voldemort is going to target you two."

Lily gasped here. "You mean he's going to try and get us to join him?"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore nodding. "And as you both know, you've already defied him once on the Hogwarts Express." They nodded again. "Well, I am about to ask you something that I'm sure you both don't know about. Have you heard about a secret organization by the name of the Order of the Phoenix?" They shook their heads this time.

"Well, it's an organization that defies Voldemort daily," explained Dumbledore. "And I am the Secret Keeper. This meaning, we have Head Quarters and no one except me can tell its whereabouts." James and Lily said nothing.

"Everyone in the Order has graduated Hogwarts and is of age," continued Dumbledore. Lily sensed his was reaching the main reason they were still in his office. "And I was wondering, when you two graduate, would you be interested in joining?"

Lily and James exchanged a look. It sounded dangerous all right, much more dangerous than the normal stuff they get into at Hogwarts. But if it were to stop Voldemort from rising to power, it definitely would be worth it.

"Do we have to make the decision right now?" asked James, eyeing Dumbledore with precaution.

"No, of course not," said Dumbledore hastily. "I have though arranged someone closer to your age who are also in the Order to talk to you briefly."

Both Lily and James nodded and waited. Suddenly a silver comb appeared and a millisecond after so did Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt (now Molly Weasley).

"Hello, Lily and James," said Molly smiling. She picked up the comb and handed it to Dumbledore. "Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think I'll leave you four alone for a bit to discuss." He walked up the staircase to where his bedroom was.

"So, I guess Dumbledore already has told you about the Order of the Phoenix a bit?" said Molly, breaking the awkward silence.

"In passing," said James and Lily stifled a laugh. "So, both of you are in it too? What do you do?"

"Well, basically it's to find out what You-Know-Who's next move is," explained Arthur. "And try and beat him to it. It involves a lot of sneaking, meaning you and the Marauders would be great at that. And trying to recruit more people to join the Light side."

"What do you think James?" asked Lily.

"You want to know what I'm thinking? I'll tell you what I'm thinking. I want to join!" cried James.

"Great!" said Molly. "How about you Lily?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Well, if it's going to stop Voldemort (Molly and Arthur winced) from getting more powerful… yeah, I'm in too!"

"Terrific!" said Arthur. "Albus, you can come back now!"

Dumbledore walked back down the stares calmly and looked at them all.

"Have we reached a verdict?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Lily and James have agreed to join as soon as they graduate," said Molly happily.

"Terrific," said Dumbledore, clapping his hands together. "Well, that's all. Oh, and you may mention this to your other friends but I must stress the fact that you mention it to no one else."

"Of course," said Lily nodding. "Come on James." They walked out and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower to tell the others everything.

"So, you guys are going to join the Order?" repeated Sirius for the bagillionth time that evening.

"Sirius, if you say that one more time you'll lose a very important part of your anatomy," said Lily menacingly.

James and Remus laughed as Sirius crossed his legs to block the target area.

"Same goes for you two," said Lily, and snickered at they both followed suit.

"So, will you guys join too?" asked James.

"Duh," said the others in unison. "We all want to stop Voldemort."

"Good, well, I don't know about you all but I'm going to sleep before the Marauders find another brilliant way to get us killed, or worse, expelled," said Lily yawning. "Night yall." She walked out of the common room and to the Heads common room.

"Man, mate you had to fall head over heels for the weird ones?" teased Sirius and James slapped him over the head. "I'll shut up now."

James followed Lily and the other four walked up to their respected dormitories thinking they were last to leave the common rooms. They were so wrong.

Out from behind the sofa in the back of the room came Francesca Anderson, grinning and plotting.

James woke up the next morning and walked downstairs. Lily wasn't there. He confunded her door and walked up to her room. She wasn't there either. This wasn't like her. He shrugged and assumed she must have gone early to classes.

"_That's Lily for you," he thought grinning._ However, Lily was not in class. And neither were Amy and Remus.

"Hey Padfoot, have you seen Remus, Amy, or Lily today?" asked James, during lunchtime.

"Neow, coum woo dink of itz, I haent sawn Ramus tince last nute," said Sirius with his mouth stuffed.

"Ugh, Pads, that's disgusting," said James revolted. "Swallow and then talk."

Sirius swallowed more easily then a normal person and tried again.

"I said, 'No, come to think of it, I haven't seen Remus since last night'," reiterated Sirius. "Do you think something is wrong with them?"

"I don't know, I'm going to ask Alice if she saw Amy or Lily," said James nervously. He walked over to Alice and dragged her away from Frank.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" asked Alice but she had a troubled look on her face. "Have you seen Remus, Amy, or Lily?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said James now anxious. "You don't think something bad happened to them, do you?"

"I don't know," replied Alice honestly. "But bad stuff does seem to happen to Lily. I have a bad feeling about who might have done it."

"Me too, I'm going to go up to Dumbledore and ask him." James walked up to the Head Table and ignored the weird stares he was getting. He also missed the grin on Francesca and Lucius' faces.

"Professor," began James.

"I'm sorry James but I only have my suspicions on where your friends are," said Dumbledore sadly.

"What are your suspicions then?" asked James panicked.

"That Lord Voldemort got to them."

James heart dropped several hundred floors.

A/N: OOO, I love a good cliffhanger. And to ppl who is saying that they're confused with Molly and Arthur, I'm sorry! I forgot in the very beginning that their oldest son had to be at least 9 years older than Harry. Sorry, but get over it! Hope you enjoyed. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	43. Christmas approaching, goose chase,&soon

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter would not be popular if I wrote it. Sorry!

**Christmas approaching****, goose chase, & soon enough**

Christmas was coming steadily closer and there couldn't have been a grimmer mood at Hogwarts. Everyone was horrified that Voldemort and his Death Eaters captured three students, one being Head Girl and the other a Prefect. They assumed it must have been with the Junior Death Eaters assistance.

"It was Snape," said Sirius one-day. "It just has to be Snape. We never did get evidence on that rumor…"

"Forget the bloody rumor!" cried James. "That's ancient! And I doubt it was Snape."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where James Potter defended Severus Snape," gasped Sirius with his hand over his heart mockingly.

"I'm _not_ defending him," said James, rolling his eyes. "But it isn't logical. Snape kidnapping the girl he… _loves_?"

"True, but who else?" asked Sirius.

A light bulb went off in James' head.

"We have to go see Professor Dumbledore."

James knocked with the wooden knocker. He had been here on too many occasions.

"Come in."

James and Sirius burst in and ignored the scandalized faces of Dumbledore's predecessors. Professor McGonagall was also sitting there, looked up and stared beadily at them.

"Ah, boys, how may I help you?" asked Dumbledore as if they were talking about today's lunch menu.

"I know who helped take Lily, Amy, and Remus," blurted James. It sounded rude.

"And who do you believe did it?" asked Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yeah, who _do_ you believe did it?" asked Sirius still confused. James hadn't explained anything on the way there.

"Lucius Malfoy and Francesca Anderson," said James. He had his whole argument figured out in his head.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

"Indeed," agreed Dumbledore. "Your evidence?"

"Well, like you said the other day, Lily and I were talking the other day to the others about the Order," began James quickly. "We all went up to bed but when I went down later to collect my book that I forgot, I saw Francesca grinning in the corner."

"But how does Mr. Malfoy come into all this?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, this year before the first Quidditch match he said something to me," explained James. "He said, and I quote, 'you are upset I'm calling her a_… you-know-what_, when I'm going to do so much worse to her this year'."

"So, I think that Francesca tipped him off to get revenge on when I dumped her and he snuck them outside with help from his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle," concluded James proudly.

McGonagall and Sirius stared at his wide-eyed and gaping while Dumbledore just tilted his head in a peculiar manner.

"You're very clever for coming up with that assumption, James," said Dumbledore, getting up. "Minerva, you'll have to watch over the school. James, Sirius, and I are going into the Forbidden Forest."

Lily, Amy, and Remus were sitting on the cold forest floor, scared out of their wits. They weren't showing it however or else they feared their situation would get worse. They knew who was holding them captive though. Voldemort and his Death Eaters/Jr. Death Eaters. Lily noticed to her horror, Snape was one of them. He wasn't looking at her though.

"So, tell me, what is Dumbledore doing in the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Voldemort, pointing his wand at Remus. His cloak was up and you couldn't see his face.

"I don't know," said Remus honestly.

"Maybe this will soften your tongue," said Voldemort in a deadly whisper. "_Crucio_."

Remus' blood-curdling scream pierced the night. Lily shivered with fear and felt Amy shaking next to her.

Voldemort lifted the curse and tried again.

"I am looking for werewolf's, Remus Lupin," said Voldemort quietly again. "I will give you one more chance, what is Dumbledore up to?"

"I don't k-know! And even if I d-did I'd never tell the likes of you!" said Remus, trembling but defiant.

Voldemort changed the position of his wand to Amy.

"What is Dumbledore planning at Hogwarts?" he asked coldly.

"I have no idea," said Amy, equally as coolly. "Can't you find out yourself instead of interrogating a couple of 17-year-olds?"

Lily had to hand it to Amy, even if she was scared, that girl had some damn backbone.

"_Crucio_," said Voldemort and Amy shrieked. It was bloodcurdling and made Lily glare Voldemort. She wanted to kill him so bad.

Voldemort's head turned while the curse was still going on and his red eyes met Lily's emerald.

He lifted the curse and Amy fell limp, crying onto Remus' comforting shoulder.

"You'd like to kill me, Lily Evans?" said Voldemort quietly. A few Death Eaters snickered.

"Silence," said Voldemort and they all fell silent. "Death is a cold thing Miss Evans. I wouldn't know though, as I have never died."

The Death Eaters snickered nervously this time but he did not silence them.

"Anyway, tell me since apparently the others won't, what is Dumbledore up to in the Order of the Phoenix?" said Voldemort.

"No idea."

"Come on, you're an intelligent witch Miss Evans," said Voldemort impatiently. "I could use followers like you."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Lily harshly.

"I didn't want to do this, but _Crucio_!" cried Voldemort. Searing, hot white pain shot through Lily's body. She wanted it to end, to be dead.

"James! Help!" she heard herself distantly cry. "James! Help! HELP!"

"He can't hear you, you silly girl," said Voldemort, his voice full of malice. "No one can hear you. You'll die painfully and no one will ever know."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Tom."

Dumbledore, James, and Sirius rushed out of the castle and towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Sir, why would Voldemort be in the Forbidden Forest?" asked James puzzled. "We'd be able to get to him easily then."

"Tom doesn't think that many people would think of the obvious," explained Dumbledore. (**A/N: Sorry if that makes no sense**) "I just hope we're not too late."

James thought he could hear a scream from the forest and saw birds fly away.

"That sounds like Amy," said Sirius. He had a slight growl in his voice. He knew Sirius would go to any costs to save Amy as he would for Lily, and obviously Remus.

They quickened their stride and entered the forest. They didn't meet any animals, which made James even more nervous. No animals were probably due to the fact of fear of Voldemort. They approached an opening and saw the back of cloaks blocking three captives.

"… But _Crucio_!" cried Voldemort.

Lily's scream pierced the forest and James felt like his heart was about to split in two. That was _his_ Lily! Being tortured by the rag, Voldemort.

He made to go forward but Dumbledore held him back. For an old man, he was surprisingly strong.

"Not yet," he whispered. Not yet?! Lily could _die_ soon!

"James! Help!" cried Lily. James felt tears falling down his cheeks and Dumbledore's firm grip softened. He looked up at the Headmaster and saw tears were leaking out of his eyes too.

"James! Help! HELP!" cried Lily in agony again.

"He can't hear you, you silly girl," said Voldemort's voice full of malice. _Silly girl_? "No one can hear you. You'll die painfully and no one will ever know."

James didn't realize that Dumbledore stepped forward and if he hadn't seen the words come out of his mouth he wouldn't have known he had spoken them.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Tom."

_They were saved, thought Lily._

"Ah, Dumbledore," said Voldemort coolly. "I see you've decided to join the party."

"In a manner of speaking," replied Dumbledore nodding grimly. "But I do not intend to die tonight."

The Death Eaters went to move forward but Voldemort held out his arm and they stopped.

"I will handle Dumbledore _alone_," said Voldemort. "He will die my way."

"There are things worse than death Tom," said Dumbledore smoothly. "There are worse ways to destroy a man."

"You dare call me – " snarled Voldemort, circling Dumbledore.

"Yes I dare call you by your true name," replied Dumbledore calmly. "I'm afraid, it's out of a teachers old habit."

Voldemort's cloak fell off and revealed his face. Amy gasped.

"Ah, we see here exhibit one on how to destroy a man," said Dumbledore, circling Voldemort as well.

"There is and never will be anything worse than death," repeated Voldemort. He swished his wand and conjured a fire dragon that was aimed at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore but a shield around the kids, including the Death Eaters than reciprocated but with water. They collided and dispersed loudly.

With another swish of his wand Voldemort brandished a giant serpent that turned towards Dumbledore, his fangs bearing. It went to strike but out of nowhere Fawkes came and swallowed it. It automatically caught fire and turned back to its ashy stage again.

"You win this round Dumbledore," said Voldemort. He signaled to the Death Eaters and they lifted up the three struggling onto brooms and flew off.

"James!" cried Lily.

"Lily!" cried James.

"Amy!" cried Sirius.

"Sirius!" cried Amy.

"Anybody!" cried Remus.

"Professor, we have to do something, they're getting away with them!" cried James on the verge of tears again. He blinked them back though and stared determinedly at the Headmaster.

"We can not do it from down here, if we shoot a spell they could go plummeting to their death," said Dumbledore sadly. "We'll get them back though, mark my words."

"When?" asked Sirius.

"Soon enough."

OOO! Sorry it takes forever but ya know, school. UGH! K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	44. Twice Defied, makeup, & secrets

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.

**Twice Defied, makeup, & secrets**

Christmas was almost over and by Boxing Day Lily, Remus, and Amy was still not back. James was seriously questioning Dumbledore's sense of judgment on how they'd be back soon. How the hell would they escape from Voldemort?

"_What are we going to do?" _Lily mouthed to Remus on the brooms. They had just been yanked up and put on the brooms. There was no way Professor Dumbledore could do anything without killing them in the process.

"_Nothing right now,"_ mouthed Remus in response. _"It's too dangerous air-born."_

They felt a drop and Lily let out a little shriek under heard by anyone. The touched down on the ground and were roughly taken off.

"Come here," said a big blonde Death Eater. Lily couldn't see his face but she didn't fight him.

"Incarcerous," he growled. They were all bound together again and thrown on the forest floor.

"Pleasant dreams," sneered Voldemort. He led the Death Eaters out and the three were left alone.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this mess?" asked Amy shivering. She drew in closer to Lily who drew in closer to Remus.

"Yes, we will," whispered Remus though he sounded doubtful. "Dumbledore knows we will."

They heard rustling of the leaves. They looked up fearful of being overheard but it was just Snape.

"What are you doing here?" spat Remus. He had never quite forgiven Snape for finding out about his condition. (Even though it wasn't his fault)

"Saving your asses before I kick them," snarled Snape and released the ropes from them. Lily looked at Snape not shocked by his choice of words but shocked the he was helping, no, _saving_ them. He determinedly evaded her eye contact though.

"You all can apparate right?" asked Snape uncertainly. They all nodded.

"Okay good, follow me."

They walked a bit of a distance before they were outside the boundaries.

"Won't you get in trouble?" asked Lily worriedly. She hated Snape but not enough for him to get killed by Voldemort.

"I'll be fine, I can close my mind fairly well so he won't be able to do legilmens on me," replied Snape. He looked up for the first time that day into Lily's eyes and tried to smile.

"All right, quickly before they realize you're gone," said Snape hastily, looking away from Lily. "You have to disapparate to the Forbidden Forest.

Amy disapparated with a pop leaving Snape, Remus, and Lily alone.

"Thanks for saving us," said Lily and kissed him gently on the cheek.

She turned on the spot and disapparated to the Forbidden Forest leaving Snape and Remus in a state of shock.

Lily arrived after Amy in the Forbidden Forest. Amy, as Lily could see, was already running up to the castle frantically.

"_Typical Amy," thought Lily and grinned. "Bet she can't wait to see the boys again."_

Lily was about to start walking when she felt someone grab onto her arm. She turned around and noticed it was Remus, slightly out of breath.

"Lily, that was really stupid," said Remus bluntly.

"What was?" asked Lily though she knew he was referring to the kiss.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," said Remus sternly. "James won't be happy."

Lily gaped at him. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"No, because you will," replied Remus.

Lily twisted her fingers agitatedly. There was no way she'd ever tell James what had happened. Even if it was a simple peck on the cheek for thanks he'd be furious! She had just managed to kiss _him_ after six whole years!

"Oh! I just realized we've missed Christmas!" said Lily, trying to change the subject.

"Aw man," said Remus, realizing she was feeling awkward. "Well, we'd better get up to the castle before dawn. We don't want to run into centaurs."

"Yeah." They made their way up to the castle slowly.

"Should we tell Professor Dumbledore we're back?" asked Lily, walking inside.

"Yeah, I suppose that'd be a good idea," said Remus. "Heavens knows we'd scare everyone half to death if we just showed up without telling them tomorrow in the Great Hall."

"Yeah, they might think we're corpses," joked Lily. Remus laughed then suddenly stopped.

"The sad thing is that that's the kind of thing Voldemort would do," said Remus sullenly. Lily nodded. She couldn't say anything due to the fact that her voice was suddenly constricted.

"Um… you don't happen to know the password, do you?" asked Remus suddenly.

"The truth? No," replied Lily frowning.

"Kids out of bed! At this time of night – " ranted Professor McGonagall then stopped dead. "Miss Evans! Mr. Lupin! When did you get back?"

"Just now, Professor," said Lily. "We were coming to tell Professor Dumbledore but we don't know the password."

"Oh, of course," said Professor McGonagall flustered. "Earwax."

Lily and Remus stifled a laugh and leaped once again onto the spiraling escalator. The got to the top and leaped off. Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and heard a feeble "come in". Lily wondered if Dumbledore ever got any sleep.

They walked in and Professor Dumbledore did a double take.

"Miss Evans! Mr. Lupin! How on earth did you get back?" asked Dumbledore shocked. "That didn't come out right, obviously we're glad to have you back but how did you manage to escape Voldemort?"

McGonagall winced but they all ignored her.

"It's kind of a long story," said Lily hesitantly.

"Well by all means, get comfy," said Dumbledore. He took out his wand and magicked up three chairs. "Minerva, you might want to stay and listen as well."

Professor McGonagall nodded and sat down in between Remus and Lily.

They took turns explaining their story and filling in each other's gaps. Dumbledore listen carefully and was particularly interested when Snape came in. Professor McGonagall however tried to interrupt a few times but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her. Lily was glad he did this because it was horrible enough to recount it all but if they had to stop it'd be even worse. They finally finished and were silent to a while.

"Thank you for telling me this," said Dumbledore quietly. "I am amazed they managed to sneak you guys out without anyone noticing."

Lily nodded but Remus said nothing.

"I will have to speak to Mr. Malfoy and Miss Anderson however," added Dumbledore. "James did seem to know what he talking about when he came to me."

"James came to see you?" said Lily surprised.

"Yes, he was very flustered as a matter-of-fact," replied Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Now, you've better get off to the Gryffindor Tower and Head Tower. I'm sure your friends will be there after Amy alerted them."

They nodded again and headed off to their respectful towers.

Lily and Remus walked into the Head tower and saw their friends waiting there. All except for James, they were awake and alert. James was sleeping on the couch with his glasses lying askew.

"He looks so peaceful," whispered Lily. "Does anyone have a makeup bag?"

"Oh yeah, right next to my purse and matching red pumps," said Sirius sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Amy? Do you?"

Amy nodded and handed it to her.

"Okay, let's try something now," whispered Lily, bending over James. She put on some lipstick and blush then coated him with eye shadow and mascara.

"He looks… pretty," choked out Alice. "Absolutely gorgeous."

"Stunning," choked Remus. Lily shushed him and shook him gently awake.

"Lily, are you back?" murmured James in his sleep.

"Yes," replied Lily.

James' eyes snapped open and hopped up at the sight of Lily. It was quite hysterical and Lily was sure as hell one good actress to keep a straight face.

"Lily!" he cried and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded almost immediately and deepened the kiss.

"_Hem, hem_," coughed Sirius and they broke apart embarrassed. James caught sight of Lily with lipstick on her mouth and froze.

"Did you have lipstick on when you came here?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

James ran to the mirror and let out a shriek worthy of a five-year-old girl just discovering Santa wasn't real. (**A/N: Sorry if you didn't know that yet**)

"What the hell did you do to me?" cried James furiously. He tore his eyes away from the horrifying sight and glared at Lily. Even though he was at least a foot taller than her, she didn't back up or cower but stood defiantly in front of him.

"It was funny, and let me tell you that you do not make a pretty girl," said Lily smirking.

James lips twitched but refrained himself from smiling.

"All right, well I believe that we should be going now," said Remus hastily, giving Lily a knowing look. Lily knew he was only leaving because he wanted her to tell James what she did with Snape, no matter how small it was.

James noticed Remus' look and looked at her confused. He took a tissue and began wiping the makeup off.

"Are you a wizard or not?" sighed Lily. She swished her wand and silently got the makeup off.

"Thanks, so what was that encounter about?" asked James confused.

"What encounter?" said Lily too quickly.

"Um, the encounter with Remus back there," replied James. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Jumpy? Who's jumpy? I'm not jumpy?" said Lily frantically. "Frogs are jumpy, not Lily's. I'm going to bed. Night James!"

She ran up the staircase and slammed the door shut before James could say goodnight back.

A/N: So, she didn't tell James what happened. Will he find out? You'll see soon. Sorry for long wait in between updates but school has been hectic and tiring at the end of the day. Wish me luck that I did good on my Spanish Quiz. Thanks. :D K, Peace!

~Puzzsta


	45. Realization, partners, & seeing stars

Disclaimer: W/e, check old disclaimers I'm too lazy to write it today. Sorry if you're disappointed.

**Realization, partners, & seeing stars **

Classes started today and Lily was glad to be cracking open the books again. She was horrified about how much she missed during her absence but made up for it quicker than anyone James ever knew.

"Lily's been acting odd lately," said James during lunch.

"Nah, she's just studying like a lunatic for N.E.W.T's," said Sirius. "Nothing new."

"You should try studying sometime, it wouldn't kill you," said Remus, not looking up from his Potions book he was reading. "Then maybe I can stop lending you my History of Magic notes every year."

Sirius thought for a moment.

"Nah, I'm okay."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked up at James.

"I'd expect she'd be odd though, I mean after telling you she kissed Snape on the cheek, I'm surprised you're not upset."

James spit out his pumpkin juice. If any had been Muggles they would have said _Kodak Moment_.

Sirius dodged it just in time but fell off the bench. A bunch of sixth year girls giggled and some boys chuckled.

"She did _what_ now?" asked James, wiping his mouth.

"She didn't tell you?" asked Remus horror-struck. James shook his head. "Well, I'd better get to Arithmancy or I'll be late…" Remus got up and was about to run out when James caught him by the collar.

"Nice try, Tarzan," said James. (Lily had mentioned it used to be a favorite movie of hers) "But you're going to tell me everything she didn't."

Remus twisted and turned then fell limp in defeat. James slackened his grip now.

"Fine, she… see ya!" he cried and ran at his chance. James tried to grab him but grabbed thin air and snarled. He spun on his heel and marched over to where Lily was sitting, conversing with Amy and Alice.

"So then he was like…" said Lily and stopped when she noticed James. "Oh, hey James!" She stood up and tried to kiss him but he backed up.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," said James. It wasn't a question. It was a command.

She arched an eyebrow confused but agreed and walked out of the Great Hall with him.

"What's up?" she asked, perching her handbag on her shoulder. He smelt like mint, she liked it.

"What's up is I know what happened between you and Snape," said James coldly.

All the color drained from Lily's face and her smile slid off like mud. James didn't care much that she almost looked transparent.

"How long did you know?" she whispered, barely audible.

"Since 10 minutes ago," replied James.

"James, what you've got to understand is –" began Lily but he stopped her.

"No Lily, how could you even kiss _Snape_?" asked James revolted.

"But James I was going to– " said Lily anxiously.

"No, you weren't going to tell me," retorted James harshly. "I can't believe you."

"But _James_ – " tried Lily again. She was on the verge of tears now. She had never meant for this to happen and regretted not telling him herself.

"We're over Lily, why don't you go snog Snape some more?" said James. He laughed derisively and was even surprised at himself. When did he turn so mean?

"_When did he turn so mean?" thought Lily not bothering to hide her tears anymore._

She turned on her heel and ran off to her first class, which was Arithmancy. Luckily for her, James was all the way up in the Divination Tower.

As he watched her run down the hall he exchanged some cold looks from passerby, mainly boys, but brushed it off and headed back into the Great Hall.

Lily and James determinedly ignored each other and everyone knew why. The not so secret rumor spread that he had dumped her for no reason. Even teachers knew about it and were nicer to her and colder to him. James brushed this off but couldn't help but feel regret for ending it. He hated how jealous he could get at the simplest things. But she still did kiss him, he would remember, when he thought these thoughts.

"Lily, I'm really sorry," said Remus for the thousandth time. "I didn't know that you hadn't told him!" He had been apologizing for the last fortnight even though Lily had forgiven him.

"Remus, if you say 'I'm Sorry' one more time, I'll hex off your mouth," threatened Lily. She was very irritable lately and it didn't help that Remus kept reminding her of the "dreaded day".

"Sorry," muttered Remus, cracking a smile. Lily managed to also but it didn't last long. She noticed James and his new "girlfriend" kissing in the middle of the corridor. People were dodging them and shooting them death glares at the same time.

"10 points from Gryffindor," said Lily wearily. They both untangled themselves and glared at her.

"Hey! That's no fair!" cried James' girlfriend Melanie Jones. She had red hair, like Lily's, a tan like Lily's, and was about the same height as Lily.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you life wasn't fair?" asked Lily harshly.

Melanie was about to retort when James stopped her, still staring at Lily as she began to walk away.

"Don't bother," said James loudly, "she's just JEALOUS."

Lily spun around, anger bubbling inside of her but she kept her face impassive. James tried to read it to see if he was right but it proved impossible.

"_Damn, she's good at hiding emotion," he thought furiously._

"Whatever you say," said Lily coldly. She walked away with the other four on her heels. James watched them go and began kissing Melanie again but not with as much passion.

The next day in Slughorn's class Lily sat down in her seat, which was still unfortunately next to James.

"Hey Lilpot," greeted James. He hadn't called her that in a while.

"_He hasn't called me that in a while," thought Lily._ She ignored him and kept her eyes on the front of the room.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked James, trying to read her expression. She kept it blank.

No answer.

"Okay good, because if you were you'd be pretty stupid," said James casually. He had just dug himself his own grave.

Lily turned slowly to look at him. No one, I repeat, _no one_, called Lily Evans stupid.

She glared at him and he shrunk down in his seat in fear. He knew how temperamental redheads could be and didn't want to set off Lily. Thankfully, at that moment, Slughorn walked in and Lily was forced to repeal her glare on James.

"All right class, I thought of this last night while I was in my bubble bath," said Slughorn excitedly. A few people snickered. "We're going to have a project that counts for 50% of your grade."

The class groaned but Slughorn dismissed this.

"No whining, and I'm going to assign partners," he added, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The class groaned again. Slughorn picked the worst partners.

"Okay," said Slughorn, consulting his list. "Smith and Snape."

Alice groaned and Snape looked like he swallowed stinksap.

"Black and Avery."

"Nott and Johnson."

"Lupin and Blaise."

"Evans and Potter."

Lily groaned and let her attention wane as Professor Slughorn continued down the list. She couldn't believe she was with _James._ Maybe a month ago this would have been great but not now! Why did she always get paired with him and at the wrong times?

James however was ecstatic. He couldn't believe his luck. He somehow always got paired with Lily and he loved it. Too bad she hated his guts right now. _Oh, well, he thought. All's fair in love and war._

"…You'll all be making different potions," said Slughorn. "As I walk around I'll tell you each which one you're being assigned."

"So, looks like we're working on the project together," said James nonchalantly but inside was jumping for joy like a five-year-old.

"Looks like it," replied Lily tersely.

"Ha! You spoke to me!" said James. The class turned to stare at him. He blushed and ignored them.

"You're a little behind in the times," said Lily coldly.

"Okay, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter," said Slughorn, walking up to them. "You two will be brewing the Amortentia potion."

Lily frowned. Not because she didn't like the potion. No, actually that was her favorite of them all. It was the fact that she was making a _love_ potion with _James_, the last person she loved at the moment.

"You'll have to find information on it before two weeks is up. It'll be due the second week of February. You'll also have to do the presentation and perform a skit demonstrating the uses of the potion." Leaving them with their thoughts, he moved onto the next group.

"Okay, we'll meet in the library tonight after dinner," said Lily, not looking at him.

"Okay."

That night during dinner James was practically jumping out of his skin. He was so preoccupied with thinking about Lily that he paid no mind to Melanie. Not even when she pouted, the thing that usually made him weak-kneed. He only got out of his stupor when Sirius poured pumpkin juice on him; mimicking the unfortunate event that Lily did at the beginning of the year.

"Padfoot!" growled James. He could have swore that he saw Lily smirk but he must have been mistaken since when he looked more closely she was sipping her soup.

"What the hell was that for?" asked James, turning his attention back on Sirius.

"That was for almost spitting pumpkin juice on me a few weeks ago and making me fall over," said Sirius smirking.

"Now you do it? While I'm thinking? Almost a month after?" cried James incredulously. "Are you as stupid as you look? Why would you even care anymore?"

"I don't, but Melanie was shooting you death glares and I caught you off guard," grinned Sirius.

"You little – " growled James and got up to go around the table. By the time he got there Sirius was already across the hall by the Head Table.

"Catch me if you can!" he cried and ran away.

"GET BACK HERE PADFOOT!" yelled James, ignoring Professor McGonagall's yells.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black!" she shrieked. "Stop it this instant!"

The hall was on their feet cheering for either James or Sirius.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME PRONGS!" cried Sirius, running past the Ravenclaws. "NO MATTER HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE CHEERING FOR YOU!"

"YOU'VE GOT NO CHANCE OF GETTING AWAY!" cried James. "BECAUSE I HAVE A SECRET WEAPON!"

"OH YEAH? WHAT'S THAT?"

"SCOURGIFY!" cried James and soapsuds flew out of his wand. Sirius shrieked but couldn't reverse it quick enough and slipped on it.

"Ha! In your . . . aaaaaarggggh!" cried James, slipping also on the suds and collapsed on Sirius.

"Oof," grunted Sirius then started laughing along with James.

"Up you get you two," said a gruff voice. Hagrid lifted them to their feet and put them down. "Thanks fer entertaining us and all, but the show's over."

James and Sirius laughed again, which was echoed throughout the hall by others.

"It's not enough that you make a scene bu' I've prob' spent half me life chasin' you two away from the Forest," said Hagrid, grinning and leading them back to the table. "Now sit."

They laughed once again and sat down, cleaning themselves off with a swipe of their wand.

"You know, you could have done that like five minutes ago," said Remus not looking up from his book. Man, that guy was always reading.

"True, but then no one would have witnessed that amazing show," said Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

"All right, see you guys," said James, getting up from the bench. "I have to go to the library to work on the potions project."

"You're so lucky, Prongs," moaned Sirius. "You're the only one with a good partner."

James grinned. "I know."

Lily walked into the library and sat down in a secluded area by the restricted section. She had a note from Slughorn to look there for her book. She placed her stuff down on the table and walked off to Madam Pince, the vulture-like librarian. The librarian looked at the note as if to detect forgery and finally handed it back and walked over to get her the book.

"Thank you," said Lily and sat back down.

"Hey beautiful," said a voice from above her. She looked up and saw Adam Davies.

"What do you want Davies?" asked Lily wearily. He had made up a rumor in their fourth year that him and Lily got into bed together. When Lily had found out she had hexed him so bad, he was limping around for a week.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"_That guy can't take a hint," thought Lily furiously._

"I'd rather go out with James Potter than you," said Lily coldly. "Now get out of here Davies." She pointed to the door but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"_You. Will. Go. Out. With. Me_," said Davies venomously. His hand moved from her wrist to her throat and began to choke her.

"S-some – one, h-help!" she choked, her eyes bulging out. She could see stars and was fading in and out of consciousness. _Where _was Madam Pince or James? Where was she?

"_Let go of her_," said an unfamiliar voice. "_You son-of-a-bitch_."

The last thing Lily remembered once she was released was the smell of mint.

A/N: A bit longer, sorry for language but I felt it necessary to show the mystery man's anger. Who saved Lily? You'll see in the next chapter! I'll try and post tomorrow since I'll probably be busy over the week with school crap. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	46. HospitalWing,part squirrel,&hospital w 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. I'd be pretty pathetic if I did to be writing on here.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Tabithatibi. You rock for reviewing the most!**

**Hospital Wing, part squirrel, & hospital wing 2**

Lily awoke from what felt like a bad nightmare with a throbbing headache. Her eyelids were too heavy to open though, though she heard voices whispering above her. Where was she? She could feel cool sheets under her and knew she wasn't in her Head Dormitory. She opened her eyes and saw four people gathered around her bed. She was in the Hospital Wing.

"Lily!" cried Amy. She looked like she had been crying. Her face was tearstained, her eyes puffy, and voice cracked. She leaped up and hugged her.

"Ouch! Amy, it hurts," said Lily, her eyes tearing up. Sirius pulled Amy off and Lily rubbed her neck gingerly. She looked in the mirror on her nightstand and saw finger marks and scratches on her neck.

"What happened?" asked Lily. Her memory was blurry and she could only remember a pair of strong arms carrying her, to where she assumed here.

"You don't remember?" said Alice worriedly. Lily shook her head.

"You were in the library waiting for James to work on your project," explained Remus who also looked like he'd been crying a bit. "But then Adam Davies came in and tried to ask you out again. You said no. Then she started choking you."

"That little – " Lily set loose a stringent of profanities much to the others' shock. She had learned a lot from hanging with the Marauders and being around Peeves.

"Anyway, James got him off and was about to murder him when Dumbledore arrived," continued Sirius. "Turns out Davies had been put under the Imperius Curse by someone. It's a good think Dumbledore came or else James might have done something he'd have regretted."

"James saved me?" asked Lily shocked. The others nodded and said nothing else.

"Then where is he?" asked Lily, looking around.

"He said he was going to take a shower," replied Sirius. "We all reckoned he was trying to drown himself." Nobody cracked a smile.

"Ah, Miss Evans, I see you're awake," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling around everyone. "You need to take the drink. It'll clear up those wounds and make you drift into a dreamless sleep."

"I'm fine, I don't need that," said Lily stubbornly. The potion looked like discolored vomit.

"Would you rather go around for the rest of your life with finger marks on your neck?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Lily sighed and unwillingly took the goblet full of potion. She drank a bit and spat it out on Sirius. The other's laughed, Sirius included.

"It's revolting," gasped Lily, wiping her mouth.

"Well what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" said Madam Pomfrey incredulously. "Drink it or you'll have to continue over and over. I can do this all day."

Lily sighed again and drained the new refilled goblet. It was dreadful but she instantaneously fell to sleep.

James got out of the shower moodily, and brooding over what had happened last night.

_~Flashback~_

_James walked into the library and saw an unpleasant scene. It looked like Davies was trying to get Lily to go out with him again._

_Lily pointed to the door but didn't notice James there. Davies grabbed her wrist and James felt the blood boil inside of him. He was touching __his__ Lily!_

"_Well, actually__," said a voice in the back of his head, "__you dumped her so she isn't __**yours**__."_

"_Shut up!"__ he thought to himself._

_He shook himself out of his reverie and saw Davies now strangling Lily! He ran over to him._

"_Let go of her," said James furiously, "you son-of-a-bitch." He pulled Davies off Lily and thanked Quidditch workouts for his strength. Dumbledore walked calmly into the library and saw the pair wrestling and came over hurriedly._

"_James, what happened?" asked Dumbledore. He was yelling but there was no usual twinkle in his eyes._

"_Davies was strangling Lily, sir!" said James panting. Davies was very strong from Quidditch workouts too._

_Dumbledore separated the two and looked into Davies eyes._

"_He's been put under the Imperius Curse," said Dumbledore calmly._

"_How can you tell?" asked James shocked._

"_I attempted to perform Legilimency on him and his mind is completely blank," replied Dumbledore._

"_But I thought only the person who put him under the curse can lift it," said James._

"_That is true, but I happen to know another way." He moved his wand in a complicated figure eight movement and Davies blinked and regained his composure._

"_Where am I?" he asked confused._

"_You're in the library and need to come with me, Mr. Davies," said Dumbledore. "Meanwhile, James, you need to take Lily to the Hospital Wing."_

_James jumped. He had completely forgotten about Lily. He ran and scooped her into his arms and ran to the Hospital Wing. She was as light as a feather and fit perfectly in his arms. He loved how she always smelled like strawberries._

_~End Flashback~_

James shook his head and walked up to change in his dormitory.

Lily was pissed at Madam Pomfrey. The healer forced her to stay in the Hospital Wing until the coming Saturday. Some would say it was for good reason and the healer had her best interests at heart. In Lily's mind it was an evil plot to keep making her drink the vile medicine. Those finger marks were no closer to disappearing then she was to figuring out who put the Imperius Curse on her or the day Filch adopted the Marauders. Lily was soon bored with her empty surroundings in the Hospital Wing and loved when her friends would bring her homework to take her mind of it all.

Much to Lily's surprise, that Friday before she was permitted to leave, James visited her for the first time.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," replied Lily tentatively.

"Remus said you'd be able to leave tomorrow?" said James. "That's good."

"Yeah, we'll also be able to finally work on Slughorn's project," said Lily grinning. "Because I know how excited you are about that."

James laughed. "Yeah, right. It might surprise you but I've actually done some research on Amortentia." He handed her a piece of paper with his writing on it.

This did surprise Lily. Not that James could do research but that he _would_ do research. She looked at the paper and scanned over it.

Amortentia causes the drinker to develop a powerful obsession and infatuation with whomever gave them the potion. You can tell it is Amortentia by the spirals coming out of it. Amortentia smells different to whoever smells it and smells to what they're attracted to.

"Sorry, that's all I could find so far," said James apologetically. "I went to Slughorn though and he said we'd be able to use ingredients from his cupboard."

"This is a great start, and once I'm out tomorrow we'll finally be able to work on it together," said Lily happily. She wished she were out now so she could spend times with James. Ever since she found out that he saved her, her anger had died away.

"Jamesie!" cried a voice from the doorway.

James closed his eyes as if begging for patience and turned around, plastering a fake smile on as Melanie skipped to him.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she squealed, not noticing Lily. "Why are you in here?"

"I was talking to Lily about our project for Slughorn," replied James.

Melanie looked at Lily, almost surprised to see her sitting there. Her moment of surprised turned to disgust and she turned back to James.

"Come on Jamesie! Let's go outside by the lake," said Melanie in a seductive voice.

"I can't right now, we were about to work on our potion a bit," lied James.

"Actually," said Lily, speaking for the first time, "why don't you guys go outside? It's a beautiful day and we could always work tomorrow." She didn't forgive James totally.

"Thanks!" said Melanie sweetly. James glared daggers at Lily who was smiling sweetly as well. "Let's go, Jamesie!"

Lily snorted as Melanie pulled James out like a show-dog.

"He sure knows how to pick them."

"Hey Moony, can I ask you something?" asked Sirius later that same day while they were under their beech tree.

"If it's why we can't go over by James and Melanie to spy I'm not answering," said Remus, finishing up a foot-long essay for Herbology.

"No, it's actually about Prongs _and_ Melanie," said Sirius. "Did it ever cross your mind that he is dating a Lily look-alike?"

Remus' quill dropped out of his hand and he turned gaping at Sirius.

"Since when can Sirius Orion Black have an intelligent thought?" asked Remus shocked.

"Er . . . I have my moments," said Sirius shrugging and wincing at being addressed by his full name. "So have you?"

"Noticed that Melanie could be Lily's long lost twin?" asked Remus. "Yes, yes I have. And before you ask, yes I have voiced these thoughts to Prongs."

"What did he say?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"He said I was delusional and changed the subject," replied Remus, writing his conclusion and putting down his quill again.

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked over at Amy who was by the lake with Alice. She was so beautiful, but he'd never use a look-alike if he couldn't get her. Thank god she forgave him.

"How come you never told us that you guys were back together?" asked Remus, making Sirius jump.

"I don't know. We just didn't want to say anything," said Sirius, getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Remus.

"Did I ever tell you I was part squirrel?"

"Er . . . no," said Remus finally. "You're not going to climb that tree are you?"

"Exactamundo Moony, my friend," said Sirius excitedly. "Watch and learn."

He began to shimmy his way up the tree trunk and hung from the closest branch.

"Oh dear god, Sirius, be careful," said Remus, holding his breath.

"Who are you? My mother?" asked Sirius from somewhere above.

Remus laughed. "No, thankfully I can say I'm not your mother."

"Yeah, you're right," laughed Sirius too. "I wouldn't want a hag for a friend."

They both laughed and Sirius continued climbing.

"Hey! I can see the castle from here!" cried Sirius.

"Oh wow," said Remus sarcastically. "Congratulations."

"Oh, cool! From this position I can see right under the skirt of…"

"I don't want to know!" cried Remus disgusted.

"It's her fault for wearing a white skirt," said Sirius. He let out a bark-like laugh for which he was famous. "Hey what's this?"

Remus heard a bonk from overhead.

"Padfoot? Padfoot, are you okay?" asked Remus nervously. "Oh, no." He moved out of the way just in time as Sirius fell out of the tree and onto the ground.

"James! Amy! Alice!" cried Remus frantically. They all looked up and rushed towards him and the now spread-eagle Sirius.

Amy walked down to sit by Alice on the edge of the lake. She sat down and looked across to the other side. It was completely empty. It always was.

"Oh, hey Amy," said Alice, looking up from her book.

"Hey," said Amy quietly. She was thinking hard.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Alice curiously.

Amy didn't voice her thoughts immediately. She just looked over at James and Melanie then looked away disgusted.

"You've noticed too that James is dating a Lily look-alike?"

Amy nodded. Sometimes her friends knew her too well. She looked back towards James and turned green.

"I know, it's pretty disgusting," said Alice. "Especially on school grounds. I mean; I bet there will be kids 30 years from now sitting in that spot."

"Ugh! You're disgusting Alice!" cried Amy.

"James! Amy! Alice!" cried a voice from behind them. Amy and Alice both turned around and ran to where Remus stood and gasped.

James had totally lost track of time since he had come here with Melanie. She grunted and he came back to his senses.

"James! Amy! Alice!" cried a voice that sounded familiar. James jumped up, apologized to Melanie, and then ran to where Remus was standing.

"Holy crap," gasped James.

"James! Amy! Alice!"

All three came running up to where him and Sirius were. Amy and Alice gasped.

"Holy crap," gasped James.

"You guys have got to help," begged Remus. "There's no time to explain. Just help me get him to the Hospital Wing pronto."

Lily was doing her homework in the Hospital Wing when she heard four frantic voices talking at once.

"Please help – "

"He fell out of – "

"Will he be okay –?"

Each voice was talking over the other and she couldn't understand more than a few words. She saw Madam Pomfrey running past her bed with an unconscious body but she couldn't see the face.

"Hey guys!" she said grinning. "What's going on?"

"Sirius fell out of a tree," said James. "We don't know if he's going to be okay."

Lily's grin slid off her face into a grimace.

A/N: OOO! Sirius fell out of a tree? Sorry about not really going into James POV but I thought you should be spared. What will happen next? Only time will tell! K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	47. Checking out, broken hearts, & walks

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters.

**Checking out, broken hearts, & walks**

Much to Lily's distinct pleasure, she was able to check out of the Hospital Wing on Saturday as promised. However, she still felt like she never left due to the fact that Sirius was now occupying the bed next to hers.

"No! For the thousandth time, you may _not_ visit Mr. Black," said an annoyed Madam Pomfrey. "He's still in his coma and I don't know when he'll be out of it."

"Will he be out of it?" croaked James and Amy broke into sobs again. Lily glared at James and tried comforting Amy for the millionth time that day.

"Yes, of course," said Madam Pomfrey more softly. "Now please, I need to attend to other patients."

The other two Marauders and the three girls walked out solemnly.

"Do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade?" asked Lily.

"Sorry Lily, it's a . . . _full moon_ tonight," whispered Remus. "I've got to go upstairs."

"And I've got to meet Melanie . . . we're meeting – "

"In a broom closet?" finished Lily. She didn't smirk this time.

James averted his eyes, big farewell, and left the three girls standing there to brood in their minds.

Lily was in the library that night doing review questions for Transfiguration, her most difficult subject, when James came in.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "You have number eight wrong."

"Gee, thanks," said Lily, scratching out the answer. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Your face shows it's definitely something," retorted Lily. "That's the face you have when you've pulled a prank or broken up with someone."

"The latter, I think," muttered James somewhat incoherently.

"You WHAT?"

"SHH," hushed Madam Pince from her desk.

Lily rolled her eyes and ignored the librarian.

"You know, you roll your eyes so much I'm surprised they don't roll out of your head," said James hastily, trying to change the subject.

"Nice try, but you're not changing the subject that easily," smirked Lily.

"Did I ever tell you how smart you are?"

"No."

"Hmm, you'd think after six years I would have…"

"So, tell me, why'd you break it off with Melanie?" asked Lily interested.

"I thought you were smart," teased James.

"Not totally, just smarter than you."

"Fine, I broke up with her because . . . I-I . . . wanted to be with you," said James, saying the last five words quickly.

Lily expression went from blank to a grin that she didn't bother suppressing like she normally would have.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She got up and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. They both felt the fireworks exploding in their mouths and stayed like that for a while.

"Um . . . could you please take this . . . I don't know . . . SOMEWHERE ELSE?" said Madam Pince furiously.

Lily giggled and pulled a red-faced James out of the library with her, which meant they never noticed the grinning silver-haired man behind the shelves.

_Meanwhile…_

Amy was sitting in the Hospital Wing crying next to Sirius' bed.

"Sirius . . . please . . . wake up," croaked Amy quietly. She knew he wouldn't be able to hear him, and that she was basically talking to a wall. That's why she jumped up in surprise when Sirius' eyes flickered open.

"Sirius!" she cried shocked.

"Hey babe," said Sirius grinning. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days," replied Amy. Suddenly furious, she added, "you're such a freakin' dolt!"

"Is that anyway to speak to someone on their sickbed?"

"No, but it's a way to talk to _you_ on your sickbed," retorted Amy. "Why the hell did you climb that stupid tree?"

Sirius hung his head. "I don't know. Sorry."

"_Sorry_?" sneered Amy. "You send everyone into complete and utter turmoil and all you can say is . . . _sorry_?"

"_I'm_ sorry?" retried Sirius, trying not to snicker. He was failing miserably.

"It's not funny! Ugh! I can't believe I loved you!" Amy gasped and so did Sirius.

Neither of them had ever even uttered the word love before and had no idea what it meant. The fact that Amy had thrown it out there even if it was by accident was shocking.

"You – l-love me?" stuttered Sirius shocked. Would he have to say it now?

"I don't know," mumbled Amy. "I think so. Which leads us to a very interesting question."

"Which is…?" said Sirius even though he knew.

"Do you love me?"

There was complete and utter silence.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Madam Pomfrey happily. "I'll be right back with a potion for you."

Amy waited but Sirius just laid there gaping at her. She felt the tears well up again in her already puffy eyes.

"I'll s-see you later S-Sirius," choked Amy and she ran out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Amy! Wait!" cried Sirius. He tried to get up but the Matron pushed him back down.

"You need your rest, Mr. Black," said Madam Pomfrey sternly. "Now drink this."

Sirius sighed and took the potion reluctantly. He took a sip and immediately fell to sleep again.

Amy spent most of the night crying in the common room. But not her common room, because of the risk of others seeing. In the Head's common room since Lily and James were doing rounds right now. Unfortunately, they ended sooner than she had anticipated.

"Amy?" said a deep voice. She turned around on the couch and saw James standing there.

"J-James, what are you doing here?" asked Amy hiccupping.

"Well, it is my common room," joked James but seeing Amy's expression stopped. "What's wrong?"

Amy shook her head violently.

"You know you can tell me anything," said James soothingly. "You're like my sister." This was true. James and Amy had known each other for years. They had met when they were still in diapers and played in the park sandbox. There had been a bully there and was pulling on Amy's hair when James kicked him in the privates to get him away. Ever since then Amy and James had always looked out for each other, one of the things Lily used to never understand.

"I k-know," stammered Amy.

"So then tell me what's wrong," said James coaxingly.

"Well. I was in the Hospital Wing…" began Amy. She recounted everything from crying in the Hospital Wing to running out crying. James listened throughout the whole time without interrupting.

"Damn, girls cry a lot," he commented.

Amy fixated him with a glare.

"I mean . . . you're _purrty_," said James quickly.

"G-good s-save," hiccupped Amy.

"So, you told Sirius you loved him and he didn't say anything back?" asked James, making sure he understood everything.

"Yes, he just sat there looking at me like I sprouted a second head," replied Amy, fresh tears beginning to flow again.

"You know he loves you though right?"

"Haven't you listened this whole time?"

"No, no, I mean, yes I have," said James impatiently. "But I know Sirius, he's not one for confrontation and he's obviously head over heels for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. But I need to talk to Lily, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's still doing rounds on the seventh floor corridor," replied James. "Well, I'm going up to bed. I'll see you later, Amy."

"Bye." She stood up and gave James a hug. Well, at least there was one Marauder who could show his feelings.

They were now entering their month of May and all 7th years were freaking out over NEWTS. Lily began studying like she never studied before and barely had any time for anyone else, even James. Alice and Frank seemed to be falling even deeper for each other so they saw very little of her. Remus, being Remus, was studying with every ounce like Lily but also had to make his disappearance every few weeks. And finally, Sirius had gotten out of the Hospital Wing and him and Amy hadn't talked since that last embarrassing encounter.

"Hey Lilpot," said James one day. He kissed her on the head and sat down across from her at the library table.

"Hey, ugh, I'm up to my eyeballs in Transfiguration homework," complained Lily. "It's so hard, it's not even funny."

"Really? I'm laughing, ha-ha," teased James but stopped at Lily's expression. "Sorry, can you afford to take a walk around the lake?"

Lily hesitated. "I guess."

Lily and James were out on the grounds circling the Black Lake enjoying their selves immensely.

"You know, Sirius was all convinced that this was his lake," said James grinning.

Lily laughed and James felt shivers go down his back. He loved her laugh. It was contagious.

"Why am I not surprised? That's the kind of thing Sirius would do," said Lily still laughing.

"Ha, but you didn't have to listen to it for seven _whole_ years," joked James.

"Yeah, that's true," said Lily. It was so easy to talk to James. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I don't know, can you?" asked James.

Lily gave him a look.

"I mean, yes darling."

Lily laughed again. "Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, how come I was the one you went for? I mean, every other girl was willing to kiss your feet but you went for the almost impossible get."

James thought for a while before he answered.

"I don't know," he stated. "I guess you were the only one who seemed real to me. Not those phony, bottle-blond girls who were stalkers and creepers."

Lily laughed and so did James. James suddenly stopped laughing and gazed intently at Lily.

"I love you, Lily," said James quietly.

This shut Lily right up. No way had she been expecting this from James. Here. _Now_.

She gulped. "I love you too James." And she meant it.

He cupped his hands around her face and pulled her into their most passionate kiss yet.

A/N: Awww. Honestly, I hate this chapter one; because I feel like it didn't have any point to it. And two, because I honestly hate fluff at the moment. Well we're reaching the end of this saga and I'm pretty sure there will only be two chapters left, including the epilogue. Yes, they'll be an epilogue and I've already planned it out. Sorry for rambling. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	48. Pie, last feast, & armpit

Disclaimer: After 44 chapters, I am most certainly _**not**_ J.K. Rowling. Thank god I won't have to say it here for much longer.

**Pie, last feast, & armpit**

Much to the 5th and 7th year's relief, exams were almost over. They just had one more practical exam left and it was in D.A.D.A.

"I'm so ready for this one," said Sirius at lunch. They had their last exam next and then it was home free.

"Since when have you ever been ready for an exam?" asked Remus curiously.

Sirius counted his fingers for a moment.

"Never," he concluded.

The Marauders laughed and got up from the table to walk to class.

"I've got a good feeling about this one though," continued Sirius. "I mean, it's probably the only subject that I'll wind up using outside of school. You know, with joining the Order and all."

"That's not true," interjected James. "You'd probably have to be skilled at Potions so you could make stuff like Polyjuice."

"Crap." Remus and James laughed and walked into the classroom.

"All right, we'll call you off in alphabetical order when it's your turn," said one of the testers. "Up right now is, Abbott, Black, Blaise, and Bones."

Sirius bid goodbye to the two and walked in with the other three, glaring at Blaise in the process.

"Hey guys," said Lily, coming up with Amy and Alice from behind. "Sirius is already in?"

"Yeah," replied James. "You guys ready?"

"Hah, Amy will never be ready," teased Lily, ducking from the book Amy swung at her. "She never picked up her textbook."

"Not true," pouted Amy. "I picked it up to throw it at you."

They all laughed until their sides hurt. They never found out though how Sirius did until later because anyone who went in didn't come out.

"Parkinson, Patil, Pettigrew, and Potter," said the same wheezy voice. (**A/N: Okay, I know I said Peter wouldn't be in the story but I thought for a while that he should have been in Slytherin for all that he's done. I mean really, he saved his own back like a Slytherin would and it just fit, so deal.**)

James walked in with the others and looked around. He could see his other friends sitting on the side and waved to them. They waved back and he felt butterflies in his stomach when Lily did.

"All right, Mr. Potter, Professor Tofty is available," said the wheezy old witch.

James tried his hardest not to snort. What kind of name was Tofty?

James walked over to the warlock named Tofty and took out his wand.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said Professor Tofty. "Now, will you please produce a Patronus?"

James nodded and thought in his head of him and Lily together forever and having a family.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he cried, emitting a silver stag from his wand. It pranced around the room as everyone gaped at it.

"Very good! Very good!" squeaked Professor Tofty. "If memory serves, Miss Evans produced a doe, which is the mate of a stag."

James heart soared to the Heavens. That meant Lily and him were _destined_ to be together. He looked over at Lily who seemed to have heard and grinned at her, which she returned whole-heartedly.

The rest of the exam went by as smoothly as possible. James was able to repel anything sent at him and produce anything he was asked to. Now it was just down to one last simple test.

"Okay Mr. Potter, it's time for your last test," said Professor Tofty mysteriously. James was a little nervous. "Please show the proper way to be rid of a Boggart."

James couldn't help but snort this time around. Get rid of a _Boggart_? He could do that in his third year! But of course, his fear had probably changed by now. Then it had been being expelled since they were planning that night to pull a big prank.

"Are you ready?"

James nodded and put his wand at the ready. Professor Tofty opened the container which let loose a body with fiery red hair. It couldn't be…

James was frozen, horrified on the spot. No, everyone in the room was frozen on the spot looking at his worst fear. A _dead_ Lily.

"R-Riddikulus," stuttered James.

_CRACK. _From the dead Lily it went to a dead Remus.

"R-Riddikulus! Riddikulus! R-R-Riddikulus!" cried James, ignoring the tears pouring down his face. He rarely ever cried.

_CRACK_. Dead Sirius. _CRACK_. Dead Alice. _CRACK_. Dead Amy. And then back to Lily again.

"Riddikulus," said a deep voice from behind James. The dead Lily that had turned to another dead girl who looked not older then 14 years old, changed to a clown.

Professor Tofty took advantage of the time and put the Boggart back into the box, shaking in shock.

James turned around to find himself face-to-face with a wet faced Professor Dumbledore. _No one_ had ever seen Dumbledore break down.

Without saying thanks, James turned on his heel and ran out of the classroom as quickly as he could. He ran down the corridor and up the stairs to the 7th floor where he paced in front of a wall three times, thinking hard. Suddenly, a door materialized and he yanked it open before slamming it shut. He didn't bother to lock it.

James sat down on a somewhat comfy armchair and let the tears cascade down his cheeks. He rarely if ever fell to pieces like this but he was right in thinking his fear had changed. He just never imagined he'd have to look at all of his friend's dead. It was unbearable.

He was so trapped in his thoughts he didn't notice when the door opened or that someone sat down next to him quietly.

"You don't have to hide your tears you know," said a quiet voice. James jumped in surprise to see Lily sitting there next to him.

"How'd you get in here?" asked James still surprised.

"Well, you didn't exactly lock the door now, did you?" she replied.

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or not so he just shrugged.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know that right?" said Lily suddenly.

James was struck dumb. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"And if I do, I'll make sure you come with me."

James looked up surprised.

"Okay, that didn't come out right," laughed Lily and James chuckled too. "What I meant was, I'm not going to leave you any time soon." James nodded gratefully and turned to hug her. Not kiss her. Hug her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The end of the year feast was here and Lily was the only one with her stuff packed.

"I told you guys you should have done it once exams were over," reprimanded Lily.

"Hey, you know what?" retorted Amy jokingly, "you're not one to judge Miss Kissy-Kissy." Amy had walked in on James and Lily kissing in an empty classroom and hastened to tell all of the others.

Lily blushed and through one of Amy's shoes at her.

"I wouldn't throw it back," said Alice as Amy picked it up threateningly. "I don't think we need a repeat of last year."

They laughed and reminisced of Lily flushing Amy's shoes down the toilet.

"So anyway, at least we're better than the Marauders," pointed out Amy. "They're not packing until tomorrow morning."

"Are you serious?" cried Lily.

"No honey, I'm Amy," replied Amy laughing. "Sirius is in the boys dorm."

The other four in the room groaned at the stupid pun.

"It's so _not_ funny anymore!" complained Tina.

"Better than the Potty wee Potter joke," said Mary-Kate.

"Amen to that," said Lily and Alice. They all laughed and through various items of Amy's at Amy.

"Hey! I do _not_ appreciate being hit with my own items," pouted Amy.

"Oh gee, then I guess you won't like this," said Lily, hitting Amy with her own pillow.

"You're dead Evans," growled Amy.

"Funny, you'd think I would have stopped walking and talking," teased Lily, ducking from a flying pillow. They all laughed again and all joined in on the full-blown pillow fight.

"Hey, what's all the – " began Remus by the doorway and got hit by five pillows. "Okay, that was on purpose!"

"Yeah, but this is just an accident," cried Lily. "Dog pile!" All the girls jumped on a squealing Remus.

"Prongs! Padfoot! Help me!" cried Remus, his voice a bit muffled. "Oh, this is so _not_ cool."

"You're right! It's ice cold," joked Amy. Everyone, including Remus, laughed.

"Oh hello all, oh my, this is interesting," said Sirius grinning. James walked up from behind him and roared with laughter. Oh, how Lily loved his laugh.

"So, Moony, Moony, Moony," said Sirius, mocking disappointment. "It's taken a whole seven years for the girls to start – ah – falling all over you." They all laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I brought my camera with me," said James mischievously. "Everyone get on Remus and smile!"

They all smiled and Sirius and James jumped in the picture just in time.

"That's a keeper," joked Sirius.

"Yeah, in the basement," retorted Remus. They all laughed again. "Come on, we'll be late for the feast and we can't afford that tonight."

"Why's that?" asked Lily confused. Usually the Marauders didn't give a squirrel's nest about how late they were for anything.

"Oh no, are you guys playing a prank?" asked Alice. Amy groaned.

"Um . . . no," said Sirius unconvincingly.

"Wow, good cover," smirked James.

"Well next time you can show me how to do it right, Master of Mystery," snarled Sirius.

"Somebody's PMSing," whispered Remus to Lily. Lily stifled a laugh.

"I'm right next to you, you know," said Sirius. Remus winced and Lily laughed again.

They walked down the Marble staircase and into the Great Hall where there was the Gryffindor House banners up, symbolizing their house victory once again.

"You know, you'd think they'd just leave these up every year seeing as it's not like the _Slytherins _will win," said James loudly as they passed the Slytherin table. Snape and his friends got up and walked over to the six.

"You think you're such a big man, Potter," spat Malfoy. "But one day you'll meet the same sticky end as your parents."

James, Sirius, and Remus stood their stony-faced.

"Is that so?" said James coldly. "Then I hope for your sake you're in a nice cold cell in Azkaban so you won't have to face my wrath."

"Oh, we're sooo scared," sneered Mulciber, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Face it Potter, not even the _great_ Dumbledore will be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Oh really? Last time I checked Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort was ever afraid of," retorted Remus, high fiving Sirius.

"You _dare_ speak his – " began Snape but James intervened.

"Yes, Snivellus we all dare to speak his name," said a girls voice from behind. It was _Lily._ "What are you? Afraid of your master?"

Everyone was shocked that Lily Evans had the nerve to talk like that to a Slytherin. Usually she was the quiet one when it came to this.

"I don't believe we asked you, you filthy little Mudblood," spat Malfoy.

"Don't. Call. Her. That!" shouted James and Sirius. They took out their wands but no sooner had they then Lily shot a silent curse at Malfoy. Out of nowhere a big black cloud formed over his head.

"What the hell did you do?" screamed Malfoy furiously. The whole hall had gone quiet.

"Just a little something for you to remember me by," jeered Lily. "Now you'll always have a piece of Mudblood with you."

Malfoy and the others stormed away as well as the other six.

"Don't call yourself that word," said Sirius seriously. (**A/N: No pun intended**)

"I don't care, I'm proud to be a Mudblood as should everyone else who is one be," said Lily sternly. "I won't let them bother me, I've been called worse."

The others raised their eyebrows but didn't press the subject.

"Is it time?" asked Sirius still standing up.

"Yup," said Remus and flicked his wand at the ceiling. Out of thin air, pies of different flavors started falling from the sky. People were screaming a ducking under tables for cover, including Amy and Alice.

"ARE YOU WITCHES OR NOT?" cried Lily. "PROTEGO TOTALUM!" A super shield came out of Lily's wand protecting her and the other two from line of fire.

"Hey Lily?" said a deep voice.

"Yes – aaaargghh!" she cried as James threw a pie in her face. "You're dead Potter!"

James shrieked and ran away through the mess.

"Like I don't know where he lives," smirked Lily, throwing a pie at Sirius who ducked allowing it to hit Remus.

"Hey!"

Many girls now were crying over their hair being messed up and boys were laughing at the whole situation, secretly thanking the Marauders for a reason to comfort the girls.

"GET BACK HERE POTTER!" yelled Lily, running through the crowd trying to find him.

"USING MY LAST NAME DOESN'T SCARE ME… EVANS!" replied James, using her surname for affect.

"Oh, hello James," said Lily in a high squeaky voice that sounded uncannily like Kristina Marchbanks.

"Well, hello – arrrrrgh!" he cried as Lily stuffed a pie in his face.

"I noticed how you were quick to jump at a chance to flirt with another girl," said Lily coolly.

"Oh come on Lily," said James uncomfortably. "You know I love you. Kristina is only hot."

Lily glared at him.

"I mean, okay looking," said James, shrinking under her glare.

Lily continued to glare. He was digging his own grave.

"But no one is anywhere near as hot as you," said James frantically now.

"Good save," said Lily smirking. James sighed with relief and licked some pie of his face. "Yum, boysenberry."

Lily laughed. "Come on, let's go back to the others and take a picture."

They ran back to the other four who had sat back down to passively observe the mayhem.

"Hmm, I always knew McGonagall would look hot in pie," said Sirius smirking. Lily had no idea how he would know this, not that she'd want to. As far as she could tell though, Professor McGonagall was actually … laughing!

"Is she _laughing_?" asked Amy shocked.

"Oh my god, I think so," said James. Yes, Minerva – the Terminator – McGonagall was actually laughing at the pie on Dumbledore's face.

"In retrospect, the pie does suit his beard well," said Remus thoughtfully. When he saw the others looking at him strangely he shrugged. "Don't judge me."

"Anyway…" said James tentatively, "let's take a picture to capture the memory."

They all gathered around, arms around each other, and smiled for the floating camera.

"Say Armpit!" cried Sirius. Everyone laughed at his wackiness.

"ARMPIT!" they all cried, receiving odd looks. The camera flashed and they looked at the picture laughing. Remus had given Sirius bunny ears.

"Oh wow, I thought you were the mature one Remus," laughed Sirius.

"Compared to the stuff you guys do, I am," teased Remus. The group nodded in agreement and silenced as Dumbledore stood up.

"I'd like to thank the Marauders for this lovely – for lack of a better term – surprise," said Dumbledore warmly. "However, I can imagine Hogwarts will be a lot cleaner next year."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on Albus! You know you'll miss us!" cried James and Sirius. Everyone laughed again, including Dumbledore.

"Whatever gets you through the day," teased Dumbledore. "Furthermore, let the feast begin."

As far as everyone was concerned, the rest of the feast was pretty boring after that but they all enjoyed talking. They were having so much fun talking they didn't find it peculiar when Amy pulled Sirius away from the group to talk.

"I need to talk to you," said Amy as they walked outside of the grand entrance.

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius puzzled.

"Just here," said Amy, sitting down on the bench. "I have something to tell you."

"So do I," interjected Sirius. "I've been thinking about what you've said to me . . . the last time we really spoke. And I've come to a decision."

"_Oh no, this isn't going to help," thought Amy._

"I l-love you too," concluded Sirius.

Amy's eyes welled up with tears. Not happy ones though, sad, full of misery ones. Sirius had seen both and could tell the difference.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I-I would b-b-be," faltered Amy. "Except that…" her voice trailed away.

"Except you what? What's wrong Amy?" asked Sirius worried.

"I'm . . . in a month . . . m-m-moving to Romania!" she wailed. Sirius gasped and stared at her in shock. The girl of his dreams – and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual – was moving all the way to _Romania_? After she told him she loved him?

"Are you kidding me?" cried Sirius. "You're moving to _Romania_? Right after you told me you loved me?"

"No – Sirius, please, it's not like that," said Amy frantically. Her mascara was running down her face and Sirius resisted the urge to brush her hair off it too.

"When did you find this out?" he asked. She didn't respond. "WHEN DID YOU FIND THIS OUT?"

"A few days before you fell out of the beech tree," squeaked Lily, quaking with fear.

"So, you told me you loved me, fully aware that you wouldn't be around long after," stated Sirius, narrowing his eyes.

"Please Sirius! I forgot that – " tried Amy but he interrupted her.

"Save it," said Sirius, laughing derisively. "I should have seen this coming. You're nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch."

Even as he said it, Sirius' heart tore in two. He wasn't the only one. Amy didn't bother hiding her tears anymore. They were flowing down her cheeks like a faucet.

Sirius stood up abruptly and stormed back into the castle ignoring the scandalized faces at the door. Their voices must have carried from the courtyard into the Great Hall.

"Come on Amy," said two soothing voices. She looked up to see James and Lily next to her. Lily also had tears in her eyes and helped Amy up.

"Not here you don't," she whispered. "James, help me bring her back to our dorm."

James nodded and helped her walk to the door too.

The next day they were on the train back to Kings Cross Station. It was very awkward so they spent the time playing Exploding Snap.

Around one, right after the lunch trolley had passed the compartment door opened to reveal their least favorite people.

"Hello all," sneered Malfoy. He had his other friends Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. Lily could see why Malfoy was friends with them. Even if they weren't the brightest, they could still pack a punch, and let me tell you, these guys were packing heat.

"Sorry, scum isn't allowed in here," sneered James. Crabbe and Goyle cracked the knuckles menacingly.

"Not yet," muttered Malfoy not missed by anyone.

"Aw, how cute," jeered Sirius. "They think they can fight us."

"You're not one to judge Black," said Malfoy, leering at him. "At least I'm not a disgrace to the Black family name."

"You're not even a Black," said Sirius with an ugly look on his face that didn't suit him.

"We're related one way or another," said Malfoy shrugging. "I can thankfully say I'm not related to a Mudblood though."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" yelled James before the others could. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy's face. It was right in between his eyes that he was getting cross-eyed trying to keep it in view.

"James! Don't!" squealed Lily. "He's not worth it, honestly."

"Forgetting you're not in school?" sneered Malfoy, forgetting he was cornered. "Forgetting you're not protected by the Muggle-loving Dumbledore? It's time you earned respect for your superiors Potter."

"It's time you earn some," retorted James threateningly. There were several flashes of light and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were reduced to slimy slugs.

"Who used the Furnunculus Curse?" asked James interested. Lily rose a shaky hand. "Hmm . . . didn't look like all the curses were meant to be used together."

They picked up the oozing slugs and put them onto the luggage rack.

"I can't wait to see Malfoy's mother's face when she see's him," said Remus.

"Ha, well we know Crabbe and Goyle's parents won't be upset," laughed Sirius. "There appearance is an improvement."

They spent the remainder of their time dissing Malfoy and his posse. And were disappointed that they had to get off the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be the last time for you Remus," said Lily. "You'll probably wind up being a Professor here one day."

"I doubt it, unless Dumbledore is still Headmaster no one will want to hire a werewolf."

"Don't say that Moony, anyone would be lucky to have you as a teacher," said James bracingly. Remus nodded and said nothing more.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked James quietly. Lily nodded and levitated her back with her.

"What's up?" asked Lily nervously. The last time he pulled her away like this it wasn't a happy occasion.

"Well, Lily," he began awkwardly. "I've liked you for a long time. Loved you even. Whenever I was separated I thought of you and loved being in your presence. I love everything about you, your laugh, and your smile. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I better say this before I throw up, but, Lily . . . will you marry me?" asked James, turning a delicate shade of green. He was on his knee with a gorgeous ring in his hand.

Lily's eyes filled up with happy tears.

"Oh James! Yes!" she cried happily. She leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. Everything everyone had always said was true. They were destined to be together.

A/N: So, they're getting married. Cool, cool. Kind of depressing for me since I don't even have a boyfriend, but cool. K, peace!

~Puzzsta


	49. Epilogue 3 Years Later

Disclaimer: Wow, this is the last time I'll be saying I don't own Harry Potter for this story. Too bad, so sad.

**3 years later**

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" screeched Lily. "I can not believe you made me do this!"

James winced at being addressed by his full name.

"Okay, so technically I didn't make you do anything," said James calmly. "It's not my fault that men can't have babies."

They were in St. Mungos right now and Lily was going through contractions.

"It'll be okay, Mrs. Potter," said one healer soothingly. "Just breathe in – and out – and in – and out."

"UGH! JAMES YOU BLOODY IMBECIL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS!"

"Lily, calm down," said James nervously. He hadn't seen her this mad for three years. "You'll be fine, just listen to the healer."

"All right, Mrs. Potter," said the same healer, "it's time to push. Mr. Potter you're going to have to leave now."

James nodded and walked out to the waiting room where everyone was sitting, waiting. Three years ago, once he and Lily had graduated Hogwarts, they had joined the Order of the Phoenix with their four friends. (**A/N: If you look closely, you'll realize something that was in the Prophesy**) Now sitting there in the waiting room was: Sirius, Remus, Amy (she came in from Romania), Alice and Frank (now married), Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Benjy Fenwick, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Mad Eye Moody, Sturgis Podmore, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Emmeline Vance, and Molly and Arthur Weasley. They had all come to support James and Lily and James would never be able to tell them how much it meant to him.

"How's Lily?" asked all 25 people at once.

"She's fine, going through contractions but I think the baby's coming soon," replied James, twisting his fingers agitatedly.

"She'll be fine, mate," said Sirius, patting him on the back.

All of a sudden the healer who was there with Lily before came out smiling.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to meet your son?" she asked.

James practically sprinted with everyone else behind him into the room where Lily and his new son were. He walked in and saw Lily glowing with pride.

"What are we going to name him?" was the first thing James asked.

"Well, I was thinking Harry James," replied Lily, handing him carefully to James.

"I like it, it has a good ring to it," said James and Lily laughed. James turned around to see everyone crowding cautiously at the door. "It's okay guys, you can come in."

They all piled in and gasped when they saw Harry.

"Oh my god, James, he looks just like you," gasped Dedalus Diggle.

"Except his eyes, he has Lily's eyes," pointed out Mad-Eye.

"He's a perfect combination of you two," complimented Dumbledore and both Lily and James beamed.

"I thought he wasn't going to make it," said Lily, taking Harry back. "The healer said he decided to flip at the last second. It was excruciating. I didn't think either of us would make it."

"Well, you both did, and that's what important," said Remus.

"I have a toast," said James, summoning up 27 cups and a bottle of wine. He poured a little in each and flicked them off to everyone including him and Lily. "To Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

"To Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" chanted the rest. Oh, the irony.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this story. I'm posting an A/N thanking all who commented and story alerted etc.


	50. Special Thanks

I'd like to thank everyone who either reviewed or story alerted. I'm not doing the other options only because it's the same people. If you're not on here, sorry, but I still appreciate all the help and support you've given me.

Thanks to:

**Reviewers: **Tabithatibi, Missy396, CaraGrace, innocentdiva94, Marauderette96, janerox, rachelcharms, -Cullen, Melora, Lyla Sheckler, eviltwin2318, CoralineMarie, HeartforSoul, cccc, Botheran, Nicole, angharad xoxo, xWayTooMuchSugarx, amber, ReachingInfinity, c, anonymous, lilyflower102, askenandore92, Lilly, and Dawnfur.

**Story Alerters: **The Only Deathly Hallows, lulu.f, A Walking Danger Magnet, Lord Rahl of the Night, Earthia, -Cullen, innocentdiva94, hptwilightlvr, StinkRodent, xfictionfanx, Lyla Sheckler, rachels charm, AJAY09, Zappy Flash, eviltwin2318, Botheran, Skylar Jones, bluvmama, evilrobinbird, Tabithatibi, janerox, JMR4, Holycow923, Missy396, CaraGrace, askenandore92, and Idk 1013

**A/N: **If any of you are interested, I will now begin writing a sequel to _Lily and James – The End is Almost Here. _This will be called, _Darkness is Descending_. K, thanks!

~Puzzsta


End file.
